


The Heart of Kylo Ren

by Ravenheartwolf



Series: Darkness Rising [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chaotic Neutral Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Lightning, Force Visions, Kylo Ren Centric, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Love Triangles, POV Kylo Ren, POV Original Character, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 94,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenheartwolf/pseuds/Ravenheartwolf
Summary: Sequel to The Revenge of Kylo Ren. Kylo seeks answers to why he’s drawn to Ragnara.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Darkness Rising [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592023
Comments: 102
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

_One week later_

Kylo Ren rowed across the fog covered lake. The water lapped against the boat, breaking the eerie silence surrounding him. He looked behind him, but the thick fog prevented him from seeing anything further than a couple feet. Gritting his teeth, he rowed faster. 

A splash shattered the silence to his right and the waves the creature created rocked his small craft. He glared into the dense mist as if his temper could burn a hole through the clouds. The fog didn’t dissipate under his will. 

He continued to row, letting his senses reach out toward his prey. Ancient power brushed against him, caressed him. It caught him off guard and unease welled up inside him. Drawing his darkness around him, he shoved his own power at the presence. 

A female chuckle resonated in his ears. Birds and chimes appeared in his mind. He glared behind him as if the owner of the laughter stood behind him, but the fog remained. 

_You will see me in time, Dark One. Patience._

Biting his lip to keep from replying, he plunged the oars into the water and pulled, propelling the boat across the water. A cold breeze slapped him across the face and he shivered. The black jacket he’d found on the Falcon didn’t keep the frigid lake weather at bay. 

The boat slid to a stop, jerking him forward. The fog parted, revealing a tall rocky hill covered with trees. A roar echoed in the distance answered by a bird screeching. The cold breeze caressed his skin. He tossed the oars to the bottom of the boat and climbed out. Saber in hand, he reached through the Force to touch the ancient power. Laughter filled his head. 

_It has been so long since someone came to visit me. I know what you seek and I can help you._

Kylo said nothing as he marched across the beach toward a trellis. White flowers wrapped around the old wood and a large white bird perched on the top. It eyed him as if it could see straight to his soul. He glared back as his Dark rotated around him. The creature squawked and flew away. 

_Such anger._ The voice whispered in his head. _Such darkness. I haven’t seen the like in a century._

Kylo passed through the trellis and climbed the stone steps up the hill. The coldness of the breeze intensified and he wished he’d chosen something a bit warmer. He hadn’t expected it to be this damn cold on the island. It’d been warmer on the main land with the sun shining and colorful flowers swaying in the breeze. The stunning contrast between the two wasn’t lost on him. Why would a Lightside user want to live on such a dark island?

_If those that truly want to seek me out can walk through hell then they are worthy of my time. Otherwise, the darkness of this island will swallow them whole._

Kylo rolled his eyes. Riddles. Always riddles. That’s all he’d received from the Iunians for the past week. It took all his willpower not to Force choke a straight answer from those he’d asked. He came close to ripping the location of the sage out of one Iunian’s mind, but Rey had stopped him. Once he’d fought through his annoyance and frustration, he figured out the riddles.

Shadows floated above the path ahead of him. Narrowing his eyes, he slowed his pace. He watched the darkness undulate like black water. Whispers drifted around him, but he couldn’t make out the words. He drew closer and the shadows collapsed in on themselves. The whispers grew louder, but he still couldn’t understand the words.

A dark form appeared in place of the shadows. A hood covered its head. What was this island’s game? First riddles now this? Why couldn’t he climb these stupid steps in peace?

“Who are you?” Kylo demanded as his thumb hovered over the button of his saber.

“Dark Soul.” A voice breathed in his ear.

Gritting his teeth, he glared at the figure. He refused to be intimidated, to be threatened by a mere shadow. 

“Answer me!” He shouted and purple black shot out of the hilt. He pointed the blade at the shadow, but it remained blocking his way up the path. 

“Hostile.” Another voice whispered near him.

“One with the Dark.”

Glaring up the blade at the shadow, he moved up the steps. If he had to fight this thing to continue, he would. He refused to let anyone or anything impede his progress. The whispers continued their taunts as he drew closer to the figure.

Growling, he swung his blade at the shadow. It passed through the darkness as if nothing stood there at all. 

The shadow raised its hand and he flew backward down the steps. He landed on his back, knocking the breath out of him. Pain shot through him and he closed his eyes against it. Taking in an uneven breath, he clambered to his feet. The shadow stepped down the path toward him.

He flung a wave of lightning at the form. A scream tore through the silence and the whispers vanished. He pushed more power through the flow and the darkness dissipated. The scream faded and Kylo drew in a shaky breath.

_That’s only one of the creatures you’ll have to face to reach me._

Snarling, he grabbed his saber off the ground and marched up the steps. If this woman thought he’d give up, she was profoundly mistaken. He’d defeat whatever this island threw at him and then some. He’d have his answers even if he had to rip them from her mind.

The woman’s laughter echoed in his head. _You don’t need to do that, my dear. I’ll tell you what you seek. All you have to do is reach me._

“Then you better get ready.” He growled. A tree leaned so far over the path, it blocked his progress. With a roar, he split the trunk with his saber, then waved his hand to fling the pieces down the hill. “Because I’m coming.”

 _Such aggression._ The woman taunted him. _People fear you, don’t they? You want them to fear you._

“If you don’t have anything useful to say, keep your damn mouth shut!” He roared.

A fog formed in front of him, but he didn’t stop. If the only danger he faced on this island was a tree and a shadow, this fog wasn’t any more of a threat. He stepped into the mist and chittering filled the silence. Feet scurried around him, but he kept going.

A body slammed onto his back and he stumbled forward. He caught his balance, grabbed at the thing on his back and tossed it over his head. It screeched and smashed into the ground. The fog kept him from identifying what attacked him, but it wasn’t human or an Iunian.

A body leaped at him and he swung his saber, slicing through the creature. He spun around as the two halves of the being crashed to the ground. One half tumbled down the side of the hill while the other rolled deeper into the fog. Dark creatures scurried in the fog and he sensed their fear. Closing his eyes, he breathed it in, letting it encircle him, fuel his darkness. 

With a growl, he raised his hand and the creatures tumbled back down the hill. Screeching echoed through the stillness.

“Is this the best you can do?” He shouted as he glared into the fog. “A few creatures and a tree?”

Spinning on his heel, he hiked up the path. The fog dissipated, exposing several white pillars lining the steps up the hill. A dark clothed figure stood in the middle of the path, blocking his progress. This one wasn’t a shadow, though. Solid human hands protruded from the sleeves of the robes. Narrowing his eyes, he raised his hand and a wave of lightning left his fingers. 

The figure raised its hand and the lightning stopped in mid air. He blinked. 

“What?”

The lightning zipped back toward him and he dove for the ground. The lightning collided with a tree and sparks exploded form the bark. He climbed to his feet, but the figure waved its hand. He flew backward, slamming into a tree and dropping to the ground. His saber spun on a step a few feet from him. Using the tree trunk, he pushed himself to his feet. He called his saber to him, but it flew away from him and into the hand of the stranger. 

Purple black shot out of the hilt and the figure removed its hood. He stared at himself as he stood frozen to the spot. The Dark didn’t flow from his doppelganger and his heart hammered in his chest. His double twirled the saber and stepped toward him. How was this possible? What was going on? Was this a figment of his imagination or was this double really here? Was this the work of the island? 

“First Andra and now this island wants me to fight myself.” Kylo growled as he moved onto the path to stand in front of himself. “Fine. I’ll end you.”

Ben shook his head. “You’ve tried, but you haven’t and you won’t. I’m you. Like you told Andra, you’re not going to kill yourself.”

Snarling, Kylo waved his hand, sending his double into a tree. He called his saber to him and it slapped into his hand. With a yell, he charged toward Ben. He raised his weapon, but Ben Force pushed him back across the path to slam into a pillar. It cracked and dust rained down upon him. He dropped to the ground, but leaped to his feet to face his opponent. 

Ben drew a saber and ignited it. A blue blade shot out of the hilt and Kylo glared at it. He dragged his gaze up to his own face. Anger and pain didn’t radiate from Ben and it fueled his own temper. Why must he be tormented with what could’ve been? 

With a yell, he charged at Ben and swung his saber. It was blocked and he shoved the blade away. He spun around with his blade, but their sabers collided. Growling, he kicked at Ben, who backed away and retaliated with a swing of his own. Kylo ducked under the blade and spun around to bring his weapon down on Ben’s back. Without turning around, Ben swung his weapon over his shoulder to block the attack.

Ben pushed the blade up and spun around to Force push him backward. Kylo used the Force to land on his feet. He then flung a wave of lightning at Ben, who stopped the flow in mid air. Smirking, Ben pushed the lightning back at him. Cursing, Kylo ducked under the bolts. 

“You’re going to have to do better than that.” Ben quipped, strolling up the path toward him.

Kylo twirled his saber then swung it at Ben’s head. The double blocked it, pushed the blade away then backhanded him across the face. Growling, Kylo punched Ben in return, sending the other stumbling backward. He Force pushed the double the rest of the way down the path. Ben landed on his back and Kylo leaped into the air and brought his weapon down. Purple collided with blue as Kylo stood over Ben. 

“How’s this for better?” Kylo growled as he twisted his weapon and pushed it down. One blade of his cross guard sizzled as it pressed into Ben’s shoulder. Ben gritted his teeth as he pushed against the purple blade. 

“You can’t kill me.” Ben snapped. “I'm you and you need me."

Kylo snorted. “I don’t need you. I’ve never needed the Light. I sure as hell don’t need it now.”

He shoved the cross guard blade deeper into Ben’s left shoulder and pain ripped through Kylo. He clutched his left shoulder and stepped away from Ben. He glared at his double as Ben climbed to his feet. A hole in the fabric of Ben’s shirt revealed the wound Kylo had given him. His own shoulder throbbed in the very same place. He touched his shoulder and winced.

“How the hell did that happen?” He growled.

Ben shrugged. “I told you; I’m you. You’re only hurting yourself.”

“Why are you here?” Kylo demanded. “Why did the island conjure you?”

“The island didn’t conjure me.” Ben stepped toward him and Kylo raised his saber. “You did.”

“Like hell!” Kylo swung his saber. Ben blocked it, pushed it away, spun around and swung at Kylo’s head. Kylo blocked it, their sabers spitting and sizzling. 

“There’s a part of you that knows we need each other.” Ben told him. “There can be no darkness without light.”

“Spare me that shit!” He pushed against Ben’s saber, hoping to force his double off balance. “You know as well as I do the Light only brings pain.”

Ben pushed back. “So does the Dark.”

Kylo gritted his teeth. “At least with the Dark, I’m free of antiquated Jedi rules.”

Drawing the darkness around him, Kylo shoved Ben backwards. He stepped back and kicked Ben in the stomach, sending his double tumbling back down the steps. Twirling his saber, he marched down the steps. He didn’t know how to defeat this opponent without killing himself. He could leave him and continue on his way, but he knew Ben would follow him. There was a puzzle buried in this fight and it angered him to be forced to solve it before he could move on. He didn’t want to fight himself, he’d won that battle years ago. Hadn’t he?

Ben climbed to his feet and ignited his saber. Kylo glared at his double, his grip on his saber tightening. 

“You want to continue to the elder, you’ll need my help.” Ben shouted at him. “All your darkness can’t help you defeat what’s ahead.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Kylo swung his saber, but Ben ducked under the blade and spun around him. He turned and blocked the blue blade from slicing into him.

Growling, Kylo shoved the blade away and kicked at Ben. His double jumped out of the way then retaliated with a jab to his mid-section. Kylo blocked it, swung around and brought his saber low to take off Ben’s legs. He jumped over the blade and came back down with a downward swing of his saber. The blades collided and he pushed upward, spun around and swung at Ben’s head. 

With each block, parry, thrust and dodge, Kylo forced Ben up the path. Each collision of sabers rippled through his arms and down his body. Each breath he drew in grew more uneven as exhaustion threatened him. He ignored it as he drove his double up the steps toward the sage.

“You can’t ignore me forever.” Ben told him as he ducked under the purple blade speeding toward him. “You can’t ignore the Light.”

__

“Shut up!” Kylo roared and kicked at Ben’s leg. Pain tore through his own leg, but he used it to draw strength from. Ben dropped to one knee and glared up at him. Kylo twirled his saber as he returned the glower. He pointed his blade at Ben. The purple glowed in the dark eyes and apprehension washed over him. 

__

“You’ve tried many times to erase me from yourself, but you can’t.” Ben stood and pointed his own blue blade at him. “I’m just as much a part of you as your Dark.”

__

Darkness swirled around him, a black chill spearing through him. Behind Ben, further up the path, stood a figure clad in black robes. A hood obscured the individual's features and he couldn’t tell if the figure was male or female. Sneering, he stepped around Ben and stalked up the steps.

__

“No!” Ben shouted at him.

__

Roaring, Kylo flung a wave of lightning at the meddler. The being side-stepped the lightning, letting it pass harmlessly by. Laughter rang in his ears and his vision turned red. He threw his saber, but the creature waved its hand, sending the weapon soaring back at him. Kylo ducked and the saber flew over his head. Straightening, he called his weapon back to him and it smacked into his hand.

__

“What the hell?” 

__

“I told you, you can’t defeat it by yourself.” Ben stood beside him. “Accept me and we can defeat it.”

__

Kylo glared at the dark figure blocking his path forward. He’d had enough of these obstacles in his way. They were all more nuisances than anything challenging. He hadn’t needed the Light to defeat them, he sure as hell didn’t need it now. 

__

“Never.” Twirling his saber, he strode toward the creature.

__

“You’re making a mistake!” Ben shouted after him.

__

“You’re in my way.” Kylo growled as he pointed his saber at the irritant. 

__

The figure pulled back its hood, revealing a pinkish bald head with numerous scars crisscrossing the thin face. The being smiled, showing sharp teeth surrounded by bloodless lips. The man’s eyes glowed yellow. Two blades of crimson hummed at the creature’s sides. 

__

The being glided toward him on silent feet and swung one of the blades at him. Red collided with purple and used the Force to prevent the other blade from cutting into him. He pushed the first crimson blade up, ducked under it then spun around his opponent. The form chuckled and turned to face him. The Sith swung both blades up and brought them down. He raised his weapon to block the two blades and the impact vibrated down his arms. 

__

_You’re exhausted._ A voice whispered in his head. _You won’t be able to fight for much longer._

__

“Underestimating me is not wise.” Kylo pushed against the blades, using his legs as leverage.

__

The Sith rocketed to the side and crashed into one of the pillars. Kylo stumbled back and the Sith clambered to his feet, twirled both sabers. He glided toward Ben and swung his blades. Ben blocked the sabers, but the force of the blow caused him to shuffle his feet to keep his balance.

__

Narrowing his eyes, Kylo whipped his weapon around his head and brought his weapon down. The Sith blocked his blade and shoved him away. He staggered back, but caught his balance. Ben pushed the second crimson blade up and spun, bringing his blue blade around. The Sith blocked it and pushed him backward.

__

With a roar, the Sith swung one weapon at each of them. Kylo blocked one blade and Ben ducked under the other. Their opponent screamed and pushed Kylo’s blade away and spun to face Ben. Kylo jabbed his purple blade through the Sith’s shoulder as Ben stabbed through the abdomen with his blue. The Sith spun in a circle, the crimson blades pointed outward, eager to take a head off. Kylo and Ben strode around the spinning mass to stand side by side. 

__

“You’re a thorn in my side.” Kylo growled to Ben as he pointed his blade at their opponent.

__

“You’re a pain in my ass.” Ben retorted as he raised his saber. 

__

The Sith faced them and Kylo narrowed his eyes. He stared down his blade at the figure as the Sith twirled his blades. With a growl, Kylo charged, spun around a revolving red blade and cut into the Sith’s neck. Ben blocked the other blade, spun around and sliced into the mid-section, cutting the creature in two. A cry rebounded across the hills. 

__

The two halves tumbled to the ground and twin hilts clattered to the stone steps. Kylo stared at them as one spun in place and the other rolled back down the path.

__

“You’ve accepted Rey’s Light.” Ben whispered to him. “Now it’s time to accept your own.”

__

Kylo glared at Ben as he deactivated his saber. Ben held out his hand and images of himself holding his hand out to Rey flashed in his mind. He’d wanted her to take his hand then for the same reason; acceptance and love. He’d finally obtained it and he basked in it, couldn’t get enough of it. He drank of it like a man dying of thirst and he doubted he’d ever get enough. 

__

“I’m not giving up the Dark.” He growled as he glared at Ben’s hand.

__

“I didn’t say you had to.” Ben replied. “I need you, too.”

__

Closing his eyes, he searched inside himself. This had to be another test of the island. Why else would the manifestation of his Light bother to ask for him to accept it? Did the island and in turn the elder want to see how far he’d go to find the answers he sought? He buried his Light so deep, denied it for so long, it amazed him it even showed up. Further surprised it even wanted to join with him.

__

_It needs my Dark as well._

__

Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand in Ben’s. He opened his eyes and Ben smirked at him.

__

“See, that wasn’t so hard.” Ben pulled him against his chest in a hug and light exploded around him, filling him with so much power, he couldn’t breathe. 

__

The Dark swirled around him, wrapping around his Light. The wind whipped through the trees, through his hair, and a pillar crashed to the ground. His vision turned red and he lifted off the ground. Lightning crackled around him, through him and shot from his fingers to strike nearby trees. The Dark and Light rushed back into him and the wind stopped. 

__

He collasped to the ground, breathing heavily. He sprawled on the steps, eyes closed as he gathered his strength. After a moment, he stared up at the dark sky, the clouds swirling above the island. Thunder rumbled in the distance and for a moment, he considered staying where he lay. Exhaustion threatened to overwhelm him and a nap sounded wonderful.

__

_You are now worthy, Dark One._ The female voice whispered. _Come to me and receive your answers._

__

Kylo grumbled and pushed himself into a sitting position. “This better be worth it."

__


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo climbed the rest of the way up the path without incident. A light rain drizzled upon him and he breathed in the fresh scent. He crested the top of the hill and stopped. Before him stood a dark wood cabin with a thatched roof. Wooden chimes hung from the roof by the door and a gentle breeze brought the soft clacking to his ears.

The dark wooden door opened and a small elderly woman in a dark brown tunic and pants stepped out. Her grey hair was loose and fell just past her ears. Instead of eyebrows, small spikes protruded from the skin above her eyes. She stared at him and a soft smile curved her lips as she beaconed him forward. 

Kylo strode up to the house and she moved out of the doorway, allowing him to enter. The scent of boiling meat wafted to his nose and his gaze fell on the fireplace where a black pot bathed in the flames of a fire. A rug lay in front of the hearth with two large beige pillows resting upon it. 

“Sit.” The sage motioned to the pillows as she paced toward a small table on the opposite side of the room. She leaned over the table to close the shutters against the building wind. 

Sighing, Kylo sat on one of the pillows and stared into the fire. Images of the past week played out in his mind. Cahira and Ragnara had come to blows twice in the first two days of their arrival on the planet. He’d broken up both fights and had a little chat with both of them. Neither conversation ended well. 

Images of Rey throwing up between memories of her searching for strange things to eat passed through his mind next. A small bump had started to protrude from her stomach and his protective instincts went into overdrive. He’d dragged her around the Iunian village as he searched for the location of the sage his uncle had mentioned. Rey hadn’t like it, but he hadn’t wanted to let her out of his sight.

“What is your name, Dark One?” The elder’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“Kylo Ren.” He answered without looking at her.

“Ah, but that’s not what everyone calls you.” The woman pulled the pot from the flames.

Kylo ran a hand through his hair as the woman lifted the lid and tasted the meat. She closed her eyes on a moan. Staring at him with purple eyes that saw more than he wanted, she placed the lid back on the pot. 

“Ben.” He snapped as she pushed the pot back into the flames. “Ben Skywalker Organa Solo.”

“I am Nureh.” The woman smiled and he curled his fingers into his palms. He wanted answers, so he refrained from wiping the perceptive smile from the woman’s face.

“You carry a lot of anger within you.” The sage leaned forward and took one of his hands. “But also a lot of love.”

Kylo pulled his hand from her grip. “I’m here for answers not a therapy session.”

The woman chuckled. “You will get both.”

Kylo climbed to his feet. He didn’t want a therapy session; to have his darkest thoughts and emotions revealed to a complete stranger. Why did people seek to fix him? He didn’t want to be fixed. He liked his darkness, reveled in it. Why couldn’t people leave him alone? 

“You want to know why you’re drawn to the Sith girl.”

He froze at the door and glanced at the sage. He fought back a snarl as he struggled between staying and leaving this blasted island. 

Nureh smiled and climbed to her feet. She removed the pot and carried it over to the table. She poured some of the soup into a wooden bowl. 

“What do you know of that?” He said through clenched teeth. 

She grabbed a second bowl off the mantle and poured the rest of the soup into it. She placed the bowl on the table and motioned for him to sit. He narrowed his eyes, but didn’t move from his position by the door. His stomach growled, but he ignored it. 

“Since I was a little girl, I’ve had a special connection to the Force.” Nureh sat at the table and again pointed at the chair on the other side of the table. “I can tap into the Force and see a person’s future.”

Kylo snorted and folded his arms across his chest. “You have visions.” 

“They’re more than visions. I see them clearly. I can tell you for sure what will happen. Now, sit.”

He crossed the space to the table and plopped into the chair. Exotic spices and meat wafted to his nose causing his stomach to growl again. Picking up the wooden spoon, he stared into the broth as if a vision might appear. Meat floating in brown liquid was all he saw and he plunged the spoon into the bowl. 

“The future isn’t set.” He glared at her. “Things can change it.”

She cocked her head to the side. “You’re worried about your children.”

He bit back a retort and nodded. Gathering his darkness around him, he closed his mind off from her prying any further about Rey or his children. She didn’t need to know. That wasn’t why he was here.

Nureh sighed and dug into her food. “The future is fluid, yes, but there are moments that can not be changed. You coming here, for instance. I saw you before this place even crossed your mind.”

“Then you’ll help me?”

Nureh smiled and he gripped the spoon tighter. What the hell was so humorous about his situation? The spoon snapped in his hand, but the woman didn’t flinch. She dipped her spoon in the bowl and took a bite.

“I’ll help you.”

Relief flooded him and he slumped in his chair. Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth and cursed his volatile temper. Since coming to Iun, he’d tried to control it and he thought he’d made progress, but there was always something that made him explode. What was the purpose, though if a stupid smile irritated the hell out of him to the point it made him want to break something? Why was he even attempting to reign in what made him who he was? How many times had he told Rey and his mother his darkness was a part of him and he wouldn’t give it up? He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. Maybe that was why he lost his temper more often since being here.

“I’ll gather the things I’ll need while you eat.” Nureh’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

She pushed from the table and headed toward the mantle. She snatched another spoon and tossed it to him. He caught it with ease and dug into his bowl. The food had cooled, but he didn’t care. His stomach demanded to be filled and he finally decided to obliged.

“Tell me about this girl you’re drawn to.” Nureh gathered smaller bowls from the mantle.

Unease washed over him. “Why do you want to know?”

Nureh placed the bowls on the floor in front of the fireplace then stepped over to a bookcase. She ran her fingers over the various jars then grabbed a few and placed them near the bowls.

“I need to know your situation.” She knelt by the bowls and jars. “I need to know what you think and what you feel. You might call this the therapy session.”

Kylo stared into his bowl to find it empty. He couldn’t ignore her questions now by eating. Sighing, he watched as Nureh opened the jars and poured the contents into the bowls. 

“Her name is Ragnara.” He began, gathering his thoughts. He didn’t want to tell the woman everything. He didn’t trust her enough. What would make a Lightside user want to spend the rest of her life on an island so full of darkness? Even to him, this place seemed bleak and dangerous. She was hiding, but from what? 

Shaking his head, he pushed the questions aside. “When she was twelve, she was attacked by a group of thugs. A Sith lord rescued her and trained her in the dark side.”

“It’s not why you’re drawn to her, though.” Nureh mixed the ingredients together in the bowls then poured each of them into a kettle. She added water from a flask hanging off the mantle and placed the kettle over the fire.

“No, it's not.” Pushing his fingers through his hair, he stood. He paced the room as images of fighting beside Ragnara appeared in his mind. “But there has to be a reason I'm being called to her.”

“Tell me about the prophecy.” Nureh asked.

Kylo stopped and glared at her. How the hell did she know about that? Was she reading his mind? Curling his fingers into his palms, he fought down the impulse to Force choke her. Spinning on his heel, he paced to the table and placed his hands on the surface.

“I need to know everything, Ben.” Nureh reminded him. “I will read your mind if I believe you are hiding something from me.”

He spun to stare her down. “If I’m keeping it from you, it’s because you don’t need to know.” He closed the gap between them in two strides. “Stay out of my head or I will show you just how dark I am.”

She stared up at him with a calmness that irked him. His darkness swirled around him and the flames flared higher in the fireplace. A slight breeze lifted her hair, but she continued to stare at him with serenity emanating from her. Growling, he spun on his heel and paced to the table. Closing his eyes, he drew in several calming breaths.

“The prophecy.” She repeated.

“Doesn’t have anything to do with being drawn to her.” Kylo snapped. “She has nothing to do with it.”

The scent of spices and flowers filled the room and he turned to face Nureh. She poked at the wood in the fireplace and the flames jumped higher. She placed the poker back in its place and turned her attention to him. 

“Sit.” She motioned toward the pillow in front of her.

He pushed from the table and sat in front of her. Placing his hands on his knees, he glared at her.

“Continue.” Nureh placed her chin in her palm and stared at him as if hanging on his every word.

“She told me she loves me.” He ran his hands over his face as anger, frustration and torment rushed through him. “She wants me to be with her, but I can’t. I love Rey.”

Nureh pointed to the kettle. “This tea I’m making will show you the answers you seek.”

Kylo stared at the kettle as the fire licked at the metal. An icy hand grabbed his heart and he turned his attention to the woman.

“Don’t worry.” Nureh patted his knee. “I’m not going to poison you. I’m sending you on a vision quest.”

He blinked at her then at the kettle. “What the hell for?”

“You wanted answers and this is how you’ll get them.”

Shaking his head, he climbed to his feet. He didn’t want to be placed in such a vulnerable situation, especially not with the sage. He didn’t know what she’d do once he was unconscious. Memories of Poe attacking him while being restrained flared to the front of his mind.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Nureh reassured him. “I understand your reluctance, but I’ve never harmed a living creature that didn’t deserve it.”

He glared at her. “I don’t trust you.”

Nureh sighed and the kettle whistled. She lifted her hand and the kettle drifted from the fire. It floated over to her and landed gently in front of her. 

“You don’t have any reason to trust me, I know.” She raised her hand and a wooden cup floated down from the bookcase behind her. It drifted into her hand and she poured the liquid into it.

“But I have to if I want answers.” He growled as she held out the cup to him. Not wanting to take it, he stood still, glaring at the cup then at her.

Nureh climbed to her feet, ambled toward him and placed the cup in his hand. She grabbed his arm and led him into another room he hadn’t noticed. The shutters were closed in here as well and a simple wooden bed took up most of the space. Across from the bed stood a small dresser.

“You need to drink every drop.” She motioned toward the bed. “You’ll be out in less than a minute, so lay down once you finish.”

He stared at the bed then at the liquid in the cup. Spices and flowers drifted to his nose, calming him. He looked at her and she pushed him toward the bed. Grumbling, he sat down and drank the tea. Warmth flooded him, filling him with serenity. His lids grew heavy and lightheadedness developed to join the calmness. 

“Lay down.” Nureh took the cup for his hand.

Fighting against the effects of the tea, he raised his hand and reached for her heart. She gasped and clutched at her chest. His fingers flexed and she dropped to her knees. His lids grew heavier and he released his grip on her heart. Satisfied his warning was enough, he lay on the bed and closed his eyes. 

Kylo woke in the middle of a forest surrounded by fog. Heart racing, he glanced around his surroundings. Not a single bird sang or an animal raced through the bushes. Where the hell was he? How’d he get here? Was he still in the sage’s hut? Shaking his head, he climbed to his feet. 

_Does she really believe I’ll find my answers in fog?_

He turned in a slow circle. Trepidation filled him as he realized he couldn’t see past the trees surrounding him. With fog this thick, he could easily get turned around or lost. Which way was he supposed to go? How long would the tea keep him here? Would he even wake up once the tea wore off? 

_I knew I shouldn’t have trusted her._ He growled and stalked off deeper into the fog. _There’s probably not a damn way out of here until I wake up. If I wake up._

The hair on his arms stood up and he froze. An electric current coursed through him and his breathing grew uneven. He glanced to his right, but the fog prevented him from seeing anything more than a couple of feet. Gritting his teeth and gathering his darkness around him, he allowed his senses to guide him through the mist. 

Something deep in the fog called to him and he if it held the answers he sought, he’d be damned to ignore it. At least, he hoped that’s what called to him. If this was a trap Nureh set to keep him here, there’d be hell to pay. Somehow.

Voices whispered around him and he unhooked the hilt of his saber. He didn’t know if the voices were real or not. He wasn’t about to take the chance, though. If he was about to be attacked here, they’d learn he wasn’t going to be easy prey. Purple black shot out of the hilt and he used the glow of the blade to light his way through the fog.

The fog grew thinner as the voices increased in volume. He recognized a word or two, but full sentences were lost to his surroundings. The pull strengthened as if a hand tugged on his arm. A cold breeze caressed his skin and he wrapped his darkness around himself for warmth. 

A black shape loomed within the fog, towering over him. The cold breeze changed to an icy wind as he drew closer to the shape. The fog dissipated, revealing a narrow black pyramid. Darkness seeped from the building, guiding him toward it. His heart hammered in his chest as he stared up at the structure. Who had built it? Did this really exist in the real world? Was this what he sought? 

_Come._ A voice whispered near his ear. _We are waiting._

His grip tightening on his saber, Kylo strode closer to the structure. The call of the darkness increased and his own rose to embrace it. 

_This feels the same as with Ragnara._ His breath caught and he froze. 

Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the massive black doors before him. Intricate carvings of a battle decorated the doors. He pushed one of the heavy doors open and darkness greeted him. Stepping inside, the voices stopped and the door slammed shut behind him. Darkness surrounded him, save for the purple glow of his saber. His footsteps bounced off the walls as he strode deeper into the building.

Kylo woke with a massive headache. Groaning, he held his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. A hand rested on his shoulder, but the pain prevented him from opening his eyes.

“It’ll pass.” Nureh whispered to him. “It’s an after affect of the tea.”

“Why didn’t you tell me there were side affects?” He growled through clenched teeth.

“You wouldn’t have drank it.” Nureh grabbed his hands and pulled them off his head. “What did you see?”

His head throbbed and she wanted him to remember his dream? He glared at her, but the pain in his head prevented it from lasting long.

“Fog.” Wanting to pain to go away, he closed his eyes. “A black building in the middle of a forest. Darkness.”

“That’s.... worrisome.”

Kylo stared at her through half closed lids. “Why?”

Nureh sighed and left the bed to pace to the door. She bit her bottom lip as she wrung her hands. He narrowed his eyes and pushed himself into a sitting position. It caused his head to hurt worse, but he didn’t care.

“What?” He snapped then winced as pain tore through his head.

“The building you saw.” She paced the short distance between the foot of the bed and the door. “It was a temple, long ago. The ancestors of the Iunian worshipped there.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You used to worship the dark side? Because that was what I felt there.”

She shook her head. “No. The ancients worshipped nature. It was the dark side that forced us away from the place. A priest tapped into the dark side, the most vile parts of it and tried to bend people to his will. He was defeated, but the dark side remained in the temple, so it was abandoned and forgotten.”

“If the answers are there, I need to go.” He pushed himself off the bed. “Where is it?”

Nureh shook her head. “All I’ll tell you is that the temple is on the mainland.”

He narrowed his eyes and crept closer to her. “You won’t tell me anything else?”

“It’s too dangerous. That place is evil. It’ll feed off you or take over you. Maybe both. You can’t go.”

“You think I’m not strong enough.” He growled. “You think I’ll give in to it like that priest.”

Nureh shook her head and left the room. Kylo marched after her, anger rolling through him, wanting to be unleashed. He glared at the woman as she gathered the bowls and jars. His vision turning red, he waved his hand and the bowls and jars sailed across the room. The jars shattered against the wall and the bowls clattered to the floor. Nureh gasped and stared at him as she backed away.

“Tell me what I want to know or I’ll take it from you!” He demanded as he stalked toward her.

Nureh backed into the bookcase. A few of the jars rattled on the shelves. She shook her head and he sensed fear radiating off her. It was probably the first time she ever felt it. He reveled in it, drew it into him to feed the darkness swirling within him.

“Suit yourself.” He growled and held out his hand, reaching into her mind. She gasped and assembled walls to block him. Narrowing his eyes, he pushed the black tendrils deeper into her mind, destroying the walls she built. 

“No!” She screamed and thrust her hands out. He flew across the room and slammed into the door. He dropped to the floor, but leaped to his feet, saber in hand.

“Where is the temple?” Kylo stepped forward. “I will learn where it is, one way or another.”

Nureh slumped against the bookcase and stared at her hands. Kylo stood still, watching her, sensing her fear and sorrow. The fear, he understood, enjoyed it. He didn’t know what the sorrow was for or why. She looked up at him and sighed.

“The Temple of Akimn.” Her eyes pleaded with him as she spoke. “It’s near the abandoned city of Lynar.”


	3. Chapter 3

The sun hung low in the sky as Kylo climbed out of the boat. Had he really been on that island most of the day? Shaking his head, he strode away from the dock, up a hill, through a forest, and across a field. 

When he finally strolled into the village, the sun hovered over the horizon. He wanted to search for the location of Lynar at once, but exhaustion demanded he sleep. He ran a hand through his hair as he ignored the stares from the Iunians. For a people who didn’t see the Force as Light or Dark, they were wary of him and gave him a wide birth. 

The laughter of children drew his attention to a large building in the middle of the village. The setting sun cast reds and oranges across the beige building, making it sparkle. The childlike shouts and laughter guiding him behind the structure where Cahira directed Rayda and his friends in a sparring session. The clatter of wood against wood filled the air along with the children’s merriment. 

Kylo leaned against the wall of the building and watched the padawans spar. Cahira encouraged them when they did something perfectly or corrected a student’s mistake. She didn’t yell at them or insult them if they did something wrong. 

Warm arms wrapped around him and Rey’s familiar scent of exotic flowers wafted to his nose. She nuzzled his back as he placed his hands over hers.

“You were gone so long I was about to send out a search party.” She whispered. “What did you learn?”

He stared at his hands over hers. “I have to go to a city called Lynar. There’s an ancient temple there that’ll hopefully have the answers I need.”

“I’m going with you.” She stepped around him to stare up at him. 

“No, you’re not.” He growled. “The place is filled with the dark side. I’m not taking any chances with you or the twins.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “You know I’m going to follow you anyway.”

Shaking his head, he turned on his heel. He didn’t want her coming with him. He knew she could handle herself, but he didn’t want to take the chance the darkness of the place would focus on her and the twins. They mattered too much to him to put them at risk. He’d leave when she least expected it. First though, he needed to learn the location of the city. The village had a library. He’d start his search there in the morning. 

“What if you can’t break the connection you have with Ragnara?” Rey asked. 

He stopped and stared at her. He hadn’t thought about it. All he’d focused on was figuring out why he was connected to Ragnara. A chill crept over him and his stomach twisted into a knot. If he couldn’t break it, it meant three things, none of them he wanted to think about.

“I’ll figure it out when or if it comes to that.” He marched toward the house the Iunians had set up for them.

Rey grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. “No. We’re discussing this now. What will you do, Ben?”

“I don’t know!” He snapped, yanking his arm from her grasp. “I’m not going to abandon her on some planet.”

Rey narrowed her eyes. “You’re not to be alone with her, Ben. Ever.”

“What?” Kylo stared at her. Did she really think he’d give into Ragnara and the pull between them? Did she really believe he was that weak?

“Leia told me what Ragnara did last week.” Rey said through gritted teeth. “She’s trying to wear you down, Ben. She wants you and I know she won’t stop.”

Her breath caught on a sob and he wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest as he stroked her back. It seemed she wasn’t handling this as well as she wanted him to think. He pressed a kiss to her head.

“I love you, Rey.” He whispered. “That won’t change.”

He tilted her chin up and kissed her. She relaxed in his arms and opened her mouth for his tongue to tangle with hers. She tasted sweet and tangy like the Iunian’s favorite fruit. The world narrowed down to her and how she felt in his arms. Nothing else mattered at the moment. He deepened the kiss as his hands roamed down her back to cup her rear. She moaned and heat surged through him. 

She pulled back and he stared into her eyes. They reminded him of a dark forest right before the sun sank into the horizon. He fell into them and once again saw her standing in the field of gold. With tears in her eyes, she reached out toward him. Dark clouds hovered in the distance and thunder rumbled. 

“Ben?” Rey placed her hands on his face, bringing him out of the vision. “What is it?”

He shook his head. “Same damn vision.”

Kylo turned on his heel and continued toward the house on the edge of the village. If it wasn’t the pull toward Ragnara, it was the vision. He didn’t care what this prediction meant. If he learned anything over the past couple of months, it was prophecies of any kind were easily misinterpreted. He wanted to be done with it, but it seemed the vision wasn’t done with him. 

“Did you ask the elder about it?” Rey asked as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

Shaking his head, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Asking the elder hadn’t crossed his mind. He hadn’t had the vision in a week and he’d believed it had vanished. Of course, he should’ve known better. It would continue to pester him at the worst times until it either came true or he found a way to end the vision. 

_Maybe I should meditate. Haven’t tried that._

Leia sat at a table sipping from a brown mug. She raised an eyebrow as he strode across the room and through the first door on his right. He took off his jacket and tossed it onto a chair in the corner of the room. 

“You’re not going to get away with not telling me what happened on that island.” A mix of humor and authority tinted his mother’s voice. 

Sighing, he turned to face his mother. She stood in the doorway dressed in a long flowing white tunic and pants. Her hair rested on her shoulder in a single braid. Folding her arms across her chest, she raised an eyebrow.

Her raised eyebrow changed to a furrowed one. “You were injured?” 

His hand went to his shoulder. His fingers poked through the hole in his shirt and he sighed. He’d healed the wound on his way back across the lake, but he knew his observant mother would notice the tear. 

“Just an ordeal I had to deal with on the island.” He answered. “I’m fine.”

She stared at him with narrowed eyes, but she didn’t reply. He decided to take advantage of the lapse in conversation to change the subject. 

“The answers I seek are at the edge of a city called Lynar.” He told her. “The elder didn’t bother to tell me where the city is. She barely told me where I needed to go in the first place.”

A line formed between Leia’s brow. “You didn’t-”

“Of course, I threatened her!” He snapped, flinging his arms out. “She didn’t want to tell me and I needed to know.”

Leia shook her head. “There was a reason she didn’t want to tell you?”

“The place is full of the dark side.” Rey mentioned. “He wants to go alone.”

Leia stepped further into the room to stand before him. “You’re not going alone. A place like that will tempt you further to the dark side. I just got you back, I’m not about to lose you again.”

Kylo took his mother’s hands in his. “I can handle it. If it’ll ease your mind, I’ll keep the Bond open with Rey and she’ll be my anchor.”

“I’ll feel better if I went with you.” The determination flared to life in Rey’s eyes.

“You’re not going.” Kylo growled and turned away from both of them. “I don’t know what’s there and I’m not taking the risk something might happen to you or the twins.”

“That same risk can happen to you!” Rey snapped.

He glared at her. “I told you I can handle it.”

Rey stomped over to him. “You’re not going to that city alone, Ben. I don’t care if you think you can handle it, I’m not going to take the chance of losing you again.”

Kylo ran a hand through his hair and paced the room. He wanted her to stay here where she was safe. Where he knew she wouldn’t be in reach of whatever lay within the temple. He understood her fears. His quest for revenge had caused him to fall further to the dark side. She had no way of knowing what the darkness within the temple would do to him. He didn’t either, but he wasn’t going to let it stop him from getting his answers. 

“I’m exhausted, Rey.” He stared at her, hoping she understood. “Let’s discuss this tomorrow.”

Rey narrowed her eyes, but he turned from her and slipped off his shirt. He tossed it on the bed then strode into the bathroom. He shut the door and leaned back against it, closing his eyes. A soft knock rapped behind him and he sighed.

“You know she’s going to keep demanding to go with you until you let her.” His mother’s voice filtered through the door. 

“I know.” He kept his eyes closed as the coolness of the wood seeped into his back. “She’s still not going.”

“She doesn’t want to be protected, Ben.” 

Kylo stared up at the ceiling. “No. She wants to protect me, but she can’t. I don’t need protection.”

Leia sighed. “Sometimes I don’t know if you get your stubbornness from me or your father.”

Kylo smirked. “Both.”

The door pushed open against him and he stepped away from it. He stared at his mother as she gazed at him with concern in her eyes. He sensed it flowing from her and he braced himself for her lecture. 

“Give this to her, Ben.” Leia placed her hand on his face. “She was a bundle of nerves the entire time you were on that island. I’d hate to think what she’d be like if you went to that city by yourself.”

He closed his eyes and curled his fingers into his palms. He didn’t want her anywhere near the temple. He tried to convey that to Rey, but it seemed she didn’t care about her own safety where he was concerned. 

“I’ll compel her to stay.” He growled as he stepped back and strode to the shower stall. 

Leia snorted. “No, you won’t.”

Gritting his teeth, he faced his mother. “Fine. She’ll come with me to the city, but she’s not stepping foot in that temple.”

Leia’s face fell. “Ben-”

“No!” He shouted and pointed at the door. “She’s not going to the temple. End of discussion.”

Refusing to leave, Leia narrowed her eyes. “This isn’t the end and you know it. She won’t accept being left behind here or in the city.”

Kylo shoved his fingers into his hair as he fought the impulse to pace the small bathroom. He didn’t know how to make it any clearer that he didn’t want Rey anywhere near the temple. Why couldn’t they both accept that? Why did Rey want to put herself in such danger? Even during his vision quest, he’d felt how deep the dark side had penetrated the temple. The darkness there would focus on her, try to taint her like it tainted the temple. Even if she could fight it, keep it at bay, it’d change her, corrupt her. That, he couldn’t handle.

He turned back to the shower stall and pulled the lever to start the water flowing. It poured down from the faucet attached to the wall to splash upon the tile floor. Holding out his hand, he tested the heat level of the water.

“You have to understand her fear, Ben.” His mother’s voice drew closer to him, but he continued to stare at the water.

“I understand it just fine.” He growled. “She thinks I’ll succumb to the darkness there.”

She placed her hand on his back. “You believe you won’t, but even someone like you shouldn’t underestimate its power.”

He turned to face her and his darkness swelled inside him. She took a step back, but didn’t flee the room. He wrapped his darkness around him like a cloak then pushed it out toward her. A soft intake of breath was her only reaction to his aggression. 

“I don’t underestimate its power.” He lowered his voice as he locked gazes with her. “I also don’t underestimate its influence. That’s why I don’t want Rey coming with me.”

She shook her head. “You don’t think it’ll influence you? You don’t think it’ll try to bend you to its will?”

Kylo sighed. He didn’t know what to say to convince her or Rey he could handle this by himself. He’d dealt with worse than this and came out fine. He wrapped his arms around his mother and pulled her into an embrace. 

“I need to do this alone.” He whispered. “I’ll be fine. Trust me.”

Leia pulled back and stared up at him. Her gaze searched his face. Apprehension radiated off her and an image of him returning from his quest to attack everyone in the village appeared in her mind. His heart sank to know she believed he’d let some ancient evil influence him like that. Anger rose with the pain, but he tamped it down. His mother already feared for him, the last thing he wanted was her to be afraid of him.

“I know you won’t take my advice, but at least keep the Bond between you open.”

“I already planned on it.” He turned from her and stared at the water pouring down from the wall faucet. “It’s strong enough that she’ll practically be there with me anyway.”

Her footsteps faded into the distance and Kylo slipped out of his pants before stepping into the shower. 

****

Kylo strode through the village toward the library. Birds sang overhead and a warm breeze ruffled his hair. The rays of the sun bathed the beige buildings in accents of gold and pink. His gaze fell on the house given to Ragnara and he paused. He hadn’t seen her since they’d arrived on Iun. He assumed at first she’d been embarrassed at baring herself to him, but as the days passed, he’d grown concerned. Her avoidance had nothing to do with embarrassment. 

Worry filled him and he headed toward her house. It was time she joined the others. The closed shutters in the windows barred him from seeing inside. He knocked on the door then placed his ear against it, hoping to hear movement within. Shuffling filtered through the door, followed by something heavy being knocked over, a thunk and a curse.

“Go away!” Ragnara shouted. A heavy object slammed against the door and he backed away. 

“Ragnara, open the door.” He demanded. “Don’t make me pull it off the hinges.”

“Why should I?” She spat. “You want to deny what’s between us, deny your desire for me.”

Kylo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He felt eyes upon him and he curled his hands into fists. A knot formed in his stomach as his anger welled inside him. 

“Open this door.” He growled. “I’m not having this conversation where everyone can hear.”

Her footsteps stomped toward the door and it flung open to reveal Ragnara. Her black and white hair flowed over her shoulders in a tangled mess. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy. Dark circles lay under her amber eyes. A simple beige robe engulfed her, making her appear smaller than she actually was. His heart turned over. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, hating that he’d done this to her.

She sneered and stepped away from the doorway. “No, you’re not.”

He entered the house and closed the door behind him. His foot kicked an object and he looked down at a small, yet weighty statue. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands. The white marble had been carved to resemble a pregnant Iunian woman. He looked around the dim room, observing the pieces of a chair scattered across the floor. 

“I’m closer to finding out why we’re drawn to each other.” He offered as he set the statue on an end table. 

“Good for you.” Ragnara snarled. She spun on her heel and marched into a room on his right. She slammed the door and a picture fell off the wall. 

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. _I really shouldn’t have told her the twins were the rebirth of the Sith._

It hadn’t gone well when he’d told her. She’d hit him and screamed at him. He’d tried to console her, but she refused to be comforted. 

Sighing, he strode toward the closed door and knocked on it. A soft intake of breath reached his ears. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. 

“Go away, Kylo!” She shouted and thrust out her right hand. He flew back through the door and crashed onto a table. He dropped to his knees and glared up at her as she stood in the doorway. 

She knelt in front of him. The anger left her, replaced by sorrow and longing. She ran her fingers through his hair as her eyes wandered over his face. 

“I love you, Kylo.” She whispered. “I won’t apologize for that. I want you so bad it hurts.”

Kylo climbed to his feet and helped her up. “You can’t lock yourself away in here. It’s unhealthy.”

She glared at him. “If I can’t have you then I’d rather confine myself in here forever.”

She spun away from him, but he grabbed her arm, stopping her. With a growl, she turned and punched him in the face. He scowled at her and her eyes widened. 

Cautiously, he touched his lip then pulled it away to stare at the blood on his finger. Tears welled in her eyes. His heart clenched and he wanted more than anything to comfort her. 

Against his better judgment, he pulled her into his arms. Her fingers dug into the back of his shirt as she buried her face in his chest. He stroked her back then her hair.

“You need to get out, Ragnara.” He whispered in her hair. “Rejoin the living. I want you to come with me to the library.”

She stepped back and blinked at him. “You want me to come with you? What about Rey?”

“Rey’s training the padawans.” He answered her. “She knows I’m going to the library.”

Ragnara stepped out of his embrace. “Does she know you’re here?”

Kylo sighed and scratched the back of his head. “She doesn’t want me to be alone with you.”

“Yet, here you are.”

He glared at her. “I’m here to get you to leave this house. You’re wasting away in here and it terrifies me. I don’t want to lose the only friend I have.”

“I want to be more than just your friend, Kylo.”

“I know.” Behind the fatigue in her eyes, he saw the longing, the pain it caused. He curled his hands into his fists and paced away from her. He’d done that and it tore him up inside. How could he take the anguish away without complicating matters even more?

She caressed his back and he closed his eyes. He shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t tempt her like this, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted his friend back, wanted to witness her smile again. 

“I’ll go with you.” She whispered.

He turned to face her and a spark flared to life in her eyes. His breath caught and before he could react, she kissed him. His hands gripped her arms to push her away, but she flicked her tongue at his lips. A shudder slid through him and her tongue slipped into his mouth. Her fingers tangled in his hair and electric sparks danced over his skin.

With a growl, he stepped out of her embrace. She stared at him, breathing heavily. Her eyes were molten gold as she licked her lips. 

“You need a shower.” He bit out. 

Ragnara’s face flushed and he didn’t know if it was from mortification or anger. Desire was all he sensed from her. At least she wasn’t filled with sorrow. He’d accomplished that much, at least. 

“You will bed me, Kylo.” As if to prove her point, she slipped out of her robes. The fabric whispered to the floor to pool at her feet. She stood nude before him and his breath left him. Scars crisscrossed her arms and legs and the impulse to heal them welled inside. 

“It won’t happen.” He dragged his gaze up to her eyes. 

She smiled and stepped into her bedroom. His gaze fell on an angry red scar crossing her back from shoulder to hip. His stomach sank and his heart ached for her. Anger surged through him and he wanted to find the one who gave her that scar and rip them apart.

The door closed, preventing him from seeing anything else. A moment later, the splash of water hitting stone filtered through the walls. He released the breath he’d been holding then paced the living room. It’d been a mistake to come here, knowing how she felt about him. He spoke the truth, though. He didn’t want to lose his only friend to melancholy. He didn’t want her to waste away to nothing because of how she felt. 

His gaze fell on the statue of the pregnant woman and he froze. Had it been there when she moved in or did some Iunian cleric convince her to buy in the hopes it would help her become pregnant? He picked the statue up and examined it closer. The eyes were closed and the head was bowed. The woman’s hands rested on her protruding belly and a small smile curved the lips. 

“I found it in the dresser in my bedroom.” Ragnara’s voice brought his attention to her. “Hoping it was a sign, I placed it on the table.”

Kylo sighed and set it on the end table. He faced her as she strode toward him. Clad a long black shirt and gray pants, she smiled at him. The shirt hugged her breasts and traced the length of her waist.

“Ragnara-”

She placed a finger on his lips. “Let’s just go to the library. We’ll figure the rest out later.”


	4. Chapter 4

The library stood in the center of the village with two large fountains as a gateway to the pathway leading to the front door. Trees lined the stone path and birdsong greeted them as Kylo and Ragnara strode down the walkway. Laughter and the scent of cooking meats wafted through the air. A warm breeze caressed the skin and ruffled the hair. 

The doors to the library burst open and Iunian children raced down the path. Ragnara laughed as the children ran by them. 

Sunlight shone through the many windows, casting a warm golden light throughout the large room. Bookcases filled with books and scrolls lined the walls. Tables dotted the room and Kylo was reminded of the library on Dantooine. His heart sank as he realized his one attempt to build an academy of his own was more than likely lost. Could he go back there and finish it? Should he even try? What if the First Order was still there? What if what was left of the Resistance was still there? 

A hand rested on his back and he looked at Ragnara. A furrow lined her brow and he sighed.

“I was thinking about the academy I wanted to build on Dantooine. It was all for nothing.”

“We can go back there.” She offered as she moved to stand in front of him. “Nothing is stopping you from building the school.”

“What if the Resistance or the First Order are there?” He shook his head and strode deeper into the library, weaving his way around the tables.

“We’ll get rid of them.” She followed after him. “They aren’t a match against us.”

The eagerness in her voice sparked his resolve. He’d wanted to start on academy of his own on Dantooine. To do what had never been done before; to train padawans to use both sides of the Force. To let the padawans decide for themselves what path they wanted to take instead of having it forced upon them like it had been for him. 

“You really want to go back to Dantooine?” He asked, searching her face. 

She placed a hand on his chest and smiled. “I know you do and I’ll be there with you.”

“First, I need to find the Temple of Akimn.” He turned from her and scanned the room. He spotted an Iunian woman placing books on a bookshelf.

He strode toward the woman. “Excuse me.”

With a squeak, the librarian dropped the books and stared at him with wide purple eyes. Her gaze wandered over him and she stepped back with a gasp. Kylo rolled his eyes and picked up the books she dropped. 

“I’ve never felt such darkness.” She whispered as he handed the books to her. 

“I get that a lot.” He growled through gritted teeth. “Can you point me to where you keep your history? I’m searching for a lost city.”

The woman pointed to a room behind her. “We keep our history in that room. What city are you looking for?”

“Lynar.” He strode by her and headed for the room. 

A light flickered to life when he stepped into the room. Bookcases lined the rectangular shaped room. A long table sat in the middle of the room and the scent of old books wafted to his nose. A few scrolls were nestled in between the books. 

“Where do we start?” Ragnara asked beside him. 

Kylo sighed and pointed to his left. “You take that side, I’ll take the other. We’re looking for any information on Lynar.”

“This is going to take a while.” She strode to the left side of the room as he headed for a bookcase on his right.

“If it takes all day, it takes all day.” He told her as he scanned the spines of the books. 

He pulled out a book and flipped through the pages. It discussed the ancient Iunian religion, but there wasn’t any mention of Lynar or the Temple of Akimn. Sighing, he placed the book back on the shelf and continued his search.

“Are you sure this temple will tell you what you want to know?” Ragnara asked.

“The sage sent me on a vision quest and the I was shown the temple.” He answered as he pulled another book from the shelf. “It has to hold the answers, otherwise why would it appear?”

He opened the book and scanned the pages. It recounted the story of how the Iunian learned they were Force sensitive and studied the Force. No mention of Lynar or the temple. 

“What if you’re drawn to me for the same reason you’re drawn to Rey?”

Kylo glanced at her over his shoulder. She held a book in her hand, but she hadn’t opened it. He narrowed his eyes and turned back to the books in front of him.

“It is not the same!” He snapped. “The Force might have connected Rey and I, but I was already captivated by her. I don’t know if these feelings you have for me are even real. There’s another reason we’re drawn to each other and I will find it.”

“Then what?” Her voice cracked and he winced. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he didn’t want to lie to her. 

He turned to face her and the anguish in her eyes tore at him. “This can’t go on, Ragnara. It’s not good for you or me. It’s tearing me up inside and it’s hurting Rey.”

She shook her head, dropped the book and hurried toward him. Tears brimmed in her eyes, but the amber burned with determination. 

“I’m not giving you up.” She growled as her fingers curled into his shirt. “What I feel isn’t because of the Force. It might have led me to you, but it didn’t make me fall for you. What I feel for you is real.”

Her darkness wrapped around him and a breeze rustled the loose papers on the table. His own darkness rose to answer her call. He reached for her then thought better of it and lowered his hand. As much as he wanted to comfort her, he didn't want to encourage her. She drew in a breath as if biting back a sob.

“We can’t be together.” He whispered.

“You can’t make me stop loving you.” She tightened her hold on his shirt as if she were afraid he’d leave. “The Force has no power over what I feel.”

Kylo closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. She was right. Even if he found a way to break their connection, her feelings were her own and they’d remain. 

“I’m still going to find out why we’re drawn to each other.” He gripped her wrists and she uncurled her fingers from his shirt. “There has to be a reason.”

She stepped back from him. “What if it leads to something you don’t like?”

“I’ll deal with it when I get there.” He resumed searching through the books. 

Two hours later, he lay on the table staring up at the ceiling. Ragnara sat in a chair beside him, the soft turning of pages drifting to his ears. His stomach growled, but he ignored it. After searching through the umpteenth book and not finding anything, he threw it across the room, nearly hitting Ragnara in the process. It was then she insisted they take a break. 

“I’m beginning to think they didn’t keep anything on Lynar or the Temple of Akimn.” He ran a hand over his face. “They abandoned the place once the darkness took over. I doubt they wanted any reminders.”

“We haven’t even gotten through half the books in here, Kylo.” Humor colored her voice. “We’ll find something. Have patience.”

“You sound like my uncle.” He grumbled and pushed himself into a sitting position. He jumped off the table and strode to the bookcase in front of him. His gaze fell on a title of a book and he pulled it from the shelf. Flipping through it, his eyes scanned the pages until the word Lynar caught his attention. 

“I think I found something.” Ragnara’s excited voice drew his gaze to her. She stood and stepped toward him, a large smile on her face. 

“Let me see.” He couldn’t stop his own lips from curving.

She held the book out to him and pointed to a page. He took it from her, his heart pounding with excitement.

“Lynar was built in the middle of a forest between two mountains.”

“I’ve seen the mountains.” Kylo sat on the table as he read the text. He could take the Falcon there and arrive before the sun reached its peak. 

“You’re going there today, aren’t you?”

Kylo looked at her and the apprehension he sensed flowing from her matched her eyes. He closed the book and set it on the table. He didn’t want to have this conversation with her. Sighing, he flipped open the book he’d taken from the shelf. It, too mentioned Lynar being built between two mountains. 

“The people fled Lynar in one night.” He stated as he turned the page. He looked at her and she narrowed her eyes at his change of subject. “A priest of Akimn wanted his followers to join the dark side and gain immense power. He killed those who refused, but some were able to flee the temple and trap him inside. No one’s been to the temple or the city since.”

“So the place is filled with the dark side.” Ragnara took the book from him and tossed it onto the table. “Do you think the priest is still there?”

He shook his head. “It was centuries ago. The dark side will be all that remains.”

“I want to see this temple.” She ran her hands up his chest.

Growling, he stepped away from her. “I’m going alone.”

“Like hell you are.” She followed him. “You don’t know what’s waiting for you there, Kylo.”

“I’ll handle it.” He marched through the library, ignoring the stunned stares and whispers. Fear and curiosity seeped from the Iunians, but instead of reveling in it, it angered him. These people were supposed to revere the Force, understand both sides better than any other being. If they truly believed in the balance, why did they fear him? 

_Maybe its because you’re a walking temper tantrum about to happen._

Kylo froze at his uncle’s voice and Ragnara bumped into him. He looked at her and pink coated her cheeks. Clearing her throat, she stepped around him and pushed the door open. She lead him through the door and into the sun. 

He strode beside her as he scanned the trees for a shimmer of blue. A couple of times he thought he saw something, but when he looked directly at it, nothing was there. Maybe he hadn’t heard his uncle after all. 

The fountains loomed ahead and he caught a shimmer of blue to his left. He stopped and glared at the wavy image, daring it to vanish again. He felt Ragnara’s gaze upon him and sensed her concern.

“What is it?” She asked, gripping his arm.

“My uncle.” Kylo growled and marched toward the glittering image. 

Luke stood half way behind a tree, his arms folded against his chest. Kylo narrowed his eyes as he drew closer. His uncle stared back with a raised eyebrow.

“Ben.” Luke nodded his head then turned his gaze to Ragnara.

“Don't you have anyone else to annoy?” Kylo snapped, stepping between Luke and Ragnara. She placed a hand on his back as if to calm him, but all he felt was irritation. 

Luke sighed, turned and strode from the walkway. Gritting his teeth, Kylo followed. It seemed his uncle wanted to make it his mission to infuriate the hell out of him. It angered him even more to know it worked. 

Luke stopped near a gazebo and the soft tinkling of chimes rang on the breeze. The sound reminded him of the chimes on Nureh’s house. He narrowed his eyes at his uncle. He had a feeling what this was about.

“I’m going alone.” He snapped. “You’re not going to change my mind.”

Luke leaned against the gazebo. “I figured as much and I understand why, but its dangerous for you as well.”

Kylo rolled his eyes and turned from his uncle. Ragnara watched him with interest and he wondered if she could see his uncle. 

_Or does he only want me to see him?_

“Can you see him?” He asked as he pointed to his uncle.

She nodded and leveled a gaze at Luke as if daring his uncle to protest her presence. That was an argument for another time when he wasn't as irritated.

He ran a hand through his hair and turned back to his uncle. “I’m not going to repeat myself to you.”

Luke shrugged and pushed from the gazebo. He closed the gap between them and on instinct, Kylo went into a fighting stance. His hand hovered over the hilt of his lightsaber as he glared at Luke.

“I know you think your darkness will protect you, but you don’t know the power of this place. This darkness is ancient and its been waiting, biding its time for someone like you to come along.”

“You underestimate me.” Kylo growled. “All of you have.”

Luke shook his head. “You underestimate the power trapped in that temple. It will tempt you, Ben.”

“I already hold the power of the dark side.” Kylo retorted. “What more could it tempt me with?”

“I wanted to warn you.” Luke pinched his nose. “You need to go in there prepared and on guard. You’re strong in the Force, but this power will find a weakness and use it against you.”

Kylo relaxed his stance. His uncle was right which was why he wanted to go alone. He wanted the power to focus on him and not on anyone with him. Still, apprehension dwelled within him. If this power read his mind, it’d know about Rey. 

“I can’t open the Bond to Rey.” He sighed. “If this power is as strong as you think it is, it’ll know.”

“It’ll use your Bond with Rey.” Luke nodded. 

He shook his head and paced. “I’m not going to take the risk.”

“She’ll worry.” Ragnara told him. “She’ll come looking for you.”

He stopped and grabbed her arms. “You have to keep her away from there. Keep her busy, spar with her, ask her to fix something. Anything to keep her mind off where I am.”

Ragnara shook her head. “She won’t want to talk to me, Kylo. It won’t go well.”

He closed his eyes. “Then ask my mother to help you. I don’t want Rey anywhere near that temple.”

“Cause she’s your weakness.” She whispered.

“She’s my strength” He corrected. “But I don’t want to take the chance she’ll be used to get to me or worse.”

“The Temple of Akimn does hold the answers you seek.” Luke acknowledged. “Be careful in there. We all want you to come out in one piece.”

Luke turned and walked around the gazebo. He stepped behind a tree, but didn’t reappear on the opposite side. 

“I’ll keep her busy.” Ragnara sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. “We’ll both need to keep our minds off you and your impulse to always run into danger.”

“It’s not an impulse.” He growled. “I don’t go looking for it. Danger is everywhere I go.”

She cupped his face and her eyes darkened with worry and desire. “Just come back to me in one piece.”

She ran her hand up into his hair. Arousal flared from her and her darkness wrapped around him, whispering to him. Her eyes drifted closed and she pulled his head down toward her. 

Anger rising, he gripped her hand and pulled it from his hair. She stared at him, a fire flaring in the amber depths. His darkness reached out toward her in response. Ragnara closed her eyes as his darkness wrapped around her, caressing her. She tilted her head back and a soft moan escaped her. Gritting his teeth, he yanked his darkness back into himself and spun on his heel. 

“Kylo!” Ragnara’s footsteps hurried after him as he marched back toward the footpath. 

She grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. He wrenched his arm from her grasp, his vision turning red. She swallowed and took a step back, but that was the limit of her reaction to his burst of temper. Her darkness spread out to him again, caressing him, beckoning to him. Already incited by his temper, his darkness whipped around him, reaching toward her again. 

“Don’t be ashamed that you desire me.” She whispered as her hands slid up his chest. “What ever you find in that temple won’t change anything.”

Kylo glared at her as he fought to control his temper. Now more than ever he wanted to know why he was drawn to her. What it meant and why now? Rey meant everything to him and he wasn’t about to ruin it all because of a bewildering relationship with Ragnara. 

“What I find in there will change everything.” He told her as he turned from her. “For good or ill.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo slipped on a pair of black gloves as he marched toward the _Falcon_. He glared up at the ship, wishing he had his Silencer instead. The Falcon had brought him nothing but pain, first taking his father from him then Rey. Memories of his father flying away to get away from him flashed in his mind. His heart constricted and he pushed the images away. It was in the past and he couldn’t change it. 

Rey strode down the ramp and he stopped. He narrowed his eyes as he watched her head toward him. Her gaze roamed over him, taking in the black tunic and black cape he’d found buried in a drawer. He’d been surprised the tunic even fit as if it’d waited for him. 

“I can’t say anything to change your mind about going alone?”

“No.” He answered as his gaze traced the soft features of her face. “I need to do this alone.”

Rey stepped closer to him. “You won’t be alone. There’s our Bond.”

He offered her a small smile as he stroked her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. Her face relaxed into an expression of adoration and his breath caught. The warmth from her skin seeped through his glove and mingled with the electric current surging through him. 

“I’ll keep it open.” His voice came out rough and thick with need. 

With a growl, he pulled her against him and claimed her mouth with his. She gasped and he thrust his tongue inside. She pressed herself against him and buried her fingers in his hair. Electric sparks danced through him, fueling the embers already burning. He wanted to carry her into the _Falcon_ and bury himself inside her. Groaning into the kiss, his hands roamed down her back to her rear. He deepened the kiss as the Dark whirled inside him, demanding he take her.

“There are children watching.” Cahira’s voice doused the arousal blazing within him. 

He pulled back and glared at the Jedi. She smirked and pointed to the five children who gaped at him and Rey. With a sigh, he released Rey, but she grabbed his hand. He stared at their clasped hands and his breathing stopped. This was the first time she’d taken his hand encased in a glove. A shiver sliced through him and his heart skipped a beat. He dragged his gaze up to her and she smiled. 

“I love you.” She whispered as she caressed his face. “All of you. Even this Kylo personae you insist on hiding behind.”

He placed his left hand over hers. “It’s who I am.”

“I know.” She sighed and stepped back. “Just keep your head about you while you’re in there.”

Kylo gritted his teeth. “I’m not a child. I can take care of myself. Whatever that temple throws at me, I’ll handle it.”

Before she could protest, he marched up the ramp of the ship. He slapped the button to raise the ramp and close the door. Stopping, he glanced over his shoulder. His gaze locked with Rey’s and tears welled in her eyes. His heart turned over and the door closed, preventing any last looks. 

Chewie growled behind him and he turned to face the Wookie. Kylo sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“No, I’m not stealing the ship.” He snapped. “I’m heading into the mountains.”

He brushed past Chewie and headed into the cockpit. Footsteps followed after him along with the Wookie’s worried growls. He stopped in the middle of the room and glared at the pilot’s chair. His heart pounded in his chest as he realized this would be the first time he flew this ship in ages. He stared at his shaking hands and annoyance rose.

_Get a hold of yourself, damn it!_ He scolded himself. _This is just another damn ship._

But it wasn’t and he knew it. This was his father’s ship. The very ship he’d wanted to pilot when he was a boy. The very ship he’d tried to steal months ago when he didn’t know who he was. He ran a hand through his hair and forced his feet forward.

Chewie mewled behind him and he gritted his teeth. He looked at the Wookie, who stared back with uncertainty and interest. 

“I can do this on my own.” He nodded toward the doorway. “You can go.”

Chewie pointed at the control panel and growled. 

Kylo rolled his eyes. “I don’t need a co-pilot. I’m just going over the mountains.”

Chewie took a step closer and roared while continuing to point at the controls.

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “I’m telling you I don’t need you. I can do this on my own. I’d rather do this on my own.”

He raised his hand, but Chewie grabbed it. The hold wasn’t gentle, but it wasn’t tight enough to break bones. He glared up at the Wookie, who stared back with concern and determination. This wasn’t an argument he was going to win and he knew it. The longer he argued with the Wookie, the more daylight he wasted. Chewie was just as stubborn as he was and it irked him. 

“Fine.” He growled and Chewie released his hand. “But only because I want to get this flying trash heap up in the air and over the mountains before we lose more daylight.”

Chewie growled and sat in the co-pilot’s chair.

“It is a heap of garbage and you know it.” He snapped and sat in the pilot’s seat. “You have to repair the damn thing every time you want to fly it.”

Chewie murmured and Kylo knew he had the Wookie there. He smirked as he flipped switches and started the engine. A moment later, the ship lifted off the ground and exhilaration rushed through him. He guided the _Falcon_ in the direction of the mountains and sped through the sky. Laughter bubbled up inside him as lakes, trees and plains raced beneath him. 

He increased the ship’s speed and shot up into the clouds. The _Falcon_ tore through the white puffs and laughter escaped him. Beside him, Chewie cackled. With a chuckle, Kylo pulled the ship into a backward dive and slipped into the clouds. He sent the ship into a spin as it erupted from the puff balls. He yanked the ship out of the dive and brought the _Falcon_ right side up. 

Chewie slapped his shoulder as Kylo fought to keep the smile off his face. It didn’t work and the Wookie barked his approval.

“Yeah.” He guided the ship back toward the mountains. “I’m my father’s son.”

****

Her nerves in a bundle, Ragnara entered the training center. It’d been over a week since she’d had any contact with Rey. She saw a kindred spirit in the young Jedi, a person who’d been abandoned like her. Forced to live on her own and learn to defend herself. It seemed the other thing they had in common was their love for Kylo.

Her footsteps echoed through the hall as she passed rooms where Iunians meditated or trained in the ways of the Force. An occasional clatter of wood against wood reverberated from a nearby room. 

Angry shouts drew her attention to a chamber at the end of the hall. The door to the room blocked the occupant from her view, but she sensed the anger and fear flowing from within.

_Take her mind off things, he said._ She picked up her pace as she zeroed in on her destination. _Make sure she doesn’t follow him, he said._

Ragnara paused at the door as she listened to wood smack against wood. Closing her eyes, she pictured Kylo standing before her, asking her to keep Rey busy. There’d been anger, fear and conflict in his dark eyes. It emanated from him as his darkness extended out to her. She’d agreed to his demand only because she wanted to take his anxiety away. Wanted to prove to him that her feelings weren’t contrived. 

Taking a deep breath, she pressed the door controls and the door slid open. Rey swung her practice sword at a wooden mannequin. The blade slammed into the head and Ragnara winced as the wood cracked. 

Ragnara stepped into the room and Rey turned. Hazel eyes narrowed and Rey’s upper lip curled into a sneer.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Rey snapped, gripping her weapon so tightly her arm shook. 

“Kylo wanted me-”

“I told him not to talk to you.” Rey stalked toward her, but Ragnara held her ground. If the woman wanted a fight, then she’d be willing. Anything to keep the Jedi’s mind off of Kylo.

“He’s going to do what he wants, Rey.” Ragnara kept her voice calm. “You know that.”

Rey cursed under breath then punched her in the nose. Ragnara stumbled backward, but kept her footing. Tears stung her eyes. Blinking, she touched her nose. She stared at the shiny drop of blood on her fingers. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at Rey.

“Feel better?”

Rey twirled her weapon then swung it at Ragnara’s head. Ragnara ducked and rolled out of the way. She came up behind Rey and the Jedi spun to face her.

“Do Sith normally try to take another’s lover?” Rey sneered. “Is this a game to you?”

Ragnara stared at Rey as a well of anger boiled inside her. Again, her love for him was being called into question. She didn’t understand the pull to Kylo either, but she wouldn’t deny it. Knowing it wouldn’t do any good, she bit back a retort. She narrowed her eyes, but kept her hands at her sides.

“Yes, I’ve seen Syla and Vyra steal each other’s lovers, but they didn’t have feelings for them anyway.” Anger coated her voice even as she tried to keep from shouting. “This isn’t a game to me. My love for Kylo is real.”

Rey shook her head and paced the room. Not wanting to be sucker punched again, Ragnara watched the Jedi with caution. She wanted to keep Rey’s mind off Kylo, but it seemed the man was on both their minds. 

“You have any idea what you’re doing to him?” Rey marched toward her, a fire in her eyes. “What it’s doing to me?”

Ragnara sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She’d sensed the struggle within Kylo, how it tore him up. The longer he denied her, the worse the conflict would become. She wanted to take away the pain, to stop the war raging within him. If he’d only let her. 

Ragnara looked at Rey. “All my life I’ve felt pulled toward something I didn’t understand. I tried to find the source on the planet I was on, but it wasn’t there. I consulted scrolls and holocrons for answers. I even asked the Sith Lords of old what was happening to me, but I’ve never received a reply.”

A line formed between Rey’s brows. “Then you saw Ben.”

Ragnara smiled. “Yes and I knew then he’s what I was being guided toward. He’s my destiny, Rey.”

Rey blinked at her. “Your destiny. Do you know how crazy that sounds?”

Ragnara shrugged and strolled toward the weapon’s rack. Yes it sounded insane, but what else could she call it? The pull between her and Kylo was strong and becoming stronger. Last night, she’d dreamed he entered her bedroom and made love to her. She’d felt every thrust, heard every moan, smelled a woodsy aroma on his skin. In the morning, she’d checked her bedsheets for blood. Not a speck of crimson stained the white sheets. The disappointment had hit her like a punch in the gut.

“What else would you call the pull between us?” She picked out a curved wooden sword and tested its weight and balance.

“You’re not taking him from me.” Rey growled.

She looked at the Jedi and sensed the determination and anger. She didn’t fault the woman for fighting for what was hers. 

_I’ll fight for him, too._

“Kylo loves you.” Ragnara stepped closer to Rey. “He’d do anything for you, but you have to understand he feels something for me as well. I’ve sensed it.”

Rey narrowed her eyes and twirled her weapon. Anger flowed from her and Ragnara realized the Jedi had felt Kylo’s feelings for both of them. She didn’t want to be the other woman, but she couldn’t ignore the situation all three of them were in. She didn’t know why the Force chose Kylo for her, but she wouldn’t question it. 

“I’ve sensed his interest in you, but I also know he won’t act on it.”

Ragnara closed her eyes. Kylo had told her several times nothing would happen between them. The words had squeezed her heart each time even as his eyes tempted her. She wanted him to give into his desire. To finally acknowledge the connection between them. To answer the call of their darkness. 

_He will give in._ Ragnara raised her gaze to Rey. _He will be mine._

****

Lynar was the epitome of a lost city. Centuries old buildings were covered with vegetation and a few trees even broke through the concrete and glass. The roofs of several structures had caved in decades ago while other buildings had half crumbled. Half of one structure had fallen into another. 

Kylo guided the ship over the city, his focus on the black structure peeking through the tree tops deeper in the forest. Fog shrouded the bottoms of the trees and the ground from view. Chewie grumbled beside him.

“I gave you a chance to leave.” He kept his gaze on the trees, searching for a place to land. “You get to sit in here in the middle of a creepy ass forest and wait.”

Chewie growled and Kylo understood the Wookie’s concern. He sensed the dark side even all the way up here. The darkness of the building wrapped around him, calling him, wanting him to learn its secrets. His own darkness demanded he answer the invitation and he was all too happy to oblige. 

A clearing a mile away from the building beaconed to him. He guided the Falcon toward it and set the ship down. He inhaled a deep breath and closed his eyes. The ancient power reached out to him, caressed him, sending a shiver slicing through him. Blackness invaded his mind, its inky tendrils exploring each corner of his psyche. Anger boiling, he shoved the darkness out and glared into the fog. 

“Stay here.” He ordered the Wookie. 

He stood and strode out of the cockpit. Whatever waited for him inside that building was darker than he imagined. It was darker than the Sith he’d encountered, darker than even himself. It didn’t matter, though. He would get his answers any way possible even if he had to tear the place down. 

Rey appeared before him, concern darkening her eyes. Her gaze roamed over him as she stepped closer to him. She placed a hand on his chest and the anger dissipated. 

He placed his right hand over hers. “I told Ragnara to keep you busy.”

Rey shook her head. “I’ll talk to you about that later. I sensed your unease. What’s wrong?” 

“The dark side here is strong.” He whispered. “Stronger than I thought. It calls to me like nothing ever has.”

Her fingers curled into his tunic as her eyes widened. “Come back. Now! We’ll find the answers somewhere else. I’m not going to lose you again.”

He cupped her face. “This is the only way and you know it. I’ll be fine.”

He pulled her against him and kissed her, long and slow. Electricity danced over his skin, igniting the flames within. A strong breeze tossed his hair and yanked on his cape. He pulled back from Rey, but his gaze fell on her kiss ripened lips. 

“Be careful in there.” She whispered. “Don’t let it tempt you.”

He trailed kisses from her lips to her ear. “What could it tempt me with?”

Kylo pushed the button to lower the ramp and marched down it. Her footsteps followed him down as he took in his surroundings. Shadows danced within the fog and he couldn’t tell if it was the wind rustling the vegetation or actual creatures moving within the mist. He unhooked his saber and kept his thumb hovering near the button.

“This place is sinister.” Rey whispered beside him. “How can you stand it?”

“Because I’m the Dark.” He answered and headed into the mist. 

The silence grew heavy as the fog and malevolence weighed down on him. He wrapped his darkness around him and pressed on. The call from the ancient power increased as he drew closer to the temple. It tugged at his very being, agitating the darkness within him. The power whispered to him, beaconed him as inky tendrils caressed his mind. He pushed the blackness from his head and slammed his mind shut. 

Voices surrounded him as he marched deeper into the forest. He scanned the fog, searching for movement, but saw nothing, not even shadows. Grip tightening on his saber, he kept going, letting the lure of the dark side lead him to his destination through the blanket of fog.

The mist thinned, revealing the narrow black pyramid from his vision. A cold breeze caressed his face, ruffled his hair and took his breath away. Narrowing his eyes, he strode closer to the looming temple. His gaze fell on the massive black doors with the intricate carvings. He recognized the spiky faces of the Iunians, but the creatures they fought he’d never seen before. 

_Come, Brother of the Dark._ A male voice whispered in his ear. _I am waiting for you._

Kylo yanked open one of the massive doors and stepped inside. The door creaked then slammed behind him, leaving him in complete darkness. The place smelled stale and of long dead things. He ignited his saber, casting an eerie purple glow before him. Letting the Dark guide him, he strolled through the temple. The glow from his saber revealed carved walls and statues. Open doorways revealed empty rooms. 

The ancient power tugged him down a corridor on his left. Torches flared to life, illuminating the hallway before him. He blinked back the brightness until his eyes adjusted to the light. 

_You are here for answers._ The voice whispered in his head. _I will give them to you._

“But you want something in return.” He strolled down the hallway, taking in the wall carvings. 

One of the carvings resembled the _Falcon_ and he froze. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped closer to get a better look. His stomach twisted into a knot and his heart thudded in his chest. It was the Falcon. Had they known so long ago he’d come here? 

Shaking his head, he headed down the passageway. It was a coincidence. It only looked like the _Falcon_. These people couldn’t have known he’d come here thousands of years in the future. 

_Of course._ The voice answered. _I will give you what you seek in exchange for your help._

The Dark led him down another corridor on his right. He didn’t know what kind of help he could give what ever the hell was talking to him. What could a temple need that he could provide?

“I’m not giving you my power.” He growled as the hall opened into a massive room. “I sure as hell am not giving you my life.”

Lit torches hung in the corners of the room, revealing the relief sculptures on all the walls. He turned in a slow circle, taking in the craftsmanship. It must have taken an entire team of artists months to sculpt such detail into the walls. 

_I don’t want your power._ The voice declared. _I don’t want your life. You were foretold centuries ago._ The voice continued as the dark power swirled around him. The flames of the torches flickered in the strong breeze. _I have waited so long for you._

Gritting his teeth, he marched through the room and took the first opening into another corridor. More torches flared to life, lighting his path. There were few relief sculptures on the wall in this hall. Ancient Iunians building structures, planting crops and worshipping. 

An open doorway on his right caught his attention. The Dark whispered to him from within. His thumb hovering on the button on his saber, he stepped into the room. A pedestal stood in the middle of the small room. More relief sculptures decorated the walls. He recognized himself and a chill sliced through him. He stepped closer to one wall as his heart thudded in his chest. It depicted him fighting Audrik in the middle of a crumbling ship. 

_How did they know?_ He glanced around the room and spotted him fighting Rey on Starkiller Base. Another showed the battle in Snoke’s throne room. He ran a shaking hand through his hair as he turned to the last wall. 

The last relief sculpture showed him and Ragnara protecting a pregnant Rey. Icy fingers gripped his heart and he drew in quick shaking breaths. What were they protecting her from? Who would dare attack her? Where the hell were they? Hoping to recognize something within the sculpture, he drew closer. His gaze fell on Ragnara and he noticed the small bump in her stomach. His breathing stopped and his saber slipped from his fingers. She was pregnant?

_Candlelight cast a soft golden glow over Ragnara’s features. Her blue eyes glowed as she stared up at him. He slowly entered her and her eyes drifted closed on a moan._

Kylo shook the image from his mind and turned from the wall. He shoved his hands into his hair and paced the room.

“Why was I shown that?” He shouted at the room. “It’s not going to happen.”

_You wanted answers to why you’re drawn to her._ The voice echoed in his head. _Here are your answers._

A red glow caught his attention and he stopped pacing. He narrowed his eyes as his gaze fell on the pedestal in the middle of the room. A black stone tablet lay upon it, the words glowing red. He stepped toward it and scanned the text. The writing wasn’t the flowing script of the Iunians. Instead, it was short aggressive angles. Was it ancient Iunian? Would the ancient and modern Iunian be that different from each other? 

“What is this?” He growled as he glared around the room. “I can’t read it.”

_I can translate it for you._ The voice replied and ice water gathered in his stomach. _First, I need you to do something for me._

Kylo glared at the tablet, his fingers itching to take it. He curled his fingers into his palms to keep from grabbing the object. The tablet’s influence grew and a headache throbbed in his temples. Still, he didn’t move. 

You will go to Korriban and retrieve a crystal there. The voice ordered.

Kylo blinked. “What?”

_I am trapped here and want freedom._ The voice explained. _The crystal contains my essence and I want it returned to me, so I can walk out of here._

“You’re the priest.” Kylo turned toward the door as if the priest stood in the doorway.

_Correct._ The voice chuckled. _Before the temple was abandoned, I was put in a type of stasis and my essence stolen from me. I called upon the dark side to keep what was left of me here, so I can guide my rescuer. The ancients knew you would come here, even written your history and future upon these walls, but they didn’t foresee you would free me._

“I’m not freeing you.” He bit out.

The priest wanted to pick up where he left off. To force the descendants of his followers to embrace a more corrupt version of the dark side. Kylo headed for the door, but it slammed shut, trapping him inside the room. Gritting his teeth, he pushed against it, but it didn’t budge. 

He held out his hand, grabbing the door with the Force. He was thrown backward, crashing into the wall. The breath was knocked out of him as he dropped to the floor.

_You will not be leaving here, boy, unless you agree to go to Korriban. I won’t translate the tablet unless you agree!_ Laughter echoed in his head. _You’re stuck here with me._

Kylo pushed himself to his feet and called his saber to him. It slapped into his hand and purple black shot out of the hilt. Twirling the saber, he marched toward the door. He swung his weapon, but it stopped mid swing. Growling, he pushed against the force preventing him from slicing into the door. He was thrown backward again, colliding with the pedestal. It tumbled to the floor beside him and the tablet slid across the floor. 

“Damn it!” He stared up at the ceiling as he brought his breathing under control. 

_Go to Korriban or you will die here._ The voice growled in his head.

Kylo closed his eyes and reached through his Bond with Rey. She ducked under a practice sword welded by Ragnara. She spun around to face him and her eyes widened. 

“Rey.” He pushed himself to his feet, but she vanished. Pain shot through his head and he dropped to his knees.

_She can’t help you, boy!_ The priest yelled in his head. _You want to get out of here, you agree to help me._

Kylo roared, his vision shifting to red. He hurled a wave of lightning at the door, but the bolts dispersed before striking the target. Laughter rang in his head and his anger increased. Glaring at the door, he climbed to his feet.

_Everything you attempt to do to get out of here is going to fail. Agree to go to Korriban and retrieve the crystal and I’ll let you out of here._

“What does the tablet say?” He growled.

The voice chuckled. _Korriban first._

Kylo closed his eyes as a knot formed in his stomach. “Fine. I’ll go to Korriban.”

The door to the room creaked open, allowing him to leave. He looked at the tablet resting in front of the wall depicting him fighting Rey. He stepped toward it and picked the stone tablet up. He called his saber to him, spun on his heel and left the room.

_Remember your promise._ The priest warned. _You won’t be able to find this language in the library and it’s not in the Jedi texts. I alone can translate it for you._

“What language is it?” He asked as he stepped into the large room with the sculpture of him, Rey and Ragnara.

_It is the dark side put into words. You should know it, but it hasn’t been written in centuries. I will teach it to you once you return from Korriban._

Kylo marched down the corridor leading to the front door. “You’re telling me the dark side has its own language?”

He glanced at the glowing red letters on the stone. Narrowing his eyes, he searched through his own knowledge for similar lettering. He should be able to read it. The Dark resided in him after all. 

_If you want to see it that way, yes. You can’t read it because you don’t know how. It isn’t the same as studying an alien tongue. You have to open yourself to the dark side._

Kylo stopped and glared into the darkness. “I am open. I am the Dark. Yet, I can’t read this.”

The priest chuckled. _You are open, but not far enough. Go to Korriban, retrieve the crystal, learn what you can from those that came before you. Open yourself fully to the dark side and there will be nothing you can’t do._


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo leaned in the doorway as he watched the padawans dodge boxes tossed at them by Cahira. Rayda lifted one of the containers with the Force and threw it back at Cahira. She waved her hand and the box flew across the room to crash into the wall. 

Sunlight poured through the large windows surrounding the room. Beige bags serving as chairs were pushed up against the windows, giving the children room to move about. Laughter filled the space as they tossed the boxes at each other. Joy surged through him at seeing the padawans enjoying themselves. This was how they should be taught. How he wanted to teach them. 

“Ben!” Rayda’s voice broke into his thoughts. 

The children dropped their practice swords and raced toward him. The floating boxes plummeted to the floor behind them. He pushed from the doorway and stepped into the room. The kids surrounded him, asking him various questions all at once. The high pitched voices and the speed at which they spoke made it difficult to catch what they said. It didn’t matter, though, knowing they were happy was enough. 

“They’re eager for you to teach them something.” Cahira strode toward him, trepidation and curiosity streaming from her. She still didn’t trust him. He doubted she ever will. She’d been taught by those who believed the dark side was to be feared, something to be defeated. 

“Please.” The thirteen year old girl who he learned was named Alyxa jumped up and down. “I want to learn how to freeze people.”

Kylo laughed. “First you need to understand how things move through the Force before you can stop them.”

Groans and comments of disappointment filled the room. He chuckled and crouched to one knee in front of the padawans. They pouted and he couldn’t keep from smiling.

“Have you lifted a person, yet?” He asked, looking at each of them.

Their eyes widened and Rayda shook his head. Cahira stepped closer as she narrowed her eyes. Her fingers flexed around the staff she carried. Not wanting her to perceive him even more as a threat, he remained kneeling.

“They’re still learning how to lift these boxes, Ben. What makes you think they’re ready to lift something larger?”

He glared up at her and pointed to one of the boxes a few feet from the children. “How heavy are those? If they can lift those and fling them around the room, then they can lift a person.”

Cahira sighed and relaxed her stance. “Fine. Teach them how to lift a person.”

The children erupted in shouts of joy. Cahira smirked and shook her head. He climbed to his feet and motioned for the padawans further into the room. He followed them and Cahira headed toward him.

“There’s another reason you’re here.” She whispered to him. “I can sense it. What is it?”

“I need your advice.” He answered. “Maybe your help.”

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Concern tinted her voice. “What are you planning?”

He looked at her and her eyes narrowed. “Not here.”

“Damn it, Ben.” She growled as she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. “What is going on?”

He narrowed his eyes and jerked his arm from her grasp. “Not here. Not now.”

Cahira spun on her heel and left the room. He stared after her, his temper rising. Running a hand through his hair, he looked at the padawans. They stared at him with wide eyes or furrowed brows. Sighing, he faced them.

“I need to talk to her.” He told them. “Practice lifting the boxes.”

He hurried out of the room. Cahira turned a corner and he raced down the hall after her. 

“Cahira!” Kylo shouted. He slid around the corner and she glared at him, her arms folded across her chest.

“What did you find in the temple?” She asked, closing the gap between them.

Kylo glanced around the empty hall then back to Cahira. “A lot. Most of it disturbing.”

Cahira furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

“The temple had sculptures carved into the wall depicting me, Rey and Ragnara. They knew about me before I was even born. They knew my history, knew my future. They carved everything about me into the walls of their temple.”

Cahira shook her head. “Why would they do that? You don’t have anything to do with the Iunians or their history.”

Kylo ran a hand through his hair. “They knew I’d come to the temple. They had an image of the Falcon on one of the walls.”

“It doesn’t make any sense.” She rubbed one of her eyebrows. “Why would they carve your life into their walls centuries before you were even born?”

Kylo leaned against the wall. As much as he wanted to learn the answer to that mystery, there was another taking up the forefront of his mind. 

“I found a tablet with writing on it I can’t read.”

“Do you have it?” Cahira asked, interest coating her voice.

He nodded. “That’s not all. There was a voice in my head the entire time I was there.”

“What?” Suspicion replaced the interest. “What voice? What did it say?”

He looked at her and the distrust darkened her eyes. It poured from her and it was directed at him. Her eyes raked over him as if trying to find proof he’d been further tainted by the dark side. Irritation rose and he tightened his hands into fists at his sides. 

“It told me it could translate the writing if I’d do something in return.”

She narrowed her eyes. “You agreed.”

He sighed and nodded. “I need to know what is on that tablet. The writing will tell me why I’m drawn to Ragnara and what it means.”

“What does the voice want you to do?”

“It wants me to go to Korriban and retrieve a crystal.” He didn’t want to say more. He knew Cahira would argue about him going. If she knew what the crystal contained, she’d try to find a way to prevent him from going. He knew what it meant to these people if the priest gained his freedom. This village would be wiped out and he’d be the cause of it. The reason behind it. He closed his eyes and wished there’d been another way. 

“Korriban?” Cahira’s voice rose and he glared at her. “A planet of the dark side? It wants you to go there?”

“To retrieve a crystal. Yes.” He pushed from the wall and strode down the corridor. He couldn’t stand still much longer. The impulse to head to the planet now escalated within him. 

“And you want to go alone.” Her footsteps pounded after him. “Are you crazy?”

Kylo didn’t stop or look at her. “I need that tablet translated and this is the only way.”

“Not by yourself.” She grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. “I’m going with you.”

He blinked at her. “Why do you want to go? You don’t trust me. I doubt you even like me. I’m a walking reminder of the dark side to you.”

She let go of his arm. “I do like you, Ben. I also know how much you mean to Rey. I want to make sure that planet doesn’t corrupt you as it had so many who set foot on it before you. For both your sakes.”

“You’re in just as much danger of being corrupted as I am.”

She smiled. “I’m strong in the Light side. I have ways of protecting myself.”

He shook his head and folded his arms against his chest. “What about the padawans?”

“Rey can train them while we’re away.”

“I’m not telling Rey where we’re going.” He continued down the hall. “She’ll try to stop me or come along.”

“We’ll have to tell her.” Cahira hurried to keep up. “She’ll find out one way or another.”

Knowing she was right, he gritted his teeth. He didn’t want Rey to worry and if she knew, she’d worry. It’d been bad enough she knew he went to the temple. It took a lot to convince her to let him go alone. This time, he knew she’d demand to come with him. He doubted anything would convince her to let him go. He wouldn’t even put it passed her that she’d sneak onto the Falcon anyway. 

The doors opened to another training room where he found Rey sparring with Ragnara. He watched the two fight, amazed by the grace and beauty of their dance. Wet hair plastered both their heads and sweat glistened off their skin. 

An angry growl left Rey’s lips as she swung her practice sword at Ragnara’s head. Ragnara blocked it, swirled the sticks around in a circle, causing Rey to let go of her weapon. It flew at his head and he froze it in mid air. They stared at him, blinking, their chests heaving from exertion. 

Trying not to react to their appearance, he called the wooden weapon toward him. It slapped into his hand and he twirled it. He looked from one woman to the other as the vision from the temple flashed in his mind. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath to calm himself. 

_I can’t let either of them know about that._

“Ben!” Rey’s voice brought his attention to her. “What happened? I saw you and then you vanished.”

She strode toward him, concern in her eyes. Her gaze roamed over him then her hands wandered over his torso. He tossed the weapon to Ragnara, who caught it with ease. 

“I’m fine.” Kylo answered, grabbing her hands and holding them against his chest. “I found more questions than answers in that temple, but I’m closer to knowing what I need to.”

“He found a tablet.” Cahira stepped by him to stand beside Rey and in front of Ragnara. “He doesn’t know what it says, but there’s a way for him to get it translated.”

He narrowed his eyes at the Jedi. She wanted them to worry, to convince him not to go to Korriban. Anger mounted within him and his darkness tumbled through him, wanting to strike at her. She held his gaze with the same calmness Nureh had regarded him. He clenched his teeth and took a step toward her.

“What way?” Rey asked as she grabbed his arm, stopping him. He looked at her and the distress he didn’t want her to feel radiated from her. 

“I need to go to Korriban.” He sighed, resigning himself.

Her brows furrowed. “Why?”

“A voice within the temple spoke to him.” Cahira answered. “It wants Ben to retrieve a crystal in exchange for translating the tablet.”

“I knew you shouldn’t have gone alone!” Rey exploded, shoving him backward. “You let yourself be deceived.”

“I wasn’t deceived.” He growled, holding his ground as she slapped her hands against his chest. “It’s a simple exchange; the crystal for the translation.”

She shook her head as her fingers curled into his tunic. “There has to be another way to translate the tablet. You don’t need to go to Korriban.”

“I thought that as well, but there isn’t.” He told her, keeping his voice soft. “It’s the language of the dark side.”

Ragnara stepped toward him. “Then why can’t you read it?”

He stared at her and knew the answer wasn’t simple. Telling any of them he needed to open himself even more to the dark side would only make matters worse. His gaze fell on Cahira and suspicion radiated from her. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

“I’m going to Korriban.” He turned his attention to Rey. “I need answers.”

She shook her head and he didn’t need to read her mind to know she wanted to go with him. He saw it in her eyes, the thin line of her lips. She wanted to protect him from himself. The intensity of her protectiveness was both heartwarming and irritating at the same time. 

“I’m going with him.” Cahira announced, bringing all eyes to her. “He needs someone there to keep him grounded.”

“I’ll go with him.” Ragnara stepped forward. “It’ll be better if I went. The dark side there won’t affect me as it might you.”

“No.” Kylo ran a hand through his hair as he fought back his rising temper. He didn’t want them arguing about who should go with him. 

_Maybe I should’ve headed for Korriban immediately instead of coming back here._

“I’m the better choice to go with you.” Ragnara snapped at him. “It won’t find anything to seduce me with.”

“Yes, it can.” He growled, clenching his fists at his sides. “It can find something to tempt me with. It’s a risk I’m willing to take to get this translated, but I’m not putting you or anyone else in danger.”

Ragnara gaped at him. “You want it to tempt you. Why?”

Kylo sighed. He didn’t want them to know he could read the language with the help of the priest. Their reaction to that bit of news was something he didn’t want to see. Growling, he turned and left the room. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Rey yelled. Her footsteps raced after him, but he kept going. “Damn it, Ben!”

She grabbed his arm, yanking him to a halt. He spun to face her, his vision red. Rey gasped, but she didn’t back away. He sensed her alarm and fought down his anger. It wasn’t easy and his darkness bubbled and swirled within him. It wanted to take her, to claim her as it had so many times before. Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Rey asked, her voice calm, but held a trace of steel. She wouldn’t accept his silence as an answer. 

“A lot.” He spun on his heel and marched down the corridor.

Her footsteps followed him as he turned the corner. A box flew out of the room the padawans were in and crashed to the floor. He stared at it and laughter filtered through the open door. Alyxa rushed out of the room and headed for the box. She paused and stared at him. Blushing, she waved at him.

“Getting carried away?” He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms against his chest.

“Rayda lifted it and Olan smacked it with his practice sword.” Alyxa answered as she picked up the box. “I think we’re done practicing for today.”

Kylo smirked. “Sounds like it.”

Alyxa raced back into the room and barked orders at the children. Kylo shook his head. 

“Teaching is something you want to do, but you’re heading off on these dangerous quests.” Rey’s voice was soft and full of sorrow. “For what?” 

He faced her and her gaze pulled him in. It ripped him apart to leave her. He wanted more than anything to stay, to build the academy he wanted with her. To create the life he didn’t have growing up.

“I need to know why my darkness calls to Ragnara.” He answered.

Rey closed the gap between them. Her anger radiated off her, enticing his darkness. It swelled within him, extended outward and wrapped around her. She didn’t seem to notice or care as fire sparked in her eyes.

“Just admit you’re attracted to her.” She snapped as she stabbed her finger at his chest. “That’s all it is. You don’t need to go wandering around the galaxy getting crystals for voices in your head.”

Anger boiled within him and her poking him didn’t help matters. Kylo grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. She gasped and he buried his face in her hair. He breathed in her scent, letting it soothe him. Hoping to calm her as well, he stroked her back.

“This isn’t a simple attraction.” He whispered. “If it was I could ignore it and it’d go away. This is something different and I need to know why.”

“What if you never know why?” Rey pulled back to look him in the eye. “What if you give in to her and sleep with her? She believes you’re her destiny.”

The vision from the temple appeared in his head. Icy fingers gripped his heart and he closed his eyes. The image didn’t give any indication of when or where and it terrified him. What if it happened tomorrow or two months from now? What if the vision was a manipulation created by the priest himself? 

_What if I am her destiny? It’d explain a lot._ He shook his head. He didn’t believe in destiny. After all that happened to him concerning prophecies, he’d become convinced that one created their own purpose. It didn’t matter if the vision from the temple was a manipulation or not, he refused to allow it to control him.

“It’s not going to happen.” He cupped her face, forcing her to look into his eyes. “I love you. I’m with you and nothing will change that.”

“But you’re drawn to her.” Rey whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

“I’m drawn to you as well.” He told her as his thumbs wiped at her eyes. “Your Light pulls at me as much as her Dark.”

She shook her head. “You keep saying that. Are you saying the Force is doing this? The Force wants you with her as well? Why?”

He rested his forehead against hers. “That’s what I want to find out. There has to be a reason and I’m getting closer to the answer. Going to Korriban is the last step.”

“Do you realize what you put me through every time you put yourself in danger?”

Kylo sighed. “Yes. I know you want to go with me, but-”

“You’ll be distracted with worrying over me.” She narrowed her eyes. “You know I can take care of myself.”

“It doesn’t stop me from worrying.” He growled. “Just as knowing I can take care of myself doesn’t stop you from worrying.”

“I’ll make sure he gets back to you in one piece.” Cahira interrupted as she strode up to them. “You’ll have my word as a Jedi.”

Kylo snorted and stepped out of Rey’s embrace. Rey and Cahira both raised their eyebrows at him. He folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes. He knew how much a Jedi’s word meant. He’d learned their history and how many times they screwed up thanks to their views on everything. 

_I’m going to change all that. I’ll create an order that doesn’t follow either the Jedi or Sith code._

“There’s nothing I can say to change your mind?” Rey asked.

He gritted his teeth as the icy hand squeezed his heart. “No.”

Rey looked at Cahira, who shrugged. She turned her attention back to him, a line between her brows. “Keep the Bond open. I want to make sure that planet doesn’t corrupt you further.”

Kylo closed his eyes as he pinched his nose. “I’ll keep it open.”

“Good.” She patted his chest. “When you get back, I’m tying you to the bed, so you’ll never leave again.”

Images of her dressed in black and tying his hands to the bedpost flashed in his mind. His breathing increased and he stared at her as she smiled. Her cheeks flushed and he realized similar images appeared in her mind as well. 

Cahira’s laughter brought them out of their mutual thoughts. He glared at the Jedi as she shook her head and walked away. 

With a growl, Kylo grabbed Rey’s hand and lead her out of the building. He marched through the village, dodging Iunians as he made his way to their house. Rey shouted at him to slow down, but he ignored her. He’d focused too much on this quest of his to give the attention to Rey he wanted to, that she deserved. She’d constantly worried about him and he hadn’t shown her how much it meant to him. 

He flung the door open and stepped inside. She pulled her hand from his grasp and shut the door.

“What is going on with you now?” She folded her arms against her chest.

“I love you.” He whispered as he stepped toward her. “I want to prove to you how much.”

She raised an eyebrow. “By quitting this ridiculous mission of yours?”

He blinked. “What?”

“You’re going to stop trying to learn why you’re drawn to her?”

He shook his head. “You want me to continue being pulled toward her? You don’t want me to find a way to break it?”

“You really believe there’s a way?”

Sighing, he turned from her. He didn’t know if there was a way to stop his darkness from calling Ragnara’s or vise versa. He didn’t even know what started it in the first place. All he knew was that he couldn’t ignore it. 

“I have to.” He faced her. “This entire situation is hurting you. It’s tormenting me. It isn’t any better for Ragnara. There has to be a way to end it. For all our sakes.”

Rey shook her head. “Even if you find a way to stop the pull between you, you can’t turn off a person’s feelings, Ben. She’ll still love you.”

His heart turned over and he stared at his hands. Rey was right. Ragnara’s feelings for him wasn’t a switch that could be turned off just because he wanted them to. Her love for him might have been a result of whatever created their pull toward each other, but they were just as real. 

He ran a hand through his hair. “What do you suggest I do?”

“I can suggest again for you to forget this mission of yours, but I know you won’t.” She took his hand and kissed each finger. Electric sparks surged through him and his heart thundered in his chest. “I know you care about her, so I won’t advocate putting her on some planet far away from you.”

She wrapped her mouth around one of his fingers and his breath caught. Her eyes bore into him and his pants seemed way too tight. She pulled back and swirled her tongue around the digit. 

“Where the hell did you learn that?” He asked as she released his finger.

“I read.” She smiled and pulled his head down to claim his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

Without breaking the kiss, Kylo lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Their tongues danced, shooting liquid fire through his veins. She tasted like sun kissed berries and smelled of the trees she adored. He groaned at how much he missed her being in his arms like this. Even if it’d only been a week, it felt like months. 

Growling, he tossed her onto the bed, stripped off his gloves and tunic and threw them against the wall. She positioned herself in the middle of the bed then slipped her gray pants off her. Her Light reached out to him, caressing his Dark, enticing it into a frenzy.

Kylo smirked as he slid his pants down his legs. “You’re playing with fire, little Jedi.”

Rey returned his smile as she ran a finger down her shirt. “Doing anything with you is playing with fire.”

He kicked his pants to the side and climbed onto the bed. Holding her gaze, he crawled toward her. Her smile grew wider as he drew closer. With a growl, he devoured her mouth as his hands wandered down her body and under her tunic. He cupped her breasts and she gasped, falling back onto the bed. His tongue slipped inside to explore every corner of her mouth. The flames built inside him and he groaned into the kiss. All thought and worry left him as he focused on her; how she tasted, how her skin felt beneath his hands. He wanted her to scream his name so everyone knew he was hers and she was his. 

Pulling back, he gathered the ends of her tunic in his fingers. He yanked the garment up and over her head, tossing it to join his clothes. His gaze roamed over her, taking in how her dark hair spread out around her head. How fuller her breasts had become in the past couple of weeks. His gaze dropped to the bump in her stomach. His right hand gravitated to her stomach and he closed his eyes. The Light and Dark within reached out to him, touched his palm and wrapped around his hand. His breath caught and tears stung his eyes. He’d do anything for them and he hoped they knew that. 

_I won’t abandon you._ He told them. _I won’t neglect you or send you away._

Rey’s hand covered his, bringing his attention back to her. She cupped his face with her other hand, wiping away a tear with her thumb. He turned his head and pressed a kiss into her palm.

“They will be your legacy, Ben.” She whispered. “They’ll continue to balance the Force just as we will.”

Heart swelling, he claimed her mouth with all the passion her words inflamed. Their tongues dueled as the Dark and Light swirled around them, filling the room with their desire. A breeze whipped at his hair, but he ignored it as his hands roamed down her sides. She moaned, burying her hands into his hair. He flicked his tongue at her earlobe and her fingers dug into his scalp.

“Ben.” She moaned as she bucked against him. “Now.”

Drawing her lobe into his mouth, his right hand slipped around her hip and brushed the mound between her thighs. Her legs parted as she tilted her head back on a moan. Sliding a finger inside her, he kissed and nipped her neck. His thumb pressed against her clit and she arched her hips into his hand.

Her nails dug into his back as she growled his name. He slid another finger inside her and slowly pulled them out then back in. He lifted up on an elbow and watched as her eyes drifted closed. Her hands fell from his back to grip the bedsheets beside her. Watching her give in to her passions, fueled his own. How he missed witnessing her face transform with beautiful ecstasy. 

He pulled his fingers from her and moved to settle between her thighs. He positioned himself at her entrance and watched her eyes as he slid inside her. Her eyes drifted closed as a moan left her lips. The Dark surged inside him, demanding he take what he wanted from her. To sate himself and leave her desiring more. Instead, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and slowly moved within her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper inside her. Her soft moans urged him on, but he kept his pace slow. 

“I want you to beg.” He growled in her ear. He pulled out half way then gradually slipped back inside her. The Dark swirled within him, reached out and enclosed around her.

“You’re going to beg.” She retorted. 

She pushed at his shoulders and flipped him over onto his back. She straddled him and claimed his mouth with hers. Her nails ran down his arms and sides as her tongue sought his out. He ran his fingers through her hair, holding her still as he responded to her kisses with equal passion. 

Rey broke the kiss and pushed herself up to stare down at him. Her hands roamed over his chest, causing small jolts of electricity to dance across his skin. She smiled at him and it seemed as if the sun shone brighter. His heart swelled. He wanted to be the only one she smiled at like that.

“I love you.” Kylo whispered as his hands slid up her thighs. 

Her laughter skipped over his skin, fueling the flames burning inside. He thrust up into her and her eyes widened. She grinned at him and rocked her hips forward. 

“Are you begging now?” Rey asked as she began a slow agonizing pace. 

Kylo tried to growl, but it turned into a moan. She squeezed her walls around him and he thrust up into her. Her laughter rang through his veins, sent shivers of delight coursing through him. She enjoyed tormenting him, making him beg for her, to pick up the pace. 

His hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them. She arched into his palms, her moans filling the room. The sight of her reveling in pleasure stirred the flames within him higher. The Dark and Light swirled around the room, chasing each other, merging with each other. He pushed himself up and kissed her neck. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against him. She moaned his name as his right hand dug into her hair. 

She clasped his shoulders and pushed him back down. Her eyes, darkened with need, pulled at him and his breath caught. She squeezed her walls around him and he pushed up into her. She closed her eyes on a moan.

Her fingers curled into his shoulders as she ground her hips into him. He grabbed her rear and met her pace. The flames built higher and the wind rattled the shutters in the bedroom. His moans joined hers as they chased each other to the edge. He closed his eyes as he gave himself over to her. She screamed his name as her walls vibrated around him. He drove himself up into her on a groan, spilling himself deep inside her.

Rey collasped on top of him, breathing heavily in his ear. He stroked her back as he floated in ecstasy. He wanted to stay like this, never leaving the bedroom. He wanted to forget the outside world and its problems; his problems. He stared up at the ceiling as the euphoria faded.

“So, who begged?” Humor coated Rey’s voice and he laughed. 

“Let’s call it even.” He answered as his hand moved to her hair. 

She crossed her arms over his chest and rested her chin on her wrists. He fell into her eyes and the vision of her standing in the field flashed in his mind. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach twisted into a knot. The vision pulled at him, demanding he figure it out, to understand it. He closed his eyes, forcing the image to the back of his mind.

_Enough visions!_ He shouted into the void. _Stop tormenting me._

“Ben?” Rey’s frightful voice brought his attention to her. She sat up and cupped his face in her hands. “What is it?”

He shook his head and sat up. She moved off him, giving him space. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he placed his head in his hands. 

“These visions.” He growled through clenched teeth. “I want them to stop.”

Her warm arms wrapped around him and he leaned back. Letting himself relax against her, he closed his eyes. Her calmness and understanding soothed his temper.

“Maybe you should find out what it means.” She kissed his temple.

He sighed. “I have other issues to deal with right now.”

“That’s an excuse and you know it.” She nibbled on his neck. “You haven’t wanted anything to do with visions since Andra.”

“She was delusional.” He glared at the dresser across from him. “Visions mean nothing.”

The image of Rey standing in a golden field morphed into him making love to Ragnara. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced the visions away. Why was the Force doing this to him? What did it want from him to force these images upon him? He shoved his fingers into his hair and shot to his feet. 

“Enough!” He shouted at the ceiling. “What do you want from me?”

He flung a wave of lightning across the room, striking the wall in the living room. His blood boiled and the Dark churned inside him. It demanded he tear the house down around him. His sight turned red and he gritted his teeth. He called his saber to him and ignited it. 

“Ben!” Rey’s voice seemed far away, muffled. His blood rushed in his ears, blocking out all other sound. He twirled his saber as the rage that’d built up over the years threatened to boil over. 

Warm hands grabbed his arms and spun him around. He stared into Rey’s eyes as the Dark extended toward her, wrapping around her like a black snake. It wanted to strangle her, to cause her pain for daring to stop him from destruction. 

She cupped his face and her eyes searched his. He sensed her fear, but also her love. He closed his eyes, pulling his darkness back into himself and deactivated his saber.

“Maybe you should focus on the vision instead of Korriban.” Rey suggested as she sat him down on the bed. “It seems to appear in your mind a lot lately.”

Kylo shook his head. It was more than one vision now, but he didn’t want to tell her about it. It’d upset her and he doubted any amount of convincing it’d never happen would put her at ease. Based on past experience, he doubted either premonition would happen.

“I don’t know where it takes place.” Sighing, he called his undershirt to him and pulled it on. “I don’t even know when. All I know is that you’re staring at someone with tears in your eyes while a storm forms in the background. That’s it.”

He called his pants to him and pulled them on. She stared up at him with a line between her brows. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

“What is it?” Kylo asked.

His gaze roamed down her still nude body, stopping at her breasts. His mouth watered and the flames ignited again. His gaze dropped to the apex of her thighs and his dick pressed against his pants. His breathing uneven, he forced his gaze back up to her face. She was only sitting on the edge of the bed and he wanted to take her all over again.

“What do I look like?” Her gaze held both curiosity and concern.

He shook his head. She wanted to have a normal conversation while she sat before him in the nude? Didn’t she know what it was doing to him? Maybe she did and did it anyway. 

_Keep me distracted enough so I won’t have another bout of temper._

“You’re crying.” He answered and called her shirt to him. He tossed it at her and she caught it with ease. She smirked at him and a slight pink tint graced her cheeks.

“How old do I look?” She pulled the garment over her head.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He really didn’t want to talk about this. It was a waste of time and effort. Visions didn’t come true unless one made them happen. Even that took effort. He ran a hand through his hair and watched as she strolled to the other side of the room and picked up her pants. His gaze fell to her rear as she bent over. 

_I need to take a cold shower or those pants won’t stay on her for long._

She faced him and raised an eyebrow. “Ben? How old do I look?”

Kylo forced his amorous thoughts down. “The same as you do now. You’re not pregnant, though.”

At least, he didn’t think she was pregnant. The vision didn’t last long enough for him to notice. He didn’t want it to last any longer. He wanted the predictions to end as much as he wanted to know the reason his darkness called to Ragnara.

“Is there anything else that’d tell you what planet I’m on?” Fully dressed now, she strode toward him. 

“No.” He answered as he ran a hand through his hair. “You’re in the middle of a field. There’s a mountain range behind you and off in the distance are dark clouds.”

“And that’s all of the vision?” She closed the gap between them and the heat from her body radiated off her. 

“Yeah.” He shrugged, wanting to be done with this. “That’s it. Simple.”

“You don’t think it’s Iun?” She ran her hands up his chest and his breath caught. 

“It could be or it could be another planet.” He grasped her hands, turned them over and placed kisses in the middle of first one palm then the other. Her breath hitched and he smiled.

“Maybe we can talk to the sage.” Rey offered.

He narrowed his eyes. “No. It was a pain in the ass to get to her house. I’m not going through that again.”

She ran her fingers through his hair and his irritation dissolved. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

“I know this vision is distressing you.” She whispered as she stroked his hair. “You might think it means nothing, but I don’t think so. I believe the Force is trying to tell you something.”

He pulled from her embrace and left the room. If the Force was telling him something, he wished it’d come out and say it instead of giving him vague visions. It didn’t matter anyway. In the end, it’d end up like Andra’s revelation of him and amount to nothing. 

“I want to help you.” Rey called out to him.

Kylo paused at the door and looked back at her. She stood in the bedroom’s doorway, her eyes pleading with him. Her gaze both pulled and tore at him. Sighing, he moved from the door and strode toward her.

“How can you help?” He asked, keeping his voice soft. As much as he didn’t want to deal with these visions, he understood her need to help. She’d always wanted to help him and he’d be ever grateful for it. She’d been the only one who wanted to, to see past his terrifying exterior to the tortured boy inside. 

“I can talk to Cahira.” She answered with a shrug. “Find out why you’re having this vision in the first place. Maybe get an understanding of what the Force is trying to tell you.”

Kylo wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. He kissed her forehead, then her temple. He breathed in her scent, letting it fill him, envelop him.

“You don’t have to do that.” He whispered as he nuzzled her neck. “Visions are like dreams-”

“This one isn’t.” She pulled at his hair, forcing him to look at her. “It keeps returning and it’s pissing you off. I want to get to the bottom of it.”

He rested his forehead against hers and sighed. She wouldn’t let this go and no amount of arguing would convince her otherwise. She was hell bent on figuring this prediction out and he didn’t know if he should be grateful or angered by it. He didn’t want her to waste her time on something that might never happen. 

“I shouldn’t have told you.” He stepped away from her, but she grabbed his arm.

“You have your obsession.” She growled. “Let me have mine.”

He narrowed his eyes and moved into her space. “This isn’t an obsession. I’m trying to figure out why I’m drawn to her and if I can end it.”

“I’m not going to argue with you.” She snapped then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. He watched her, noticing how her lips moved in a whisper. He didn’t hear the words she spoke, but he could guess she asked the Force for patience. A smirk formed on his lips and his anger dissolved.

“All right.” He sighed and slumped against the wall beside her. “Fine.”

Rey kissed him and electricity surged through him, igniting the flames once again. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. His tongue tangled with hers as the urge to be one with her welled within him. 

A knock on the door doused the newborn flames. He glared at the door and growled. 

Rey sighed and strode to the door. She pulled it open and Finn stood on the other end. Kylo gritted his teeth as he fought the urge to tear into the man. After all this time, he decided to interrupt now? 

Finn cleared his throat and Rey allowed him to enter the house. He looked over at Kylo then back to Rey.

“What?” Kylo snapped as Rey shut the door.

“Some of what is left of the Resistance has arrived.” Finn shot a look at him then back to Rey.

“It’s been a week!” Kylo snarled as he stalked toward Finn. “How the hell did they find us?”

Finn ran a hand over his face. “Leia called them.”

Anger surged through him and he wanted to hit something. He curled his hands into fists and paced the living room. The impulse to confront his mother rode him. The Dark bubbled within him, demanding he do just that. 

_Destroy what’s left of the Resistance. They’ll attack you the moment they see you. They won’t understand. You held them prisoner after all. Made them slaves at your beck and call._

“Why would she do that?” Rey asked in a calmer voice than he had the ability to.

“She wanted to see if they were still out there.” Finn answered. “She also wants information on what happened to the First Order and Sith fleets.”

At the mention of the Sith, his stomach dropped. If any of them saw Ragnara, he didn’t doubt they’d attack. Grabbing his saber off the floor, he rushed out of the house. Rey and Finn shouted after him, but he ignored them. His gaze fell on the stolen TIE fighters scattered around the _Falcon_ a few feet in front of the large training center. The knot in his stomach tightened. People left the ships and were greeted by the Iunians along with Cahira and his mother. A strong breeze brought their joyous laugher to him.

Gritting his teeth, he pulled his gaze from them to the training center behind them. The last place he saw Ragnara was in there sparring with Rey. Was she still in there? Had she gone home? 

“Ben?” Rey’s soft voice drew him to her.

“Where’s Ragnara?” He asked. He didn’t remember her leaving the building.

Rey pursed her lips and anger burst within her eyes. “I’m sure she’s fine, Ben. She probably went home.”

Shaking his head, he headed down the street toward Ragnara’s house. Footsteps pounded after him and voices called out to him. He slid to a stop in front of Ragnara’s door and banged upon the wood.

“You’re being an idiot.” Rey snarled as she grabbed his hand. “You’re going to make her think something is wrong.”

He glared at her. “Something is wrong.” He pointed back down the street. “They’re here and I doubt they’ll welcome her or I with open arms.”

The door swung open and Ragnara blinked at them. Her amber eyes flicked from him to Rey then to Finn and back to him. Her wet hair was plastered to her head and she wore a simple gray robe. She tied the silver rope around her waist as a blush formed on her cheeks.

She kept her gaze on him. “What’s going on?”

“What is left of the Resistance has shown up.” He let his anger fill his voice. She stepped back, but he stayed planted to the ground. “My mother called them.”

She looked at the other two with him. “I’m sure she has her reasons.”

“I don’t trust them.” He growled. “If they see either of us, they won’t hesitate to shoot us.”

Ragnara raised an eyebrow. “You really think they’ll attack us?”

“Yes.” He snapped. “As far as they’re concerned, we’re still their enemies.”

Ragnara leaned against the doorframe. “What do you want to do about it? Attack them first?”

“You’re not going to do any such thing.” Rey stepped between them, forcing him to take a step back. “They’re not going to attack you. They don’t have a reason to.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Yes, they do. I attacked their base. I held them prisoner. I forced them to be basically slaves. They’ll want revenge.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Only you would think about revenge.”

“You think they won’t shoot me the moment they see me?” Kylo shoved his finger in her face. “You really think being the son of their General will stop them?”

She smacked his finger away. “If it doesn’t, they’ll have to answer to me and Leia. I won’t let them get away with it and I doubt your mother will either. They’ll behave.”

He pointed at Ragnara, who stared at them with interest. “What about her?”

“I appreciate the concern, but I can take care of myself.” She answered. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

She stepped from the doorway and closed the door. He stared at it as anger, confusion and concern rushed through him. Determination rising, he reached for the door, but Rey stopped him.

“She’ll be fine.” Rey tugged on his arm. “She probably won’t leave the house anyway.”

He hoped she wouldn’t leave the house, but he doubted it. If anything, she’d want to prove to him she could handle the Resistance by walking around within eye sight of them. Shaking his head, he allowed Rey to pull him away from the house. 

At the end of the street, he saw his mother standing in front of their house. Narrowing his eyes, he wrenched his arm from Rey’s grasp and marched toward Leia.

“What the hell were you thinking?” He yelled at her. He felt startled eyes upon him, but he ignored them as he drew closer to his mother. She blinked at him, but the rest of her face was a stoic mask. It angered him further.

She sighed. “You’re talking about what’s left of the Resistance?”

She motioned toward the door and he glared at it. She didn’t want to have this conversation in front of the Iunians. He turned his attention to the new arrivals as Cahira led them into the large building. None of them glanced in his direction.

“You didn’t think bringing them here might put me and Ragnara in danger?” He forced out through gritted teeth.

Leia motioned at the door. He wanted to rip it off its hinges, but instead he composed himself enough to open the door. She stepped inside and he followed. 

“I’m sure Finn told you the reason I called them.” She asked as Rey shut the door.

“You want news on the First Order and Sith.” He folded his arms across his chest. 

Sighing, she sat on the couch and patted the empty space beside her. He blinked at her and she offered him a slight smile. Forcing himself to remain calm, he sat beside her. 

“We can’t stay on this planet forever.” She answered. “We need to rebuild and regain what was lost. People will need us.”

Kylo stared at his hands as he realized his mother’s restlessness. Like him, she couldn’t sit still. She always needed to do something. Whether she led a rebellion or stood as a senator, she never rested. It was the same here. She wanted to rebuild what he destroyed. 

She brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. “I know you were rebuilding the base on Dantooine. Once I know the danger is over, we’ll head there.”

He looked at her, saw the sincerity in her eyes. There was also hope within them. Hope that he’d come with her. He wanted to; wanted to show her what he planned, what he dreamed. Turning from her, he closed his eyes.

“I’m going to Korriban.” He told her.

“You’re what?” Fear and anger coated her voice. “Why?”

Kylo pushed from the couch and paced to the other side of the room. He spun to face her and saw the emotions warring within her eyes. 

“I need a tablet translated and to do it, I have to go to Korriban.”

Leia turned her gaze to Rey. Rey looked at him, pleading with him once again to forget about Korriban. He narrowed his eyes as he fought down the impulse to lash out at all of them. The Dark whipped around the room in response and his mother gasped.

“I’m not going alone.” He mentioned, hoping that would ease his mother’s worry. “Cahira is joining me.”

Leia stood and glided toward him, but he sensed her anger mixing with concern. “Why the hell do you need to go to Korriban? The Iunian can translate it for you.”

He shook his head. “They can’t. It’s not a real language. It is the dark side in written form.”

His mother closed her eyes and swayed. He grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. An icy finger slid down his spine as he gazed at his mother’s pale face. 

“Leia!” Rey placed her hands on his mother’s back to steady her. “Are you all right? Sit down.” 

With Rey’s help, Kylo guided his mother back to the couch. She sat down and stared up at him. Her eyes shone with tears and his heart turned over. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down beside her.

“You’re not going there.” She shouted, holding his gaze with hers. “You hear me? I’m not going to lose you to that darkness again!”

He squeezed her hand. Her fear tore at him, eating away at his resolve to head for the planet despite the consequences. It was important he go to Korriban, to get the tablet translated and learn the reason he was drawn to Ragnara. He didn’t want to hurt his mother, though. Knowing the language on the tablet was dark side terrified her. She had to know in her core what it’d take for him to read the language. 

“You’re going anyway, aren’t you?” Leia’s voice quivered and his heart constricted. He looked at her and a tear ran down her cheek. 

Kylo knew there wasn’t anything he could say to convince her he’d come back the same. He’d seen into her mind, knew what she feared most. It ate at him to know she still feared his darkness, feared he’d turn into something worse than her own father. Squeezing his eyes shut, he fought the anguish and rage simmering inside him.


	8. Chapter 8

Kylo blocked the practice sword, shoved it away, spun around and slammed his weapon against Cahira’s weapon. The collision vibrated down his arms and the Jedi stumbled back. He followed up with another swing and she ducked under the blade. She twisted away, keeping distance between them.

“You’re in a mood today.” She remarked as she twirled her training sword. “Something bothering you?”

He scowled at her, but debated on mentioning his conversation with his mother. The fear he’d seen in her eyes tore at him. He’d never seen it before and it’d sent chills racing down his spine. To know he’d put it there ate at him.

“Are you going to be my therapist?” He asked as he stalked her around the room.

Cahira shrugged as she side stepped toward his left. “You clearly want to talk to someone with a neutral stance where you’re concerned. Why else would you ask to spar with me?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Neutral? You said you liked me.”

She smirked, spun around, and swung her wooden sword at him. Caught off guard, he almost didn’t have enough time to duck. He rotated around her, swinging his sword at her leg as he came around. She fell onto her back with a shriek. 

He stepped away as she climbed to her feet. She brushed herself off, took a deep breath, and strolled toward the weapons rack sitting near the front wall. The room was smaller than the large training room at the front of the building. Sunlight filtered through the windows taking up the majority of the right wall. Paintings of training Iunians dominated the left wall. Beige mats lay scattered on the dark wood floor and a pile of bag like chairs sat in a corner. 

Cahira turned toward him and folded her arms against her chest. “What’s put you in a bad mood? Is it the Resistance?”

He scoffed then thought better of it. The arrival of the last of the Resistance was part of the reason for his foul mood. Closing his eyes, he drew in a deep breath. 

“I’m not thrilled with them being here.” He admitted. “I didn’t think any of them would be left.”

“So it was a surprise.” She strode toward him and took the practice sword from him. “You think one of them will attack you the moment they see you.”

She placed the sword on the rack then looked at him. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and paced the room. He knew it was inevitable. Even if his mother ordered them not to, he doubted any of them would hold back once they saw him. After what he’d done, he expected it. 

“I doubt the Resistance is the only thing that’s bothering you.” Cahira remarked. “You can handle them. There’s something else.”

He spun to face her. “My mother fainted yesterday. I caused it!”

Cahira’s eyes widened. “Is she all right?”

Kylo shoved his fingers into his hair. “She appears to be fine, but I know she isn’t. She thinks going to Korriban will change me. I’ve been in her mind. I’ve seen what she believes will happen once I come back.”

Cahira stepped toward him, but he turned on his heel and paced to the opposite side of the room. He placed his hands on the wall and drew in several deep breaths. The image of the Iunian village in flames with him standing in the middle of the destruction appeared in his mind. Ever since he’d seen it in Leia’s mind, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, couldn’t get it out of his mind. 

“She’s just worried about you.” Cahira’s voice drew closer to him, but he didn’t look at her. “She’s afraid the dark side will finally bend you to its will.”

He glared at her. “The dark side doesn’t control me.”

She watched him with calm regard. “Maybe not, but don’t you think someone might be manipulating you?”

“I’d thought about it.” He leaned his back against the wall. 

It didn’t sit well with him, but the thought had crossed his mind. The vision from the temple was his first clue. Ragnara’s eyes were blue when he damn well knew they were amber. Being shocked at the image, he hadn’t realized it at first. He didn’t know why Ragnara’s eyes were blue, nor did he care. It was just another vision like Andra’s, another push from someone who wanted him to bend to their will. It seemed he’d never be allowed to just live his life.

“The voice from the temple wants you to go to Korriban to retrieve a crystal.” Cahira replied. “It won’t translate the tablet otherwise. You don’t think something’s a little strange about that?”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “What do you know about the history of the temple?”

Cahira blinked at him then sighed, rubbing her forehead. “The elders talk of a priest who, long ago, turned to the dark side and tried to wipe out his own people.”

“The crystal contains the spirit of that very same priest.”

The color drained from Cahira’s face. Shaking her head, she backed away from him. Folding his arms across his chest, he watched the Jedi pace. A normal person would yell at him, but this was a Jedi. She wouldn’t rail at him. Instead, she’d use her wisdom and try to get him to see reason. 

“Can’t you see you are being manipulated?” Cahira stomped toward him and poked him with her finger. “Or are you telling me you want to help that vile creature live again?”

Kylo grabbed her hand, pushed from the wall, and stepped around her. He glared out the windows. The sun climbed the pale blue sky and Iunians strolled by without a care in the world. What he wouldn’t give to be one of them. If only he could wash his hands of this whole ordeal. He spotted a few members of the Resistance strolling down the street and his stomach churned. Nothing was that easy, though. Turning from the windows, he caught Cahira’s stare.

“I don’t want to help the priest destroy what was built here.” He strolled to the weapon’s rack. “There’s no other way to translate the tablet.”

“What if there’s nothing on that tablet?” Cahira stood beside him. “What if everything you saw in that temple was a ruse?”

Narrowing his eyes, he gritted his teeth. If everything within that temple had been an illusion, he’d destroy the building himself. He’d be damned if another person took advantage of him again.

“I’ll show you the tablet.” He growled and left the room. 

Kylo stepped into the sunlight and marched toward his house. He scanned his surroundings, keeping an eye out for Resistance fighters. He didn’t pass any and no one attempted to shoot at him, but he refused to let his guard down. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” A voice shouted from his left. “How the hell are you allowed to live while my sister is dead?”

Kylo stopped in his tracks and stared at a human male a few years younger than him. Dressed in blue and white, the man stood in the shade of a tree, anger radiating off him. Kylo hadn’t wanted a confrontation; had tried to avoid running into any of the remaining Resistance members. It seemed fate had other plans. 

He curled his hands into fists and fought down his own rising anger. It wouldn’t do him any good to teach this fool a lesson in challenging him. He knew how well it’d be taken. He knew he should walk away, but it’d only incite the man’s anger more. 

“Don’t have anything to say for yourself?” The man stomped toward him, a blaster in his hand. “Don’t care how many good people died because of you?”

The man raised the blaster and Kylo prepared to freeze the bolt. The man sounded too much like Poe for his liking. A lightsaber ignited beside him and Cahira stepped in front of him. He blinked at the back of the Jedi’s head.

“What are you doing?” The man snapped. “Do you know who he is?”

Cahira twirled her double bladed lightsaber and took a step toward the man. “Yes, I do. He’s Leia’s son. You want to bring her wrath down upon you, go ahead and shoot him.”

She stepped to the side and waved toward Kylo. He glared at her, but she only smiled.

“Thought you liked me.” He growled as he turned his scowl to the man. 

“I’m proving a point.” She deactivated her saber. 

The man’s hand trembled and sweat beaded his forehead. Kylo narrowed his eyes as his darkness swirled inside him. It whispered to him, insisting he lash out at the man’s disrespect. If he had to defend himself, he would. He wasn’t about to be a target for their anger, even if he did deserve it. 

The man’s hand dropped to his side and tears ran down his cheeks. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. Loud sobs escaped the man and his shoulders shook. Kylo glanced around the area, but no one seemed to notice the stand off going on near them. He turned his attention back to the grieving man, not sure what to do.

“It’s all right.” Cahira knelt beside the younger man and stroked his back. “Let it out.”

Kylo ran a hand through his hair and turned from the scene. His gaze fell on his mother, who stood a few feet away. She locked eyes with him. Her expression was one of calm, but he sensed the alarm bubbling under the surface. How much had she seen? Had she known the man wouldn’t shoot? 

His senses alert for more trouble, he headed toward his mother. She wrapped the ends of her robe tighter around herself as he drew near. Her gaze flicked to the people behind him then back to him. 

She sighed. “I had hoped no one would be foolish enough to confront you.”

“Apparently someone was.” He growled, pointing at the sobbing man behind him. 

“I can’t control everything they do, Ben.” She took his hand and led him into the house. 

Kylo gritted his teeth. “I’m not asking you to.”

Rey sat at the table, stabbing her fork into a piece of meat. She looked up at him then at her plate piled high with two types of meat, a mountain of vegetables he couldn’t identify and a glass of juice. Her cheeks turned red, but her eyes dared him to make a comment. 

“She’s eating for three.” Leia told him as she pushed him down onto the couch.

“I wasn’t going to say a word.” He replied.

The door opened and Cahira stepped into the house. She stared at him then her gaze moved to the women present. 

“What’s going on?” Leia asked, her voice a mixture of unease and alertness.

“He was going to show me the tablet.” Cahira motioned to him and he climbed to his feet. “I have a feeling the voice from the temple might have deceived him.”

Rey tossed her fork onto her plate. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell him!”

Cahira raised her hands. “If there’s nothing on the tablet then it is proof this voice is using him.”

“What if there is something on the tablet?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.

She looked at him, her face an unreadable mask. He didn’t sense anything from her and it irritated him. How could she be so calm in a situation like this?

_Because it doesn’t affect her._ The thought came without restraint to his mind. _She can walk away at any time._

“Let me see the tablet.” Cahira ordered.

Shaking his head, Kylo strolled into the bedroom and opened the top drawer of the dresser. He glared at the tablet, the strange words glowing red. If there really wasn’t anything on this slab then the priest was powerful in the dark side indeed. It was a rare Force ability to make someone see something that wasn’t there. Curling his lips into a sneer, he snatched the tablet and headed back into the living room. 

“Here.” He fought down the urge to shove it at her. “See anything? Am I crazy?”

Cahira took the tablet from him and stared at the stone. Her eyes widened and her jaw fell open. She dropped the tablet and backed away, shaking her head. 

“You’re not crazy.” She whispered as she gaped at the tablet. “The words are there and the dark side pours from it.”

Kylo picked up the tablet, surprised it hadn’t broken from the fall. It wasn’t even cracked. Relief at being vindicated flooded him. He stared at the words and tried to calm his racing mind. Even if everything he saw in that temple was real, what if he had been manipulated again? What if everything the priest said was a way to goad him into getting the crystal? 

_If he was telling the truth, I should be able to read this damn thing myself._

All he needed to do was open himself further to the dark side. The priest said he’d teach him how, but he had a feeling he already knew how. The downside would be what the process would do to his mother and Rey. He knew they wouldn’t like it. They feared for him enough. 

He looked over at the two women. They stared at him with both apprehension and suspicion. He understood their fear. Turning his attention to the words on the tablet, he wrapped his fingers around the stone. He wanted the tablet translated. Wanted to know why he was drawn to Ragnara. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and relaxed his grip on the tablet. 

“I don’t need to go to Korriban.” Kylo faced his mother and Rey. “There’s another way to translate this.”

Leia stepped toward him and touched his arm. Relief poured from her and he didn’t want to erase it with this news. The images from her mind flashed before him and he closed his eyes.

“What is it? What other way is there?”

Not wanting to see her reaction, he glared at the tablet. “In order to read it for myself, I need to open myself further to the dark side.”

“No!” Both Rey and Leia shouted in unison, grabbing his attention.

Rey shook her head and snatched the tablet from his grip. He narrowed his eyes, but she glared back at him as she tossed the piece of stone onto the couch. 

“You’re not opening yourself more to the dark side.” She snapped.

“How else am I going to decipher it?” He bit out. “Neither of you want me to go to Korriban. I thought I would compromise.”

Leia grabbed his arm. “You think this is a compromise?”

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “If this priest is manipulating me, this is the best way to get out of it. He won’t obtain the crystal, but I’ll still achieve the translation.”

Tears glistened in his mother’s eyes. He didn’t want to cause her further pain. It seemed he was destined to anyway. 

“It means I stay here.” He offered, keeping his voice soft.

Leia shook her head. “The price is too high.”

Kylo ran a hand through his hair. “You’d rather I go to Korriban?”

“No.” Cahira stepped beside him. “Getting that crystal isn’t any better. You’ll put everyone on this planet at risk, not just you.”

Rey’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“The crystal houses the essence of the temple’s priest.” Cahira answered. “With that crystal, the priest will be released to wreck havoc on the Iunians.”

Rey narrowed her eyes. “You were going to endanger this entire village cause you want this damn thing translated?”

She picked up the tablet and threw it at him. He raised his hand and froze it in mid air. She glared at him, her teeth bared.

“I don’t want to free the priest.” He growled as he grabbed the tablet and unfroze it. “That’s why I suggested learning to read it myself.”

Rey shook her head and paced the room. He turned his attention to his mother, who stared at him with calm resolve. Refusing to back down, he held her gaze. 

“It seems we’re at an impasse.” Leia sat on the couch. She looked up at him and patted the place next to her. “Maybe you should talk to the sage again.”

Kylo sat next to her and stared at the words on the tablet. The dark side spilled from it, wrapping around him and flowing into him. His own darkness swirled within him in answer. It’d be so easy to open himself more, to learn the words written on this piece of stone. 

“I have a feeling the sage is a one visit type of person.” His voice seemed far away to his ears as the pull from the tablet intensified. The words glowed brighter and his surroundings faded away to darkness. Voices whispered in his ears and invisible fingers caressed him. 

A solid hand wrenched the tablet from his grip, bringing reality crashing back down around him. His head swam, but he glared at his mother as she handed the stone to Cahira. The Jedi took it as if a creature shat all over it.

“Find a way to destroy it.” Leia demanded.

Kylo pushed to his feet. “Like hell you are!”

He stepped toward Cahira, but Leia grabbed his hand. He yanked his hand from her grip and Rey jumped between him and Cahira. Narrowing his eyes, he turned his scowl to her. She cupped his face in her hands and his temper faded. He tried to hold onto it, but the worry in the hazel depths undid him. Closing his eyes, he drew her into an embrace.

“You’re not opening yourself further to the dark side.” She whispered as she stroked his hair. “Knowing why you’re drawn to Ragnara isn’t worth that kind of price.”

“What do you suggest I do then?” He asked. “Retrieving the crystal isn’t any better.”

She pulled back and looked at him. He fell into her eyes and found himself buoyed in an ocean of light. Wrapping his darkness around him, he searched his surroundings for Rey. She stood on the top of a hill a few feet from him. Without hesitation, he strode toward her, his darkness reaching for her. 

“You accepted your Light. I can see it merging with your darkness. It’s beautiful.” Rey smiled at him, then frowned. “But you want to bury it again. All because of that tablet.”

The sorrow within her voice slashed at him. The pain his actions caused her stabbed him and his stomach twisted into a knot. The need to take the agony away escalated within him. He cupped her face and her eyes fluttered closed. 

“What would you have me do?” He whispered as his thumb caressed her cheek. “You want me to free the priest instead?”

She held his gaze. “Talk to the elders. They’re stronger in the Force. Maybe they can help.”

He closed his eyes. He didn’t know how they could help, but if it meant keeping her from worrying, he’d try anything. 

“Fine.” Kylo opened his eyes and found himself back in the living room. “We’ll talk to the elders.”

Rey smiled at him and his heart soared.


	9. Chapter 9

The Temple of the Elders, a large sandstone building, sat on the edge of the village. A small forest flanked the structure and birds sang from the trees. A three tier fountain stood in front of the building, water bubbling from the mouth of a fish. A warm breeze carried the scent of flowers.

Rey looked at Ben standing beside her. His hair was still damp from his shower earlier and fell in waves and curls into his eyes and around his face. He’d changed from his black tunic into a more comfortable black undershirt. 

His dark eyes bore into her as if he could see into her very soul. The resolve she saw within his gaze made her want to work even harder at protecting him from himself. She understood he wanted to know what his connection to Ragnara meant, but the price of that knowledge wasn’t worth it. She’d seen his Light, brighter than any sun, and she wanted to prevent him from burying it again.

“Ready?” She asked.

He took her hand and squeezed it. “If you are.”

She returned his squeeze and led him into the building. A short hallway opened into a large room. Not a single window graced any of the walls surrounding them. In the middle of the space sat five chairs in a semi circle. Torches on the walls and four braziers lit the large chamber casting a warm glow throughout. 

On the left side of the room rose a curving staircase to the second floor were bookcases lined the wall. Spicy incense wafted to her nose and bubbling fountains sat on opposite sides of the room. Five elderly Iunians, wearing beige and white robes, sat in the chairs eyeing her and Ben with interest.

“Welcome.” The Iunian in the middle of the group opened her arms in greeting. “We were wondering when you’d bring us the Dark One.”

Ben tensed beside her. “What?”

Rey looked at him and sensed his anger escalating. She squeezed his hand and pushed tranquility toward him. He glared at her and she held her breath. She didn’t want him to go off on these people. They needed the elders’ assistance and angering them wouldn’t help their case. 

_Relax._ She sent to him through their Bond. _You had to know they’d sense you. They’re just curious. They won’t hurt you._

He relaxed his stance, but the darkness still churned inside him. She sighed and turned her attention to the elders. 

“We need your help.” She said, striding closer to them. She didn’t want to shout across the large room. 

“We know.” Another elder on her left said. Humor tinted this one’s voice and she eased.

“We want help with this.” Ben held up the tablet, the words glowing upon the stone. The dark side poured from the thing and she shivered. 

The elders gasped and alarmed filled the area. Ben strode toward the group and the five pushed back in their seats. She bounded after him, grabbing onto his arm. He scowled at her, but didn’t advance any further. 

“You’ve been to the temple.” The elder in the middle spoke. “You’ve talked to Banyn.”

“He did most of the talking.” Ben growled, lowering the tablet. “He wants me to retrieve the crystal with his essence in exchange for translating this.”

“You can’t!” A third elder rose to his feet. “You will release him upon us if you do that.”

“So you know your history.” Ben’s voice lowered as he stepped closer to the five. “Do you know what’s on this tablet?”

The elder sat down and rearranged his robes around him. “Yes. We can not translate it for you.”

A rush of anger washed over Rey. She stomped toward the five, bringing their attention to her. “The only other way he can get that translated is if he opens himself further to the dark side. I refuse to let him do it! There has to be something you can do.”

The elders stared at her and she curled her hands into her palms. She took several deep breaths to calm herself. She hoped her outburst didn’t ruin their chances of finding another way. More than anything she wanted to keep Ben from sinking further into his darkness. 

“Is there a reason why I’m drawn to Ragnara?” Ben asked, stepping beside her. “Does it have something to do with those carvings in the temple?”

He looked at her, his eyes burned with determination. Her breath caught and she realized nothing would stop him from obtaining his answers. She both admired and hated his stubbornness. He wouldn’t let anything go; not his darkness, not his revenge and not his need to find a reason why anything happened. 

_He won’t let you go either._ A voice whispered in her mind.

She knew he loved her, but this obsession with his connection to Ragnara irked her. It frightened her. She’d seen the way Ragnara looked at Ben. Learning Ragnara believed Ben was her destiny both angered and terrified her. The Sith woman wanted him for herself. At first it hadn’t bothered her. She knew Ben loved her, could feel it through their Bond. Now though, after Ragnara’s confession, she grew furious at the situation. She wanted this connection Ben had with Ragnara to end, but not at the price of losing him. 

“Yes.” The middle elder nodded. “She is not the other half of your soul, but she is important.”

“Then tell me!” Ben shouted. 

Anger and fear radiated off him and she grabbed his hand. He didn’t look at her, all his focus on the elders before them. They stared at him, serenity exuding from each of them, directing it at him. Heart racing, she pushed her own calmness at him.

“The answer is on that tablet.” An elder at the far end of the five spoke, pointing to the tablet in Ben’s right hand.

“How is he supposed to translate it?” Rey snapped. “Either he frees your worst enemy to take vengeance upon you or I lose him to the dark side forever.”

“You will not lose him.” The middle elder folded her hands in front of her. “The dark side is a part of the Force just as the light side. It has been corrupt by those who weld it, yes, but he can undo that corruption, return the Dark to what it once was.”

Rey narrowed her eyes. “You’re suggesting he try to translate it himself? You want him to open himself more to the dark side!”

“In order to undo the corruption of the Sith that’s exactly what he needs to do.” An elder, who appeared to be the youngest of the five spoke. “You have accepted his darkness, have you not?”

She looked at Ben and his eyes searched hers. She’d told him what seemed a lifetime ago that she’d acknowledged his darkness. Even knowing the truth of her feelings, his eyes still pleaded with her. It tore at her he still needed her acceptance. 

She cupped his face. “Yes.”

He closed his eyes and turned his face into her hand. Tears stinging her eyes, she drew his head down to her. She pressed her lips against his and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her against him. She opened her mouth and his tongue tangled with hers. Desperation, passion, and love poured from him as he returned her kiss. Heat coursed through her, pooling into her core and ignited the flames within her. She wanted him to know how much he meant to her, wanted him to realize she’d fight anyone who caused him harm, including himself.

She pulled back and stared into his eyes. His eyes glowed red and his darkness tugged at her. Her mouth grew dry and a tingle of fear mixed with her desire. Her pulse raced as she fought the instinct to shove her Light at him. The red slowly faded, allowing the deep brown to return. She sighed in relief as her hands slid down his chest. His breath caught and his heart pounded beneath her hand. A cool breeze swirled around them as his darkness reached out toward her. His eyes darkened and electricity filled the room. 

“Let him translate the tablet himself.” The middle elder repeated. “It will tell him what he needs to know.”

****

“That was interesting.” Kylo quipped as he stepped out into the afternoon sun. The weight of the tablet pulled on his arm and he looked down at it. The Dark whispered to him, beckoned to him. The words burned, dragging him once again into the darkness.

He stood in the middle of a cave. The growls and hissing of animals resounded off the walls. An eerie radiance emitting from ground fog offered the only light. A natural bridge stretched out before him, suspending over darkness. On the other side of the bridge stood a shadow. It didn’t move, but purple eyes blazed within the humanoid shape.

_You can not read the tablet without my help._ Banyn’s voice echoed in his mind. _Get the crystal, boy, or you will regret it._

Pain exploded in his head and he plummeted to his knees. The tablet clattered to the ground and Rey screamed his name. Her hands grabbed his arms and the agony faded. He opened his eyes and stared into her fear filled ones.

Tears brightened her eyes and one ran down her cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb. She grasped his hand with her left as her right ran through his hair.

“What happened?” She asked, her voice quivering.

He shook his head, grabbed the tablet, and climbed to his feet. “The priest. He still wants me to go to Korriban.”

She tugged on his arm. “Banyn is contacting you? All the way from the temple?”

Kylo stared at the tablet, but the words had stopped glowing. “He’s powerful. Powerful enough to plant a vision in my head in an attempt to bend me to his will.”

She dug her nails into his arm. “What kind of vision?”

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. He didn’t want to tell her about that vision. Even if it wasn’t real, it would still affect her, still hurt her. He stared at his free hand and curled his fingers into his palm. 

“What is it, Ben?” The anger in her voice commanded his attention. “Is it about Ragnara?”

“Yes.” He watched as her face drained of color. She stepped away from him, but he grabbed her hand. “It isn’t real, Rey. Her eye color was wrong. There wasn’t any indication of time or even a location.”

“What were you doing?” Her voice cracked and his heart clenched. 

He didn’t want to tell her. It’d only cause her more pain. The vision wasn’t real and his actions within it wouldn’t ever happen. How could he convince her, though? It seemed the longer he pursued this, the more upset she became. He turned his attention to the tablet. The words glowed red and voices whispered in his ears. 

“Tell me, Ben.” Rey demanded, snatching the tablet from him. 

“I was taking her virginity.” He snapped. “It’s not going to happen. How many times do I have to tell you?”

Rey punched him in the face. The taste of copper burst in his mouth and pain throbbed from his lip. He wiped his mouth then glared at the blood streaking his hand. Curling his fingers into a fist, he scowled at Rey. She stared at him with equal anger, but something much darker burned in his stomach. 

Hatred. Pure hatred, black as night, ripped through him. His sight turned red and Rey stilled. Her hand hovered near her saber, but he didn’t move. The words on the tablet glowed a bright red and the Dark tugged even harder at him. 

“I’m going to Korriban.” Kylo snarled as he stepped toward her. “I’m going to find that crystal and I’m going to destroy it.”

He raised his hand and the stone flew from her hand into his. She jumped back, but he spun on his heel and marched down the street. Hatred for Banyn clawed at him, leaving burning scratches along his insides. That dark part of him wanted to give the priest his essence back if only to kill him. His hands itched to wrap around Banyn’s neck and squeeze. 

“Ben!” Rey shouted as her footsteps pounded after him. 

The street was wide enough that people didn’t need to jump out of his way to avoid him. He felt their eyes upon him, though and it fueled the anger intensifying inside him. The Dark whispered for him to lash out at those around him, but he wanted to unleash all his fury on the priest instead. Banyn was the one who deserved his wrath, not the Iunians. 

“Ben, stop.” Rey’s frantic voice reached his ears.

Kylo didn’t stop. His focus completely on getting to the Falcon and leaving for Korriban. Nothing else mattered except finding the crystal and destroying it. Leaving the priest in the state he was in only allowed him to gather his strength, increase his power. 

_He’ll learn like all the others that no one manipulates me and gets away with it._

The Falcon sat a few feet from the training center. Chewie stomped down the ramp followed by Finn. A member of the Resistance, carrying a crate, strode in their direction. Finn pointed at the ship, patted the man on the back then headed toward the building next door to the training center. 

_Are they going somewhere?_ Narrowing his eyes, Kylo picked up his pace. He’d be damned if he’d let the swiftest ship in the galaxy slip through his fingers. He wanted to reach Korriban as fast as possible and the Falcon was his only option. 

Kylo marched up the ramp as the Resistance member rounded the bend and deeper into the ship. He debated on following the rebel, but thought better of it. It’d be a waste of his time and the man would leave eventually anyway. 

“Damn it, Ben. Stop!” Rey grabbed his arm and he finally turned his glare on her. She swallowed, but didn’t remove her hand from his arm.

“What?” He snapped, wrenching his arm from her grip. “Didn’t get enough of hitting me? Want to yell at me for having a vision I don’t have any control over? What, Rey?”

“What the hell is going on here?” A male voice shouted behind him. 

Gritting his teeth, Kylo spun around, his saber in hand. The Resistance member’s eyes widened and he drew his blaster. Kylo flung a wave of lightning at the fighter. It struck the man in the chest, propelling him backwards across the ship. The combatant slammed into a wall and dropped to the floor. 

Igniting his saber, Kylo stalked over to the rebel. Anger at Rey and hatred for the priest fueled his Dark. He embraced it, let it wrap around him like a cloak, giving him strength. The man wasn’t worth his attention, but at the moment, he needed something to unleash his rage upon. 

“Ben, don’t.” Rey’s voice held a hint of steel. He didn’t look at her, but kept his gaze on the man in front of him who was beginning to stir.

The man looked up, gasped and grabbed his blaster. The fighter lifted his weapon and fired at the same time Kylo raised his hand. The bolt froze in mid air, but the rebel pulled the trigger again. White hot agony ripped through him, taking his breath away. He collapsed to his knees as he fought to catch his breath and to keep from passing out. 

“Ben!” Rey’s footsteps hurried toward him and her hands grasped his shoulders. He didn’t look at her as the pain fueled his rage.

He glared at the fighter as the man climbed to his feet, keeping his blaster aimed at him. 

“I’m both surprised and not surprised you’re here.” The man stood over him, a sneer curling his lip. “I figured the General would want her son as close to her as possible. Though, I didn’t expect you to walk around like you owned the place.”

“If you knew he was Leia’s son, why’d you shoot him?” Rey snapped.

The man gaped at her as if she had a second head. “He attacked me! What was I supposed to do?”

A wave of pain tore through him and he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t keep the groan from escaping him. His breathing grew uneven as he fought to keep conscious. Gritting his teeth, he glared up at the man. 

“Let’s get you to the medbay.” Rey whispered to him.

He shook his head, his gaze still locked on the Resistance fighter. Clutching his stomach with his left hand, he climbed to his feet. The man backed up, but kept his blaster pointed at him. Rey kept a hold on his right arm and tugged him toward her.

A roar echoed behind them and the rebel jumped. Kylo finally allowed himself to glance behind him at the Wookie. Chewie stared at each of them as he stepped forward. The Wookie’s gaze focused on Kylo and he growled.

“I-It was a m-misunderstanding.” The Resistance fighter stammered. “I-I thought he was going to steal the ship.”

Kylo glowered at the man and the blaster aimed at him shook. He narrowed his eyes and took a step toward the man, but Rey’s grip on his arm prevented him from getting far. 

“I can’t steal a ship that already belongs to me.” He growled, but kept his voice low.

The man blinked at him. “This ship doesn’t belong to you, it belongs to the Resistance.”

Kylo raised his blood covered left hand, curling his fingers inward. The man’s eyes bulged and his mouth fell open. The blaster clattered to the ground and he clawed at his throat, gasping. 

“This was my father’s ship, therefore it is mine.” He snarled, his vision tinted red. “I’m taking it whether you like it or not.”

Chewie roared behind him and Kylo released the rebel. The man drew in large gulps of air as he sank to his knees. Hooking his saber to his belt, Kylo spun on his heel, but the Wookie stepped in front of him.

“Move or you’ll get the same.” He snapped, scowling up at Chewie.

“You’re not going anywhere in the state you’re in.” Rey yanked on his arm, turning him to face her. Worry and anger darkened her eyes, piercing through his own black emotions. Her gaze fell to his stomach and her breathing hitched. She lifted a hand to the wound, but he knocked her hand away and stepped back.

“Leave it.” He barked. 

She narrowed her eyes and her lips formed a thin line. With a curl of her lip, she shoved him backward. 

“You’re not doing this!” She shouted as she pushed him up against a wall. “You’re not going to ignore your injuries until you pass out. It doesn’t give you strength, it makes you weaker.”

Tears streamed down her face and he stared at her in both disbelief and awe. The last of his anger dissolved under the depth and power of her love for him. Even after he told her of his vision with Ragnara, she still loved him. His heart swelled and a different type of ache burned in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his shoulder as a sob escaped her. 

He kissed the top of her head then looked at the Wookie. Chewie stared back, his eyes a mixture of curiosity, caution and tenderness. He didn’t know what the tenderness was for, but he decided not to question it. 

“Why don’t you escort our friend over there off the ship.” He stroked Rey’s hair and she held him tighter.

Chewie rolled his eyes and grumbled in agreement. Satisfied the trouble had been taken care of, Kylo turned his attention to Rey. He ran his fingers through her hair and she looked up at him. Her eyes were bright with tears and her face wet. He wiped them away.

“I really don’t need the stress you’re giving me.” She whispered.

His stomach twisted into a knot at her words. He knew the situation with Ragnara caused her unease. It was one of the reasons he wanted to discover the reason behind it. What he didn’t take into account was the extent it affected Rey. She didn’t need the stress, especially not with her pregnancy.

“Stop worrying about me.” He whispered. “It’s not good for you.”

She wiped at her eyes. “I can’t stop worrying about you. You put yourself in danger nearly everyday. I’m beginning to think you enjoy it.”

Kylo ran his right hand through his hair and bit back the retort on the edge of his tongue. Closing his eyes, he drew in a breath to calm himself. A stab of pain shot through his stomach and he hissed in response.

“I don’t do it for the fun of it.” He pushed through gritted teeth. “I don’t get any enjoyment out of it.”

Rey sighed and stepped away from him. Mumbling under her breath, she paced in front of him. He watched her, letting his gaze roam over her. Dressed in a black flowing tunic and gray form fitting pants, she took his breath away. Her hair swung out with each turn she made and his breathing increased. His dick pressed against his pants, nullifying the pain throbbing in his abdomen. If it wasn’t for the wound, he’d push her up against the wall and take her. 

Rey stopped and glared at him. “I love you.”

He smirked. “Thanks for clarifying that. I was beginning to have doubts.”

Shaking her head, she closed the gap between them. “You listen to me. I love you and I refuse to let you put yourself in danger because of this thing with Ragnara.”

“Rey-”

“No.” She snapped, stabbing her finger into his chest. “I’m not finished. I’m tired of seeing you injured. I’m tired of fearing you might not come back or worse, you’ll come back fully embracing the dark side. It hurts me every time you leave, Ben Solo. I don’t think I can take it anymore.”

Her hand pressed against his chest, the fight gone out of her. Kylo stared into her eyes and his stomach twisted into a knot. He knew that look, felt the pain of watching someone leave. He was doing the same to her his own father did to him. Closing his eyes, he cursed himself. He didn’t want to do that to her. Vowed he wouldn’t do it to his children. Yet, here he was doing it anyway. 

_How could I not see?_


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo leaned back against the wall and placed his right hand over his mid-section. Closing his eyes, he dove into himself and found his Light. Warmth and serenity spread from his hand, filling his very being. Rey gasped, but he concentrated on healing himself. The pain faded and he felt the skin around the wound mending. 

He opened his eyes to find Rey staring at him, her eyes wide. A tear slid down her cheek and he brushed it away before it reached her chin. She smiled at him and placed her hand over his. 

“The elders agreed you can translate the tablet yourself.” She whispered as she held his gaze. “You don’t need to go to Korriban.”

Closing his eyes, he pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. He stroked her back and breathed in her scent. He didn’t want to cause her more stress, but he had a feeling the priest would continue to torment him until he returned with the crystal.

“I have to go.” He stared at the wall across from him. “I don’t want to give Banyn a reason to threaten you.”

She stepped back and narrowed her eyes. “He’s threatened you?”

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “He said if I don’t go to Korriban, I’ll regret it.”

Rey paced in front of him and he sensed her rising anger. Her fingers clenched and unclenched and desire burst to life within him. His little desert rat was angry for him and it was a beautiful sight. A smile crept across his face. The compulsion to yank her against him and show her how much he appreciated her escalated inside him. 

“You’re not giving him the crystal.” She snapped.

“I wasn’t planning on it.” He folded his arms against his chest. “I’m going to destroy it.”

She stopped and stared at him. “What if you can’t?”

Sighing, he took her hand and led her off the ship. In his rage induced rush to the _Falcon,_ he hadn’t thought about the possiblity of not being able to destroy the crystal.

“I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it.” He told her as he led the way down the ramp.

She pulled him to a stop. “What if the crystal messes with your head? It is Banyn’s essence after all.”

“Is this your way of demanding you come along?”

Rey looked away and he knew he caught her. He smirked, but his heart swelled at her protectiveness of him. It annoyed him she thought he needed protection, but it also warmed him. 

“Someone has to watch you.” She stared at him, daring him to deny it.

“I can take care of myself, Rey.” He growled, spun on his heel, and headed into the training center. He needed to find Cahira and tell her he planned on leaving for Korriban after all. Maybe she knew of a way to destroy the crystal if taking a lightsaber to it didn’t work. How hard could it be to destroy a crystal any way?

He stepped into the building and proceeded toward the central chamber where he’d found the Jedi the last time. Rey yanked him to a stop and he raised an eyebrow at her.

“I know you can take care of yourself.” She told him. “I just can’t shake this feeling something is going to go wrong.”

“Cahira will be with me.” He ran his fingers through her hair, hoping to calm her. “She won’t let anything happen to me.”

Rey shook her head. “That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“Rey, the dark side is a part of the Force.” He gripped her arms, forcing her to look at him. “The Sith corrupted it, twisted it to what it is now. The elders said I’ll undo all that, but I have to open myself up to the dark side completely.”

Rey shook her head. “I thought you were done with prophecies.”

A laugh escaped him and he rested his forehead against hers. This didn’t sound like a prophecy. It wasn’t vague or wrapped in riddles. It was to the point and told him what he needed to do. He’d take that over some ambiguous prediction that could mean anything.

“I’m done with prophecies.” He enfolded her in an embrace. “Trust me, Rey. You won’t lose me.”

She buried her face in his chest. “Don’t suppress your Light, Ben. It’s a part of you, too.”

Kylo didn’t know what to say to that. What could he say? He didn’t want to lie to her. He didn’t know if it was even possible to keep his Light while he fully embraced the dark side. He doubted it. Closing his eyes, he nuzzled her neck.

“I’m not going to promise anything.” He whispered as he kissed and nipped his way toward her ear. “I’m not sure it’ll even work.”

“You do know where your house is, right?” Cahira’s voice, dripping with humor, interrupted.

Sighing, Kylo stepped away from Rey. Her gaze held his and he saw the determination and pleading within them. She feared his complete surrender to the dark side and he didn’t know how to get her to understand it wasn’t evil. It was as natural as the animals and plants on a planet. It flowed like a river through him and whispered to him like the breeze through the trees. 

“You accepted all of me.” He cupped her face in his hands. “Please, don’t go back on that.”

“What are you talking about?” Cahira’s voice brought his attention to her. She looked from him to Rey and back again. Her gaze held both suspicion and concern. 

Kylo turned to face the Jedi. “We talked to the elders.”

Cahira folded her arms against her chest. “And?”

“They said he can translate the tablet himself.” Rey stepped forward. “They said he needs to. He’s going to undo what the Sith did to the dark side.”

“So you’re not going to Korriban.” Cahira raised an eyebrow at him. 

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “I’m going to Korriban to destroy the crystal.”

Cahira blinked at him. “What makes you think the priest won’t have a back up plan in case you decide to do that?”

He gritted his teeth as anger rushed through him. He hadn’t considered Banyn might have thought of someone attempting to destroy the crystal. There would be a back up plan or at least a why to keep the thing from being shattered into dust. He ran a hand through his hair and fought back the instinct to lash out. 

“I figured who ever placed the crystal on Korriban would’ve set traps to keep people from getting to it.” He growled as he paced. “I didn’t figure the priest would try to protect his own prison.”

“If the priest can get into your head, he’ll try to keep you from destroying it.” Cahira reminded him. 

His fingers flexed, itching to release his wrath against something. He wanted to destroy the crystal, to end Banyn and free himself from being forced to do the Iunian’s bidding. To know it might be harder than he’d first thought irked him. He shoved his fingers into his hair and growled.

“Banyn threatened him.” Rey put in. “He needs to get the crystal anyway.”

“He causes my head to explode in pain.” Kylo stopped pacing and stared at Cahira. “I can deal with headaches, but I’m afraid if he can reach me, he can reach Rey and hurt her to get at me.”

“He’s making you go.” Cahira cursed. 

Kylo nodded. “We’re going now. The more time we waste, the more likely that nightmare will begin.”

“Great.” The Jedi sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Fine. Let me make some arrangements and I’ll meet you at the Falcon.”

“I’m going, too.” Rey grabbed his hand, bringing his attention to her. Her eyes begged him, but the twisting of his stomach warned him not to listen.

“You’re staying here.” He narrowed his eyes, letting her know he wasn’t going to back down on this. “I’m not taking any chances with you or the children.”

Her upper lip curled and she gripped his hand tighter. Her anger radiated from her and slapped him in the face. Anyone else might’ve been pissing themselves, but he wasn’t afraid. He’d seen that look in the mirror many times himself. He let her anger wrap around him, fuel his darkness. The Dark strengthened within him in answer and flowed toward her.

“I’m not letting you go, Ben.” She growled as she stepped closer to him. “I’m not going to stay behind to worry about you while you walk right into danger.”

“If you go, _I’ll_ worry about _you._ ” He kept his voice calm while his Dark thrashed around them. “If you stay here, you’ll be safe.”

She ran her hand up his chest and electric sparks danced over his skin. His breath caught and he closed his eyes. He knew what she was doing, but he didn’t care. He wanted her touch more than his next breath.

“I can’t watch you leave, Ben.” She whispered, her voice firm, but he detected a shudder within. “I can’t stand fearing for you. The stress it causes...”

A sob escaped her and his heart twisted. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want her to go with him, but he didn’t want to cause her anymore anxiety. Running a hand through his hair, he cursed. It was all he could do at the moment. 

“If something happens to you…” He couldn’t finish the sentence.

She offered a reassuring smile. “Nothing will happen to me.”

“She should stay here.” Cahira told him. “It’s dangerous on Korriban and the dark side will converge on her and try to turn her.”

Rey glared at Cahira. “It’ll do the same to you.”

“I’m prepared for it. You’re not.” Her gaze fell to Rey’s stomach and Kylo tensed. “It’ll be even worse for the twins. I refuse to let you go with us, Rey.”

Rey placed her hands over her stomach and closed her eyes. He placed his hand over hers and sensed the Dark and Light within her. He let it wrap around him, dance with his own. His protective instincts burst forth and he knew Cahira was right. Even thought Rey could take care of herself, the dark side of the planet would eat away at any defenses she put up. It was a risk he didn’t want to take, he couldn’t take. If he lost any of them the galaxy would crumble from his wrath and grief.

“I hate being separated from you.” She whispered, raising her pain filled eyes to him.

His stomach clenched and he wanted more than anything to let her come with him. If nothing else than to ease the fear and stress it caused. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him. 

“You won’t be separated from me.” He stroked her back and looked into her eyes. “We have our Bond. With it, you’ll be both safe and at my side at the same time.”

“I will pester you the entire way there.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “You’ll beg to be rid of me.”

“Never.” He kissed her. He poured everything he was into the kiss, his passion, his fears, his anger, his love and devotion. A strong wind revolved around them as his Dark flowed from him and wrapped around her. Her Light encircled him, coaxing his Light to the surface. He growled into the kiss as his hands roamed down her back to her rear. He pushed her against his pelvis and she gasped. His tongue dipped into her mouth to tangle with hers as his Dark surrounded both of them. 

A throat clearing brought an end to the kiss. He pulled from Rey and stared at her swollen lips. She smiled at him as the wind died down.

“I’ll be on the _Falcon_.” Cahira brushed passed them, her staff-like saber strapped to her back.

“I still don’t like that you’re going.” Rey admitted as she rubbed his chest. The sparks surged through him straight to his groin. Wanting to give into his desire, he closed his eyes and pulled her against him. He pressed her heat against his erection. A soft moan escaped her as her fingers curled into his shirt.

_Not here._ He reined in his desire. _Someone could walk by and see us._

“I know, but you need to worry about yourself instead of me.” He told her. “Promise me, you’ll do that.”

“If you promise me you’ll be careful.” She stepped from him and took his hand. 

Without waiting for an answer, she led him down the hall and into a small room. Afternoon sun streamed through a window taking up most of a wall in front of him. Iunian art depicting a bubbling brook and a waterfall decorated the remaining two walls. A soft dark blue carpet cushioned his booted feet. 

Rey closed the door behind them and let go of his hand. She locked the door then leaned back against the door. Her gaze raked up and down his body. Heat streamed through him and his mouth grew dry. His heart pounded in his chest and it became difficult to breathe. 

“Promise me, Ben.” She whispered as she pushed the fabric of her top off her shoulders. His gaze dropped to her chest as she revealed each inch of her soft flesh to him.

“I’ll be careful.” He ground out, his voice thick with arousal. 

With a growl, he slipped his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He unhooked his saber and dropped to the floor. He kicked off his boots, one hitting the wall by the door. She smiled at him as her tunic pooled at her feet. His gaze locked on her breasts and his mouth watered. At this point, he’d promise her whatever she wanted. 

The flames licked at his insides and the wind picked up once again. It ruffled her hair, blowing it across her face. It caressed his skin, arousing his Dark. The darkness churned within him, around him, reached out toward her. He pulled her toward him and claimed her mouth with his. One hand cupped a breast while the other buried in her hair. She moaned into the kiss and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. 

Her hands worked on his pants, slipping them down his hips with ease. He stepped out of the pool around his feet and backed her into the wall. He kissed and nipped his way across her jawline and up to her right ear. She tilted her head back, offering more of her neck to him. Her hands roamed down his sides, sending more sparks shooting over his skin. He shivered and a soft giggle escaped her. 

“I love that I can reduce you to a quivering mass.” She whispered. 

The fingers of her right hand wrapped around his shaft and he bucked his hips. He groaned and buried his face in her neck. She ran the fingers of her left hand through his hair as her right moved up and down the length of him. He placed his hands against the wall beside her head to balance himself. 

All thought left him as the flames built within him and his Dark whipped into a frenzy around him. A moan escaped him as her hand moved faster over him. His breathing grew uneven and the fire threatened to engulf him. With each stroke of her hand, he drew closer to the edge. If he didn’t bury himself inside her, he might explode all over her hand. 

Growling, he grabbed her wrist and turned his red tinted gaze upon her. She swallowed, but she held her ground. 

“Pants. Off. Now.” He bit out, not caring how rough he sounded. 

Rey smirked, but slipped her pants off and kicked them to the side. His gaze roamed over her and his breath caught. Her stomach seemed to have increased in size since the last time he gazed upon her in this way. Even after six weeks, he still couldn’t believe she carried his children. It touched him in ways nothing else could. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, his voice catching. 

Rey blushed, but she didn’t look away. With a growl of possession, he lifted her in his arms and pressed her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he thrust into her in one stroke. She dug her fingers into his hair and moaned. Closing his eyes, he basked in her warmth, let it embrace him, welcome him. Her Light extended out toward him, enveloped him and mingled with his Dark. Wrapped in her love and acceptance, he couldn’t breathe. Tears stung his eyes with the knowledge that after everything, she still accepted him. He doubted he’d ever stop being surprised by it. 

Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he pulled out and slid back in. The fingers of one hand dug into his back while the other grabbed a handful of his hair. Tiny shocks of pain rippled through him, but it didn’t dull the building fire within him. His hands gripping her rear, he slid in and out of her, pushing them faster toward the edge. 

Their moans filled the room as the wind twirled around them. He increased his pace, thrusting into her as if it might be the last time he’d ever see her. He didn’t care if anyone heard them. Didn’t care if anyone walked in. He wanted the whole planet to know she was his, wanted her to know nothing and no one would take her away from him. They belonged to each other and he’d mark her how ever he could as a reminder. 

She screamed his name as her walls gripped him. Her head tilted back, her eyes closed. Her hands left his body to slap against the wall. The sight undid him and he shot his seed deep inside her. 

Kylo’s legs finally gave out and he collapsed to the floor. Rey cried out and tumbled on top of him. She laughed as she pushed herself up to sit beside him. Trying to catch his breath, he stared up at the ceiling. 

“Glad you like falling on top of me.” He quipped, smirking at her. 

“It was your idea to do it against a wall.” She brushed a lock of hair off his forehead.

He grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss into the palm. “I didn’t hear you complain.”

He stared into her eyes and basked in the warmth he saw there. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her on top of him. She rested her arms on his chest and smiled at him. Her eyes darkened and he tensed. 

“I mean it, Ben.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “Be careful on that planet. I’ve only read about the dangers there, but you’ll be facing them.”

Sighing, he ran his hands up and down her back. Knowing nothing he said about being about to handle himself would ease her worry, he nodded. She offered him a sad smile and kissed him. His hands buried themselves in her hair, holding her in place. Their tongues dueled and electricity filled the room. 

A knock on the door sent a chill slicing through Kylo. He froze and stared at Rey.

“Is there a reason this door is locked?” Ragnara’s voice caused his heart to stop. 

“Shit.” Rey growled and pushed off him. She gathered her clothes and pulled them on. “Why couldn’t it be Finn?”

Kylo shoved his hands into his hair as his heart pounded in his chest. It shouldn’t matter if Ragnara caught him with Rey. She knew how he felt about Rey and what it meant. Still, he didn’t want to see the disappointment on Ragnara’s face, the pain of rejection darken her eyes. He’d been there before and knew what it felt like, what it caused a person to do. 

Gritting his teeth, he climbed to his feet and pulled on his clothes. Sometimes, he cared too much. 

Ragnara stared at Kylo as he stood in the doorway to the small room she’d planned to meditate in. His dark eyes were full of concern and annoyance. His black hair stuck out around his head like a dark cloud and several strands of hair fell into his eyes. His black undershirt appeared crumbled and wrinkled with one sleeve pushed up near his elbow. The combined scent of sex and sweat drifted to her nose and she gritted her teeth. Her heart thudded as her fingers curled into fists. She narrowed her eyes, but he didn’t make a move. 

“I was about to meditate in there.” She growled through clenched teeth. “Guess I’ll find another room.”

She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm. Glaring at him, she wrenched her arm from his grip. He scowled and stepped closer to her. She fought the impulse to step back and instead let her anger and pain fuel her darkness. She pushed it at him and he stopped. His breathing increased and his darkness stretched out to her. It wrapped around her, caressed her and heat pooled in her center. Her breath caught as she swore she saw his eyes darken. Her nearness still affected him. It gave her hope. 

“I’m going to Korriban.” His voice was soft and calm, but a hint of steel and determination hid beneath. She tensed as he stepped closer to her. 

“I can go with you.” She offered, wanting to be near him, to protect him. She didn’t like the idea of him going there, even if he wasn’t going alone. She didn’t trust Cahira, didn’t trust whatever he found in that temple. 

Kylo shook his head. “I’m not going to repeat myself, Ragnara.”

She narrowed her eyes. “But you’ll let that Jedi go with you. Why? Why not me? I can protect you just as well as she.”

“He doesn’t want the distraction.” Rey stepped beside him, her lips a firm line and her eyes flashing. Ragnara sensed Rey didn’t want him to go either, but she’d resigned herself to the fact he’d do whatever he wanted.

_I won’t give up that easily._ She spun on her heel and headed back down the hall. _I’ll slip onto that ship before him. It’s a long way to Korriban. Enough time to make him mine._

She heard him call after her, but she kept going.

_I need to get to the Falcon before he does._ She strolled out into the late afternoon sun and paused. The Wookie stood at the base of the ramp, his hands on his hips as he spoke with the dark skinned man named Finn. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the two bicker. 

_How the hell am I going to get passed them?_ Straightening her shoulders, she headed toward them. _Let’s see if I can still do it._

Her heart raced as she drew closer to them. They both turned to look at her and butterflies chased each other in her stomach. Why was she so nervous? She’d done this before. Of course, she’d been a child then and had been caught stealing a piece of fruit from a vendor. It’d been a reaction to vendor’s threats, instinct. Now, she wanted to get on a ship and two beings were in her way. 

Finn raised an eyebrow. “Can we help you?”

Ragnara drew in a deep breath, gathered her darkness around her and waved her hand in front of Finn. “I need to get on the ship. Step aside.”

Finn blinked. “You need to get on the ship. I’ll step aside.”

The Wookie roared as Finn stepped out of her way. She ignored the creature and headed up the ramp. She could probably have talked her way onto the ship, but she didn’t want to take the chance they’d have agreed with Kylo. 

A large furry hand grabbed her arm and she spun around. She thrust her free hand out, but the Wookie grabbed it as well. The Wookie growled and she glared up at the tall creature.

“Let go.” She snarled as she tugged. 

The Wookie growled again and squeezed her arms. She winced and stopped struggling. 

“I’m not letting him go to that planet with just a fucking arrogant Jedi as backup!” She snapped.

The Wookie cocked his head to the side and regarded her with a contemplating gaze. She glowered and wished she could discern what he was thinking. The creature unnerved her. She felt small in the Wookie’s presence, reminding her of when she was a child surrounded by thugs. She pushed the image from her mind and held the Wookie’s gaze. The Wookie grumbled and she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“Yes, he can take care of himself, but what if there are dangers on that planet they didn’t anticipate? He’s going to need my help whether he knows it or not. I need to go with him.”

The Wookie’s eyes narrowed and she tensed. Was he going to toss her out of the ship? Slam her against the bulkhead? She didn’t know, but she wasn’t about to leave this ship without a fight. She closed her eyes and gathered her darkness around her. The Wookie released his grip on her and her eyes flew open. She stared up at the creature.

He trilled and pointed down the corridor behind her. She smiled up at him, nodded and headed in the direction he indicated. She hurried around the bend and down another corridor where she slipped into the first door on her right.

Her gaze fell on the blackened marks on the far wall and strolled toward them. She ran her fingers over them as images of him slashing at the wall appeared in her mind. He’d been frustrated and conflicted then, torn between his desire for her and Rey. She understood he fought his longing for her because of his love for Rey, but denying his feelings hurt him, too. Couldn’t he see that?

“I won’t let you deny it anymore.” She whispered as her fingers curled into a fist. “I won’t let you deny me anymore.”


	11. Chapter 11

Kylo strode across the courtyard to the _Falcon._ He sensed eyes upon him, but he tried his best to ignore them. He gave one Resistance member a side long glance and the woman fled. Why the hell were they watching him anyway? Didn’t they have anything better to do? 

Leia stood at the bottom of the ramp. Her arms were wrapped around her as she watched him progress closer. He stopped before her as Cahira continued onto the ship.

“How long will you be gone?” Leia asked, her eyes begging him not to go. 

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. A few days, maybe.”

She gave him a sad smile and brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. Vague memories of her brushing his hair out of his eyes when he was a child flashed through his mind. He closed his eyes as tears stung. It’d been one of the few times he could recall she’d been around during his childhood. He pushed the memories away. 

“I’ve sent a detachment of fighters to Dantooine to clean up what’s left of the First Order.” She offered.

He blinked at the change of subject. “You’re going there?”

She shook her head. “I’m giving you an update. I know what building that academy means to you. When it’s finally safe to return, we’ll all go.”

She grasped his arm and squeezed it. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep his composure. He didn’t want to break down in front of the entire Resistance. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his mother. Someone in the audience gasped and he couldn’t keep the smirk from forming. She patted his back and laughed in his ear.

“I knew you’d like that.” She pulled back and cupped his face in both of her hands. Tears filled her eyes. “I missed you so much.”

His sight grew blurry and his throat tightened from holding back the tears. He didn’t know why she said those words. They’d spent the better part of a month in each other’s presence. 

“How could you miss me?” His voice was rough and he cleared his throat. “I’ve been right here.”

She smiled and stroked his hair. It was as calming as when Rey did it, yet there was something else behind it. Hope and forgiveness radiated from his mother. It shattered his resolve and a sob escaped him. He squeezed his eyes shut as the wetness welled up. 

“I know you won’t give up the dark side, but don’t give in to what’s on Korriban.” 

Kylo stared at her through his watery vision. He sensed her warring with the fear of losing him again. It tore at him and he wanted to alleviate it, take it away and replace it with the hope he knew she felt. He placed his hands over hers and held her gaze.

“I won’t give in.” He told her, his resolve returning. “There’s nothing there it can tempt me with.”

Leia shook her head. “Don’t underestimate that place, Ben.”

“I won’t.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Kylo stepped from her and headed up the ramp. He looked back at her and he wondered how many times she watched his father leave. It couldn’t have been as often as he had observed. Gritting his teeth, he slapped the controls to the ramp and headed toward the cockpit. 

Cahira sat in the pilot’s chair and he narrowed his eyes.

“What the hell?” He stalked toward her. “You’re a pilot?”

She smirked at him over her shoulder as she flicked switches. Chewie laughed from the co-pilot’s seat. 

“It’s going to be a long way to Korriban.” Cahira turned her attention to the controls. “You look like you need a rest anyway.”

Kylo rolled his eyes and left the cockpit. If he admitted it to himself, he was tired. Not tired enough to sleep, but he could use the rest.

_Maybe I can start opening the door wider. The trip should give me enough time to get started._

He made his way around the curve in the ship and the soft glow of candlelight basked Ragnara’s face in warmth. She smiled up at him and her amber eyes danced with mirth and affection. He held her gaze as he slowly entered her. She closed her eyes and her moan echoed in his mind.

Kylo froze in front of the door to his room as the image faded from his mind. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. It was the same vision as before except, this time, her eyes were the correct color. Was this visualization planted by the priest as well? Why would Banyn care if he slept with Ragnara or not? What was in it for him?

The door slid open and he stared into blackness. He forced his feet to carry him inside. He pressed his back against the wall as the door slid closed. Closing his eyes, he sank to the floor. If the vision was real this time, why couldn’t he see where he was? He saw even less in this vision than the one he had about Rey.

_Rey stood before him in a field of gold. She held out her hand to him as tears filled her eyes. Thunder rumbled in the distance and dark clouds gathered over the mountains behind her. A warm breeze ruffled the hair, bringing the scent of rain._

“Why are you showing me these visions?” He shouted up at the ceiling. “What do you want from me?”

He pushed himself to his feet and unhooked his saber. He ignited it and the purple glow cast a light over his bed. Movement caught his attention and his heart stopped. Someone lay beneath the covers of his bed. 

“What the hell?” His heart hammering in his chest, he stepped toward his bed. Had Rey snuck on board after all?

Holding his breath, he reached toward the blankets and yanked them off the intruder. Ragnara gasped and blinked up at him. His stomach dropped to his feet as he stared at her. The last person he’d expected to hide on the ship was her. His gaze roamed over her, taking in the black undershirt hugging her breasts and waist. The blankets hid her lower half, but he suspected she wore the gray pants he’d seen on her earlier. He deactivated his saber and hooked it onto his belt.

“What visions?” Ragnara asked as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

Kylo turned from her and ran his hands over his face. He didn’t want to tell her of his visions of her and him. It’d only encourage her and the last thing he needed was her encouraged more than she was already. 

_Why couldn’t I keep my damn mouth shut?_

“What visions, Kylo?” She demanded, her voice holding a touch of steel. He knew that tone of voice all too well. He’d heard it enough from Rey and his mother. It was both a warning and a threat he shouldn’t ignore.

Not wanting to talk to her in the dark, he strode to the door and flicked on the lights. He turned to face her and saw her standing near his bed. Her gaze travelled over him and he sensed her desire and fortitude. Arousal and anger warred within him and he curled his fingers into his palms. 

_She snuck on this ship to have me to herself. So Sith of her._

He closed his eyes and the vision of them flashed in his mind. His breathing quickened and he gritted his teeth against his reaction to her. His Dark swirled within him, demanding he make her his. 

Sighing, he rubbed his forehead. “I’ve been having this same vision for over a month. Rey standing in the middle of a field of gold. I don’t know much else.”

He watched as her hands curled into fists. Irritation and pain flowed from her and his heart clenched. He hadn’t wanted to cause her pain and he cursed himself for even telling her anything at all. 

“Why would you be upset over a vision of Rey?” She asked, cocking her head to the side.

He narrowed his eyes. “Because I’m tired of my life being controlled by visions. It was a damn vision that cost me five years of my life.”

Ragnara closed the gap between them and placed her hands on his chest. A breeze ruffled her hair, causing a stray black lock to fall over her forehead. His fingers itched to brush it aside, but he kept his hands at his sides. 

“Then don’t let these visions determine what happens in your life.” She ran her hands up and down his chest, sending jolts of electricity sparking through him. 

“I don’t.” He whispered as he grabbed her hands. He stepped around her and strode to the other side of the room. He stared out the window, watching the stars streak by.

“You’re upset I’m here.” Her voice held both sadness and accusation. 

Kylo sighed and turned to face her. “Yes. I wanted you to stay on Iun, to keep you out of harm’s way. You being here-”

She marched toward him and kissed him. He gasped and his eyes widened. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and his Dark sprang from him to envelop both of them. Her own answered and streamed into him. He stepped back from her and bumped into the desk behind him. Glaring at her, her watched her face flush.

“I appreciate your concern for me, but I can handle whatever is on that planet.” She took a step closer to him. “I can help you, Kylo.”

He pushed from the desk and stood close enough to feel the heat from her body. She stared up at him and the amber turned into molten gold. A fire ignited in her eyes and his Dark demanded he answer. 

“I don’t want you putting yourself in danger because of me.” 

Deciding the best thing to do was to lock her in a room until they could return to Iun, he grabbed her hand and headed for the door. As if knowing what he planned, she pulled him to a stop. He glared at her then at their clasped hands. 

“You’d rather put yourself in danger because of something you can’t control?” She bit out as she stepped closer to him. 

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He narrowed his eyes as their Dark chased each other around the room. Her warmth enveloped him as her Dark caressed him. Sighing, he stepped away from her, keeping her at arm’s length as he looked at her. He should be angry at her for sneaking onto the ship and attempting to seduce him. He wanted to be, to punish her for ignoring his warnings. The sadness and pleading in her eyes reminded him of when he’d been in a similar situation what seemed forever ago. 

“I need to find out why I’m drawn to you.” Kylo whispered as he stroked her back. “Why is the Force doing this to me? Why does it want me to be with both you and Rey?”

“I have no idea.” She pressed kisses along his chest, causing sparks to dance along his skin. “But I’m not going to question it.”

“You don’t want to know?” He pulled back from her and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him.

Ragnara placed her hands over his. “You’re my destiny, Kylo. The Force has brought us together for a reason, yes, but I’d rather not question it. Let us happen.”

The carvings on the walls of the temple appeared in his mind. Was he really Ragnara’s destiny? The ancient Iunians seemed to believe they belonged together. How could they know the outcome of something before he was born or even met Ragnara? The Force drew them together at the expense of his feelings for Rey. 

“Give in to your desire.” She whispered as her right hand tangled in his hair. “Stop fighting it. Stop hurting yourself.”

She pulled his head down and claimed his mouth. Passion and arousal poured from her and into the kiss, stimulating his darkness. The wind whipped around them in a frenzy as her Dark wrapped around him. He backed away from her, but she shoved him up against the wall by his bed. With a growl, she kissed him again as her hands slid underneath his shirt. 

“What the hell is she doing here?” Cahira’s enraged voice caused Ragnara to jump away from him. 

“She snuck onto the ship.” Kylo replied as Cahira glared at Ragnara. 

“Obviously.” Cahira snapped as she strode into the room.

Kylo ran a hand through his hair and pushed from the wall. He strode toward his bed and plopped down upon it. Placing his head in his hands, he growled. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Cahira barked, bringing his attention to her. She looked from him to Ragnara and back again.

“Taking what’s mine.” Ragnara snarled, her hand hovering near her saber.

Kylo pushed to his feet. “I’m not some object you can just claim!”

Ragnara blinked at him. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Cahira raised her hand. “You’re telling me you snuck onto this ship to seduce him?”

A blush stained Ragnara’s face and she looked away. Anger welled within him, but he pushed it back down. The time to be furious with her had passed the moment he found her in his bed. He ran a hand through his hair and turned his attention to Cahira.

“There a reason you’re here?”

“I wanted to see if you wanted to spar.” She answered with a sigh. “It’s a long way to Korriban and I didn’t want you getting bored.”

“I was planning on meditating.” He strode to the desk and placed his saber upon it.

“You mean opening yourself more to the dark side.” Cahira accused. 

He glared at her. “Yes. I refuse to let Banyn hold that over my head. I’ll translate the tablet myself.”

“But you’ll let him hold the crystal over your head.” Cahira replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Shoving his hands into his hair, he paced the room. More than anything, he wanted to destroy the crystal. It would be both freeing and satisfying, but he didn’t want to take the chance the priest had something else up his sleeve. Some way to get around the crystal being destroyed. 

_You will bring the crystal to me or I’ll kill your precious Jedi._ Banyn snarled in his head.

He froze and stared at both Ragnara and Cahira. They stared back with concern in their eyes. Closing his eyes, he drew in a deep breath as icy fingers raked down his spine.

“What is it?” Ragnara grabbed his hand, bringing his attention to her. “What’s wrong?”

He stared at their clasped hands and she squeezed his. The chill increased, touching each part of his body as it spread through him. A cold hand grabbed his heart and he shivered.

“He knows I still want to destroy the crystal.” He pushed the words through a tightening throat. “He’s threatened to kill Rey if I don’t bring it to him.”

Ragnara wrapped her arms around him and the cold dissolved. The anguish of losing Rey remained, burning his stomach, threatening to overwhelm him. Closing his eyes, he held Ragnara tight against him. 

“You’re stronger than him.” Ragnara whispered. “You’ll find a way and he’ll rue the day he tried to manipulate you.”

He knew she was right. He’d defeated more powerful opponents who thought they had the upper hand. It was the same with this priest. He’d find a way to crush this foe as well. 

Cahira sighed, bringing his attention to her. She stepped forward and took hold of Ragnara’s arm. 

“Since we’re already in space and can’t toss you off the ship, I’ll find you a room.” She pulled the other woman away from him.

Ragnara wrenched her arm from the Jedi’s grasp, but kept her gaze with his. “Don’t let this priest get the better of you.”

Kylo ran a hand through his hair and nodded. “I won’t.”

Cahira grabbed Ragnara’s arm again and tugged her out the door. The door slid closed and Kylo sighed. Silence filled the room and he realized now would be the perfect time to further open the door to the dark side. He turned off the lights then sat cross-legged in the middle of the room.

Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths until he sensed the Force around him. He reached out to the Force, toward the dark side. His Dark whirled around him as he envisioned a door ajar in his mind. Darkness flowed from the gap toward him. He narrowed his eyes as he stepped closer to the blackness. In order to open himself fully to the dark, he needed to open the door wider, allow the darkness to engulf him.

A soft, yet cold breeze caressed him, ruffled his hair. The darkness from the door called to him, whispered to him. It wanted him to open the door, wanted to embrace him. Taking a deep breath, he reached for the door. 

“Ben, don’t!” Luke’s voice yanked him out of his meditation.

Leaping to his feet, he called his saber to him. Purple-black shot out of the hilt and he pointed the blade at his uncle. 

Luke stood a few feet from him, staring at him with a mixture of concern and unease in his eyes. He took a step forward and Kylo narrowed his eyes.

“You decide to show up now?” Kylo let the anger and scorn he felt coat his voice. 

Luke sighed. “I know what you’re doing and you can’t. Opening yourself fully to the dark side will negate the progress you’ve made. You’ll destroy your Light.”

Kylo’s upper lip curled. “Then so be it.”

Luke shook his head and stepped closer. “You don’t want to do that. You don’t-”

“Unless you know of a way to translate that tablet, I need to do this.” Kylo snarled, stepping to his right, making his uncle to take a step back and to the left to avoid his saber’s reach. 

Luke’s face fell and Kylo knew there wasn’t any other way to translate the tablet. Either he gave into Banyn and have him translate it or he did it himself by opening himself fully to the dark side. If he was honest with himself, he’d rather open the door wider and translate it himself. He didn’t trust the priest, hated Banyn with every ounce of his being. The blackness of that emotion burned within him and his sight turned red. 

“I wish I could tell you why you’re drawn to Ragnara.” Luke raised a hand, concern replacing the unease. “All I can tell you is that you can’t go down this path.”

“You’ve said that before.” Kylo growled. “What if I am supposed to go down this path? The elders said the dark side’s been corrupted and I can fix it. It’s a part of the Force, uncle. It shouldn’t be feared or despised. It’s one of the many mistakes the Jedi made.”

Luke ran a hand over his face. “I thought you were done with prophecies.”

Kylo lowered his saber and glared at his uncle. “This isn’t a prophecy. The dark side isn’t evil. When will you realize that? When will you stop being afraid of it?”

Luke winced and looked away. Kylo narrowed his eyes as he tightened his grip on his saber. His uncle wouldn’t stop fearing it. Wouldn’t stop seeing him as another Vader. He closed his eyes as his heart clenched. At one time, he’d wanted to be like his grandfather, would do anything to live up to that legacy. A pair of hazel eyes showed him he could be more, that he didn’t need to lose his humanity. He could be his own person, make his own way, his own destiny.

“I fear what it’ll do to you, Ben.” Luke stepped toward him and Kylo moved into a fighting stance. Luke sighed and rubbed his forehead. “You’ve balanced yourself. You’ve done something very few people have been able to accomplish. Don’t throw it away over a translation that might not amount to anything.”

Anger boiled inside him and he raised his blade, pointing it at his uncle. What made Luke think the tablet might not amount to anything? Did he already know what was on it? Did he know something?

“You know what’s on that tablet?” He snapped, circling around his uncle. “You know what it says?”

Luke shook his head. “I don’t. The elders are correct. The dark side is corrupted, but it’ll take more than you alone to undo what the Sith have done.”

Kylo’s stomach twisted. “Ragnara. Is that why I’m drawn to her? We’re supposed to undo what the Sith did together?”

“Don’t lose yourself to the dark side, Ben.” Luke gave him a sad smile. “It can twist even the most noble of intentions.”

Kylo watched his uncle fade away. Staring at the empty space before him, he deactivated his saber. He tossed the hilt onto his bed and plopped down on the mattress. 

Sighing, he stared at his hands as his thoughts whirled in his head. 

_How do I undo centuries of Sith corruption? Where would I even begin?_

He knew where he should begin. It was the only way he wanted the tablet translated. He trusted himself and the dark side more than he trusted Banyn. He pushed himself from the bed and sat on the floor. Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths to concentrate on his task. Visualizing himself standing in a dimly lit room, he let the shadows surround him, soothe him. 

The part way open door appeared before him once again. Darkness flowed from the gap, whispering to him, beckoning to him. His heart pounding, he stepped toward it, stretching out his right hand.

“You don’t want to do that.” His own voice startled him out of his meditation.

He glared up at himself. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”


	12. Chapter 12

Rey stood in front of her and Ben’s house and watched the comings and goings of the Resistance. Her thoughts drifted toward Ben and their last conversation before he left. It’d almost turned into another argument because she didn’t want to see him off. She didn’t want to break down in front of him or any one else because she feared he might never return or come back worse than anything she feared.

A knot formed in her stomach and she placed her hands on her abdomen. The Light and the Dark caressed her, offering both soothing calm and angry resolve. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. 

_I can’t help thinking I should be with him._ She told her children. _I can’t help fearing he’ll come back from that place changed._

Gathering her own resolve, she opened her eyes to find Leia staring at her. She blinked as her face flushed with warmth. Leia smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I did the same with Ben when he was in the womb.” Leia told her. “It’s comforting.”

Rey sighed. “I should’ve gone with him. Where he’s going-”

“He’s not going alone.” Leia reminded her. “Chewie and Cahira are going with him. You also have your bond. You can contact him whenever you want.”

Rey shook her head. “That’s not what I’m afraid of. I’ve read about Korriban. There’s a Sith graveyard there and some of those lords are still able to communicate. What if they sense he wants to open himself up more to the dark side and they-”

Leia grabbed her arms, forcing her to look at the older woman. “He’s stronger than that, Rey. You know it. I fear for him everyday, but I know he’ll never let another person manipulate him again that includes those Sith lords.”

Rey closed her eyes. Leia was right, but it still didn’t stop her from worrying. After she’d hit him, she’d sensed a darkness well up inside him that terrified her. It was darker than anything she’d ever felt from him. That was what she feared would return from Korriban, that blackness. It was what she feared would be left once he opened himself completely to the dark side. 

“General.” Finn’s voice brought Rey out of her thoughts. She looked at her friend, who stared at her with concern. He then turned his attention to Leia.

“You have something to report.” Leia stepped away from Rey and folded her arms against her chest. 

Finn nodded and handed her a small tablet. “The teams you sent to Dantooine have taken out the only ship they found in orbit. They reported a lot of debris from the ship identified as belonging to Kylo Ren.”

Leia took the device and scanned through the report. Memories of fleeing the Eradicator rushed through Rey and an icy chill sliced down her spine. She knew he used the pain of his injuries to give him strength, but she feared one day he’d take it too far and it’d backfire.

“What of the other ships?” Leia asked, bringing Rey back to the present.

“A smaller Sith ship fired upon them and they were able to destroy it.” Finn answered. “No sign of other First Order or Sith ships.”

Leia sighed and handed the device back to Finn. “Have them start rebuilding the base. Tell them to keep in contact with any updates and we’ll join them in a few days.”

Finn nodded and left. 

“You think Ben will be back in time?” Rey asked as Finn hurried down the street.

“He’ll be back in time.” Leia replied.

Rey sighed and chewed her lip. She looked at Leia as a new worry filled her mind. She understood Ben didn’t care about the visions plaguing his mind, but she knew he shouldn’t ignore them. Not the one that kept returning to his mind. 

“Say it, Rey.” Leia raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Ben’s having visions.” Rey blurted. “He’s had one ever since I went into hiding here.”

Leia’s brows knitted together and Rey sensed apprehension and interest from her. She took Rey’s hand and headed into the house. 

“He’s having more than one?”

Rey gritted her teeth. She didn’t want to talk about the other one. Her stomach churned thinking about it, knowing Ragnara wanted him for herself. She knew she couldn’t lie to his mother, though. Not when she might be able to help. 

“Yes.” Rey sat on the couch and stared at her hands. “But the one that’s plaguing him the most, he’s had longer.”

Leia sat beside her and took her hand. “What is it?”

“He says I’m standing in a field, crying and reaching out to someone, maybe him. There’s a storm forming in the distance.”

“That’s all?” Leia squeezed her hand.

Rey nodded. “He doesn’t know where it is or when it is. He doesn’t want to look into it. He doesn’t think anything will come of it or the other vision he’s been having.”

“You’re planning on looking into it.” Leia smiled. 

Rey returned the smile. “He’s had this vision for over a month. I know it’s getting to him. A few days ago, he almost destroyed the living room with lightning and tried to take his lightsaber to the walls because of it.”

“I noticed.” Leia sighed and looked at the wall near the door to her bedroom. Burn marks painted the beige walls black. 

Rey winced, but continued. “I’m hoping to find something in the Iunians’ library about the location. If the grassland is on this planet, I can go there and figure out why he’s seeing it.”

“What if it’s not on this planet?”

Rey closed her eyes. It was one of the details she feared most. What if the field was somewhere else? What if she never found the site? Without also knowing when the vision took place, she might not even realize she found the location until it was too late. She dreaded the vision was a warning and she needed to know where the meadow was located. 

“I don’t know.” She whispered. “I just have this feeling that if I don’t find this place before the time of the vision, I won’t be able to stop it.”

Leia frowned. “Why do you want to stop it?”

Rey pushed herself to her feet and paced the room. “This vision has to be a warning. Why else would he keep having it? I need to find this place, find out what is so important about it before the timeline of this vision catches up with us.”

“You think something will happen?”

Rey ran a hand through her hair. “Yes. I feel it. Every time he talks about it, a coldness comes over me and I can’t shake it. I’m scared, Leia.”

Leia pushed to her feet and embraced her. Rey wrapped her arms around the older woman and let the tears welling in her eyes fall. 

“Go to the library.” Leia whispered. “See if you can find this place. Maybe talk to the sage. See why he’s having this vision.”

Rey pulled back from the older woman. “You think the sage might know something?”

Leia smiled and brushed some hair off her forehead. “If the sage guided him to that temple then she might direct you to the field.”

Rey sighed and nodded. “Library first.”

****

“You’re not going to change my mind, either.” Kylo snarled as he climbed to his feet. He called his saber to him and ignited it. He aimed it at his Light and glared down the blade at him. 

Ben stared at him with a calmness Kylo didn’t feel. It irked him and his temper boiled under the surface. He narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on the hilt. 

“I want you to think about what you’re doing.” Ben stepped toward him and Kylo gritted his teeth as his Dark swirled around him, wanting to lash out at Ben.

“I know what I’m doing.” Kylo growled. “Leave, so I can get to it.”

Ben shook his head. “You can’t bury me. Opening yourself more to the dark side will do that.”

“There is no other way to translate the tablet.” Kylo snapped. “I will not let Banyn hold it over my head.”

“You need me.” Ben held out his hand, his dark eyes pleading. Kylo knew that look all too well and it both tore at him and angered him. He’d felt the pain, the pleading, the longing in those eyes long ago.

“Can you help me translate the tablet?” He bit out through gritted teeth. “Do you know how to undo the corruption of the Sith?”

Ben sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew his Light didn’t know how to do either of those things. His Dark got him this far, it’d take him to the answers he sought. What did he need his Light for anyway?

“Once you open yourself fully to the dark side, you won’t be able to come back.” Ben warned. “You’ll have destroyed me.”

Kylo lowered his saber and stared at his other self. Hadn’t that been what he’d wanted to do since he fell? To finally be rid of his Light once and for all. He turned his weapon off and paced to the other side of the room. 

“The corruption of the dark side needs to be undone.” Kylo turned to face himself. “I need to do this.”

Ben strode toward him, his gaze intense. “At the cost of losing a part of yourself.”

Kylo shook his head. “The elders said it wouldn’t happen.”

It still unnerved him to stare at himself without a mirror. To talk to himself as if it were a normal thing one did. He still didn’t understand how this could happen, how he could talk to his Light. He hadn’t read anything about it in the texts. Was the Force doing this? Didn’t the Force want him to undo the corruption of the dark side? Hadn’t it wanted him to balance it in the first place? Wasn’t fixing the dark side a part of balancing the Force?

Ben sighed, bringing him out of his thoughts. “The dark side isn’t evil, you’re right. But letting yourself be consumed completely by it will twist you, corrupt you.”

“You don’t want me to fix it.” Kylo narrowed his eyes. “You want it to stay corrupted.”

“That’s not what I’m saying.” Ben growled. “I’m trying to warn you. You do this and you’ll be just like your grandfather, a machine unable to feel anything, but rage and hate.”

Kylo stared at the hilt of his saber. At one time, he wanted to be like Vader, to be as strong, as committed to the dark side. He’d fought to get rid of what kept him from accomplishing that. After meeting Rey, he learned he didn’t want any of it at all. He didn’t want to be a cold unfeeling creature, a husk of a person. Still, the dark side was a part of him and he refused to give it up.

“Tell me why I’m drawn to Ragnara then.” He glared at his Light. “Tell me why the Force wants me to be with both her and Rey.”

Ben sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I’m you, remember? I know about as much as you do.”

Kylo cursed and plopped down on the bed. He dropped his saber to the floor then rubbed his hands over his face. He wanted to scream, to lash out. What good would it do, though? Anger and frustration raged inside him, threatening to boil over. He wanted the tablet translated and he didn’t want to rely on anyone else to do it for him. Not when he could do it himself. 

Running his fingers through his hair, he fought the urge to get up and pace. “If you know a different way to translate the tablet, I’m all ears.”

“I’m sorry, but there isn’t one.” Sadness filled Ben’s voice and Kylo stared at his hands.

“I have no choice then.” Kylo raised his gaze to his double. “I have to open the door all the way.”

“You don’t have to open it all the way.” Ben offered, walking toward him.

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “If I want to read the tablet, I need to.”

Ben spread his arms out. “If this tablet is really the dark side in written form, you should be able to read it without having to open yourself up so far.”

“I can’t read it now.” Kylo snapped. “What makes you think opening the door a tiny bit further will do any good?”

The door slid open and Cahira strolled into his room. He narrowed his eyes at her, but she stared back at him with calm resolve. He turned his attention back to Ben, but his doppelgänger wasn’t there. Gritting his teeth, he pushed to his feet and glared at Cahira.

“I placed her in a room at the end of the hall.” The Jedi told him as she folded her arms against her chest. “I gave her a stern warning not to bother you.”

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “She’s not bothering me.”

Cahira closed the gap between them and it took all his willpower not to put himself into a fighting stance. His hands curled into his palms as he fought the urge to Force push her across the room.

“I promised Rey I’d bring you back in one piece. That means I’m going to keep you from any kind of dark side temptation.” She pointed in the direction of Ragnara’s room. “That includes her.”

He sighed and turned away from her. Placing his hands on the desk, he stared out the window. Cahira was right and he despised her for it. He’d fought against the pull to Ragnara ever since it started. It didn’t help that the Force itself seemed to put her in front of him every time he turned around.

_Ragnara’s not helping the situation either. She knows I’m fighting this and is trying to make it harder to resist her._

“I’ve had a vision of her and I.” He pushed from the desk and faced the Jedi. He leaned against the desk and folded his arms against his chest.

Cahira gaped at him. “You can’t be serious?”

“I’ve had it a couple of times since coming back from the temple. I don’t know where we are or when it happens, but we’re having sex for the first time.”

Cahira shoved her hands into her hair and turned away. “You shouldn’t have told me.”

“I don’t know if the vision is even real.” Kylo growled through gritted teeth. “I thought it wasn’t because the first time I had it, her eye color was wrong. Now, it’s not.”

Cahira stared at him as if he spoke a different language. “Visions don’t appear in a person’s head for no reason. It’s real, Ben. You’re going to sleep with her.”

Kylo shook his head. “You don’t know that. Andra’s prediction didn’t happen, this one won’t either.”

Cahira turned away and paced the room. He watched her, noticing the stiff way she walked. She held barely contained anger beneath the calm surface. He smirked, thrilled even this Jedi couldn’t keep her emotions in check no matter how hard she tried. 

“I’ve had visions that came true.” She looked askance at him as she paced. “You can’t deny them, Ben. They will happen.”

Kylo ran a hand over his face. “I’m not going to have my life governed by visions! I make my own destiny.” 

He pushed from the desk and stalked toward the door. It opened for him and he headed down the corridor. Cahira called after him, but he ignored her. He wasn’t in the mood for a lecture on visions. He meant what he said. These visions of Rey and Ragnara wouldn’t determine how he lived his life. 

_I’ll fight them with every fiber of my being. My life is my own and I refuse to let anything or anyone tell me otherwise._

Kylo found himself standing in the cockpit, the stars racing by. He glared at the pilot’s seat which had been vacated by Cahira. It seemed his feet thought the best thing for him was flying the ship. Sighing, he sat in the chair and looked over at Chewie. The Wookie nodded at him and purred. At least, it sounded like a purr. 

“I have nothing better to do.” He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the zooming stars. “Thought I’d meditate, but some people believe it’s a bad idea.”

Chewie grumbled and Kylo shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Talk about what?” Ragnara’s voice brought his attention to her. 

She stood in the doorway to the cockpit, her hands braced on the doorframe. She stared at him as she bit her lower lip. Desire and apprehension warred within her. He glanced behind her, but didn’t see Cahira. The image of her closing her eyes and moaning as he slid inside her flashed in his mind. He spun around in the chair and glared at the stars speeding by.

“Meditating.” He bit out as he placed his fists on the console. Anger rose within him. Anger at himself for desiring Ragnara in the first place. Irritation for not turning the ship around and heading back to Iun when he found her in his bed. Fury at everyone else who wanted him to live the way they wanted him to. 

“You’re angry.” Ragnara’s voice drew closer and he heard the apprehension in her voice. His darkness stretched out toward her, wanting her closer. Her own darkness enveloped him, caressed him. 

Kylo closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. It wasn’t her fault, not completely. As much as he tried and knew he should, he couldn’t be angry with her.

“Yes.” He whispered as he forced himself to look at her. He stared into her eyes and saw the fire burning within the amber depths. 

She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. He knew she wanted to do more, but Chewie’s presence prevented that. A low growl rumbled from the Wookie, but Ragnara kept her hand on his shoulder. 

“Is it about earlier?” She asked, her voice low as if not wanting the Wookie to hear.

Kylo sighed and turned completely to face her. He stared up at her, taking in the way the undershirt hugged her breasts. The gray pants enveloped her hips and thighs. It was an outfit chosen for comfort, but he didn’t deny the fact it meant to seduce him as well. 

_That’s why she didn’t change._ He cleared his throat and forced his gaze back up to hers. She swallowed and arousal flowed from her. She’d watched him look her over. A slight breeze blew a strand of hair across her face and he reached up to brush it aside. She caught his hand and her eyes darkened to molten gold. 

“I’m not angry with you.” His voice was thick and he cleared it before continuing. “I was trying to meditate and kept getting interrupted.”

She smiled. “Cahira?”

“My uncle.” He growled, trying to keep a hold on his anger. “He said I shouldn’t open myself further to the dark side. That doing so will destroy the balance within me. I’d destroy my Light.”

Ragnara placed her hands on the sides of his face. “Light, dark or something in between, you are your own person, Kylo. Don’t let anyone tell you different.”

He smirked and placed his hands over hers. “I appreciate the support, but I-”

She kissed him, devouring what ever he wanted to say. Digging her fingers into his hair, she climbed into his lap. Her heat pressed against his groin. He grabbed her waist to push her off, but she thrust her hips into his growing erection, sending his mind spinning. 

He pulled his head back. “Stop.”

Ragnara kissed his neck as her hands roamed down his chest. “I’m tired of you denying me. I’m tired of you denying us.”

His heart thudded in his chest and his Dark swirled around them, mingling with her darkness. His Dark whispered to him, demanding he give in to her, to become one. He squeezed his eyes shut as Chewie growled from his position in the co-pilot’s seat. He called up Rey’s face, reminding his Dark he’d already claimed someone as his own. 

“You need to stop.” Kylo growled as he glared at her. 

“You can’t deny us any longer.” She whispered in his ear as her hand slipped inside his pants.

“NO!” He shoved her off him. She collided with Chewie, who held her against him as if afraid of what she might do. 

She stared at him, wide eyed as her chest heaved with her uneven breathing. Wetness shone in her amber eyes as she struggled to her feet.

“Kylo-”

“No!” He snapped and she shrank back. “We’re not going to happen, Ragnara. I don’t know how to be more clear.”

A tear rolled down her cheek and he wanted to kick himself. His heart constricted and he curled his fingers into his palms. He didn’t mean to hurt her, didn’t want to hurt her, but he didn’t know how else to reach her. 

“I know you feel something for me.” Ragnara’s voice cracked as another tear rolled down her cheek.

He closed his eyes. “I wish I didn’t.”


	13. Chapter 13

Rey stared at the rows of bookcases before her and a sense of dizziness swept through her. She ran a hand through her hair as she contemplated where to start. She’d never seen so many books. Even the library at the base on Dantooine didn’t have this many tomes. 

“That’s a lot of books.” Finn whispered beside her. “Shall we ask where the maps are?”

Sighing, Rey looked around the large room for an Iunian who might be a librarian. Hoping to appear as if she knew where she wanted to head, she strolled forward. An Iunian woman caught her attention. The librarian placed a group of books onto a bookshelf.

“Excuse me?” Rey headed for the woman.

The Iunian smiled at her. “Can I help you?”

Rey nodded. “I’m looking for maps of the surrounding area. Maybe even a little further out.”

The librarian nodded and pointed down an aisle of bookcases behind her. “Down there and to the right. Some of the maps date back rather far.”

Rey looked behind her and saw what could only be a maze of bookcases. She thanked the Iunian and headed down the row. 

“What are we looking for again?” Finn asked as he followed behind her. The aisle wasn’t wide enough to allow Finn to walk beside her. 

“Ben keeps having this vision of me in a field with mountains behind me and a storm on the horizon. I want to find out if there is a place like that here.”

She turned right and walked down the aisle, reading the spines of the books. The volumes switched from local fauna to maps and she grabbed the first tome off the shelf. Heart racing, she flipped through the pages, but none of the maps or pictures resembled the location from Ben’s vision.

Finn slipped around her and picked a book from the shelf beside her. “Do you know any other details to help narrow down the location?”

Rey shook her head and plucked another book from the shelf. “That’s his entire vision.”

“Have you had any visions like that?” Finn asked as he flipped through the book. 

“No.” Rey sighed and turned the pages of her book. None of the maps or pictures matched. She put the book back and brought out another. Ben had gone to the mountains on this planet. He didn’t say anything about the mountains in his vision being familiar. Maybe he saw them from the other side? He did imply they were far away in his vision. Maybe that’s why he didn’t recognize them.

“You really think what he saw would be on this planet?” Finn asked as he brought out another book.

“I’m hoping.” She sighed and replaced the book to pick out another. “I need to know why he’s having this vision and maybe find a way to stop it from happening.”

“You don’t think it’s a good vision?”

Rey flipped through the pages. “No. I’m crying in it and there’s a storm in the distance. It can’t be good. Plus, I get chills when he does speak about it.”

She gritted her teeth as she placed the book back on the shelf. Maybe the image in her head wasn’t what he saw. She closed her eyes and tried to bring up the image his words conjured. The image of a field of flowers and grass appeared in her mind. In the distance stood a mountain range with dark clouds looming above. Her stomach twisted into a knot as she stared at the books before her. 

“I need to find where this place is.” She ran her fingers along the spines. “It torments him and it scares me.”

Finn placed a hand on her back, bringing her attention to him. He smiled at her and she offered a slight smile back. 

“We’ll find this place.” He told her as he picked out another volume. “Even if it takes all day.”

She snorted and removed another book from the shelf. “Let’s not go that far. I don’t want to go cross eyed.”

“He’ll be all right, Rey.” Finn turned serious, sobering her right up. 

The knot tightened and she closed her eyes. Placing her hand on her stomach, she willed herself to be calm. The Light and the Dark reached out to her, caressing her hand, her heart. She wrapped the Force around her, letting it warm her, give her strength. The knot unwound and the tension eased from her. She drew in a deep breath and opened her eyes. 

“I can’t help worrying.” She whispered, turning her attention to Finn. “I’m afraid of losing him, either to his darkness or to someone like Poe wanting to kill him.”

“You think this vision of his relates to your fears?”

She nodded and stared at the pages before her. The map was old and showed the layout of a city surrounded by mountains on one side and a forest on the other. There weren’t any fields nearby, but the place pulled at her. She narrowed her eyes and looked closer at the map. Nestled in the forest, a little ways from the city, someone crudely wrote out the words: Temple of Akimn. Her heart stopped and her breathing quickened. The source of Ben’s second vision taunted her from the page. Tears stung her eyes and the knot returned. Gritting her teeth, she flipped the page, almost tearing it in her haste. 

“Rey?” Finn’s startled voice drew her attention to him. She blinked as the knot eased in her stomach.

She looked at the page and saw a drawing of a relief sculpture within the temple. A man stood between two women, their weapons drawn and in fighting stances. Hadn’t the temple been abandoned? Had someone been sent to draw this image? When and why? She looked closer at the drawing and realized the figures in the image resembled her, Ben, and Ragnara. She almost dropped the book, her heart racing. 

“What’s going on?” Finn snatched the book from her. She ran a hand through her hair as she fought to regain her composure. “What the hell? These sculptures look like you.”

Drawing in a deep breath, she nodded. “It’s unnerving.”

Finn scoffed. “More than that. It’s uncanny. How’d they know? They even carved Kylo with the scar on his face.”

Shaking her head, she snatched the book from Finn and placed it back on the shelf. When they talked to the elders, he’d mentioned the carvings. She doubted he had meant only this one. What had the others depicted and why hadn’t he told her about them? Had they unnerved him so much that he didn’t want her know? 

“He had a vision of Ragnara.” Rey forced the words through her teeth. “That damn temple gave him a vision of him sleeping with her.”

“What?” Finn shouted and she stared at him. He cleared his throat and looked around. He stepped closer to her and lowered his voice. “You’re kidding?”

“He told me it wasn’t real, that’d it been planted.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I have a feeling he’s had it again since returning from that temple.”

Finn placed a hand on her shoulder. “You don’t think it was planted.”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. He said her eye color was wrong.”

“You don’t believe him.”

Rey turned away from Finn and focused on the books before her. She wanted to believe Ben, but Ragnara’s words about destiny echoed in her mind. What if he was her destiny? What if he finally gave in to Ragnara and slept with her? Why would the Iunians carve the three of them on the walls of their temple?

“I don’t know what to believe.” She answered. “He doesn’t want anything to do with these visions, but I know they torment him. I know he doesn’t want them to dictate his life, but I have a feeling they will.”

“Andra’s vision didn’t come true.” Finn reminded her. “If anything, the exact opposite happened.”

“She tried to force her prophecy to happen.” Rey picked another book from the shelf. “She tried to control him and it backfired.”

She flipped through the pages as Andra’s words came back to her. Andra thought her visions were never wrong. That she had misinterpreted her vision of Ben the first time. Maybe she was doing the same with his visions? She shook her head. Andra had only seen him fighting darkness, a menace. The description he gave of his vision was too detailed even in its simplicity. 

“Maybe you should ask the elders why the ancients carved the three of you on the walls of their temple.” Finn suggested.

Rey sighed and stared at a detailed map of the Iunian village from years ago. She turned the page, revealing a drawing of a farmer leading his animals into a field. She narrowed her eyes at the pasture, but there weren’t any mountains in the distance. She flipped through the pages, scanning the maps and drawings to no avail. 

“Right now, I’m more concerned about this vision of his.” She placed the book back in its slot. “I’ll deal with the ancients’ interest in people who weren’t even born yet later.”

Finn sighed and placed the book back on the shelf. “Poe is getting restless.”

“What?” Rey blinked at him. The sudden change in topic made her head spin, but she was thankful for it. She didn’t want to linger on what the ancients saw or Ben’s vision of Ragnara. 

“Poe keeps asking me when he’s going to be released. I think he’s chomping at the bit to do something.”

Rey narrowed her eyes. “That something have anything to do with attacking Ben?”

Finn removed a book from the shelf. “Poe doesn’t mention him and I make it a point not to bring him up.”

She relaxed. Ever since they’d escaped the _Eradicator_ , she hadn’t talked to Poe. It had nothing to do with being too busy, she just refused to see him. She didn’t want to hear his excuses for trying to kill Ben for the umpteenth time. He’d allowed his jealousy to guide him and she couldn’t forgive him for it.

“The moment he’s released, you know he’s going to go after Ben.” She turned her gaze to Finn. “He can’t stand that I love Ben and not him.”

Finn sighed and bounced the book in his hand against his thigh. “Leia told me the same thing when I asked her about letting Poe out. She doesn’t trust him anymore either.”

“He’s tried several times to kill her son. It’s a difficult thing to forgive.”

“I just can’t stand to watch him pace.” Finn sighed. “He looks so pitiful and desperate. Even bored.”

Rey snorted. “Maybe he can use all that time to himself to think about what he’s done.”

Finn laughed and opened the book in his hand. “He’s more of an action now think when I feel like it kind of person.”

****

Kylo dropped out of hyperspace and the red planet of Korriban appeared in place of the streaking stars. He stared at the planet as the dark side yanked against his very soul. His heart raced and his own Dark soared to answer the call. Chewie grumbled beside him and he looked askance at the Wookie.

“Complain all you want, but we’re going there.” He guided the Falcon toward the planet and the strength of the pull grew stronger. 

He drew in a calming breath to center himself. His darkness enveloped him, whispering to him, giving him strength to resist the pull. He needed to focus, to find the crystal and leave. He couldn’t give into the whispers, beckoning to him, calling for him to join them. A hand clasped his shoulder and he looked up to see Cahira standing behind him.

“The dark side’s influence is strong, but you can resist it.” She assured him.

“It calls to you as well?” He asked as he turned his attention back to the planet.

“Yes, but not as strong.” She squeezed his shoulder. “I’ve had years of practice guarding myself against the dark side.”

“The dark side isn’t something to be reviled or feared.” Kylo growled as he guided the ship through the planet’s atmosphere. “It’s a part of the Force just as the Light is.”

“Reviled no.” Cahira agreed, but her tone turned ominous with her next words. “But feared, yes.”

He glared at her. “So you are afraid of me.”

Cahira sighed and sat behind Chewie. “I’m afraid of what you’ll become. Opening yourself further-”

Kylo spun around to face the forward windows. “I’ve had enough lectures about me falling further to the dark side.”

“You need to listen, Ben.” Cahira’s voice held a hint of apprehension. “The dark side has corrupted people who’ve been seduced by it.”

He narrowed his eyes as he flew the _Falcon_ over the dusty plains of the planet. The dark side guided him toward the mountainous region looming in the distance. He piloted the ship toward it as his darkness revolved within him. It thrilled to be near more darkness. It demanded he explore the place, learn from those that’d come before him. His own curiosity wanted investigate the Sith Academy and the tombs of the Sith Lords. He knew he could learn much from those places. Maybe even learn why he was drawn to Ragnara. 

“The Sith corrupted the dark side not the other way around.” He glared at her. Unease flowed from her and anger intensified inside him. 

“I know you’re only getting the crystal because Banyn threatened Rey, but you can’t allow yourself to be tempted by anything else you find here.”

“Is this your idea of keeping me grounded?” He snarled as he turned his attention back to flying the ship. “Tell me what I can and can’t do?”

Cahira sighed. “I’m not trying to tell you what to do, Ben. I just don’t want you to make a mistake.”

He narrowed his eyes as the mountains fast approached him. It seemed everyone around him believed giving himself over to the dark side completely was a mistake. How else was he going to translate the tablet? He didn’t trust Banyn at all and he doubted the priest would tell him what it really said. If he translated it himself, Banyn wouldn’t have anything else to manipulate him with. How was that a mistake?

Chewie growled, bringing him out of his thoughts. Deciding not to reply to Cahira’s remark, he focused his attention on landing the ship. The closer to the ground he got, the stronger the dark side tugged at him. Voices whispered in his head, but he ignored them as he landed the ship.

“This place is creepy.” Cahira whispered.

Closing his eyes, he wrapped his darkness around him. He sent himself out into the Force, touching the dark side of the planet. Before him stood the mountains and the path they needed to take to get to the cave. He followed it, letting the dark side’s pull guide him down the path. The voices grew louder until he came out of the pass and stepped into a valley. Towering above the valley on both sides stood several statues. Their heads were bowed, but he doubted it was in veneration. 

_Come, brother._ A male voice whispered in his head. _Feel the power of this place. Let it guide you down your path. Become one with the dark side._

A hand clasped his shoulder, bringing him out of his meditation. He looked up at Cahira, her brow furrowed. Fear radiated off her, but it wasn’t because of the planet. He narrowed his eyes as he pushed himself to his feet.

“Chewie, stay here.” He didn’t look at the Wookie, but kept his gaze on Cahira. “I need someone guarding this ship and making sure its ready for immediate take off.”

The Wookie grumbled his agreement and moved to sit in the pilot’s chair. Kylo stepped around Cahira and headed deeper into the ship. The Jedi’s footsteps clicked behind him and he fought down his rising temper. 

_She doesn’t trust you._ His Dark whispered to him. _That’s why she fears you. That’s why she’s here. She’ll kill you the moment you even show you’ve fallen further._

He didn’t want to believe it, didn’t want to think Cahira would do that to Rey or his mother. She’d been loath to wipe his memories the moment she learned he and Rey were bonded. It would explain why she was so adamant on coming along with him. 

Kylo turned down the corridor to his room and saw Ragnara stepping out of hers. She saw him and stopped in her tracks. He sensed her uncertainty and his stomach twisted. Out of all of them, she was the one who told him to be his own person. That no one could influence who he was. She wasn’t afraid of him wanting to open himself more to the dark side. 

_I pushed her away._ He strode toward her and she slid her gaze from him. His heart sank and he stopped half way toward her. He closed his eyes as his hands turned into fists.

“Are you going to send me away?” Her voice hitched and he winced. 

“No.” He stared at her, wanting her to know, to feel the truth of those words. “I’ll never send you away.”

She marched toward him and he tensed, waiting for her to hit him. It seemed everyone who loved him struck him. Why should she be any different. 

“Then let me be by your side.” Her eyes burned with that inner fire he’d grown to recognize. 

His Dark rose up within him, wanting to draw from it, merge with it. Images of the carvings in the temple blended with the vision of him and her making love. Her moans echoed in his head and he squeezed his eyes shut. She pressed her hand against his chest and he sucked in a breath. He stared into her pleading eyes and he wondered if he made a mistake not taking her back to Iun. 

“Are you sure you want to bring her along?” Cahira asked behind him. 

Kylo sighed. He wasn’t in the mood to argue with these two, nor get in the middle of one of their arguments. He glared at Cahira and pushed his darkness at her. She gasped and took a step back.

“She’s coming with us.” He growled as he placed himself between the two women. “If you have a problem with that, you can stay here and I’ll take Chewie instead.”

Cahira folded her arms against her chest. “I’m here to make sure you don’t fall to this planet’s influence.”

“Or you’ll kill me.” Kylo narrowed his eyes. “That’s why you’re really here, isn’t it?”

Cahira’s eyes widened and she took a step back. “No! Ben, that’s not why I’m here at all.”

Gritting his teeth, he held out his hand and pushed his way into her mind. She gasped and groaned, but he ignored it and searched through her mind. He sped by her training the children in the Force, zipped by her talking with Rey and raced by her arguing with him. She tried once to put up a barrier, but he blasted it out of his way with a mere thought. 

“You won’t hide anything from me.” He growled as he pushed deeper. She squeezed her eyes shut and dropped to her knees. The Dark whipped around him, elated. 

A memory of her meditating appeared before him and he stopped. He focused on the image, progressing closer. Her lips moved and her whispers reached his ears.

“What are you saying?” He knelt beside her, his hand hovering near her head. 

“Ben, please.” The words came out on a groan. Her breathing quickened as she fought against his presence in her mind. There was a part of him that wondered why she didn’t shove him from her mind. She was powerful enough. Did she truly want him to see this? Was that why she didn’t push him out? 

Shaking his head, he stepped closer to the form of her meditating. The words were still a whisper, but he was able to make out the words. 

“Show me how to defeat Kylo Ren.” Over and over. 

Kylo left her mind and stood. He shoved his hands into his hair and spun away from her. He paced between the two women as he fought down the rage building inside him. He felt Ragnara’s gaze upon him and sensed her worry, but he couldn’t deal with her at the moment. 

“That’s been your plan the entire time.” He snarled as he stopped in front of her. “To defeat me. That’s why you’re here. Don’t lie to me.”

Narrowing her eyes, Cahira pushed herself to her feet. “I’m trying to save Ben Solo.”

He scoffed. “I don’t need saving.”

Cahira sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Are you Kylo Ren or are you Ben Solo?”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “I’m both. I’m one person.”

She blinked at him as if she couldn’t comprehend his words. She shook her head. He sensed her frustration and realized she really didn’t understand what he said. 

“You can’t be both.” She told him. “You’re either one or the other. You’re Light or Dark.”

He narrowed his eyes as anger burned within him. She believed there were actually two different people within him and she wanted to destroy one to save the other. His throat constricted at the thought and it surprised him it hurt to know she believed it. 

“You’d rather I fully embrace the Light and destroy the darkness within me.” His voice cracked and he growled the rest of the words to cover it up. “You’d rather I be half a person.”

“You’re not half a person.” Cahira reached her hand out to him, but he stepped back. She sighed and looked squarely at him. 

“Then let me be who I am!” He roared and marched by her. 

Ragnara’s voice called after him, but he continued down the corridor. His mind was in a whirl with Cahira’s revelation. It gnawed at him and dread mixed with the anger rolling inside him. What if she tried to kill him in his sleep like his uncle? What if she attacked him while searching the planet for the crystal? He ran a hand through his hair as he slowed his pace. She wanted to defeat him, but there’d been many opportunities since they first met for her to try. Did she believe she wasn’t strong enough? Was that why she mediated on it? 

“Are you all right?” Ragnara placed a hand on his arm and he sensed the concern in her voice. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. 

“No.” He stared at his surroundings and saw he stood near the closed ramp. He’d been so rattled, he hadn’t even realized he headed for it. “I can’t believe she wants to kill me. That’s been her plan the entire time.”

“She won’t, Kylo.” Ragnara stepped closer to him, her hand moving up to tangle in his hair. “She knows it. That’s why she hasn’t made a move against you.”

Kylo sighed and looked at her. Concern darkened her eyes and her darkness reached out toward him. He didn’t know if that was the real reason Cahira hadn’t tried. There were other factors to add such as his mother and Rey. He didn’t doubt they wouldn’t like the idea of Cahira wanting to take him out. Then there was Ragnara, his own personal body guard. For the first time since she snuck on his ship, he was glad she was here.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” He brushed a stray lock of hair off her forehead. She closed her eyes and shivered.

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. “I know. I went too far and you weren’t ready. I’m not going to give up on us, though. I love you.”

Sighing, he closed his eyes and placed his chin on top of her head. He didn’t have the energy to argue with her. Instead, he wanted to focus on finding the crystal then figure out how to use it to destroy the priest. 

“Let’s see what this place has to offer.” Kylo stepped away from her and slapped the button to the ramp.

“You’re not exploring the planet.” Cahira ordered as she joined them. “We’re here for the crystal and nothing else.”

He narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. She was right. They were here for the crystal. Still, his desire for knowledge demanded he delve into the secrets lying within the tombs. 

_Maybe some other time._ He promised his curiosity as he strode down the ramp. _I can always come back here._


	14. Chapter 14

Ragnara followed Kylo down the ramp. Her gaze wandered up and down him, taking in how his black undershirt hugged him as it blended with the form fitting black pants. Her mouth watered and her fingers itched to take his clothes off. 

As if to remind her, her mind replayed the incident in the cockpit over again. She knew she’d gone too far in her seduction. There’d been another person there watching and she should’ve sensed Kylo wasn’t ready. It wasn’t the right time. She cursed herself for her stupidity. Forcing herself on him wasn’t the way to go. 

_He admitted he feels something for me._ She smiled to herself. _I just wish he didn’t regret it._

The words he’d said as a way to admit his feelings tore at her. He didn’t want to be attracted to her. That knowledge hurt more than anything. 

_I can overcome it._ She told herself as they stepped into a natural passageway formed by two cliffs towering above them. _I can get him to see his feelings aren’t wrong. He’ll see we’re destined to be together._

Hot wind tore through the passage, whipping their hair from their faces. She closed her eyes against the onslaught of tiny grains of sand beating her face. A moment later, it stopped and she could breathe again.

“Really windy here.” Kylo looked at her and she saw worry in his dark eyes. His concern sent her heart racing and she offered him a smile.

“I’m all right.” She held his gaze. “That was unexpected.”

“It’s the planet sizing you up.” Cahira mentioned from behind them. “This place knows you’re here, Ben. Don’t let it tempt you.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes and Ragnara sensed his anger intensifying. Her Dark swelled within her and reached out to caress him. His gaze dropped to her and his Dark swirled around her. Her breath left her and she placed a hand on his chest. Here, the magnetism between them emerged stronger, more aggressive. She stepped closer to him and his breathing increased. 

“Can you feel it?” She whispered. “The pull between us.”

“It’s stronger.” His voice was thick and a shiver rippled through her. 

“Not now!” Cahira barked, yanking her away from Kylo. “Focus on getting the crystal and not seduction.”

“The pull between us is stronger on this planet.” Kylo growled and heat pooled in her center. “The dark side of the Force created it.”

He ran a hand through his hair and she realized he was right. Why else would the draw between them be stronger here than anywhere else. A chill went through her as she realized what it meant.

“The balance.” She whispered as she stepped toward him. “The dark side wants to counterbalance the Bond between you and Rey.”

He stared at her. “Why? I’m the Dark, she’s the Light. We’re the balance the Force wanted. Why would the dark side want to undo that?”

“Because the dark side is chaos.” Cahira snapped as she strode closer to them. “It will always seek to destroy what the Light created.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “The Force itself created the Bond between Rey and I. Not the Light or the Dark.”

He spun on his heel and Ragnara sensed his anger simmering within him. She chased after him, hoping he didn’t fall into a crevice or end up under a rock slide. Korriban was dangerous and in his temper, he might not notice the hazards around him.

“Kylo!” She shouted as she closed the gap between them. He wasn’t running, but his stride was longer and carried him further, forcing her to run. 

He stopped at the edge of the passage and glared at her. Any normal person would’ve feared the intense dark gaze, but her concern for him negated any unease she might’ve felt. She jogged up to him, noticing how he clenched and unclenched his fists. What Cahira said had hit a nerve and resentment bubbled up within her. She’d find a way to make the Jedi pay for her disrespect.

“What?” Kylo snapped, eyes narrowing. 

“You shouldn’t let her get to you.” She said, stopping in front of him. “Jedis will always fear the dark side. It’s in their nature. It’s what they’re taught.”

He shook his head. “Rey doesn’t fear it.”

Ragnara smiled even as her heart clenched. She wanted him to look at her the way he looked at Rey. Wanted him to regard her with equal reverence. 

“She’s not a Jedi.” She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. 

He closed his eyes and she lifted his hand to her mouth. She pressed a kiss in the center of his palm and his breath caught. The Dark whipped around both of them, lifting up the red sand to twist around them like a cyclone. He jerked his hand away and she sighed. The sand trickled to the ground like rain. 

He continued down the passageway and Ragnara stepped beside him. The passage opened into a valley. Giant statues stood on top of buildings looking down upon the desert below them. Some of the statues lay broken across steps leading up to the tombs. Awe swept through her as she gazed upon the Valley of the Dark Lords.

“After reading about it in the texts, I never thought I’d see it in person.” Ragnara whispered.

“I wish we could explore it.” Admiration and regret filled Kylo’s voice. She looked at him and she sensed the longing within him. She clasped his hand and he looked at her.

“We’ll come back.” She squeezed his hand.

“We will.” 

His hand still clasped in hers, he lead her into the Valley of the Dark Lords. She took it as a good sign. It filled her with hope and his Dark caressed her, encircled her. Heat pooled in her center as her heart pounded against her chest. She wanted to pull him against her, demand he fill her, complete her.

Growls and thundering footfalls drew her attention toward the tombs. Kylo stopped and tugged her behind him. He unhooked his saber and she did the same. 

“We have company.” Cahira drew her saber as well and activated it. 

Kylo ignited his and Ragnara followed suit. The dust kicked up, blocking their view of their attackers. She narrowed her eyes and stepped around Kylo. She twirled her saber as she moved into a fighting stance.

“Ragnara.” He growled, but she ignored him. She knew he didn’t like the fact she put herself in danger for him. She understood it, because she didn’t like when he put himself in danger. 

A large dark animal leapt out of the dust. It was all teeth, claws and glowing red eyes. Two more raced out of the sand toward them. Their long tails snapped at the air like whips. Ragnara swung her saber, slicing the first one in two. Cahira twirled her double lightsaber, spun around and sliced through the creature charging at her. The last animal slid to a stop and growled.

Kylo grabbed Ragnara’s arm and pulled her behind him. She caught a glimpse of his glowing red eyes and a shiver went through her. He aimed his purple saber at the beast and she felt the dark side intensify within him. 

The beast growled and took a step toward him. He pushed out his left hand and the creature flew backward. It bounced on the ground once then slid the rest of the way. He spun his saber and stalked toward the creature as it pushed itself to its feet. The animal stared at him, growled once then bounded away.

“He’s feeding off this place.” Cahira whispered to her. “I can sense the dark side growing stronger within him.”

Ragnara narrowed her eyes at the Jedi. “You’re not going to hurt him.”

Cahira moved closer to her. “If he falls completely to the dark side there won’t be a force in this galaxy that’ll be able to stop him.”

A cold hand grabbed her heart and her breath left her. The Jedi really would try to kill him if Kylo opened himself fully to the dark side. He’d been right. Cahira was here to prevent him from returning to Iun if she believed he’d fallen too far. Tears welled in her eyes and anger bubbled to the surface.

“You won’t touch him.” She growled as she ignited her saber.

“What the hell is going on here?” Kylo snapped as he rejoined them.

Ragnara kept her gaze on the Jedi, but Cahira looked at him. The Jedi hadn’t activated her saber, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t use her powers against him. Heart hammering in her chest, she waited for the Jedi to make her move.

“A little discussion.” Cahira ran a hand through her hair.

“Sounds more like an argument.” Kylo’s voice didn’t hold any anger or amusement. She looked at him and his gaze flicked from her to Cahira. 

“She’s concerned about the dark side affecting you here.” She blurted, not caring if it made the situation worse. She wanted him to be alert for the possibility of Cahira betraying him.

Kylo narrowed his eyes and his hand tightened on the hilt of his saber. He didn’t ignite it, but she felt his anger mounting. His eyes glowed for a moment and her breath caught. Cahira moved into a fighting stance, but she didn’t activate her lightsaber.

“Like you said before, we’re here for the crystal.” Kylo bit out.

He spun on his heel and headed deeper into the valley. Ragnara deactivated her saber and hurried after him. His darkness reached toward her and she touched him with her own. He stopped and glared at her. Anger, dread, and an emotion she couldn’t decipher swirled within his dark eyes. She wanted to comfort him, tell him she’d protect him from all who wanted to hurt him. 

“I’m here for you.” She touched his face and his Dark embraced her. “I won’t let her hurt you.”

“I can take care of myself.” He growled, but didn’t step away from her.

She took it as a good sign and stepped closer. Her Dark whipped around them, whispering for her to take him. The wind spun around them and she closed her eyes. She wanted to take him, to taste him again, but they were out in the open. There could be more of those creatures watching and waiting. With a sigh, she stepped back.

“Let’s get that crystal.” Her voice sounded thick to her ears, but she didn’t care. 

Kylo looked behind her and she heard Cahira’s footsteps pounding toward them. She closed her eyes and cursed. Bracing herself for a lecture, she turned to face the Jedi.

The Jedi looked from her to Kylo behind her. “It’s like I’m babysitting either over curious five year olds or hormonal teenagers.”

Hot anger poured from the volatile man behind her. “You can go back to the Falcon if you want.” 

Cahira shook her head. “I made a promise to Rey and I’m not going back on it.”

Kylo snorted behind her and Ragnara looked up at him. He shook his head and continued in the direction he’d been going. She looked at the Jedi and caught a glint in Cahira’s eyes. She didn’t know what it meant, but dread escalated inside her. Would Cahira really try to kill Kylo? A shudder rippled through her and she picked up her pace to catch up to Kylo. 

_I won’t let that happen. I’ll kill her first._

A cold wind blew out of the cave, bringing with it the sickly sweet smell of decay. The dark side wrapped around Kylo, pulling him toward the mouth of the cave. Taking a deep breath, he strode into the blackness. The crystal rested somewhere within. He ignited his lightsaber, letting the purple glow light the way. Dripping water echoed in the silence and a fog gathered around their feet. 

“Watch yourself.” He warned Ragnara behind him. “There could be traps laid out from who ever put the crystal here.”

“I’ll step where you step.” She whispered.

“You watch yourself, Ben.” Cahira called out. “The dark side is stronger here.”

Kylo gritted his teeth, but refrained from speaking the retort on the end of his tongue. He didn’t need to be reminded that the Jedi would do her best to defeat him if she so much as sensed a change in him. Ragnara squeezed his left hand and he looked at her. Determination burned in her eyes and he felt protective anger radiating off her.

“I’m fine.” He kept his gaze with Ragnara, but said it loud enough for both of them to hear.

The dark side was stronger here. He felt it call to him, whisper of more power, darker power. It circled around him, through him. His Dark reached toward it, wanting to be a part of it. He sensed Ragnara’s as well, but it enveloped him instead of joining the darkness surrounding them. 

“You feel it.” She whispered. “It calls to you.”

Closing his eyes, he gathered it around him, called his own darkness back to him. Electric fire danced over his skin and Ragnara gasped beside him, releasing his hand. Red lightning gathered around his left hand and his sight turned crimson. His breathing quickened. Was this the full power of the dark side? 

“Ben!” Cahira shouted behind him. 

Kylo held out his hand and the red lightning flew from his fingers. The light illuminated their path, revealing the bridge he’d seen in his vision. 

“We’re almost there.” He whispered to Ragnara.

“Finally.” She answered. “This place gives me the creeps.”

He chuckled and led the way toward the bridge. Cahira grumbled about the dark side behind him, but he didn’t reply. Even if he knew where to begin, he doubted he’d change her mind about that part of the Force. It both angered and saddened him that after knowing him, seeing he wasn’t evil, she still feared him; still believed he was too dangerous to live.

Kylo stopped at the bridge and stared across it. Fog floated on the other side and shadows moved within. Growls and hissing filled the silence. Yellow eyes glowed through the mist and he tightened his grip on his saber. 

“We have to get across.” He pointed his saber at the other side. “We’ll have to fight once we get across.”

A saber ignited behind him and he gritted his teeth. Knowing what he did, he’d rather not have Cahira behind him. The Dark within him warned not to trust the Jedi, but if he wanted to survive the onslaught waiting for them on the other side of the bridge, he’d have to. 

“Stay on guard.” Twirling his saber, he strolled across the bridge, his gaze focused on the shadows moving with ease through the fog.

The mist poured over the edge of the cliff and bridge like a waterfall to be swallowed by the darkness. A pair of yellow eyes stood before him and a low growl rumbled from the creature. He narrowed his eyes and pushed his darkness toward the beast. It hissed and backed away, letting him continue across the bridge. 

He caught a glimpse of black scales and a long thick tail. With his right hand, he aimed his saber at the shadows within the fog. With his left, he looked at the two women and pointed at the opening on the other side of the cavern. Ragnara strode toward him, but stopped in front of him. Her eyes pleaded with him to let her stay beside him. Cahira hurried across the bridge, but ignited her saber and glared at the beasts within the fog.

“Hurry!” He snapped, causing Ragnara to jump.

Furrowing her brow, Ragnara raced by him and toward the exit out of the cavern. Cahira twirled her saber, keeping her eyes on the creatures, she stopped beside him.

“They’ll swarm you.” She told him.

“They won’t get the chance.” He growled as his vision turned red. “Go. Now.”

He kept his focus on the creatures as Cahira left his side with a sigh. Holding his breath and pushing his darkness at the creatures, he walked backwards toward the women. The beasts hissed and shuffled within the mist and he sensed unease and confusion emanate from them. 

“Kylo.” Ragnara whispered to him. Her own unease drifted toward him and a creature growled from within the fog. 

A black shape leapt out of the fog to Kylo’s left. It charged toward the women and Kylo flung a wave of red lightning at the beast. It struck the creature and hurled it into the wall. The animal dropped to the ground, shook its head and growled at the two. 

Ragnara ignited her lightsaber and shoved out her hand. The creature soared across the cavern, struck a stalactite and plummeted to the ground. The large dagger shaped stalactite broke and crashed to the ground, sending the rest of the creatures scattering. Cries of pain filled the cavern and Kylo took the moment to race toward the women. 

“They’re distracted.” He grabbed Ragnara’s arm and dashed into the tunnel. “Move!”

He didn’t look back to see if Cahira followed. He knew she would if only to be a thorn in his side. Ragnara deactivated her saber and kept pace with him even as he gripped her arm. The purple glow of his saber lit the way through the dark corridor. He slowed his pace and Ragnara’s heavy breathing filled the space.

“Are you all right?” Kylo asked as he released her arm.

She nodded and took a deep breath. “Attacked by animals twice in one day is a bit unnerving.”

“You’ve been in many battles with me and hadn’t cracked.” He raised an eyebrow. “Two animals try to attack you and you’re unnerved?”

She narrowed her eyes and punched him in the arm. She stalked off, her hands clenched into fists. Knowing how dangerous this place was, his stomach twisted into a knot. None of them should go anywhere on this planet alone. He knew she could protect herself, but his protective instincts demanded he watch out for her. He followed after her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. Fire flashed in her eyes, but dissipated quickly.

“Don’t take off by yourself.” He snarled through clenched teeth. “None of us know what else is waiting to attack us on this planet.”

“I like this protective streak of yours.” She smiled up at him as her free hand moved up his chest. 

“This is not the time nor place for that.” Cahira snapped at them as her footsteps echoed in the empty cavern. “Screw each others brains out on your own time.”

Ragnara jumped away from him and he glared at the Jedi. Cahira raised an eyebrow as if daring him to deny what she saw. Gritting his teeth, he lead the way further into the cavern. He stepped cautiously, holding his saber up like a torch. The purple glow illuminated a few feet in front of him. A cold breeze ruffled his hair and he sensed this cavern was larger than the first one. 

Screeching and the flapping of wings echoed above them, but he didn’t dare look up. Whatever was up there could stay up there.

An eerie blue glow emerged from the fog surrounding their feet. It brightened the cavern enough he could turn off his saber. He kept it in his hand, not believing this place was done with them. The light didn’t illuminate the far reaches of the cavern where he heard more hissing and shuffling of feet.

“Stay close.” He ordered Ragnara. 

He glanced behind him and saw Cahira facing the direction the hissing emerged from, her yellow saber casting a sickly glow across her face. She nodded toward him, signaling she heard him. Satisfied, he turned back around and continued forward.

Another glow, this one red, emerged from the darkness in front of him. It was a small point of light, but grew as he drew closer to it. His heart pounded in his chest and he realized what it was.

“I see the crystal.” He told the others. “It’s up ahead.”

“Be careful.” Cahira barked. “There could still be traps.”

“Which is why I’m not running over there.” Kylo snarled. 

He knew what she really warned him to be careful of. The dark side called to him even stronger now, wanting him to unleash his power at everything around him. He’d held back when he attacked the hsissis earlier. His darkness wanted to release all his fury at the creature for daring to assail Ragnara. 

_I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back much longer. I don’t want to hold back._

The red glow increased in brightness and voices whispered in his head. They spoke of the power of the dark side, told him he’d be unstoppable if he gave in. He narrowed his eyes and pushed the voices out of his head. He already knew the dark side’s power, he welded it, embraced it. 

Kylo stepped into another chamber, this one smaller than either of the two before. The red glow spread out from a black throne. The crystal called to him, whispered dark secrets to him. The urge to destroy it escalated within him. His fingers tightened around the hilt of his saber and he clenched his teeth. He could free himself of Banyn, free the Iunians of this threat once and for all. Do what the ancients Iunians refused to do when they had the chance. 

Ragnara rushed passed him toward the throne. His heart leapt into his throat and he hurried after her. She grabbed the crystal off the seat and held it out to him. It engulfed her hand and the spikes, jutting out every which way, glowed brighter. Fear filled her eyes, but there was something else, something darker within her amber gaze.

“What are you doing?” Kylo demanded, an icy hand gripped his heart as anger burned in his stomach.

“Put it back, Ragnara!” Cahira shouted at her as she stalked to Ragnara’s left.

Ragnara’s eyes glowed a molten gold then shifted to white. His breath caught and the icy fingers squeezed. It hadn’t been her decision to pick up the crystal.

“You will not destroy this vessel, boy.” Banyn’s voice spoke through Ragnara and hatred for the priest returned. His vision turned red and he took another step forward.

“You will return the crystal to me or I will kill this woman.” Banyn continued causing Kylo to stop. “Then I’ll kill your precious Rey.”

He narrowed his eyes, but didn’t move further. “Let her go. I’ll bring the crystal to you.”

Ragnara smiled a sickly grimace and his stomach churned. The black tendrils of hatred unfurled within him. He’d make the priest pay for threatening those he cared about. Wanting the priest to know the hell that’d rain down on him, Kylo gathered his darkness and flung it at Ragnara. 

At the same time, Cahira yelled and drove one end of her saber through Ragnara. The white left her eyes and her scream echoed through the cavern. She dropped the crystal and Kylo screamed her name. Cahira yanked the blade from Ragnara and the Sith dropped to the ground. 

In a fit of rage and grief, he sent a wave of red lightning toward Cahira. It struck her, throwing her across the chamber. He twirled his saber as the Jedi slammed into the floor. 

“You killed her!” He bellowed and marched toward her.

“The dark side consumed her.” Cahira pushed herself to her feet. “It was the only way.”

His vision turned red. “The dark side didn’t consume her. It was Banyn!”

He swung his saber and she ducked under the blade. Twirling her saber, she spun around him. He turned and blocked one of the yellow blades. Growling, he shoved the blade away. The other swung at him, but he ducked under it. He swung his saber at her feet as he completed his spin to come up behind her. She jumped over the blade and brought her saber down upon him. He raised his to block it. 

“I’m sorry.” Cahira’s eyes held the sorrow her voice didn’t. “I know she meant a lot to you, but I can’t let you slip further to the dark side. Can’t you see she-”

“She wasn’t manipulating me!” Kylo yelled as he propelled her away from him. 

She stumbled back and he kicked her in the stomach, sending her crashing to the floor. He brought his saber up and slammed it down as she raised the center of her saber to block the blow. He sliced the hilt in two. She rolled out of the way and leapt to her feet. She spun the two blades in her hands.

A groan drifted from his left and he looked at Ragnara lying a few feet from him. A leg moved, then an arm. He should’ve realized she was still alive since he hadn’t felt her presence leave. The grief at seeing her hurt had been so strong, he hadn’t felt anything. The icy grip on his heart loosened and the instinct to go to her welled up inside him.

_Kill the Jedi._ His Dark growled in his head. _She wants to kill you anyway. She’s wanted to kill you this entire trip._

Kylo turned his red gaze to Cahira. The Jedi regarded him with unease and purpose. 

“You want to kill me.” He growled as he stalked toward her. “Now’s your chance, if you think you can.”

Cahira shook her head. “I don’t want to kill you, Ben.”

He sneered. “I’ve been in your head. I saw you mediate on finding a way to defeat me. What else am I supposed to think?”

Without waiting for an answer, he waved his hand and she flew into a wall behind the throne. He sent a wave of red lightning toward her, but she blocked it with one of her blades. 

“Stop this!” She screamed.

“No.” He growled and flung his saber at her. With a shriek she ducked under it and rolled away. He called it back to him and charged at her.


	15. Chapter 15

Kylo leapt into the air and flipped over Cahira. He landed behind her and shoved his saber forward, but she spun around and blocked his attack with both her sabers. Yellow and purple sizzled and spat as they locked together. 

_The longer this takes, the worse Ragnara is getting._ He scolded himself. _I need to end this or she’s gone._

She pushed her sabers against his, forcing his blade downward. Gritting his teeth, he used his strength to yank his saber upward. The power behind his action sent her stumbling backward. He grabbed her with the Force and shoved her against the throne. Her cries of pain echoed off the cavern. Shrieks and wings flapping reached his ears, but he ignored it. He focused all his rage and grief on punishing Cahira.

Cahira tumbled off the throne and landed on the floor. Twirling his saber, he stalked toward her. She climbed to her feet, blood from a cut on her forehead dripping into her eyes. 

“Don’t do this, Ben.” She whispered as she staggered on her feet. “Don’t let the dark side consume you.”

He narrowed his eyes. “It doesn’t consume me. I embrace it.”

Kylo flipped his saber backwards and swung it at her. She raised on of her sabers to block it and the force of the collision caused her to lose her balance. He spun around and brought his saber down. She blocked it, but the blow forced her down onto one knee. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. He drew upon it, let it fuel him. His Dark swelled, wrapped around him, and spread out into the cavern. It blocked out the natural light of the cavern, leaving only the glow of their sabers.

“Ben.” Fear coated Cahira’s voice and a smile crept along his lips.

“Ben isn’t here.” He growled as he slid his saber across her blade. “I’m Kylo Ren.”

Cahira’s eyes widened and she swung her second blade at his legs. He backed away as the yellow blade sliced through the air. She crawled away from him, leaving one of her sabers behind. He kicked it away as he stalked after her. Gaining on her, he swung his blade down. He sliced through her foot, cutting it off. She screamed and thrust her hand out. 

He soared backward and slammed into the throne. Pain shot through his back and he dropped to his knees. The darkness surrounding them flooded back into him. He drew in large gulps of air to keep from passing out. He glared at Cahira as she struggled to stand. 

“Kylo.” Ragnara’s weak voice brought his attention to her. She looked at him, her hand outstretched toward him. His heart squeezed and the icy fingers returned. He felt her life force ebbing away.

Hatred filled him then. Hatred for Cahira, for Banyn. The black tendrils spread through him, breaking the icy hold on his heart. He focused his crimson gaze upon the Jedi as he pushed himself to his feet.

He hurled a wave of lightning at Cahira. She blocked it with her remaining saber. Snarling, he threw his weapon and it pierced her stomach. She dropped to the ground, her lightsaber deactivating as it clattered beside her. He glared at the Jedi’s body as his vision returned to normal. Cahira didn’t move, but he sensed her life force leave. It rippled through the Force and the Force itself seemed to scream in grief.

Kylo turned his attention to Ragnara. His stomach twisted into a knot and he hurried toward her. He knelt beside her and cupped her face in his hands. 

“Ragnara.” He called, but she didn’t move. 

The knot tightened and he feared he was too late. He looked at her wound and images of the last time he healed her flashed through his mind. Calming his racing heart, he placed a hand over the wound and closed his eyes. He went into himself, searching for the Light. All he saw was darkness and dread expanded through him. He plunged himself deeper into the darkness, hoping a spark of Light was somewhere within him. 

_Come on._ He growled. _Where are you? One little battle with a Jedi and you leave when I need you the most?_

“I’m not giving up on her.” He snarled into the cavern. He called his saber to him and hooked it to his belt. He gathered her into his arms and climbed to his feet. 

Glaring at the crystal, he debated leaving it here. It wasn’t anything except trouble and it hadn’t been worth coming here. The urge to destroy it escalated within him. He narrowed his eyes and called it to him. 

_I’ll bring him back then kill him._ Anger boiling within him, he marched out of the cavern. _I’ll kill him slowly._

His darkness spread out from him, touching the creatures, coercing them to scatter as he marched through the cave. Every once in a while, he touched Ragnara’s mind to reassure himself she was still alive. Her life force flickered within the Force and he picked up his pace, careful not to trip over anything in his rush. 

The brightness of the sun caught him off guard and he blinked to clear his vision. The wind slapped him in the face with sand. He ignored it as he made his way back to the _Falcon._

“Chewie!” Kylo barked as he used the Force to push the controls to lift the ramp. “Start the engines.”

He heard the Wookie growl in response as he hurried to the small medical bay in the back of the ship. The hum of the engines reached his ears as he placed Ragnara on the bed. Heart racing, he typed in commands to bring the medical droid online. A black sphere beeped and chittered as it floated over to the bed.

“Take care of her.” He ordered through clenched teeth. It beeped in response and a red beam scanned Ragnara’s form. It hovered over her abdomen then shut off. The sphere hovered toward the wound and cut away the fabric of her clothes. 

Clenching his hands, he spun on his heel and headed for the cockpit. He glared down at the red crystal in his right hand. It gave off a faint glow and an inky form swirled within. He wrapped his fingers tighter around the object, but he fought the impulse to break it. He didn’t know if the priest had some sort of backup plan or if this really was Banyn’s only link to his body.

_Best not to take the chance._

He stepped into the room designated as his and tossed the crystal onto the desk. Whispers filled his mind, but he ignored them and left the room. Let the priest enjoy some more solitude for a few hours. He headed for the cockpit and sat in the pilot’s seat.

Chewie grumbled beside him and he clenched his teeth.

“She’s dead.” He snapped as he piloted the ship into the sky.

Chewie barked and growled causing Kylo to glare at him.

“Yes, I killed her. She attacked Ragnara.” He growled, turning his attention back to guiding the ship into space. “What was I supposed to do?”

He punched in the coordinates to Iun and the _Falcon_ shot into hyperspace. He watched the stars fly by even as he felt the Wookie’s glare upon him. 

“Stop staring.” Kylo snarled. “You’ve done the same thing. I still have the damn scar.”

Chewie fell silent then and Kylo left the cockpit. He shoved his hands into his hair as he strode down the corridor to the medbay. He knew the droid would still be working on her, but he couldn’t sit still. The walls seemed to close in on him and the whispers from the crystal grew louder. It was the same murmuring from earlier about the dark side. 

“Ben.” Rey’s voice brought him to a stop. 

He spun around and saw her standing by the door to his room. Her dark blue tunic blended into the black pants tucked into a pair of dark gray boots. He blinked at her and his heart skipped a beat. It seemed forever since the last time he saw her. 

She stepped toward him, her eyes searching. “What’s wrong? I sensed rage and despair through our Bond. What happened?”

He didn’t want to tell her, but he knew she’d only demand it from him. He wasn’t in the mood to argue and he was too drained to even try. 

“Cahira’s dead.” 

Her eyes widened. “What? I thought I felt something, but I was too focused on searching through the maps.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. Why would she be looking through maps? Deciding to leave that for another time, he shook his head. If she wanted to distract herself by looking through maps, he wouldn’t dispute it.

“She tried to kill Ragnara.” He explained before she even asked why.

Rey’s mouth dropped open. “What? Ragnara’s been with you all this time?”

Kylo ran a hand through his hair. “She snuck onto the ship. When we discovered her, we were already in hyperspace.”

Her lips thinning, she glared at him. Her fingers clenched and unclenched. He felt her anger through their Bond and for a moment, he feared she’d slam the door between them. Instead, she took a deep breath and sighed. She ran a hand over her face and leaned against a wall. 

“You killed Cahira.” It was a statement. There wasn’t any accusation in her voice which he was thankful for. She looked at him with concern in her eyes. 

“Yes.” He answered. Closing his eyes, he spoke the next words. “I tried to heal Ragnara, but couldn’t. I couldn’t find…”

“Ben, no.” Fear coated Rey’s voice and he stared at her. Her eyes shone with tears and his heart tightened. “It still has to be there. You couldn’t have destroyed it. Not completely.”

Pointing a finger at her, he took a step toward her. “How can you tell? I couldn’t find my Light! I should’ve been able to heal her. I had to bring her to the _Falcon’s_ medbay.”

He spun away from her, but Rey grabbed his arm forcing him to look at her. Luke had warned him, even his own Light warned him this would happen. He’d been dismissive of them, had wanted it to happen anyway. It’d been his goal for most of his life to get rid of his Light, to fully embrace the Dark. It seemed he finally succeeded. Why didn’t he feel elated?

_Bet I can read that damn tablet now._ He scoffed.

“I didn’t want it to happen this way.” Kylo admitted.

She cupped his face and he fell into her gaze. He found himself surrounded by Light so bright he shielded his eyes against it. He searched the brightness for Rey and spotted her standing on a hill a few feet from him. Gathering his darkness around him, he strode toward her.

“Your Light is still there.” Rey held out her hand to him. “I know it is. You can’t get rid of it.”

He stopped in front of her and shook his head. “How do you know? I couldn’t find it to heal Ragnara.”

Taking his hand in her, she offered him a sad smile. He stared at their clasped hands and warmth spread up his arm to his chest. He closed his eyes as the sensation continued to spread through out his body.

“I can feel it.” She whispered as she pulled him to her. “It’s still there.”

“I couldn’t heal her.” He growled through clenched teeth. “If it’s still there, why couldn’t I heal her?”

Finding himself back in his own body, he pushed away from her. He glared down the corridor as anger and frustration welled inside him. 

_Maybe I shouldn’t have killed Cahira._ He slumped against the wall. _I could’ve forced her to heal Ragnara._

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. It wouldn’t have mattered. Rage had consumed him. Hatred had erased all rational thought. Closing his eyes, he sank to the floor. 

Rey sat beside him and took his hand in hers. She ran her fingers through his hair and he looked at her. The tenderness and compassion he saw in her eyes overwhelmed him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. 

“Stay with me.” His voice cracked, but he didn’t care. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as she continued to stroke his hair.

“I’m not going anywhere.” She whispered. “What I was doing isn’t important.”

He pulled back to look at her. “What were you doing?”

She shrugged. “Trying to find the location in your vision.”

Kylo pressed a kiss to her forehead then rested his chin on top of her head. He couldn’t fault her for wanting to know where his vision took place. She’d told him she would and why. To be honest, he found it adorable and heartwarming. She wanted to help him, even if he didn’t want to have anything to do with his visions.

“Have you learned anything?” He asked.

She shook her head and leaned back against the wall. Sighing, she ran her hand over her face. Frustration that wasn’t his own poured through their Bond.

“Nothing, huh?” He took her hand and squeezed it.

“If it’s on Iun, it’s somewhere they haven’t charted.” She looked at him, tried to smile and failed. “You won’t believe how many damn books full of maps they have. You’d think they’d have the entire planet mapped out.”

He snorted. “I believe it. The books on their history filled an entire room.”

Rey laughed then sobered. He felt her gaze upon him and he sighed. He rested his head back against the wall and stared at the ceiling. His thoughts drifted back to Ragnara and the fight with Cahira. The clashing of their sabers echoed in his ears. The anger and hatred blazed in his chest and his Dark swirled inside him.

“Ben.” Rey crawled into his lap and grabbed his face. “What’s wrong?”

His sight turned red as he felt the blows of their sabers colliding vibrate down his arms once again. His heart pounded in his chest as black tendrils unfurled inside him. Electric fire seared down his arms and his fingers itched to release it.

“You’re scaring me.” Rey’s voice sounded far away as Cahira’s screams bounded around in his head. “Focus on me. Please, Ben.”

Warm hands caressed his face and he turned his crimson gaze to Rey. Panic tore through their Bond. He focused on her and the hatred receded. His breathing settled to normal and the crimson faded from his sight.

“Rey.” He whispered.

Relief spread through their Bond and a sob escaped her. She buried her face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Closing his eyes, he pressed a kiss against her head. 

“I was back on Korriban.” Kylo whispered. “I was fighting Cahira again.”

She sat up and looked at him. Her eyes scanned his face as if searching for signs he’d fallen even further to the dark side. He held his breath, waiting for her to reject him once again. She stroked his hair then kissed him. 

Relief flooded him and his heart soared. He kissed her back as he held her tighter against him. Burying his fingers in her hair, he deepened the kiss. Fire surged through him as their tongues dueled. 

Rey pulled back, breathing hard. She ran a finger along his bottom lip and he flicked his tongue out at the digit. 

“I’m going to see the sage tomorrow.” She told him.

Kylo sighed and ran his hands down her back. “Be prepared for an ordeal. That island will test you.”

She kissed his forehead. “I’m going to bypass all that and land my ship on her doorstep.”

He laughed. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“You like to punish yourself.” She ran her fingers through his hair and he sobered. Maybe deep down he did, but he refused to admit it to anyone. 

“It’s getting late here.” Rey yawned. “I need to get to bed.”

She climbed off his lap and stood. He pushed himself to his feet and tugged her against him. He didn’t want her to go. After what happened, he didn’t want to be alone. He feared if he let himself dwell on the previous hour, he’d destroy everything around him in a fit of rage. Breathing deeply, he focused on the feel of Rey in his arms. 

She must’ve sensed the darkness surging inside him, for she shuddered. He stepped back to look at her. Fear darkened her eyes and his heart constricted. He’d never wanted her to fear him. 

“I love you, Ben.” She whispered as she took a step back. “Don’t ever forget that.”

Kylo stood alone in the corridor and anger rolled through him. He curled his fingers into his palms. Taking several deep breaths, he forced himself to calm down. He had left Korriban, he had the crystal, he killed Cahira in retaliation for what she did to Ragnara. He was victorious. 

Before he knew it, he strolled down the corridor to the medbay. Ragnara lay still on the bed. The droid rested in its place in the wall. He made his way to the bed and his gaze fell to her stomach. A faint scar joined the rest of the scars he’d seen scattered over her body. He placed a hand on her stomach.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t heal you.” He whispered as he looked at her face. 

“I warned you.” Luke’s accusing voice raked over his nerves. 

The grief, rage, fear and hatred he’d felt on Korriban flooded his being and his sight turned red. He didn’t need another person chiding him about what had happened. It was enough he beat himself up over it. With a snarl, he spun and hurled a wave of red lightning at his uncle. Luke stepped out of the way and the bolts slammed into the wall.

Igniting his saber, he stalked out into the hall. He swung at Luke’s head, but he ducked and the purple blade sliced into the wall. He screamed in frustration and thrust out his hand. Luke flew backward down the corridor and crashed into the floor. Twirling his saber, he marched down the corridor toward his uncle. 

“I’ve had it with you!” He shouted as he brought his saber downward. Luke rolled out of the way and scrambled to his feet. He swung his weapon and Luke jumped back. 

Luke held up a hand and Kylo flew across the hall and crashed into the wall. He dropped to the floor, but leaped to his feet. He threw his lightsaber toward his uncle, who stepped out of the way and snatched the saber before Kylo could call it back. 

“You’ve been nothing, but a thorn in my side.” Kylo growled. “Still telling me what to do even from the grave.”

Luke regarded the purple lightsaber, spinning it in his hand and tested its balance. “I’m not telling you what to do, Ben. I’m trying to guide you.”

“Kylo.” Ragnara’s voice drew his attention to the woman standing in the hallway. She leaned against the wall, her arms wrapped around her mid section. His sight returned to normal as the anger and hatred faded from him. 

“You should be in bed.” He hurried toward her, ignoring his uncle and the fact Luke had his saber. 

“You were shouting.” Worry filled her eyes and she glanced around the hall as if searching for foes to fight. “I thought we were being attacked.”

He shook his head and gripped her arms. Her gaze ran up and down him. His hands cupped her face and her fingers curled into his shirt. Warmth spread from her skin and relief flooded him. He hugged her against him. 

“I thought she killed you.” Kylo whispered.

She pulled back and looked around the hall. “Where is she?”

He paced away from her. “She’s dead. I killed her.” He turned to look at her. “I don’t regret it.”

“You shouldn’t.” Tears welled in her eyes as she closed the gap between them. “You were protecting what’s yours. No one can fault you for it.”

“I couldn’t heal you." He ran a hand through his hair as he fought down the rising despair. "I tried. I couldn’t find my Light.”

“You still saved me.” She told him, wrapping her arms around him. “You brought me here. Don’t beat yourself up, Kylo. I’m here. I’m with you.”

Proving to himself she really was there, he held her tight against him. Images of Cahira shoving her saber through Ragnara’s back flashed in his mind. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pushed the memories away. If he reacted like that when Ragnara was injured, he didn’t want to contemplate what would happen if someone injured Rey in the same way. He doubted the galaxy would survive.

Ragnara’s hands slipped under his undershirt and he gasped at the warmth of her fingers. He glared down at her and her eyes darkened with desire. She raked her nails gently down his chest and electric sparks danced over his skin.

“We still have a few hours till we reach Iun.” She whispered as she kissed and licked his neck. 

With a growl, he lifted her off her feet and carried her back into the medbay. He strode toward the bed as she rained kisses over his face. He placed her on the bed and she pulled him down half on top of her. Burying her fingers in his hair, she claimed his mouth in a kiss full of passion and fire. He yanked her hands from his hair and pressed them against her sides. 

“You need to rest.” Kylo growled in her ear. She shivered against him and a moan escaped her. 

“Kylo.” She whispered and liquid fire coursed through him. She writhed beneath him and arched against him, pushing her breasts into his chest.

Gritting his teeth, he climbed off her. He glowered at her as he fought to control his breathing. Ragnara stared at him, her gaze roaming over him. Her eyes stopped at his groin as she licked her lips. His Dark demanded he fill her, claim her. It swirled within him, reaching out toward her as her Dark caressed him. 

Without a word, he spun on his heel and left the room. She called to him, but he forced his feet to carry him away from her.

“Your feelings for her are dangerous, Ben.” Luke stepped in front of him.

“Don’t you dare lecture me about feelings.” Kylo snarled and held out his hand. His saber flew from his uncle’s hand into his. His thumb hovered over the button, itching to press it. 

Luke held up his hands and sorrow filled his eyes. “I’m not lecturing you. I’m warning you.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “Sounds the same to me.”

“I know you care about her.” Luke clasped his hands in front of him and leveled a gaze at him. “I know she believes you’re her destiny. I know about the carvings on the walls in the temple.”

“What are you saying?” Kylo lowered his voice. “You know about my vision about her?”

Luke blinked and his eyes widened. “You had a vision about Ragnara?”

“You had a vision about me?” Ragnara’s voice held surprise and a cold chill slithered through him. 

He spun around and saw her wide amber eyes staring back at him. A knot formed in his stomach and his throat tightened. He hadn’t wanted her to know, hadn’t wanted her to hope even more than she already did. He cursed his big mouth and his uncle.

“What vision?” Ragnara demanded, her footsteps drawing closer.

“Yes, Ben.” His uncle snapped. “What vision?”


	16. Chapter 16

Rey landed the TIE fighter a few feet from the sage’s house. She shut off the engines and climbed out of the cockpit. The door to the house opened and an elderly woman with gray hair rushed out of the house. She glared up at her as Rey dropped down from the ship.

“You bypassed the trails of the island.” Her purple eyes flashed as she wrapped her beige robes around her. 

Rey rubbed her arms as the cold breeze of the island assailed her. She regarded the woman then looked around the place. Wind chimes tinkled on the breeze. Ben hadn’t told her what he’d gone through to get here, but she suspected it wasn’t anything good. She sure as hell didn’t want to go through it herself when there was a way around it.

“Can we go inside.” Rey said, turning her attention back to the woman. “I didn’t expect it to be cold here.”

The woman rolled her eyes and motioned for her to follow. “You’re going to give everyone else ideas now. Think they can evade the ordeal the same way.”

Rey trailed after the sage. “I’m in a hurry and didn’t want to waste time.”

The woman glared at her. “The gauntlet is not a waste of time. It is how I learn if a person is worthy of my time or not. You ignoring that step has made it difficult for me to trust you.”

Rey narrowed her eyes. “You trusted Ben.”

“Because he went through the ordeal and passed.” The sage smirked and pushed open the door.

“I would’ve passed, too.” Rey remarked as she followed the sage inside.

“I’m Nureh.” The sage told her, closing the door.

A fire cracked and snapped in the fireplace to her left. The scent of incense wafted to her nose. A table stood to the right of the room with a window opened to allow the dim sunlight to filter in. A doorway in the corner of the room led into darkness. 

“I’m Rey.” 

“Did Ben go to the Temple of Akimn?” The sage asked as she strolled to the fireplace.

“Yes, a week ago.” Had it really been a week? It seemed so much longer. “He found a tablet and wants to translate it.”

Nureh stared at her. “Tablet?”

Rey sighed and sat at the table. She ran her hands over her face as she leaned back in the chair. She scanned the room, making note of the shelves filled with jars. On the mantle above the fireplace rested a scattering of small bowls and utensils. On one side of the room lay a pile of broken glass. She furrowed her brow and turned to the sage.

“It’s to remind me of how dangerous your Soulmate is.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Soulmate?”

Nureh smiled and plucked a few bowls from the mantle. She gathered some jars from the shelf behind her and placed everything on the floor. 

“Yes.” She replied as she opened the jars and poured their contents into the bowls. “It is not your minds that are linked, but your souls.”

The realization hit Rey in the stomach. Her breath left her and a tremble rippled through her. She closed her eyes and reached out to him. 

She found herself standing in a dark room. Her eyes adjusted to the dimness and she recognized Ben’s quarters on the Falcon. Her gaze fell on his sleeping form lying on his bed. She knelt beside him and her gaze roamed over his face. His black hair fanned out over the pillow and fell into his eyes. He still wore his black undershirt and for a moment she wondered if he brought a change of clothes. It’d been three days since he’d left for Korriban. Smiling slightly, she ran her fingers through his hair. 

His eyes opened and he blinked up at her. “Rey?”

Rey cleared her throat and stared at him. She remained silent as her gaze roamed over him. Images of yesterday flooded her mind. The anger, grief, and hatred she’d felt from him still sent a chill down her spine. She’d been terrified his darkness had finally succeeded in taking over him. To realize it hadn’t brought no end of relief to her. 

_Forget the nightmare you had last night._ She told herself. 

“What’s wrong?” His brow furrowed as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

She wanted to tell him what the sage said, but her own mind still reeled from the news. She didn’t know where to start or if she could form the words. She sat beside him and took his hand in hers. Taking a deep breath, she decided to just blurt it out.

“The sage said our souls are linked.” She squeezed his hand and looked at him, gaging his reaction. “That’s what this Bond is, Ben. The Force linked our souls together.”

He sat there in silence for several moments. Her heart hammered in her chest and for a moment she wondered if he’d even heard her. His dark gaze bore into her and she tumbled into the darkness. Joy poured through their Bond and her breath caught. Tears stung her eyes at the strength of the emotion. He caressed her face and his fingers traveled into her hair. 

“The tea will give you a headache.” He warned her as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

She smiled, realizing that must be what the bowls and jars were all about. Scooting closer to him, she placed a hand on his chest. He clasped her hand and brought it to her lips. He held her gaze as he kissed each finger. Her breath caught then increased. 

“Let me know what you find out.” He whispered then closed the Bond between them.

Rey found herself back in the chair with the sage staring at her. A smile formed on the old woman’s spiked face and she chuckled. 

“Talking to him were you?” Nureh shook her head. “He warn you about my tea?”

Rey snorted. “Yes. You know why I’m here.”

The sage nodded. “He’s having visions and you want to know why.”

Rey shivered at the woman’s ability to know this. “I know they bother him, but he doesn’t want anything to do with them. I’m afraid they might be a warning and he’s not heeding it.”

The sage looked up at her, her gaze shrewd. “What about the other vision?”

Rey shook her head. “I don’t want to talk about that one.”

Nureh mixed the ingredients together and poured them into a kettle. “Why not?”

Rey ran a hand through her hair and glared out the window. The clouds gathered over the island and the wind picked up. Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes. An image of Ben telling her about his vision of him and Ragnara appeared in her mind. He’d been so angry, so frustrated when he’d told her. He hadn’t wanted to tell her then, maybe not ever. He didn’t understand this vision anymore than he understood the one about her. 

“I’m afraid it’ll come true.” She whispered as she turned her gaze back to the sage.

Nureh nodded and poured water into the kettle. She placed it over the fire and stood. 

“Since you’re pregnant, I’m not including one of the herbs for the tea.”

Rey gaped at her as Nureh sat down across from her. “What?”

Nureh smiled. “You’re pregnant are you not?” The sage’s gaze fell on her abdomen. “Seven weeks by my guess.”

Rey’s mouth worked, but nothing came out. She closed it and tried to look at anything, but Nureh. Another shiver went through her and she rubbed her arms.

“It’s the Force, dear.” Nureh’s calm voice seemed to soothe her. “It’s how I know you’re pregnant and about his visions. I just don’t know what they’re about.”

Rey sighed and slumped in the chair. “He’s had a vision of me standing in a field for over a month. I’m crying and reaching out to him. There’s mountains behind me and a storm is gathering.”

She drew in another breath. “I tried to find where this place is, but none of the maps show it.”

Nureh grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “There isn’t a place like that here.”

Fear surged within her. If she couldn’t find the place then she couldn’t stop what might happen. “Where is it?”

Nureh smiled. “That’s what the tea will tell you.”

She patted Rey’s hand and leaned back in her chair. “Now, about the other one.”

Rey ran a hand over her face and glared into the fire on the other side of the room. She gritted her teeth as anger boiled within her. 

“All he told me about that vision is that he’s making love to Ragnara.”

“The girl he’s drawn to.” Nureh stated. “The reason he came to me in the first place.”

Rey nodded, but didn’t say anything else. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her stomach. Light and Dark reached out toward her, enveloping her in serenity and love. The anger and fear dissipated, leaving her at ease. 

“Your children are already powerful in the Force.” Nureh’s thoughtful voice drew her attention to the sage.

Rey sighed and rubbed her growing stomach. She poured her own calmness and love toward her children. They were growing fast and she knew she wouldn’t be able to hide her pregnancy much longer from the Resistance. Not that she cared, but she knew some of them would take offense she carried their enemy’s children. The very enemy who lived amongst them once and did so again. Two had already attacked him and she feared bringing this news to them would encourage more attacks against him. 

_Don’t think about it._ She told herself. 

The kettle whistled, bringing her out of her thoughts. Nureh stood and ambled toward the fireplace. She brought a small cup down from the mantle and pulled out the kettle. 

“You need to lie down after you drink this.” She said, pouring the liquid into the cup. “The vision should start immediately.”

Rey stood. “What can I expect?”

“The tea will enhance his vision.” Nureh walked toward her and handed her the cup. “It’ll be as if you’re actually there, but don’t interact with anything you see. Observe everything around you. If anything is familiar or unfamiliar, remember it.”

Rey stared into the cup, the spices and flowers drifted to her nose and she breathed it in. A buzz resounded in her head and a sense of giddiness filled her.

“Let’s have you lie down.” Nureh took her arm and led her into the other room. “You need to drink every drop.”

The bedroom was small and cramped with a single bed taking up most of the space. She sat down and stared into the cup. Her heart raced and doubts filled her mind. Did she really want to know where this place was? What if she saw his vision and it was worse than she feared? Could she even prevent it from happening in the first place? 

_I have to know._ She drank the liquid and the warmth spread through her. _I need to save him._

Lightheadness rushed through her and she fell onto her back. Nureh smiled down at her as darkness claimed her. 

Rey stood in the middle of a field. A strong wind blew her hair across her face. Thunder rumbled in the distance and she looked behind her to see the mountain range. Dark clouds gathered above them, heading in her direction. Heart racing, she turned back around and searched the area for Ben. 

“Where are you?” She held her hair out of her face as she scanned her surroundings.

In the distance, near an old white and brown tree, two figures were locked in a battle. A chill spread through her as she recognized the purple glow of Ben’s lightsaber. Heart in her throat, she raced across the golden field toward the two. Who was he fighting? Why was he fighting this person? Where the hell were they? She knew she should be more focused on trying to recognize her surroundings, but her fear for him took over. 

“Ben!” She shouted, but the two either didn’t hear her or were ignoring her.

She skidded to a stop as she realized her own form wasn’t anywhere in sight. Narrowing her eyes, she turned in a slow circle. Where was she? Shouldn’t she be here? There was no sign of her and a cold hand gripped her heart. Was he alone, fighting someone she didn’t recognize? Why was he alone? 

Swallowing, she focused on the person he fought. The man wore dirty black robes and welded a red lightsaber. He was bald and had the face spikes of an Iunian. Her heart sank as her stomach knotted. Was this the priest? Was this Banyn? 

“No.” She whispered as she stepped closer. Ben released him?

Rey woke with a gasp. She tried to sit up, but pain tore through her head. She closed her eyes and plopped back down onto her back. 

“What did you see?” Nureh asked as she helped Rey sit up.

Rey placed a hand on her head and winced. She didn’t want to tell the woman Ben released the priest or would. Fear grabbed her heart and squeezed. She needed to stop him from handing the crystal over to Banyn. 

“He’s fighting someone.” She looked at the sage, her voice quivering. “I don’t know what planet it is, but it’s not here.”

Nureh sat in front of her. “Who is he fighting?”

Rey climbed off the bed and stumbled into the main room. She gripped the table to steady herself and Nureh’s warm hands rested on her back.

“I have to stop him.” Rey whispered as she sank into a chair. “He can’t return the crystal to Banyn.”

“He’s fighting Banyn in the vision?” Nureh’s voice lost it’s calmness. Rey looked at the sage and saw fear darken the purple. 

“Banyn wanted him to retrieve the crystal that contains his essence. He threatened to hurt me if Ben didn’t.”

Nureh sat across from her and gripped her hands. “Banyn can't have that crystal. It’ll be devastating to us if he returns.”

“I know.” Rey took a deep breath to ease the fear. “I need to stop that vision from happening. I can’t lose him again.”

****

Kylo brought the _Falcon_ out of hyperspace to reveal the planet Iun before them. He stared at the planet, both dreading and elated to return. Dreading, because he knew both the Resistance and Banyn waited for him down there. Elated because Rey waited for him as well. He was still giddy from the knowledge his soul was connected to hers. He’d always known there was a reason the Force connected them. He knew she was his Light, his other half. To know their souls were linked confirmed it. They were bonded in more ways than one and he couldn’t be happier. Closing his eyes, he reached through their Bond to her.

“Ben.” She stood in the middle of the main training room. Her eyes appeared haunted and an icy hand squeezed his heart.

“Rey.” He looked around the room and saw she was alone. “You talked to the sage?”

Rey twirled the wooden sword and nodded. “It was very revealing. Ben, you can’t give the crystal to Banyn.”

He narrowed his eyes. “I have to. He threatened you and Ragnara. I’m not going to let him get away with that.”

“I saw the rest of your vision, Ben.” She stepped toward him and he felt the heat of her body reach out to him. The fear in her eyes tore at him and he wanted to hold her, comfort her.

“I told you.” He growled. “I’m not going to let my life be dictated by prophecies. I don’t care what you saw, it means nothing. Visions aren’t any better than half remembered dreams at best and lies at worst.”

She took his hand in hers, her eyes pleading. “You can’t release Banyn, Ben. I saw you fighting him on that planet.”

“I plan on killing him once I release him.” He removed his hand from her grip. “If I have to follow him to some planet, then I will.”

She shook her head. “No! Ever since you told me about it, I’ve had this terrible feeling. I know the reason I’m crying, Ben. The vision is a warning. You could die on that planet.”

“I’m not letting you die because you’re afraid of some premonition.” He snapped and shut the Bond. 

He glared at Iun with its browns and greens. Anger boiled within him and electric fire crackled through him. Nothing had gone right since he’d left for Korriban. First he had to kill Cahira then he was forced to tell his uncle and Ragnara about his very intimate vision of Ragnara. She’d locked herself in her room ever since. Why the hell would she do that? Shouldn’t she have been overjoyed to know he had a sexual vision of her? Was she embarrassed because Luke knew? 

Now, Rey didn’t want him to return the crystal to Banyn. He ran his hands over his face as his Dark chased his anger. The Dark spread out from him as if it wanted to engulf everything around him. 

Chewie whined beside him and Kylo growled low. Running a hand through his hair, he pulled his Dark back inside himself.

“Sorry.” He sighed. “This day just started and already it’s looking to be a bad one.”

Chewie mumbled and Kylo gritted his teeth. Resigning himself to another lecture, he guided the _Falcon_ into the planet’s atmosphere. He tore through the clouds and a ripple of awareness coursed through him. His stomach dropped and his gaze roamed toward the mountains.

_You’ve found it._ Banyn’s voice whispered in his head. _Bring it to me._

_I’ll bring it to you when I’m damn good and ready to._ He growled as he piloted the ship toward the village. 

Banyn chuckled. _Such anger. And hatred. You hate me._

_You threatened Rey._ Kylo snarled as he flew over the village. _You threatened my children. Of course, I hate you._

_The dark side is stronger in you than before._ The priest laughed. _Killing the Jedi seemed to have opened you further to the dark side. Well, done, boy._

_Then I don’t need you to translate the tablet for me._ Kylo remarked as he landed the _Falcon._

_You’ll still bring the crystal to me._ Banyn demanded, his voice menacing. _You know what will happen if you don’t._

Kylo glared out the cockpit windows, not seeing the people milling about in front of the ship. He poured all his anger and hatred through whatever link the priest formed between them.

_You touch any of them and I’ll rain all my wrath down upon you._

_I don’t doubt it._ A tinge of fear swept through the link, but the priest’s arrogance returned after a moment. _Bring the crystal to me and I won’t hurt those you love._

Kylo growled and left the cockpit. He marched through the ship to his room. The door slid open and his gaze landed on the glowing red crystal on the desk. His hands itched to destroy it, but he didn’t know if was possible.

_I can’t take the chance destroying it will release something worse._

He marched across the room and picked up the crystal. The red glow seemed to pulse and a black shape swirled within. His fingers flexed around the crystal, eager to break it. He narrowed his eyes and lifted his gaze to where the slash marks decorated the wall. 

“Kylo.” Ragnara’s soft voice washed over him. His Dark swelled within him, reaching toward her with elation.

He looked at her as she stood in the doorway. He sensed vindication within her, but also caution. Now she wanted to talk. Sighing, he placed the crystal on the desk and leaned back against it. He leveled a gaze at her and waited. 

She strolled into the room and the door slid closed behind her. Her gaze focused on him and seemed to glow even as sunlight poured in through the window behind him. Desire joined the other emotions surging from her and his fingers curled around the edge of the desk. 

“You know how I feel about visions.” He growled as she stood in front of him. “They don’t mean anything.”

She ran her hands up his chest and electricity coursed through him. His Dark swirled around them as a soft breeze ruffled her hair. She stepped closer to him and he gritted his teeth. Why did he tell her about the vision? Why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut? He closed his eyes and cursed his temper.

“I know these visions torment you.” She whispered. “They keep happening because you’re trying to ignore them. They’re telling you something, Kylo, and you need to listen.”

He glared at his, his vision red. She smiled and caressed his face. Growling, he snatched the crystal off the desk behind him and stepped around her. He marched toward the door and it slid open. 

“These visions will continue until you do something about them.” Ragnara called to him. 

He stopped and stared at her. She made her way toward him, determination in her eyes. Her gaze roamed over him and her Dark swirled around him. The images of them flashed in his mind and he curled his fingers around the crystal. He closed his eyes as her moans filled his ears. Why couldn’t he see where they were? Why could he only see and hear her? 

“I had a dream about you, too.” She whispered, bringing his attention to her. He blinked at her and she smiled. “It was so real, I thought you were actually there with me.”

Kylo shook his head and stepped away from her. He strolled back down the corridor, her footsteps following.

“I’ve had it several times.” She continued, keeping pace with him. “I could feel you inside me and over me. I could smell you.”

Kylo stopped and stared at her. Hearing this sent his heart racing and his dick pressing against his pants. Heat flowed through him and anger warred with desire. 

“Why are you telling me this?” He snarled, but his voice sounded gruff to his ears.

“Maybe we’re having the same prediction.”

He gaped at her. “What?” He’d never heard of two people having the exact same vision. It couldn’t be possible, could it?

Ragnara cupped his face. “Maybe we’re having the same vision.”

He shook his head and stepped away from her. “No, we’re not. Banyn planted it in my head.”

Ragnara’s footsteps followed after him. “Why would he plant a vision like that in your head, Kylo? He didn’t know of us being drawn to each other.”

He stopped and glared at her. “There are carvings of us all over that damn temple, Ragnara. He knew! He knew why I was there in the first place.”

Her brow furrowed. “It still doesn’t explain why he’d plant such a vision in your head. Why would he care?”

Kylo ran a hand through his hair. He thought the same thing and he still didn’t have an answer. It didn’t matter. The vision wouldn’t happen. None of them would.

“I don’t know, but I keep having it.” He sighed and headed toward the ramp.

“It wasn’t planted, Kylo.” Ragnara grabbed his hand, pulling him to a stop. “The Force is trying to tell you something.”

He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to her. “That I’m suppose to take your virginity?”

“Yes.” She smiled and placed his hand on her waist. “I love you, Kylo. Let me show you how much. Give in to your desire and be one with me.”

He stared into her eyes and saw the desire and promise burning within them. Her hands ran up his chest and sparks danced over his skin. His fingers curled around the crystal, reminding him he had other matters to tend to. 

“I won’t.” He pushed through gritted teeth. He stepped away from her and marched down the ramp. She called after him, but he ignored her. 

Eyes watched him as he headed for his house, but he disregarded them. If the Resistance still wanted to kill him, they knew where he lived. In the mood he was in, he’d take them all on and destroy them. 

Kylo entered his house to find it blessedly empty. He tossed the crystal onto the couch and headed into the bedroom. The dresser called to him. No not the dresser. The thing in the dresser. The dark side pulled at him, reached out and enveloped him. His heart hammering, he strode toward it and pulled open the top drawer. The letters glowed a bright red and voices whispered to him, around him. 

Holding his breath, he lifted the tablet as his Dark soared inside him. He watched as the words gradually changed into a language he could read.


	17. Chapter 17

_The Dark Prince will be  
one with the darkness. The wrongs  
of the past will be undone  
when he and his dark princess  
become one._

Kylo stared at the words, his fingers trembling, threatening to drop the tablet. He sat down on the bed, almost missing the edge all together. His heart pounded in his chest and a knot formed in his stomach. This was why he was drawn to Ragnara? They were supposed to undo what the Sith had done? How? How could either of them undo that kind of corruption? 

Closing his eyes, he tossed the tablet onto the bed. An image of the carving depicting a pregnant Ragnara guarding a pregnant Rey appeared in his mind. He focused on it and a chill washed over him. He knew one of the twins already leaned toward the dark side. He and Rey balanced the Force and it only made sense his children would continue to. 

He and Ragnara didn’t balance the Force, but they were the heirs to the dark side. Was that how they’d undo the corruption of the Sith? Produce another dark side child? Wouldn’t that upset the balance? He shoved his fingers into his hair and paced the room. Erasing the corruption of the Sith from the dark side, he could get behind. He’d gladly do it and now, but he wouldn’t do it by sleeping with Ragnara. He wouldn’t do that to Rey and he doubted Ragnara would appreciate it as the only reason he’d sleep with her. It was wrong no matter how he thought about it.

“Ben?” Rey’s voice cut through his thoughts. “What’s wrong?”

He stopped and stared at her. She stepped into the room and her gaze roamed over him then fell on the tablet lying on the bed. Curling his hands into fists, he closed his eyes.

“I can read it.” He whispered as he sat back on the bed. “I can read the damn words.”

“That means…”

He didn’t look at her. “Killing Cahira opened the door wider, Rey.”

“No.” Rey sat beside him and took his face in her hands. “You’re not fully dark side. I would’ve felt it coming in here.”

His vision turned red and electric fire coursed down his right arm to gather in his hand. He brought it up between them and her gaze dropped to it. He stared at his hand as it glowed red even within his crimson sight. He flung red lightning at the wall behind her and she gasped. 

“It changed on Korriban.” He told her as she stared at the scorch marks on the wall. 

Flames flickered from the marks on the wall. She rushed into the bathroom and came back out with a towel. She pressed it over the small fire and looked at him. 

“What does the tablet say?” She nodded toward the slab beside him. 

His sight returned to normal and he stared at the tablet. The words mocked him and he wanted to break it, smash it, toss it into a lake. Gritting his teeth, he turned his gaze back to Rey.

“It confirms what the elders said.” He told her with a sigh. “I’ll undo the Sith’s corruption.”

“That’s not what made you upset.” She narrowed her eyes and stepped away from the wall. The fire had gone out, leaving a burnt surface. She sat beside him and took his hand in hers.

He shook his head. He knew he couldn’t keep it from her. He couldn’t keep any of it from her for long. Squeezing her hand, he looked at her, into eyes that pulled him in. She believed there was still Light in him even though he couldn’t find it. He wanted her to believe in him, to know he’d never hurt her.

“I won’t do it alone.” He held her gaze, gauging her reaction. “It mentions a dark princess.”

Her brow furrowed then her eyes darkened. “Ragnara. Both of you will undo what the Sith have done. How?”

He shrugged. He didn’t want to tell her of the carvings he saw on the wall of a pregnant Ragnara. It was bad enough she knew of the vision. He ran his free hand through his hair and glared at the tablet beside him. 

“Is that why you’re having that vision?” The anger in Rey’s voice drew his attention to her. “Is that how you’re destined to fix the dark side?”

“I don’t know!” Kylo growled and stood. He paced away from her and into the living room. 

His gaze fell on the crystal and he knew there was one thing he could fix. He narrowed his eyes and strode to the couch. Picking up the crystal, he scowled at the shadow floating within it.

_Your days are numbered, Banyn._ He squeezed his fingers around the crystal, the edges biting into his flesh.

“I’m not going to let you take that crystal to Banyn.” Rey’s voice brought his attention to her.

She held out her hand and the crystal flew from his grip into her hand. She held his gaze as if daring him to take it from her. 

She should know by now I’ll do just that.

Kylo took a step toward her and she raised her chin. “He’s threatened to kill you, Rey. I’m not going to let him do that.”

“And I’m not going to let you die on some distant planet.”

His jaw clenched and his stomach twisted into a knot. He knew she loved him, but she couldn’t love him more than their own children. Would she really let Banyn kill her and the children to keep him and the Iunians safe? His heart both swelled and tightened at the thought. He wouldn’t let her do it.

“Hand the crystal over, Rey.” He demanded, holding his hand out. He could take it from her, but he’d rather she give him the object of her own free will. 

She shook her head and stepped toward the door. He moved into her path. Her jaw flexed and her eyes narrowed. Her hand hovered near her saber.

“Think of our children, Rey.” He beseeched her. “If I don’t give him that crystal, he’ll kill you and our children. If I lose you, this world, this galaxy won’t survive.”

Rey shook her head as tears welled in her eyes. “That vision can’t happen. I don't want to lose you again.”

He took a step toward her. “You’re underestimating me again. I’m one with the dark side. He doesn’t stand a chance.”

“Don’t get cocky, Ben.” The terror had left her eyes to be replaced with humor wrapped in concern. 

With his right hand, he pulled her against him. At the same time, he called the crystal to him as he wrapped his right arm around her. Holding her against him, he kissed her, hoping it’d distract her enough. She melted against him, her fingers ghosting up his chest to grip his shoulders.

She shoved him backward and he stumbled into the wall. The crystal slipped from his grip to bounce on the carpet. He bent to snatch it up, but it flew from the floor to Rey’s hand. He glared at her and she smirked.

“This isn’t funny, Rey!” He snarled. “Give me the crystal.”

“No, it’s not funny.” She snapped, backing away from him. “And I’m not giving you this crystal.”

Snarling, Kylo pushed from the wall and charged at her. She held out her free hand and he flew backward into the wall. She headed for the door, but he grabbed her around the waist before her hand touched the knob. He flung her away from the door. She shrieked and stumbled, dropping the crystal to the floor. He held out his hand and the crystal flew toward him. 

“No!” Rey scrambled to her feet and held out her hand. 

The crystal hung between them and memories of another tug of war played out in his mind. Her lips were set in a firm line as fear and anger played out across her eyes. The Lightside of the Force flowed from her, striking against his Dark.

He narrowed his eyes and put the full force of his powers into wrenching the crystal toward him. Inch by inch, it moved toward him only to yank back toward her. Wind whipped around the room, tossing papers and their hair. Sweat beaded on his forehead from the strain of fighting against her pull. He couldn’t let her win, though. He couldn’t let Banyn hurt her just because she believed his vision might lead to his death.

“Stop this at once!” His mother’s voice tore through his concentration.

Rey’s eyes widened and her hand dropped to her side. The sudden slack sent him flying backward across the room to slam into the wall. Pain ripped through his back and the crystal smashed into his chest. He dropped to the floor, the crystal landing in front of him. His chest throbbed and he pressed his hand against it, but didn’t feel any holes. 

“Ben!” Rey’s fearful voice brought his attention to her. She raced toward him, falling to her knees in front of him. She ran her hands over him, checking for injuries. 

“I’m fine.” He grumbled as he turned his gaze to his mother. She stood by the door, her gaze flicking from him to Rey and the crystal lying on the carpet. Ragnara stood behind her and he wondered what she’d told Leia. He leveled his gaze on her, but the Sith woman stared right back. 

“What the hell were you two doing?” Leia strode deeper into the house to stand in the middle of the room. She folded her arms against her chest. 

“He wants to take the crystal back to Banyn.” Rey stood and faced Leia. “I can’t let him do that.”

Leia’s gaze fell to the crystal on the floor. “You shouldn’t.”

“He’ll kill Rey if I don’t!” Kylo pushed himself to his feet. 

He grabbed the crystal off the floor and headed for the door. Rey dashed after him to get between him and the door. Her eyes welling with tears, she pushed him back. He took two steps backward and stopped.

“Where’s Cahira?” Leia asked as if changing the subject would alleviate the tension in the room. Instead, his Dark churned within him, spread out from him to fill the room with malice and warning.

“Dead.” He growled, keeping his gaze with Rey’s. “I killed her.”

A tear slid down Rey’s cheek and he ached to brush it away. He remained where he was, though, knowing she’d take the crystal from him. 

“Why?” Leia’s voice cracked and Kylo winced. “I warned you about that place.”

He glared at his mother, who raised her chin. “The dark side had nothing to do with why I killed her. She tried to kill Ragnara.”

“Korriban did change you.” Sadness coated his mother’s voice and his heart clenched. 

He stared into her eyes, watching, waiting for the rejection he knew would come. He’d seen it so many times, he could recognize it within seconds. When he didn’t see it, he blinked and confusion settled in place of the anger. 

“The only thing that changed is that I’m stronger in the dark side.” He bit out as he held up the crystal in his left hand. “If I bring this to Banyn and let him reunite with his essence, I’ll be able to kill him once and for all. The Iunians will be free of this threat and he’ll be punished for threatening everyone I care about.”

Leia shook her head and closed the gap between them. She cupped his face in her hands as tears welled in her eyes. He needed to do this, needed to let the priest know he couldn’t threaten his family and get away with it. He’d make Banyn pay.

“You’ll release the priest to destroy this village, Ben.” His mother reminded him.

He shook his head. “Not if I kill him first.”

“You won’t kill him first.” Rey placed a hand on his back and he turned to look at her. “You fight him on that planet you keep seeing in your vision.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Visions mean nothing. It won’t happen, Rey.”

Kylo pushed passed her, but she grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. He glared at her, wrenching his arm from her grasp.

“I’m not going to take that chance.” She held out her hand, but he tightened his grip on the crystal. It slipped a bit in his grip, tearing into his flesh, but he used the Force to strengthen his hold on it. 

“I’m not taking a chance with your life, Rey.” He snarled. “Let me do this.”

“No!” Rey bared her teeth and curled her fingers inward. 

The crystal tore from his grip and he flew backward into the wall. He banged his head and his vision swam. He sank to the floor and blackness crept into his sight. Blinking the darkness away, his vision cleared to find Ragnara kneeling before him, her hands on his face.

“Are you all right?” She grabbed his left hand, revealing the torn and bleeding skin. He hissed as the cool air whispered over the injury.

“Enough! Both of you.” Leia glared at him and Rey, who slumped against the wall, the glowing red crystal in her hand. “How do you know he’ll kill Rey, Ben?”

He struggled to get to his feet, but Ragnara placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. He gritted his teeth as he looked from his mother to Rey.

“He’s attacked me once already.” He growled. “Gave me a damn headache. I’m not going to gamble with Rey’s life or my children's lives.”

“You’d rather gamble with yours?” Rey snapped as she pushed from the wall. 

Ragnara tore a strip of fabric from the arm of her tunic and wrapped the piece around his injured hand. He stared at her, her brow furrowed and anger flashing in her eyes. Was she also angry at him or the entire situation? 

He turned his gaze back to Rey, who watched them, her own eyes filled with concern. She took a step forward then stopped. He sensed she wanted to go to him, to heal him, but she didn’t want him to get the crystal. She bit her bottom lip as her gaze drifted between him and Ragnara.

“We’ll take the crystal to the elders.” Leia spoke. “Maybe they’ll know what to do with it. Maybe they can figure a way to destroy it without releasing the essence.”

Kylo closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. The fight had gone out of him and fatigue set in. Asking the elders would be a waste of time. If there had been a way to destroy the crystal and Banyn at the same time, wouldn’t they have done so a long time ago? 

“You should have that looked at.” Leia mentioned.

He looked at his hand wrapped in Ragnara’s torn sleeve. Now that the adrenaline had faded, he felt the sting and the throb in his hand. He flexed his fingers and hissed as the torn skin stretched.

“I’ll bring the doctor here.” Leia headed for the door.

“No.” Rey stepped forward. “I doubt any Resistance member will want to help him. I’ll heal him.”

Leia narrowed her eyes. “They need to get over their fear of him. He’s going to be amongst them for a long time and I won’t have them attacking him for walking down the hall.”

Kylo clenched his jaw. “Let them fear me. I can take care of myself.”

Leia and Rey both stared at him as if he’d grown a second head. Sneering, he pushed himself to his feet. Ragnara placed a hand on his chest as if to keep him from charging at them. He narrowed his eyes, daring the two to contradict him.

Sighing, Rey ran a hand through her hair. “I’m not going to argue with you, Ben.”

Leia opened the door. “I’m getting the doctor. I want her to look at your head, too. Looked like you hit it pretty hard.”

His mother left the house before he could say anything. Growling, he turned his glare to Rey, who looked at him as she worried her bottom lip. His gaze fell to the crystal she held in her hand. It glowed a bright red and the black shape swirled within it. The back of his head throbbed, but he ignored it. His fingers curled into his palms as he contemplated taking it from her. As much as he didn’t want to, he’d have to knock her out or the entire fight will start again. 

_I need to get that crystal to Banyn._ He closed his eyes, knowing the longer he waited the possibility Banyn would strike increased.

Rey’s eyes widened and she took a step back. “You’re not taking this crystal, Ben. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if it means keeping this from you.”

He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer. “You know I’ll take it anyway.”

Ragnara pushed him back against the wall. He glared at her, his vision turning red. How dare she get in the middle of this? It wasn’t her concern.

“Ragnara.” He let her name be his warning.

“Let her have the damn crystal, Kylo.” She snapped, her eyes flashing.

“He’ll kill her.” He grabbed her hand with his uninjured one and pulled it off his chest.

“You don’t know that.” She wrenched her hand from his grasp and placed both hands on his chest, keeping him against the wall.

“I’m not taking the chance.” He grabbed her arms, preparing to forcibly move her out of his way. He could use the Force, but he didn’t want to take the chance he might hurt her.

_You care about these women so much._ Banyn chuckled in his head. _No wonder it’s so easy to bend you to my will._

Kylo growled and closed his eyes. He didn’t want either of them to know the priest communicated with him. 

_I’m not bending to your will._ He snarled back. 

Banyn laughed. _But you are._

A gasp beside him brought his attention to Ragnara. Her eyes widened and she clawed at her throat. His heart stopped and his stomach plummeted to his knees. He grabbed her arms as she fought to breathe.

“What’s going on?” Rey stepped toward them then stopped. She dropped the crystal as her eyes widened and she too struggled to breathe. She grabbed her throat, her fearful gaze turning to him.

“No!” Kylo shouted as Rey fell to her knees. Ragnara gripped his shoulders as her face turned blue. He wrapped his arms around her as he followed her to the floor. 

_I’ll kill them both right before your eyes, boy._ Banyn snarled. _You will bring me the crystal or you won’t have to worry about who you care about more cause they’ll both be dead._

Ragnara’s eyes rolled back into her head and Rey collapsed onto the floor. Kylo struggled to breathe as he looked from one unconscious woman to the other. He closed his eyes as hatred and anger replaced the fear and heartache.

_You’ll get your damn crystal._ He growled.

_I’ll be waiting, dark prince._ Arrogance and triumph coated the priest’s words. 

Taking a deep breath, he untangled himself from Ragnara and stood. He still felt their life signs within the Force and he breathed a sigh of relief. Gathering his darkness around him, he grabbed the crystal off the floor and headed into the bedroom. He rummaged through the drawers until he found a sack to put the crystal in. He stuffed the crystal into the bag and looped the strings around his belt then tied them. Satisfied it wouldn’t slip off, he headed for the door. Placing his hand on the knob, he turned back for one last glance at Rey. 

_If I’m successful, you won’t have to worry anymore._ He pulled the door open and stepped outside. 

Kylo marched toward the _Falcon_ when he spotted a smaller more streamlined Silencer next to it. Smirking, he headed toward it. It more than likely wasn’t his, but he’d make it his. 

“Ben.” His mother’s voice brought him to a stop. 

She strode toward him with another woman in tow. The doctor’s steps faltered, but she recovered and hurried after Leia. He narrowed his eyes as the two drew closer. Suspicion rose within him and he scanned his surroundings for a possible ambush. He didn’t trust these people, probably never would. 

“I don’t have time for this.” He growled as his mother stood before him. “I need to get this crystal to Banyn.”

“If you have time to play tug of war with Rey,” Leia grabbed his hand. “You have time for the doctor to look at you.”

He flicked his gaze to the doctor, who folded her arms against her chest. He recognized her from the base on Dantooine. Her gaze raked over him and he wondered if she was trying to figure out a way to kill him without Leia noticing.

“You said he has an injured hand and he hit his head.” The doctor looked at Leia then back to him. “I can see the injured hand. I’m going to have to have a look at his head.”

He growled. “I’m fine. You need to check on Rey and Ragnara.”

Leia’s eyes widened. “What happened?”

Kylo sensed suspicion and fear radiate from the doctor. He didn’t look at her, putting all his focus on his mother.

“The priest.” He spat. “He Force choked them both to coerce me into bringing the crystal to him.”

Leia took his hand in hers. “We’ll check on them.” She turned to the doctor. “Rey’s pregnant. She takes precedence.”

The doctor nodded. “Lead the way.”

“I still want you checked out.” Leia tugged on his uninjured hand and lead him back to their house. 

“I told you, I’m fine.” He growled as he allowed her to pull him along. 

“Don’t argue with me, Ben.” She stared at him over her shoulder.

Gritting his teeth, he refrained from rolling his eyes. He decided humoring her would make things move faster. He wanted Rey and Ragnara checked out. At the same time, he wanted to get the crystal to Banyn before the priest opted to make good on his threat. 

Leia opened the door to the house and stepped inside. Kylo’s heart clenched as his gaze fell on Rey and Ragnara still on the floor where he’d left them. His mother gasped and raced to kneel beside Rey.

“Move.” The doctor pushed by him and knelt beside Rey across from Leia. She turned her over onto her back and checked for a pulse. “She’s alive.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “I could’ve told you that.”

The doctor narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing. She lowered her gaze to Rey and a moan brought his attention to Ragnara. He knelt beside her as relief flooded him. She looked at him as he helped her sit up.

“What happened?” She asked as she looked around the room. Her gaze fell on Rey and her grip on his arms tightened.

“The priest.” Was all he said.

Rey drew in a large breath then coughed. His heart swelled at the sound and he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he reached through the Force and brushed up against the life forms of his children. The Light and Dark caressed him and tears stung his eyes. He placed his head in his hands as he fought back a sob. 

“I need to get her to the clinic.” The doctor announced. “I want to make sure there isn’t any permanent damage.”

He watched as the doctor helped Rey to her feet. Rey stared at him then looked at the floor and he realized she searched for the crystal. She glared at him even as her gaze roamed over him.

“Where is it?” She asked, stepping toward him.

“Your health is more important right now.” He climbed to his feet.

“I’m fine, Ben.” Rey snapped as she struggled against the doctor’s hold on her arm. “Where’s the crystal?”

He narrowed his eyes. “Don’t make me carry you to the clinic.”

“Shut up, both of you!” The doctor snapped, glaring at both of them. “You’re both going to the clinic. I’ll sedate you if I have to in order to get you there.”

Kylo ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He was too worried about Rey to argue with her. He motioned for the doctor toward the door and the woman nodded. She lead the way out of the house and down the street to the clinic.


	18. Chapter 18

Angry and amused gazes fell upon him, causing his anger to simmer. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to look forward. His heart raced and his stomach churned as he tensed for an attack. When none came, he looked back and saw several of the Resistance members resumed what ever they’d been doing. Only a few continued to glare at him as he stepped into the building the Resistance had taken over. 

The doctor led the way through the corridors. Several people stopped what they were doing to stare at him. One person dropped a box and the crash echoed through the silence. The head medic didn’t stop to admonish the person or even look at them. She continued to lead the way then took a right into a small room set up as a medical clinic. A row of beds lined one side of the room. Two of the beds were occupied, one by an injured Iunian. The other bed was occupied by Poe whose sweat damp hair was plastered to his head. Grime and sweat stained his white sweater. 

_Where the hell have they been keeping him?_

“Rey!” Poe shouted as he attempted to get out of bed. The nurse tending to him pushed him back down.

“Zana, tend to Rey here.” The doctor pointed to Rey. “Give her a complete physical and check the condition of her offspring.”

A young female nodded and headed for Rey. She led Rey to a bed on the other side of Poe. Kylo glared at the pilot, daring him to so much as look at Rey. 

“Have a seat.” The head medic pointed to a bed tucked into a corner away from the other patients.

Leia led him by the patients. His gaze fell on Poe and anger burned in his chest. Poe narrowed his eyes and his hand went to his side, but his blaster wasn’t there. The pilot cursed then sneezed. The nurse beside him wiped his brow then dipped it into a bowl filled with water. 

_Poe’s not going to do anything, Ben._ Rey sent him through their Bond. _Take care of your hand._

He looked down at his hand still bandaged in Ragnara’s sleeve. Ignoring the pain stinging through him, he closed his eyes and curled his fingers into a fist. 

“Sit.” Leia pushed him down onto the bed then sat in the chair beside the bed. He continued to glare at Poe, his fingers itching to take his saber to the pilot. 

“You should’ve shot him out into space.” He growled.

“You’re not going to attack my patients.” The doctor grabbed his injured hand, eliciting a hiss from him. She unwrapped the bandage, revealing the torn and bleeding skin. She examined the wounds as he tried not to squirm from the stinging pain her actions caused. He gritted his teeth to keep from shouting at her. 

“You know how many times Poe tried to kill me?” He asked his mother, hoping to take his mind off the pain in his hand.

“I can hazard a guess.” Leia answered him as she brushed his hair off his forehead. “He’s staying in a makeshift cell in this building. Once we get everything settled, he’s going on trial.”

Kylo snorted as he leaned back against the pillow tucked behind him. “As if anyone in the Resistance would convict him. They probably consider him a hero.”

“Poe is reckless.” The doctor wrapped his left hand in a bacta bandage. “He doesn’t care about the Resistance and what we stand for. He just wants to kill you for his own personal crusade.”

Kylo stared at the doctor for several moments. She held his gaze and he saw the contempt she held for Poe in her eyes. It seemed painting the entire Resistance with the same brush had been hasty. Apparently not everyone liked Poe or his actions.

“There have been rumblings about breaking him out.” The doctor mentioned as she cut the extra length off the bacta.

“Then I’ll just double the guard at his door.” Leia replied with a calmness that brought his attention to her.

She looked at him with a burning determination in her eyes. Poe wouldn’t get away again if she could help it. It seemed the golden boy had tarnished himself in her eyes and Kylo couldn’t keep a smile from forming.

“Don’t smirk.” She snapped and narrowed her eyes.

A scream tore through the medbay followed by metal clattering to the floor. Kylo looked in the direction of the commotion. Poe leaped out of the bed as the nurse who’d attended him collapsed to her knees, holding her face. 

“Poe, what the hell are you doing?” Rey shouted at him as she tried to get off her bed. Zana grabbed her arm and held her against the bed. 

A male nurse rushed toward him, but Poe punched him in the face and shoved him off his feet. The pilot grabbed a scalpel off a nearby tray and raced across the room.

“No!” Rey shouted as she held out her hand, but Zana grabbed it. She glared at the woman. “Let me go.”

Anxiety welled within Kylo as he watched Rey struggle against the nurse. He sat up in bed, but his mother pushed him back down. He kept his gaze on Rey as Zana grabbed a blue and white band from a tray and placed it on her forehead. Rey stopped struggling and the nurse straightened. His stomach twisted into a knot as worry the sedative might injure his children tore through him.

The head medic stepping in front of Poe brought his attention to the situation in front of him. The doctor shoved Poe backward. The pilot stumbled, but caught his balance. He glared at the woman, the light glinting off the weapon.

Narrowing his eyes, Kylo climbed out of bed. Leia stood and grabbed his arm. He glared at the pilot who scowled back, murderous intent in his eyes.

“Move.” Poe snarled at the doctor, keeping his gaze on Kylo.

“Get back in bed, Poe.” The head medic demanded, pushing the pilot again. “You’re ill. You’re not thinking straight.”

“I’m ending this menace’s life once and for all!” Poe shouted as if he wanted everyone within the clinic to know.

“That menace is my son.” Leia stood next to the doctor as if their combined protectiveness would extinguish Poe’s determination to kill him. 

Poe narrowed his eyes. “You know what he is and yet you still-”

Kylo thrust out his right hand and Poe flew across the room to collide with a bed. A few shrieks from the nurses and a surprised patient filled the clinic. One nurse fled the room and the Iunian climbed out of bed only to be pushed back onto it by a braver nurse. The medic tending to Rey covered her with her body.

Kylo stepped around the two women and unhooked his lightsaber. Purple black shot out of the hilt, the blade spitting and crackling. He stalked toward the pilot as the man struggled to his feet.  
“Ben!” Leia called to him, but he ignored her. 

“The only one dying today is you.” He growled as he twirled his saber. 

Poe roared and thrust the scalpel toward his mid-section. Kylo swung his sword to block it, taking the pilot’s hand off in the process. Poe screamed as his hand flew across the room to land on the other patient’s lap. The Iunian shrieked and jumped off the bed, collapsing onto the floor.

“You bastard!” Poe screamed as he grabbed his arm and glared at him. “I’ll kill you.”

Kylo snorted and raised his blade inches from the pilot’s face. “You couldn’t do it before, what makes you think you can do it now?”

The door to the clinic opened behind him and footsteps hurried inside. “We heard screaming. Shit.”

Kylo didn’t turn around, but he didn’t need to. The clacking of blasters being aimed at him told him all he needed to know. 

“Lower your weapons.” Leia strode across the room to stand behind him. “He’s just defending himself.”

Even though he hated having his back to these new opponents, he kept his gaze on Poe. He didn’t trust the pilot to not attack him the moment he turned to face the others. 

“Tell him to lower his weapon.” A male voice growled. This person wouldn’t hesitate to shoot him if he so much as twitched.

“Ben.” His mother placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kylo clenched his jaw. “I don’t trust them.”

“We don’t trust you.” Another voice, this one a woman, snapped back.

“Lower the saber.” Leia squeezed his shoulder. “Please.”

The single word, filled with hope, concern, and love, tore through his resolve. He didn’t need to look at her to see those emotions in her eyes. Images of her from the past several weeks flashed in his mind. It still amazed him how she never gave up on him. How she stayed by him even when everyone else would’ve left. She and Rey had been his anchor when everything around him fell apart. Closing his eyes against the sting of tears, he lowered his weapon and deactivated it. He stepped back from Poe and turned to face the intruders.

Four Resistance members, dressed in the beige clothes of the Iunian culture, stood near the door, two men and two women. They lowered their weapons, but they didn’t holster them. Suspicion and fear radiated off the quartet. 

Leia raised her hand to the group. “It’s all right. You can leave now.”

The one in the middle, an older man with graying red hair nodded. “Let us know when you need us, General.”

The door slid open and the group left. Narrowing his eyes, Kylo turned to face Poe and was greeted with a metal tray to the left side of his head. He stumbled to the side as black and white spots danced before his sight. He touched the side of his head and his fingers came away with blood.

Shaking his head, he glared at the pilot, who raised the tray over his head. Kylo’s sight turned red and he flung a surge of red lightning, striking Poe in the chest. The pilot flew backward, hitting the wall and dropping onto the bed.

Kylo ignited his saber and swung it at Poe, who scrambled off the bed. The blade sliced into the mattress, nearly cutting it in two. Growling, he glared across the bed at the pilot.

“Enough!” The doctor grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the beds and Poe. “Tara, get Poe’s hand and see if you can reattach it.”

The woman nodded, snatched the hand off the Iunian’s bed and headed for Poe. The pilot blinked at the doctor then at the nurse. The medic grabbed the tray in her free hand and swung it against the pilot’s butt. Poe yelped and glared at her, but she repeated the action, forcing him to move to the other side of the room. Poe scowled at him and Kylo was only too happy to return the stare. His fingers flexed around the hilt of his saber.

“Now, you.” The head medic tugged him to the bed in the corner of the room. “I’m going to look at your head.”

“I’m fine.” He growled, pulling her to a stop.

“You’ve just taken a blow to your head after already hitting it earlier.” The doctor remarked, looking from him to Leia. “I need to make sure you don’t have a concussion.”

“Let her have a look, Ben.” His mother pleaded, reaching for the injured side of his head. “You’re bleeding.”

Placing his saber on his belt, he allowed the doctor to lead him to the bed. He sat on it as he folded his arms across his chest. She smiled at him as she gingerly ran her fingers through his hair, pressing gently against his scalp in various places. He winced when she pressed against his temple.

She turned his head and pushed back his hair. She touched his temple and he gritted his teeth. He dug his fingers into his arms to keep himself from lashing out.

“I’ll give him something for the pain.” The doctor said to Leia as she took a cool cloth to the side of his head.

“No.” He snapped, turning his glare on her.

“Hold still.” She demanded as she moved his head to the side. “I’ll sedate you if I have to.”

Kylo closed his eyes and remained still. He didn’t want to delay giving the crystal back to Banyn any longer. He needed to leave here as soon as possible. It’d already taken longer than he wanted thanks to Poe. His stomach twisted into a knot as he realized Banyn could be hurting Ragnara right now and he wouldn’t even know. 

“Check on Ragnara.” He told his mother. “Banyn-”

Leia placed a hand on his arm. “Isn’t going to do anything, Ben.”

“He’s threatened both of them.” He growled as he turned to face her, much to the protest of the head medic. “You saw what he can do.”

Leia sighed and took his hand in hers. “I’ll check on her, but you need to focus on yourself and Rey. If this priest wants to get at you, he’ll attack her first.”

He closed his eyes and squeezed her hand. She was right. Rey would be the first person Banyn would attack as a means to motivate or punish him. He looked at Rey lying quiet on the bed as Zana checked for injuries. 

The doctor shone a light in his eyes and he jumped back at the sudden brightness. He blinked at her as she switched from one eye to the other. She turned the light off and sighed.

“He’s fine.” The doctor folded her arms against her chest. 

Kylo stood. “Good.”

He strode toward Rey’s bed, ignoring the protesting doctor and his mother. His gaze roamed over Rey as the nurse looked over a tablet. Picking up Rey’s hand, he ran his fingers through her hair.

“She’s fine.” Zana said, not looking up from the tablet.

“How’s the children?” He asked, keeping his voice as calm as possible. He turned his attention to the nurse, who continued to tap on the tablet.

“They’re developing nicely.” The nurse handed the tablet to him. “What ever ordeal they suffered hasn’t affected them.”

Kylo took the tablet and looked at the images of his children. They looked different than the last time he’d seen an image of them. They weren’t little circles anymore. Now they resembled shapeless blobs swimming in blackness. Taking a deep breath, he placed his left hand on Rey’s stomach. He closed his eyes and brushed against the tiny forms within her. Light and Dark caressed him and his heart clenched. 

He handed the tablet back to the medic. “Take good care of them.”

The medic nodded as she took the tablet from him. He spun on his heel and strode out of the clinic. He ignored the people he passed by, the shouting, and the dirty looks. He sensed anger and fear from them, but so far no one attacked him. He stepped out into the afternoon sun and stared at the _Falcon_ sitting a few yards from him. His gaze drifted to the Silencer as people wandered around it. Narrowing his eyes, he marched toward the ship. 

“Kylo!” Ragnara’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

He spun to face her as she hurried toward him. She’d changed clothes, now she wore a black wrap around tunic and black pants. His gaze roamed over her as images of her being strangled to death flashed in his mind. Heart racing, he pushed the images away. She was all right. They all were. He wanted to keep them that way.

“How’s Rey?” Ragnara asked as she took his hand. Her gaze traveled over him and a small gasp escaped her as she touched his temple. He winced and moved his head from her touch.

“They’re fine.” He whispered as the ultrasound of his twins appeared in his mind.

“How did you get that wound?” She asked as her hand went to his head again. “That wasn’t there before.”

Kylo shook his head. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I’m glad you’re all right.”

She smiled and a slight pink color tinted her cheeks. Her Dark rose up to caress him, to envelop him. It enticed his own Dark, but he tamped it down. He wanted to get to the temple and didn’t need anymore distractions and delays.

“I need to go.” He placed his hands on her arms, bringing her gaze to his.

“I’ll go with you.” Her hands gripped his undershirt and a fire burned in her eyes. “You shouldn’t face him alone.”

He closed his eyes as the words on the stone tablet splashed across his mind. Was the first step of righting the wrongs of the Sith dealing with Banyn together? Knowing what the priest could do from far away, Kylo didn’t want her anywhere near Banyn. 

She touched his face and he locked gazes with her. Determination and love burned in her eyes and he knew she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Sighing, he turned his gaze to the Silencer. As much as he’d rather take it, they both couldn’t fit in it. His gaze fell on the _Falcon_. Chewie and Finn marched up the ramp and he gritted his teeth. 

“Damn it.” He growled and headed for the _Falcon_ with Ragnara on his heels.

He hurried up the ramp, slapping the controls along the way. He marched around the bend in the corridor and ran into Finn. The man stumbled backward, dropping a crate of supplies to the floor. 

“Shit!” Finn cursed. “What the hell?”

“Out of the way, Finn.” Kylo growled. “I’m taking this ship.”

Finn rolled his eyes and Kylo’s upper lip curled. Didn't the man realize the danger he was in? Had Finn lost his fear of him? 

Time to remedy that. Kylo took a step toward Finn.

“Again?” Finn shook his head and picked up the crate he’d dropped. “How many times have you tried to take this ship?”

“I’m taking it again.” He snapped as he grabbed the front of Finn’s shirt. “You can either move or be thrown into the wall.”

Chewie stepped around the bend and growled low in his throat. Kylo narrowed his eyes at the Wookie in warning then turned his focus back to Finn. He lifted the man up and Finn’s eyes widened.

“Don’t you know how to ask nicely?” Finn dropped the crate again and it landed on Kylo’s foot. He hissed and released Finn’s shirt. 

“What the hell do you have in that?” He stepped back, running into Ragnara. She placed her hands on his back to steady him.

“Parts for the ship.” Finn picked the box up again and narrowed his eyes. “Where are you going?”

Kylo looked at Chewie and the Wookie headed back down the corridor. He turned his attention to Finn, who stared from him to Ragnara.

“There’s a temple a few miles from here.” He explained as he stepped away from Ragnara. “I need to go there and return this crystal.”

He patted the sack tied to his belt. Without another word, he brushed by Finn and headed for the cockpit.

“Why do you need to return a crystal?” Finn’s voice trailed after him, but he didn’t answer. The man didn’t need to know. 

“Is that the temple with the carvings?” Finn’s voice drew closer.

Kylo stopped and glared at the man. “How do you know about that?”

Finn sighed. “I went with Rey to the library to search for the field in your vision. We came across a book that had a section on the temple. There was a drawing of one of the sculptures. It depicted all three of you.”

Kylo curled his fingers into his palms as his heart raced. His gaze fell on Ragnara, who stared at him with interest. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. 

“Yes.” He growled. “That temple.”

He spun on his heel and headed toward the cockpit. Footsteps followed after him, but he didn’t turn around. He stepped into the cockpit as Chewie started up the engines. The Wookie looked at him and grumbled before turning his attention back to the console.

“You try telling a woman what to do.” Kylo snapped as he sat in the pilot’s chair. 

Chewie laughed and flipped a few switches as Kylo guided the ship into the air.

“As if you listen to what anyone tells you.” Ragnara bit out as she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

He looked at her over his shoulder and she raised an eyebrow. Shaking his head, he turned back around and piloted the ship toward the city of Lynar. 

Rey woke to soft voices moving around her. Memories flashed through her mind until the image of Poe attacking Ben jumped to the front. Her eyes flew open and she sat up in bed.

“Ben!” She looked around the room as medics raced toward her. She didn’t see him anywhere and a chill slid down her spine to gather in her stomach.

“You’re all right.” The head medic came to stand beside her. “You’re safe.”

Rey shook her head. “Where’s Ben?”

The doctor sighed then motioned the other medics to leave. They scattered to return to their patients. Rey noticed Poe lying on a bed on the opposite side of the room. He was unconscious and strapped to the bed. 

“Kylo’s fine.” The woman informed her, bringing Rey’s gaze back to her. “I examined him. Nothing to warrant him staying here.”

Rey ran a hand through her hair. “What happened?”

The head medic patted her leg. “Let’s just say if Poe is still thinking about attacking Kylo Ren, he deserves what comes to him.”

Furrowing her brow, Rey looked at Poe. She doubted the pilot would stop trying to kill Ben. It both angered and scared her. She climbed out of bed and strode over to the pilot’s bed. Her gaze fell on Poe’s right hand wrapped in bacta bandages. 

“Rey.” Poe’s groggy voice brought her attention to the pilot’s face. 

She narrowed her eyes as she stepped closer to him. She wanted to yell at him, berate him from his constant aggression toward Ben. It wouldn’t help, though. The man despised Ben and would continue to attack him. Dark anger swelled within her.

_Kill him._ The dark voice whispered to her. _He deserves it. Teach all around you a lesson. Make them fear you._

“Why won’t you leave him alone?” She growled as she tightened her fists. “Why do you have to-”

“I’ve told you, Rey.” Poe bit out, but the tired thickness of his voice dispelled the scorn. “We won’t be completely free of the First Order until he’s gone.”

“He’s not in the First Order anymore, Poe.” Rey snarled.

Poe shook his head. “He’s not with us, either, Rey. I’ve heard people talking. They don’t like him being here amongst us. Free to walk about as if he owns the place. Some have talked about assailing him.”

Rey shoved her hands into her hair. She knew there’d be some unease between him and the Resistance, but she didn’t think they’d try to plot against him. She turned her gaze to the medic who tended to Poe. The woman blinked at her and tried to avert her gaze as if she hadn’t been listening.

“What do you think?” Rey snapped. “Have you thought about killing the father of my children?”

The medic shook her head. “No. I’d never kill anyone. It goes against everything I am.”

Rey narrowed her eyes. “But you don’t want him here, do you?”

“I saw him on Dantooine.” The medic sighed. “Most of the staff here have. We’re used to his temper tantrums and stubbornness.”

Rey smirked and the anger dissipated. She turned her attention to Poe, who narrowed his eyes, but squirmed under her gaze. 

“When are they planning on attacking Ben?” She asked, stepping closer to Poe. She wanted to compel him to tell her, her darkness demanded it. It rose within her like a predator smelling a meal.

“I don’t know.” Poe shrugged and slid his gaze away from her to stare at his injured hand. “Every time they plan on a date, he leaves right when that day approaches. It messes up their scheduling.”

Her legs no longer holding her up, Rey sat on the bed next to Poe’s. She frowned at him. How many times had Ben almost been ambushed? Did these people forget he was a powerful Force user? They wouldn’t get a shot in before he tore into them. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

Where the hell was he anyway? Wouldn’t he want to check on her?

Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the door of their Bond and found herself on the _Falcon_. Her stomach dropped and the icy dread returned. Her gaze fell on Ragnara, who sat behind the pilot’s seat. She narrowed her eyes and stepped closer. Her fingers curled into her palms.

Movement from the pilot’s seat brought her attention to Ben. He stared at her, his eyes narrowing. He turned back around as he guided the ship through the crumbling buildings of a city.

“No, Ben.” She hurried to stand beside him. “You can’t give the crystal back to the priest.”

He looked at her and his eyes glowed red. She swallowed at the intensity, but didn’t step away from him. She sensed his fear and steadfastness, but her own concern for him and the vision she saw proved stronger. She reached out, through the Force, through their Bond to his mind. She knew she couldn’t compel him, but maybe she could knock him out.

He glared at her and pushed against her, forcing her back out. He piloted the ship over a forest and she saw the temple peek through the tops of the trees.

“Don’t.” She whispered as she tried again to knock him out with the Force.

He spun around in his chair and thrust his hand out. She tumbled over the bed. She landed on her hands and knees on the floor, breathing heavily. She scrambled to her feet and the medic came over to her.

“Are you all right?” The medic looked her over as footsteps headed toward her. 

Rey ran a shaky hand through her hair. “No.”

Poe sat up in bed. “You were communicating with him. Where is he?”

Rey shook her head and raced out of the clinic. She needed to stop him. She tried again to reach him through their Bond, but he’d closed the door. Gritting her teeth against banging on the door, she left the building. If she couldn’t reach him through their Bond, there were other ways. 

Her gaze fell on the Silencer and her heart raced. It wasn’t as fast as the Falcon, but it’d get her to the temple in time. She raced toward it, startling the group of people working on the ship.

“I need to use this.” She snapped as she pushed by one mechanic.

She ignored their protests as she climbed up the ladder and dropped into the chair. A familiar darkness swirled around her and she gasped. Tears stinging her eyes, she gathered his Dark around her like a blanket. Images of his dark eyes filled with love for her flashed in her mind. Electricity danced over her skin as her Light merged with his Dark. The fear faded from her, but the urgency of her plight remained. Clearing her throat, she started up the engines. 

“I’ll make sure that vision doesn’t come true.” She whispered as she maneuvered the ship into the sky.


	19. Chapter 19

Kylo landed the _Falcon_ in a small clearing not far from the temple. He pushed himself from the chair and marched toward the ramp. Finn fell in step beside him.

“I’m coming with you.” His voice dared him to argue.

“No, you’re not.” Kylo growled through clenched teeth. “You’re staying here with Chewie.”

Finn grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. Ragnara stood behind Finn, her arms folded against her chest. Cocking her head to the side, she raised an eyebrow at him. He sensed her interest at this turn of events. It wasn’t lost on her or him how this resembled his argument with her earlier. Shaking his head, he returned his gaze to Finn and wrenched his arm from the grip.

“It’s bad enough she wants to go.” He pointed to Ragnara. “I don’t need another person to be concerned about.”

“I have a reason for going.” Ragnara stepped around Finn to stand beside Kylo. “What’s yours?”

Finn sighed. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been on a mission. I admit, I miss the action.”

“You’re bored.” Kylo narrowed his eyes.

Finn smirked and shrugged. “Yeah. Besides, you might need someone to watch your back in there.”

Kylo ran a hand through his hair. “Why doesn’t anyone believe I can handle myself?”

He spun on his heel and continued on his way to the ramp. Two sets of footsteps pounded after him and he gritted his teeth. 

_I really should stop telling people of my plans._ He slapped the controls to release the ramp. _Maybe I should start going on my missions in the dead of night when everyone’s asleep._

The ramp lowered and Kylo turned his attention to Ragnara and Finn. He didn’t want to be responsible for them. He knew they worried about him, but he didn’t want them to. 

_I can’t have my focus diverted. Not again._

He stepped toward Ragnara. Her gaze fell to his lips as she licked her own. He raised his hand and her Dark reached out toward him.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “But I can’t afford to worry about you.”

He touched the side of her head and she crumpled. He caught her before she fell to the floor and Finn took a step back. 

“What are you doing?” Finn asked as he looked from him to Ragnara.

“Something I should’ve done in the first place.” He strode back down the corridor, carrying Ragnara in his arms.

“You’re leaving her here?” Finn chased after him.

“You’re taking her back to the village.” Kylo corrected. “I’m going in the temple alone.”

He headed for the rooms in the back of the ship as Finn’s footsteps hurried after him.

“You’re crazy.” Finn told him. “You know that, right?”

Kylo snorted as he found Ragnara’s room and the door slid open. He didn’t answer as he stepped inside. It was even more sparse than his, having only a single bed tucked under a single window.

“How long is she going to be asleep?” Finn asked from the doorway.

“Hopefully the entire trip back.” Kylo answered as he placed her on the bed. He stared at her, hoping she’d understand the reason he knocked her out. Shaking his head, he turned from her and strode across the room.

“You shouldn’t go in there alone.” Finn repeated as he stepped out of his way.

“I’ve been in the temple alone before and came out fine.” Kylo bit out as he headed back toward the ramp.

“That was before.” Finn kept pace with him. “What if it’s different this time?”

“It won’t be.” 

He stopped at the ramp and stared out into fog. Beyond the safety of this ship lay the temple and Banyn. If he was honest with himself, he didn’t know what would happen once he entered the temple. He didn’t know what’d happen once he handed the crystal over to the priest. All he knew was he needed to kill Banyn. To make him pay for the torment he caused, both in the past and now. Closing his eyes, he drew in a deep breath, wrapped his darkness around himself.

He turned to Finn, who stared at him with worry and resolve. Sighing, he held out his hand and put all his dark power behind his words.

“You will go back to the cockpit and tell Chewie to fly back to the village.”

Finn blinked, repeated the order and left his side. Kylo unhooked his saber and marched down the ramp, hitting the button for it to close on the way. 

The fog seemed thicker, blocking out the sunshine, as he traversed the forest that surrounded the temple. The engines of the Falcon rumbled behind him, but he didn’t look up to see it leave. He didn’t need to. He ignited his lightsaber and let the eerie purple glow guide his way through the dark forest.

A familiar presence tickled the back of his mind and his heart dropped. He stopped in his tracks and turned in a slow circle as if half expecting Rey to be behind him. Closing his eyes, he reached through their Bond. He found himself staring at the back of her head while she piloted a Silencer. 

She looked at him then back. Narrowing his eyes, he looked through the viewport and saw a familiar city. His stomach churned and his heart raced.

“What the hell are you doing?”

The _Falcon_ zipped by them and he stepped closer to her. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Rey snapped at him. “You’re not giving that crystal back to Banyn.”

“If I don’t he’ll kill you.” He growled as his clenched his fists. Why couldn’t she see he was trying to keep her safe from harm? Did he need to knock her out, too?

“He’ll kill you.” Her voice cracked and she shook her head.

“You don’t know that.” His voice sounded tired to his ears. Tired of this argument, tired of others telling him what to do. He ran a hand over his face and closed the Bond. He couldn’t tell her what to do, either. She’d do it anyway. She was a lot like him in that way. 

Kylo glanced up into the sky, but couldn’t see anything through the fog. He felt her presence, though. It grew stronger as she drew closer. He heard the light high-pitched rumble of the Silencer and sighed. 

Gathering his darkness around him, he strode deeper into the forest. If he could get to Banyn before Rey found him, he might be able to end this once and for all. He’d kill the priest and save Rey.

_I feel the power within the crystal._ Banyn’s voice whispered in his mind. _I’ll guide you to my body and lead you through the ritual to return my essence to me._

Kylo gritted his teeth. Course, there’d be a ritual. Nothing was ever easy. He came to the doors to the temple and they squeaked open, revealing darkness within. 

_Enter, my dark prince._ Banyn chuckled. _I sense your princess isn’t with you. Don’t want her hurt, do you? Even though I can break her mind from here._

Kylo sneered, twirled his saber and marched into the dark temple. _You’re not touching her._

_Ah, but another arrives behind you._ Banyn’s voice grew cool and menacing. _She’s the one you’re really doing this for. The one you’re putting an entire planet in danger for._

“Leave her out of this!” Kylo shouted into the void. “I have what you want. Leave her alone!”

Banyn’s laughter rang in his head, but it seemed to bounce off the walls of the temple as well. Kylo stood in the middle of the corridor, forcing himself to calm down. Torches lit themselves as they had before, guiding him to where the priest wanted him to go. Narrowing his eyes, he strode down the hall, his grip on his saber tightening. 

_Yes, you have what I want and you’re bringing it to me._ Banyn’s voice lost its malice. _But she is still a motivator for you if I even think you’re about to betray me. I can read your mind, boy. I know you want to kill me._

_You threatened Rey._ He growled as he turned a corner. The torches here flared to life, lighting his way. _How did you think I’d react?_

_Exactly how I thought._ Banyn chuckled, but it didn’t have the bite it once did. _I wanted you to realize the power I weld over you. I can reach any of your loved ones and hurt them, even kill them. You cross me and I might just kill your mother._

Kylo snarled and sliced his blade into the wall beside him. His sight turned red as he attacked the wall with vengeance. He wished it was Banyn, wanted it to be the crystal. Breathing heavily, he glared at the wall.

Slash marks burned red against the stone of the wall. The cuts sliced through small relief sculptures of Iunian farmers planting and tending to crops. Seeing such a mundane depiction of ordinary life caught him off guard. He’d expected some strange version of him and his family carved into the stone. Stepping away from the wall, he continued down the corridor. 

Rey’s presence grew stronger even as he strode further away from her position. She had to be running. He reached out toward her, brushing her mind, caressing her Light with his Dark. She touched him in response and a wave of calm washed over him. He stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes. 

_You shouldn’t be here._ He sent to her through their Bond. _You’re in danger._

_So are you._ She replied.

Not wanting to waste anymore time or give Banyn a reason to hurt her, Kylo hurried down the corridor. If she wouldn’t listen to him, then he’d have to reach the priest before she caught up to him. It was the only way to make sure she remained safe and alive. 

He slid around another corner as the torches flared to life before him. A dark force beckoned to him, pushed against his darkness. His Dark pushed back as he raised his blade in front of him. A chuckle echoed in his head. 

_Instead of killing me, you could join me._ Banyn whispered, the dark presence wrapping around him. He growled and shoved against the specter.

_I’m not joining you._ He snapped as he stalked down the corridor. _I refuse to be under anyone’s thumb again._

Banyn chuckled. _Oh, my boy. You’re under my thumb right now. You’re doing my biding. I will say you’re doing it for your own reason, but you’re still doing it._

_I will kill you._ Kylo growled as he slammed his saber against a wall. Sparks flew, but he continued marching down the corridor. 

_You might._ Banyn cooed as the malevolence caressed his Dark. 

Kylo shoved his darkness at the priest as black hatred filled him. Banyn laughed and he gritted his teeth. Force lightning and choking wouldn’t sate his hatred. He wanted to use his own bare hands. He needed to feel, to see the life fade from the priest’s eyes. He craved the priest’s blood to spill over his hands. 

_The power you weld, the anger you have._ Banyn whispered in awe. _The dark side flows through you like your own blood. You are dangerous, my boy. The galaxy should tremble at your feet._

Kylo closed his mind off to the rest of Banyn’s prattle. He was tired of listening to him. The priest hadn’t said anything he hadn’t heard a dozen times before. He could recite every spiel he ever heard from his uncle, from Snoke, even from the Sith. It all blended together till he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Shaking his head, Kylo strode down the corridor, following the torches and the pull of the dark presence. He narrowed his eyes as the energy grew stronger and the darkness around him increased. His own Dark intensified inside him, answering the summoning. 

He slowed his pace as the torches revealed the ending of the corridor. A doorway stood on his right, flanked by two large torches. He looked back down the hallway and saw the torches behind him snuff out in rapid succession. A cool breeze ruffled his hair, commanding his attention back to the doorway. 

_Come, brother._ Banyn’s voice whispered to him. _Release me and let me take my rightful place amongst the Iunians._

_You don’t want to be amongst them._ Kylo growled as he stepped through the doorway. _You want to either rule them or destroy them. You’re aren’t any better than those who came before you._

Banyn laughed and Kylo’s anger boiled within him. _As if you’re a pillar of Light, boy. You’re one with the dark side, you exude it. It flows through you. Don’t tell me you don’t want to rule the galaxy, to rule over others. It’s the nature of the dark side._

Fire ignited in braziers scattered through out the room. The orange-red glow revealed the size of the space before him. Relief sculptures decorated the walls. His curiosity guided him across the dark expanse toward the nearest one. He raised his blade to cast a purple glow over the sculpture. 

His likeness propped himself up on his hands as he stared down at a likeness of Ragnara. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as they lay on a simple bed. Heart racing, Kylo took a step back and raised his saber higher, revealing more of the image. A single lit candle rested on a dresser up against a wall devoid of decoration or even a window. It still didn’t enlighten him to where the room was or even when this image took place. If it even took place. 

_I stared at that image for centuries._ Banyn whispered in his mind. _I roamed these halls like a ghost examining these sculptures, committing your appearance to memory._

_How did the Iunians know about me?_ Kylo stepped away from the wall. _About us? Why would they carve our likeness into the walls of this temple? Who are we to them?_

_The reason is lost to time._ Banyn replied, his voice sounding bored. _Maybe an ancient Iunian had a vision of you long ago and thought you were gods._

Kylo sneered. More visions. He strode away from the wall and across the expanse. The glow of the various braziers cast an eerie glow, lighting his way to a dais at the end of the large room. Two braziers flared to life, revealing a prone body lying on a marble slab. Kylo narrowed his eyes as he cautiously stepped closer to the dais.

_Yes, brother._ Banyn whispered in his head. _Before you is my body. Show me the crystal and I will start the process that will release my essence from it._

Kylo stood over the body of an Iunian male. The spikes over the eyes were larger than those of modern Iunians. His gaze roamed over the body, taking in the black and red robes lined with intricate wording in silver. Iunians were long lived, but Banyn hadn’t appeared to age in centuries or showed any sign of decay. 

He deactivated his saber and hooked it onto his belt. He untied the bag and pulled out the crystal. It glowed a bright red as he held it up. He stared into it, watching as the black shadow shifted around inside.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked. His fingers itched to smash the crystal. He gripped it tighter, the shards digging into his flesh.

_Place the crystal on my body._ Banyn instructed. _I will handle the rest. Your job is to keep your Jedi from stopping the ritual._

“I won’t kill her.” Kylo narrowed his eyes as he placed the crystal on the body. 

_I’m not asking you to._ Banyn soothed. _Keep her busy, take her out of the temple. Whatever you have to do to keep her from stopping the ritual._

Kylo turned around and stepped down from the dais. He sensed Rey’s presence drawing nearer. Taking a deep breath, he headed back across the expanse. He stopped in the middle of the room and drew his saber. He ignited it as he heard her footsteps hurrying down the corridor. Closing his eyes, he tightened his grip on his weapon. 

_Keep her occupied._ Banyn whispered in his head. _I’ll start the ritual now._

_How long will it take?_ Kylo narrowed his eyes as Rey raced into the room.

_Not long if I’m not interrupted._

Her saber in her hand, Rey looked around the room. She didn’t activate her weapon as she strode toward him. Caution and concern radiated from her, her Light caressed him, calming him. He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to her.

“You need to leave.” He growled. 

She shook her head and attempted to look behind him, but he blocked her view. He couldn’t let her see, couldn’t let her get the idea to rush up to the dais. This close to Banyn, it wouldn’t be difficult for the priest to kill her. 

“You didn’t.” She whispered as her gaze came back to him. “Tell me you didn’t give him the crystal.”

Kylo shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. How could he make her see he did this to protect her, to save her?

He glared at her. “I did it to save you. He threatened you. He even threatened my mother. What else was I supposed to do?”

Rey paced in front of him and he watched her, waiting for her to attempt to head for the dais. Anger and fear swirled within her. He reached out to comfort her, but she spun away from him. His heart constrict and his stomach dropped. She glared at him and ignited her saber.

“I’ll do what you refuse to do.” She sneered and rushed toward the dais, her saber raised.

“No!” Kylo shouted and raised his hand, grabbing her with the Force. He yanked his arm back, pulling her toward him. She screamed, in either fear or anger, he didn’t know. She landed at his feet and she glared up at him. 

With a growl, she scrambled to her feet. She raised her saber, the blue glow a contrast to the red-orange glow of the braziers around them.

“We need to destroy the crystal.” She snapped, her eyes narrowing. “We can’t let Banyn-”

“You’re not going anywhere near the crystal.” Kylo snapped as he took a step toward her. “How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not giving him a reason to kill you.”

Rey blinked and for a moment, he thought he might finally have gotten through to her. She took a step back and looked toward the dais. He held his breath, fighting the impulse to enter her mind. He sensed uncertainty and unease from her. Wanting to comfort her, he reached toward her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she tensed. 

“I will kill him.” He whispered as he squeezed her shoulder. “He won’t leave this temple.”

She stared at him, tears welling in her eyes. “I can’t get your vision out of my head, Ben. You won’t kill him.”

Gritting his teeth, he gripped her shoulder tighter. “Enough of the vision, Rey. It won’t happen.”

Kylo looked up at the dais and watched as the shadow emerged from the glowing crystal. Darkness that wasn’t his, swirled around him, enticing his own. Voices whispered in his ears and ice water filled his veins. 

“You hear them, too.” Rey whispered beside him.

“They’re calling to me.” He looked around the room. Dark shadows floated like ghosts around the braziers, extinguishing some of the flames. These shadows weren’t just the priest. Had there been more than one essence in the crystal or had the priest called the wraiths of the dark side to this place?

“We need to stop him.” Rey insisted, pulling her arm from his grasp. “You can’t let this continue. I can’t let this continue.”

Kylo shook his head as a cold wind picked up, causing the remaining flames to flicker. The voices grew louder around him till he could almost understand the words. His darkness swelled within him, demanding him to answer the call. He didn’t know what summons it was, but it grew difficult to ignore. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his darkness around him, pulling it close to him like a cloak. 

_I am one with the dark side. I am in control._

“You’re not stopping anything.” He glared at Rey and she gaped at him. “You’re going back to the village.”

“Ben.” She whispered, her voice filled with both disbelief and unease.

“Go!” He yelled, his sight turning red. “Now!”

He wanted to Force push her toward the door, but he didn’t want to take the chance he might hurt her or his unborn children. He’d already risked injuring her earlier and he didn’t trust himself to show restraint now. 

Rey stared at him, her lips a firm line. He knew that look too well and he stepped closer to her. His pulse rushed in his ears and he tensed, waiting.

_No. Don’t._

She charged toward the dais, her saber raised. He hurried toward her and everything slowed. She leaped into the air, her cry echoing through the large space. His mind created an image of her screaming and crumbling to the floor, dead. He couldn’t let that happen. She was his world. She was the only person who could keep him from tumbling deeper into darkness. He couldn’t live without her, didn’t want to live without her.

Kylo raised his saber, blocking hers from slicing into the crystal. He stared at her as she glared at the crossed sabers.

Banyn’s laughter echoed in his head, but he ignored it. He kept his gaze on Rey. 

“You’re protecting this monster.” She turned her furious stare to him.

“I’m protecting you.” He growled, wanting her to believe him. It was the truth. Anger, determination, and fear traveled across her eyes. He waited as their sabers hissed and crackled between them. 

Rey snarled, stepped back and twirled her weapon. He stepped between her and Banyn’s body, his stomach twisting into a knot. He could freeze her, could knock her unconscious like he’d done several times. She’d more than likely expect it from him at this point. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped toward her, his saber spitting at his side.

“Stand down.” He ordered.

Rey shook her head and waved her hand. He flew to the side and crashed into the floor. Pain slammed through his arm and side, but he scrambled to his feet. She raced toward the crystal again, her saber raised. He hurried toward her as more braziers snuffed out around them. Their sabers collided once again and he pushed hers to the side and down.

_It is almost done._ Banyn whispered in his head. _I feel myself becoming whole once again._

Kylo pushed Rey away from the dais. She stumbled back, but caught her balance. If he could force her out of the room, maybe she’d be safe enough away from Banyn when the priest finally emerged. Keep her occupied, keep her away from the crystal, keep her alive. If fighting her was the only way he could do that, then he’d fight her. 

He swung his blade at her and she brought hers up to block it. The surprise in her eyes tore at him, but he couldn’t dwell on it. He needed to get her across the expanse and out of the room. 

“Let me destroy the crystal.” Rey demanded, her voice a mix of sorrow and fortitude. “He’ll only make you his slave, like Snoke did.”

He narrowed his eyes. What gave her that idea? She knew he wanted to kill Banyn and this was the only way he knew how that didn’t involve her dying. Growling, he slashed his blade against hers. She backed away from him and he sensed her frustration and anger. He didn’t want her to go on the offensive, so he kept attacking, moving her back with each swing of his blade. 

_More powerful._

_Dangerous._

_One with the Dark._

The voices were the same voices that spoke to him when he first arrived here. Were they talking about him or Banyn? His darkness increased within him, pulling him toward the shadows and the crystal. He swung his saber around and slammed it against hers. The force of the blow push her down onto one knee. She glared up at him and pushed against his blade. Narrowing his eyes, he pressed against her, keeping her down. 

A blast of darkness and power washed over him. He gasped and the Dark rushed through him, filling him. His sight turned red and electric fire sparked through him. 

“It is done.” Banyn’s voice echoed through the room. “I am free!”

With their blades still locked, Kylo looked behind him. The former prone body stood on the dais, black robed arms raised in triumph. The expired braziers flared to life once again. The priest looked at him and even across the expanse, Kylo saw the Iunian smile at him. He lowered his arms and stepped off the dais.

“Come, brother.” Banyn’s voice boomed through the room. “Let’s right the wrongs of the past. Let’s find your dark princess.”


	20. Chapter 20

Kylo turned his attention to Rey, who still knelt in front of him. Her eyes flashed with anger and sorrow, tearing at his heart. She continued to shove against his saber, but his height and strength kept her from rising. 

“Stay down.” He growled.

“We can kill him together.” She whispered, her voice pleading, but her eyes blazed. 

He shook his head. “I’m not going to argue with you about this.”

With his heart sinking, he raised his hand and froze her. Her eyes widened then narrowed as he backed away from her. He deactivated his saber. She gritted her teeth and attempted to move to no avail. He stepped closer to her and she watched him, her breathing coming in short gasps.

“Don’t do this.” She whispered. “Please, Ben. I can’t lose you.”

“And I can’t lose you.” He whispered in her ear as he brought his hand to her head.

She slumped against him and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the side of her head then lifted her into his arms. Closing his eyes, he nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent.  
“I love you.” He whispered in her ear. He’d deal with Banyn later, right now, he needed to get her out of the temple. 

“Leave her.” Banyn snapped behind him. “We need to find your princess.”

Kylo glared at the priest. “Why are you so interested in Ragnara and I?”

Banyn stood in the middle of the room. The silver writing on his robes appeared to glow in the red-orange light of the braziers. A smile Kylo didn’t like, spread across the Iunian’s lips. The priest clasped his hands in front of him and strolled toward him.

“You are drawn to her because she is your destiny.” The priest spoke in a calm almost fatherly tone.

Kylo sneered. “I make my own destiny.”

“Perhaps.” The priest shrugged. “But you have to admit, you wouldn’t have found your Jedi or your princess if they weren’t your destiny.”

He narrowed his eyes. “The Force brought us together, not destiny.”

Banyn chuckled. “Call it what you want, but you were drawn to them for a reason. The ancient Iunians carved your likeness all over the walls because they knew. They saw what you would become. Did you know you’re even a part of their legends? They sang songs about you and your lovers. They wrote plays and stories about you.”

“Why?” Kylo whispered as he looked at Rey. “None of us were even born, yet.”

“They had visions.” Banyn’s simple answer caused his heart to twist. The Force. Always the Force. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead against Rey’s.

He glared at Banyn. “You didn’t answer my question. Why are you interested?”

“I want to correct the wrongs of the past, Kylo.” Banyn stood in front of him, his purple eyes glowing. They briefly turned yellow then shifted back to purple.

“You want to correct what the Sith did to the dark side?” Kylo laughed. “I find that hard to believe.”

Banyn smiled and placed a hand on Rey’s arm. It took all Kylo had not to wrap the priest in lightning. The man seemed to sense that for his smile grew.

“The wrongs I want to correct is the light side gaining a foothold in this galaxy. I want to wipe it out, let the Dark take over and thrive. You and your offspring will help with that.”

Kylo backed away. He needed to stop this madman. He wasn’t a threat to this planet, he was a threat to everything in this galaxy. He was worse than Snoke and the First Order. Worse than the Sith.

_He’s worse than me._ The thought crept into his mind.

“Look at the walls of this place, boy.” Banyn flung his arms out, his eyes burning with something close to insanity. “You don’t have to choose between either woman. You can have them both. You will have them both. The ancients foresaw it. We’ll train your offspring in the dark side. We’ll destroy the light side once and for all.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “You forgot one thing, Banyn. You aren’t anywhere on those walls.”

With a flick of Kylo’s finger, Banyn flew back across the large room. He slammed into a brazier, knocking it over. Flaming oil spread across the floor as the priest slid across it. 

“You stupid boy!” Banyn scrambled to his feet. “You cannot defeat me.”

Kylo set Rey down in the hall outside the chamber then strode back in. He unhooked his saber and ignited it. He called the Dark to him, let it merge with the darkness inside him and raised his left hand. Red lightning raced from his fingers and wrapped around the priest. Banyn’s shrieks filled the room, delighting his Dark and strengthening him. 

“You forgot, priest.” Kylo twirled his saber. “I am the Dark. I will defeat you.”

He hurled another wave of lightning and the Iunian collapsed to the floor. Banyn’s screams echoed off the walls and the Dark laughed inside him.

The flames between him and his prey flared higher, blocking his progress. Growling, he paced to the edge of the fire and stepped around it. Banyn climbed to his feet, his eyes glowing a yellowish purple. The priest clenched his fists, but Kylo noticed a slight tremor in the hands. 

“You can have it all, Kylo.” The priest’s voice trembled either from fear or the shocks from the lightning, Kylo didn’t know. He couldn’t sense distress from the priest which annoyed him. Didn’t the man feel anything other than fury?

“You threatened Rey.” Kylo growled as he strolled toward the priest, letting his darkness spread out from him to wrap around Banyn. “I’m not going to let that go.”

“You dare defy me?” Banyn snarled and raised his hands. The flames from the fallen brazier increased until it was a wall of fire. He waved his arms and the flames surged toward Kylo. He took a step back and lifted his hand, freezing the inferno.

“I’ll defy anyone who thinks to control me!” Kylo shouted and threw his saber at the priest. 

Banyn hit the ground and the blade flew over him. Kylo called his weapon back and it slapped into his palm. He stalked toward Banyn as the priest pushed to his feet.

“I had to get you motivated to help me.” The priest held up his hands as if doing so would prompt him to stop. “I had to keep you from destroying the crystal.”

“Would it have mattered?” Kylo sneered. Up close, the Iunian barely reached his chin. He glared down at the priest and watched fear darken the purple. Finally. “Could I have destroyed it at all?”

Banyn backed away from him. “I don’t know, but I wasn’t going to take the chance.”

Narrowing his eyes, Kylo lifted his hand and curled his fingers in. Banyn gasped, struggling to breathe. His eyes widened and he clutched at his throat. Kylo’s lips twitched as the darkness surrounded him, rippled through him. His own Dark ascended to join the gathering shadows. The whispering grew louder, echoing through the large space.

_One with the Dark._

_Vengeful._

_Dangerous._

_He will undo the corruption of the Sith._

Kylo paused and looked behind him. Silhouettes wavered in front of the braziers as the wall of flames shrunk. Why would the voices whisper that? Did they want him to undo the wrongs of the Sith? Were they distracting him? Clenching his jaw, he turned his attention back to Banyn. 

The priest bellowed and charged him. Caught off guard, all he could do was step to the side. Banyn raced by him and he Force pushed the priest further away. He collided with the wall and fell onto another brazier, dumping him and the ancient oil to the floor. The flames extinguished this time, but the fluid spread across the stone.

Banyn shook his head and pushed himself to his feet. Kylo stalked toward him, black tendrils of hatred digging into his very being. His sight turned crimson and Banyn swallowed. He basked in the Iunian’s fear, drew it within him and let it fuel his power. A slight smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he swung his saber at the priest.

“NO!” Banyn thrust out his hands and Kylo flew backward through the air. 

He landed on his back, knocking the wind out of him. His back throbbing, he slid a few more feet across the floor. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath. White spots danced across his sight and he shook his head. Groaning, he forced himself into a sitting position then looked around for his saber.

“I will let this defiance of yours slide.” Banyn sneered as he ambled toward him. “I’ll let you think about what could be yours. You’ll come to see things my way.”

Kylo glared up at the priest. “I’ll never see things your way.”

He climbed to his feet and called his saber to him. It smacked into his hand, but Banyn waved his hand before Kylo could launch an attack. He flew across the room, striking a pillar and crashing into a brazier. The flames licked at him and he screamed. Pain seared through him and he jumped out of the fire. He rolled on the cold floor in an attempt to snuff out the flames. Breathing hard, he stared up at the priest, who stood over him. 

“You will see things my way, Kylo.” Banyn squatted down beside him. “In gratitude for rescuing me, I’ll let your family live. The rest in that village will perish.”

Banyn touched his forehead and blackness swept over him. 

****

Rey groaned and felt warmth and softness caress her back. Confusion and alarm shot through her. This wasn’t the cold stone floor of the temple. Where was she? How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was fighting Ben. Ben! Heart racing, she pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around her. A red-orange glow shone through a window, casting shadows across the room. 

Scrambling off the bed, she hurried to the window and looked out. Fires licked at the various buildings across the village. People ran back and forth, some dragging others while some tossed buckets of water onto the buildings. Bodies lay scattered across the street. 

“No.” She whispered as she backed away from the window. She knew this would happen. Knew Banyn would destroy the village and the Iunians. Had Ben helped him? Had Ben caused most of this destruction? 

Refusing to believe such a conclusion, she left the room. She entered the living room where she found Leia and Finn sitting on the couch. Leia held her head in her hands and Finn rubbed her back. He looked up at Rey and she sensed turmoil and anger flowing from him. Despair and anger radiated off of Leia.

“What happened?” Rey asked as she stepped further into the room.

Leia looked up, her eyes red from crying. Rey realized she’d never seen the woman cry before. It caught her off guard and she felt as if she was an intruder. The woman wiped her eyes and staggered toward her. She wrapped her arms around Rey and held her tight.

“We were attacked.” She whispered, her voice hoarse. 

“What?” Rey stepped out of Leia’s embrace and blinked at her. 

“The priest from the temple.” Finn answered, stepping beside her. “He attacked the village using Kylo’s ship.”

Rey ran her hands into her hair and paced. She should’ve gotten to Ben sooner. Should’ve been more persuasive in trying to convince him to destroy Banyn. Should’ve tried everything in her power to stop this from happening. 

“Where’s Ben?” Rey asked, stopping in front of the two. She looked from one to the other. Leia turned away from her and Finn avoid her gaze. Icy fingers traveled down her spine.

“Banyn has him.” Leia sat down on the couch, her mouth a thin line. Anger burned behind the wetness in her eyes.

“Once the majority of the village was destroyed, he landed the ship and came out.” Finn sank down into a chair at the table. “In exchange for sparing the rest of the village, he demanded a larger ship, someone to fly it and someone to help him retrieve Kylo. He also demanded someone to bring him Kylo’s dark princess.”

The icy fingers gripped her heart and squeezed. “Ragnara.”

Finn nodded. “I didn’t know what he was talking about, but Leia did. She didn’t want to hand her over, but Banyn threatened one of the padawans who came out to defend the village.”

“No.” Rey’s knees buckled and she sank to the floor.

“I told him where to find her.” Leia placed a hand on her forehead and stared at the door. “I demanded he bring my son back to me, but he laughed. Said Ben had a destiny to fulfill.”

“The tablet.” Rey pushed herself to her feet. “Ben told me what it said. He’ll undo the corruption of the dark side with Ragnara.”

Finn shook his head. “Why would Banyn care about that?”

Rey ran a hand through her hair. “I think Banyn believes it means something else.” 

“Whatever it is, it can’t be good.” Leia sighed. “We need to get Ben back, Rey.”

“How?” Finn asked. “We don’t know where they went.”

Rey ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. She knew one way to find out. Closing her eyes, she reached through their Bond and brushed against the door between them. To her relief, the door opened and she saw Ben pacing a room. He looked at her and his dark glare softened.

“Rey.” He stopped pacing and stood in the middle of the room. “You’re all right.”

Rey took in the room and her gaze fell on the scorch marks on the wall. She knew then what ship Banyn had taken. Her gaze roamed over him, taking in the burned spots of his black undershirt. Furrowing her brow, she strode toward him.

“What happened?” She asked as she ran her hands over him, checking for injuries.

Ben shook his head and stepped away from her. “I landed in a brazier. He knocked me out and I woke up here.”

He took off the sweater and tossed it into a corner. Rey’s gaze wandered over his back and her breathing increased. Relief he hadn’t been burned coursed through her. Muscles flexed beneath his skin and the relief turned into arousal. He headed for the door of his room. Shaking her head, she forced herself to focus on her task.

“Did he tell you where you’re going?” 

“I just woke up.” He stopped and looked at her. “I have no idea.”

Rey paced as she thrust her fingers into her hair. How was she going to find him and rescue him if she didn’t know where the hell the _Falcon_ headed? 

“This door won’t open.” Ben’s angry and alarmed voice brought her attention to him. He looked it over as if trying to analyze it.

“What do you mean?” She strode toward him as he took a step away from the door. He stepped in front of it, but it didn’t open.

Ben took another step back and made to grab his saber, but cursed instead. He spun on his heel and headed for the desk. She sensed his growing anger, but she detected a tinge of fear underneath. He opened the drawers of the desk as he cursed in three different languages.

“Calm down.” Grabbing his arm, she spun him to face her. She placed her hands on his face, forcing him to look at her. His eyes glowed red and an icy chill spread through her. 

“He has my saber.” He growled as his gaze shifted to the door. “Does he have you? Are you here, too?”

Rey shook her head and his gaze flicked back to her. “I’m fine. I’m in the village. He attacked it, Ben. It’s on fire.”

He closed his eyes and rested his head in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair.

“Your mother is fine.” She whispered. “We can rebuild.”

“I didn’t want any of this to happen.” His arms wrapped around her, holding her against him. “I tried to stop him.”

“I know.” She pulled back from him and stared into his eyes. They returned to normal and she fell into his dark gaze. A warmth spread through her, erasing the coldness of earlier. She wanted to give into her desire, to forget it all and spend a few moments of bliss with him. Her eyes dropped to his lips and his Dark reached toward her. It pulled at her and his desire escalated with it.

“I have to get out of here.” Ben stepped out of her embrace and strode toward the door. He held out his hand and dark power filled the room. 

The door slid open then and Banyn entered the room. Ben stepped back and Rey tensed. Would the priest be able to see her? Should she leave before he did? She intended to help Ben, find out where they headed. She didn’t want Banyn to know about their Bond, though. He could use it against Ben, against her. Holding her breath, she took a step back.

“What are you up to, Banyn?” Ben growled as electricity mixed with the darkness in the room.

Banyn smiled and walked around Ben. “I’m going to let you accomplish what you’re meant to do. You’re going to erase the Light from the Force.”

Ice water washed over Rey and her stomach twisted into a knot. She looked at Ben, but he kept his focus on the priest. His eyes glowed red as lightning sparked around his fingers. 

“That’s not possible.” Ben snarled and flung a wave of lightning at the priest. The priest waved his hand, directing the lightning into the wall.

“The tablet said it is.” Banyn continued his stroll around Ben.

“You’re delusional.” Ben growled. “You can’t have dark without light.”

Banyn stopped in front of Ben. The priest clasped his hands in front of him and looked directly at her. Rey gasped, bringing Ben’s attention to her. Her stomach plummeted, but she gathered herself and her Light. She narrowed her eyes and prepared for an attack.

“Yes.” Banyn turned his attention back to Ben. “Your precious Jedi. The Light to your Dark.”

Ben grabbed the front of Banyn’s robes and yanked him close. “You will not lay a finger on her.”

Banyn shoved him backward and straightened his robes. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

He strode toward her and she ignited her saber. The priest smirked and crossed his arms against his chest. He cocked his head to the side as if studying her, scrutinizing their Bond.

“I haven’t seen such a thing.” He rubbed his chin and looked at Ben. “How long has this gone on?”

“Five years.” Ben glared at the priest, barely contained anger radiating off him.

“Can you do this with Ragnara?” Banyn stepped closer to her and circled her. 

She narrowed her eyes and twirled her saber. The priest took a step back, uncertainty flashing in his eyes. She smiled, letting him know she could attack him, maybe even hurt him.

“No.” Ben strode across the room and stood next to her. “Where are we going?”

The change in subject caused the priest to blink at him. He looked from her to Ben and back again, a grin spreading across his lips.

“You want her to come find you.” He laughed and clapped his hands. “How precious. Fine. Let her watch the triumph of the dark side. We’re going to Vayu.”


	21. Chapter 21

Kylo stared at the spot Rey had been a second before and unease mixed with the anger. He glared at the priest, who only smiled at him. His fingers flexed with the impulse to Force choke the man. The priest’s smile left his lips and he backed away. Good. He wanted the priest to fear him; to know how powerful and dangerous he really was.

“What the hell do you expect to find on Vayu?”

“It is the closest planet with a Sith temple.” Banyn cleared his throat and stepped further away from him, almost heading for the door. “I wanted to go to Korriban, but it is too far away.”

“Too far away for what?”

The smile returned and it grated on Kylo’s nerves. His stomach tightened into a knot, but his temper refused to let him acknowledge it. He stepped closer to the priest and Banyn headed for the door. 

“The ritual which will end the Light.” Banyn chuckled.

Kylo raised his hand and froze the priest. Banyn’s purple eyes widened as he struggled to move. Kylo stepped around the priest, letting his darkness fill the room and wrap around Banyn.

“You’re insane.” Kylo growled. “You can’t destroy the Light. I’ve tried. It’s not possible.”

Banyn laughed. “You’ve proven it is possible. You extinguished your Light, Kylo. How else do you think you were able to read the tablet?”

Kylo closed his eyes as his fingers curled into his palms. Banyn was right. He wouldn’t have been able to read the tablet any other way. Shaking his head, he paced in front of the priest. Rey had told him she still felt his Light. How was that possible if he’d destroyed it? He ran his hand through his hair and growled low in his throat. His Light had told him he only needed to open the door wider, not throw it open. Could it be that he still had his Light? If he did where was it? Why didn’t it come to him when he called for it to help him heal Ragnara? Had he buried it too far this time?

“What ritual?” Kylo stopped pacing and faced the priest. “The tablet didn’t mention a ritual.”

Banyn didn’t answer and he fought the urge to slam his fist into the Iunian’s face. Growling, he stepped back and reached into Banyn’s mind. Closing his eyes, he pushed through the barriers. Inky black talons dug through the priest’s mind, passing through images of Iunians charging toward Banyn. 

“He’s lying to you.” His uncle’s voice broke into his concentration. 

Kylo’s eyes sprang open and he left Banyn’s mind to face the intruder. Standing in the middle of the room was Luke. His uncle strode toward him with a raised eyebrow. He looked down at himself and realized he didn’t have a shirt on. He glared at the door as he remembered he’d wanted to find a new shirt to put on before Banyn showed up. 

He turned his attention to Banyn as his anger threatened to boil over. He knew the answers he sought were buried in the Iunian’s mind, but how much time did he really have to find it? Was he lying about the ritual? Was there one at all? Shaking his head, he pressed his fingers against Banyn’s temple and the priest tumbled to the floor. 

“Lying about what?” He turned his attention back to his uncle. 

Luke sighed and stepped toward the unconscious priest. “There isn’t a ritual to destroy the Lightside.”

Kylo gritted his teeth. “I told him that. He insists it can be destroyed. He mentioned a ritual and he believes I’m the key.”

Luke shook his head and looked at him. “Having half of himself in two prisons caused his mind to snap.” 

Kylo still didn’t understand. “Then what ritual does he want us to preform? What does it have to do with the tablet?”

“It has nothing to do with the tablet. The ritual he wants to perform is for revenge against those who put him in that crystal.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “Then there is a ritual.”

His uncle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I have no idea. Maybe in the back of his mind, he remembered some kind of Sith ritual and his fractured brain created the rest.”

“This needs to stop.”

Luke nodded and stepped closer. “I agree, Ben. It should’ve stopped centuries ago.”

“I thought I could stop him in the temple.” Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair.

Luke placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “You underestimated his power. Underestimated his determination. You won’t now.”

Kylo glared at the unconscious priest and curled his hands into his palms. No, he wouldn’t underestimate the Iunian this time. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. He needed to plan, needed to prepare himself for the coming fight. 

He opened his eyes to find his uncle was gone. Narrowing his eyes, he stared at Banyn. If the ritual wasn’t to end the Light, that still didn’t explain what Banyn wanted him to complete. Did it even matter? Whatever it was, he needed to prevent it from being performed. Who else was on this ship? Would he be able to solicit their help?

Closing his eyes, he reached through the Force, to the minds on the ship. He touched Banyn’s mind, the priest was starting to wake up. Growling, he moved on to touch Ragnara’s mind. Fear, anger, and fortitude flowed toward him. She reached toward his mind and her fear dissipated.

Leaving her, he moved further through the ship until he brushed against Chewie’s mind. His heart pounded in his chest. Why was the Wookie here? He searched through Chewie’s mind and realized he hadn’t been compelled. Why hadn’t the Wookie beat the priest for trying to take the Falcon? Searching deeper into the Wookie’s mind, he a memory of Banyn threatening Leia and Rey.

He brushed against the pilot’s mind and growled. Poe. The man hadn’t been compelled either, but had been promised freedom from prison and the guarantee of being with Rey. Leaving the pilot’s mind, Kylo curled his hands into his palms. There was no way in hell he’d let Poe have Rey or his children. 

_I need to get out of here._

With renewed resolve, he stepped over Banyn and headed for the door. The door slid open, but Banyn grabbed his leg. He glared down at the priest, but the Iunian smiled. Banyn yanked his leg out from under him and Kylo fell backward, slamming to the floor. His breath left him and he dragged in large gulps of air. 

He scrambled to his feet at the same time Banyn climbed to his. His sight turned red and he thrust his hand out. The priest flew backward, colliding with the wall. The priest dropped to the floor as Kylo stalked toward him. 

“You’re not leaving this room until we land on Vayu.” Banyn snarled as he pushed himself to his feet.

“I will not be your prisoner.” Kylo growled as he lifted his hand.

“No!” Banyn waved his hand and Kylo flew across the room.

He crashed into the wall and fell onto his bed. His brain buzzed and the room spun. Pressing a hand against his head, he struggled to this feet. Banyn placed his hands behind his back as he strode toward him. 

“You keep this up and I’ll have your entire family killed.” The priest’s voice was soft, but with a hint of malice.

Kylo glared at the priest. Memories of Banyn attacking his mind from miles away flashed before him. Images of his family beaten and bloody caused his stomach to roll. He hated the fact Banyn knew his weaknesses and wasn’t above throwing it in his face. The priest seemed to forget how dangerous his prisoner was.

“You do that and I won’t comply with your plans.”

Banyn laughed. “You’re not complying now. I have to threaten the lives of your family in order to get you to cooperate.”

“Then maybe you should find someone else to help you.” Kylo snarled.

“There is no one else.” Banyn smiled. “You’re the only darksider powerful enough for this ritual.”

“There is no ritual, Banyn.” Kylo shook his head. “You made it up.”

Banyn blinked and for a second, fear flashed through the purple eyes. He took that moment to lunge at the priest. The two collided to the floor and Banyn banged his head against the floor. His sight coated in red, Kylo straddled Banyn. He wrapped his fingers around the priest’s throat and squeezed. 

Banyn bucked against him in an attempt to throw him off. He struck at his arms and face, but Kylo refused to let go. He watched as Banyn’s eyes bulged and his face turned a sickly shade of blue. He would rather use the Force to choke the Iunian, but this way, he could feel the life leave the priest. 

“You will never come near my family again.” Kylo snarled as he squeezed harder. 

The Iunian gripped his hands and struggled to pull them away from his neck to no avail. He threw another punch, but Kylo moved his head to avoid it. His Dark swirled around him. It filled the room and the lights flickered overhead. His heart hammered in his chest as his anger and darkness flowed through him.

Banyn struggled to breathe and he sensed the priest’s life force fading. A small smile crept along Kylo’s face as the priest stopped fighting. 

“That’s right.” Kylo whispered. “Close your eyes and give yourself over.”

Banyn’s hands fell to his side and his eyes rolled back into his head. Kylo released the Iunian’s throat and sat up. Staring at the priest, he took several calming breathes. Memories of killing Snoke flashed in his mind, but he knew this wasn’t anything similar. This time, he’d known Banyn tried to manipulate him which only sealed his fate. He’d planned from the beginning to kill Banyn. It was finally over and he could return to Rey. Running a shaking hand through his hair, he looked at the door. 

A snarl broke into his musings and he flew backward, striking his head against the wall. Stars sparked in his eyes before darkness dragged him down. 

****

Kylo woke to find himself on his bed. His head spun and a headache throbbed in his temples. Closing his eyes, he groaned softly. The pain faded and he opened his eyes. Banyn’s body was gone. He pushed himself into a sitting position. Lifting his hands to his face, he noticed cuffs wrapped around his wrists. Heart racing, he reached toward the Force to find a cold emptiness. He couldn’t even sense the Force signatures of Ragnara or Banyn. On instinct, he reached for his Bond with Rey to find a void, not even his twins’ Force signatures. His stomach rolled as fear slid through him.

The door slid open and he glared at Banyn as the priest entered the room. Force suppressant cuffs wouldn’t stop him from hurting the Iunian. He narrowed his eyes and curled his fingers into his palms. Banyn must’ve realized the danger, for he didn’t step any closer to him. He folded his arms against his chest as he narrowed his purple eyes.

“You’re almost more trouble than you’re worth, boy.” Banyn’s voice was hoarse from the near strangulation. “I’m offering you freedom from the Light.”

Kylo shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. The cuffs scraped against his skin. “How many times do I have to tell you, you can’t destroy the Light.”

The priest smiled. “I understand your doubt, but you will see it is true. You and Ragnara will bring about a new order.”

Kylo snarled and charged at Banyn. He knew it was risky to attack the priest, but he refused to listen to Banyn anymore. Banyn needed to be stopped and he knew he was the only one to do it. 

Banyn waved his arm and Kylo flew backward. His back crashed into the wall and he dropped onto the bed. Snarling, he scrambled to his feet, prepared to attack again.

“I can kill Rey from here.” Banyn snapped as he strolled across the room. “I can break her brain with just a thought. Attack me again and I will.”

“Then I’ll kill you.” Kylo growled. “I’d have nothing to live for then.”

Banyn shook his head. “If you want her to live, you’ll behave yourself.”

The _Falcon_ jolted, signaling the exit out of hyperspeed. Keeping his gaze with Banyn, he gritted his teeth. With a growl, he dug his hands into his hair and screamed. 

“I’ll take the cuffs off once we land.” Banyn mentioned as he placed his hands behind his back. “Provided you behave till then.”

Kylo glared at the priest through a curtain of hair. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t even nod. He growled low in his throat, but the priest smiled. They both knew he was trapped. Anger boiled through him, churned his stomach. 

“You still haven’t mentioned the details of this ritual.” 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Banyn turned on his heel and headed for the door. “Let’s not delay our victory any longer.”

Kylo pushed from the bed and headed for the door. It opened much to his relief. He looked down the corridor toward the back of the ship then down the other. The impulse to find his lightsaber swelled within him. He knew he didn’t need the weapon to kill the priest, but he’d feel better with it within reach. 

A door opening drew his attention back down the corridor. Banyn stepped out of a room followed by Ragnara. Banyn walked by him with a smirk on his face. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from punching the priest. Stopping in her tracks, she stared at him. Her gaze roamed over him then she hurried toward him. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around him. 

“I heard you scream.” She whispered as she looked up at him. “What happened?”

In answer, he raised his hands and she stared at the cuffs. Her eyes widened and she took his hands. She glared at the priest, who shrugged. 

“They stay on until we’re on the planet.” Banyn’s voice held a smugness that grated on Kylo’s nerves. “If he behaves.”

He glared at Banyn. Did the priest really expect him to behave now when he had help? He hadn’t placed cuffs on Ragnara and Kylo knew she’d help him. Narrowing his eyes, he stalked toward the priest. Banyn’s eyes widened and he stepped back. Chewie stepped behind the priest and growled.

The priest turned around and pulled out Ragnara’s saber. Kylo stopped and stared at it as Banyn’s ignited it.

“Stay back!” Banyn raised the weapon and Chewie stepped back. He reached for his bowcaster and Kylo hurried to stop the confrontation. As much as he wanted to kill the priest, he didn’t wish for the Wookie to be hurt because of him. The Iunian had already destroyed a village, more innocents didn’t need to be added. 

“Stop!” Kylo stepped between Banyn and Chewie. 

Chewie raised his bowcaster and roared. He pointed at the priest behind Kylo and growled.

“Trust me.” Kylo raised his hands, wishing he could use the Force on the priest. “He’ll get what’s coming to him.”

Chewie growled, but lowered the bowcaster. As much as he wanted to destroy the priest here and now, he needed to bide his time. He needed the priest to believe he had the upper hand, that he held all the cards. Kylo turned to face the priest.

“Thanks, my boy.” Banyn smiled and deactivated the saber.

“I didn’t do it for you.” Kylo growled as Ragnara’s footsteps caught up to him. “You don’t need to kill anyone else today.”

“That’s mine.” Ragnara snapped, bringing his attention to her. She held out her hand, her eyes narrowed. The saber flew from Banyn’s hands to her outstretched one. The priest snarled and thrust hand out, propelling her back down the corridor. With his other hand, he called the saber to him.

Banyn clipped the weapon to his belt. “I’m keeping it. I don’t need you two getting any ideas.”

Kylo smirked. “You do know we don’t need those to hurt you?”

Banyn’s eyes widened then narrowed. He waved his hand and Kylo collided with the wall behind him. The priest lifted his hand and Kylo slid up the wall. He struggled against the hold, but without the Force it was futile. 

“You forget I can hurt her.” Banyn raised his other hand toward Ragnara as she hurried back toward them. She gasped and clutched her throat. “I can break her. I can kill Rey before she even gets here.”

“I’m going to kill you.” Kylo snarled.

Banyn smirked. “Maybe someday, but not today.”

He released both him and Ragnara. Kylo dropped to the floor and Ragnara coughed and tried to drag in a breath. He went to her and helped her to her feet. Glaring at Banyn’s retreating back, he held her against him. Chewie growled at the passing priest then looked at him. Kylo shook his head, not knowing what else to say.

Ragnara raised her gaze to him. “If you don’t kill him, I will.”

“We’ll kill him together.” He promised her then turned on his heel and followed after Banyn. 

Kylo stepped down the ramp and scanned his surroundings. A sense of déjà vu came over him and his stomach twisted into a knot. Dread filled him as he spotted a range of mountains in the distance. Lush golden grass spread out before him as far as he could see. A white tree stood alone in the middle of it all. 

“What the hell?”

“Welcome to Vayu.” Banyn spread out his arms and turned in a circle.


	22. Chapter 22

Kylo turned in a slow circle as a sense of unease washed over him. He looked toward the mountains, his heart hammering in his chest. Not caring that he hadn’t seen the temple Banyn talked about, he strode toward the white tree. His gaze roamed over the landscape, searching for Rey. 

“What’s wrong?” Ragnara whispered as she placed a hand on his arm.

“This is the place from my vision.” He tore his gaze from the field to look at her. “This is where I saw Rey crying.” He pointed toward the mountain range. “Over there.”

She looked in the direction he pointed. “She’s not there now.”

Sighing, he leaned against the tree, crossing his arms against his chest. “No, but she will be. She’s heading here as we speak.”

Banyn strode toward them, a knowing smile on his face. Kylo narrowed his eyes, but he forced himself to stay against the tree. The priest held up a slender device. He nodded toward the cuffs and Kylo raised his hands out. 

“As I promised.” Banyn touched the device to the cuffs. “I am grateful for you stopping the Wookie back there.”

The cuffs fell off and the Force flooded his being. His breath left him as sensations and power surged through him. He doubled over from the wave and Ragnara grabbed his shoulders to keep him standing. Drawing in a large gulp of air, he reached out through the Force and found the Dark. He reached out through the Bond and brushed against Rey. He sensed her worry and sent a calming wave toward her. 

He pulled back into himself and wrapped his darkness around him. Taking a deep breath, he straightened and leaned back against the tree. Opening his eyes, he found Ragnara watching him. 

Kylo felt the gazes of the others upon him, sensed their range of emotions. He could tell which emotion belonged to who. Anger and animosity radiated from Poe. Concern, strangely flowed from Chewie. Delight and excitement belonged to Banyn. He could use the Wookie’s help if he wanted to defeat Banyn. 

He glared at Banyn, his hand still holding Ragnara’s saber. He didn’t like the fact the man had her saber. Did the priest get a thrill out of taunting her with it? Did he want her to take it from him again? He looked at her. Her jaw clenched and her fingers flexed.

“Don’t.” Kylo whispered as she gripped her arm. “He wants you to give him a reason to hurt you.”

She glared at him. “That’s ridiculous. He knows if you hurt me, you’ll kill him. He won’t hurt me, anyway. He wants us both for his stupid ritual.”

“It is not stupid ritual, Ragnara.” Banyn’s amused voice brought his attention to the priest. “It is an ancient ritual designed to increase the power of the Dark and end the tyranny of the Light.”

Kylo glared at the man. “You might weld the Force, but you don’t really understand it. The Dark and Light are part of the Force. There can’t be one without the other.”

Banyn laughed. “Don’t try to fool me with that claptrap. You barely believe it yourself. You’re one with the Dark. The Dark wants to get rid of the Light.”

Kylo clenched his fists. “It only behaves like that when there’s too much Light. There has to be balance.”

Banyn shook his head. “I believed that once, but the Dark showed me a better way. It showed me it is more powerful. It showed me I could rule if I gave in to it.”

Kylo ran a hand through his hair. He’d been shown and told the same thing, but not by the Dark. Snoke had whispered in his head for most of his life, wearing him down over the years until he finally succumbed. The Dark itself only comforted him, soothed him as Snoke berated him, tortured him. Shaking his head, he glared at Banyn.

“That wasn’t the Dark.” He growled. “It was the Sith using the Dark to seduce you.”

“I’ve seen your eyes glow, boy.” The priest pointed at him. “I’ve felt the darkness within you. Don’t lie to me about the dark side.”

Kylo raised his hand and called his saber to him. Banyn’s eyes widened and he spun around, igniting Ragnara’s saber. He didn’t know where his lightsaber was on the Falcon, but he knew it had to be in there somewhere. It flew out of the ship and nearly slammed into Poe’s head before slapping into Kylo’s palm. He ignited it and blocked Banyn’s wild swing. 

“I’m not lying to you about the dark side.” He growled as he shoved Banyn away from him. “I’m showing you!”

He swung his blade and Banyn backed away, stumbling over his own feet. The priest fell on his back and brought up the crimson blade to block Kylo’s downward swing. He kicked at Kylo’s legs, causing him to jump back. The priest climbed to his feet, baring his teeth.

“Don’t make me kill you.” Banyn hissed. “I need you for this ritual. And I need her.”

He pointed the blade at Ragnara as if reminding him the priest could easily kill her. Kylo looked at her as a cool breeze blew a lock of hair across her face. Gritting his teeth, he glared back at Banyn.

“You seem to enjoy threatening those closest to me.” He growled as he stepped closer to the priest. He twirled his saber as his sight turned red.

“I don’t enjoy it, but it seems to keep you in line.” Banyn raised his hand and Kylo flew backward, slamming into Ragnara. She cried out and they both crashed into the ground. He rolled off her and checked her for injuries.

“I’m fine.” She gasped, pushing herself into a sitting position. “Just had the wind knocked out of me.”

Kylo stopped his examination, but didn’t relax. He doubted he’d relax until they were off this planet. She cupped his face and a slight smile pulled at her lips. He didn’t sense pain from her, only the desire, sorrow, and love. Her eyes darkened and his heart constricted.

“Enough of this.” Banyn snapped as he deactivated the saber. “We need to get to the temple before the sun sets.”

Kylo stared up at the sky and narrowed his eyes. The sun hadn’t set in his vision, but that meant nothing. He looked toward the mountains, but the dark clouds were nowhere in sight. Had they arrived before the event in his vision? Did Banyn have anything to do with his vision? 

Closing his eyes, he brought up the vision again. Rey stood in the middle of a field of gold. Tears traveling down her cheeks, she reached out toward him. Dark clouds hovered over the mountains behind her. Wind blew her hair across her face and thunder rumbled in the distance. The sun’s rays peeked through the dark clouds, only to be covered by darker clouds. The sun was rising, not setting.

The sun hung in the sky opposite the mountains. Whatever happened in his vision wouldn’t happen today. Grumbling, he climbed to his feet, helping Ragnara up as well. 

“Now that we had our exercise, let’s head for the temple.” Banyn clipped the saber to his belt.

“Where the hell is it?” Kylo snapped as he gripped his weapon tighter. “I don’t see it anywhere.”

Banyn chuckled. “Silly boy. It’s over this hill.”

He pointed toward the right, where the earth curved upward. Large birds flew in a lazy circle in the sky over the hill. Shaking his head, the priest hiked toward the rise.

Squeezing the hilt of his saber, Kylo marched after the priest. “How did you know about this place? How d’you even come by this ritual?”

Banyn laughed. “Before I was stuffed into that crystal, I studied everything I could about the Sith and the dark side. I came across the ritual and Vayu during those studies.”

“Then why didn’t you perform it then?”

The priest looked at him. “I tried, but was stopped by my own people. The ritual calls for two dedicated to the dark side to perform it. I tried to recruit my followers, but they didn’t see the wisdom in my plan.”

“What did you expect?” Kylo growled. “You were suggesting ending the Force to people who worshipped the Force.”

Banyn spun to face him. “I’m not destroying the Force. I’m letting it thrive by getting rid of its weakness.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. He’d thought being in the crystal for centuries had warped the man’s mind, but it seemed it’d always been that way. He couldn’t see that destroying the Light would weaken what he wanted to strengthen.

“What does this ritual involve?” He asked even as he regretted it.

Banyn smiled and continued up the hill. “It requires two dedicated to the dark side. The ritual needs to be performed where the dark side is strongest. Sadly, there are only two close to what I am looking for, Vayu being one and the other is Korriban.”

They crested the hill and Kylo stared down at a black rectangular building. Tall, twisted spires stuck out at the four corners and two statues stood at the entrance. No one entered or left the building and he had a feeling the place had been abandoned years ago. Even from the top of the hill, he sensed the darkness of the place. It called to him, pulled him toward it.

“Can you feel it?” Banyn whispered, his voice full of reverence.

“Yes.” Kylo answered as his Dark swelled within him, demanding he enter the building.

“Let’s go fulfill our destiny.” The priest trudged down the hill.

Kylo glared at the man as the impulse to shove his lightsaber through his back increased within him. His thumb hovered over the button as he followed Banyn down the hill. The Dark swirled around him, whispered to him, compelled him to put an end to the insanity. Narrowing his eyes, he ignited his saber.

Kylo swung his blade at the priest’s back. Banyn spun around, a red blade shooting out of the hilt. He blocked Kylo’s purple blade, sparks flying from the collision.

“You still can’t see the wisdom of what I’m trying to do.” Banyn spat. “Maybe you need more incentive.”

The priest raised his hand, but Kylo was faster, sending Banyn soaring down the hill. Banyn landed on his back; the saber tumbling out of his hand. Banyn scrambled for it, but it flew away and slapped into Ragnara’s hand. She ignited it and charged down the hill toward Banyn.

“No!” Kylo shouted and thrust out his hand, freezing her. 

Banyn chuckled as he climbed to his feet. “Just accept you’ll bring about a new era for the galaxy. Think about it, a galaxy without the Lightside.”

“It’s insane.” Kylo growled as he came to stand beside Ragnara. 

She blinked at him, her alarm and determination buffeting against him. She wanted to kill Banyn as much as he did. Images of fighting Rey in the Temple of Akimn flashed in his mind. He didn’t want to repeat that event. He told her they’d kill him together.

“The Sith wanted to get rid of the Lightside.” Banyn’s voice held eagerness and frustration. “They created a way to do it.”

“I have news for you,” Kylo snarled as he faced Banyn. “They failed. The Lightside is still here.”

Banyn shook his head and took a step toward him. Kylo raised his saber, pointing it at him. Sighing, the priest looked from him to Ragnara. Kylo took a protective stance in front of her.

“They didn’t get to perform the ritual.” Banyn crossed his arms against his chest. “They were prevented by the Jedi. The temple here was abandoned and forgotten. I’m surprised Ragnara or any other Sith hadn’t come across the same information I did.”

Ragnara growled beside Kylo and he unfroze her. She deactivated her saber, but kept it in her hand. She glared at him, then at the priest.

“We didn’t know about it.” She snapped. “We were told bedtime stories about our Chosen One coming to bring us out of our exile.”

Banyn smiled. “And now he’s here to do just that.”

Ragnara shook her head. “That’s not what the prophecy was about. And what about what the tablet says? It doesn’t mention a ritual. All it mentions is undoing the wrongs of the past.”

Banyn waved his hand and turned on his heel. “The wrongs of the past were stopping the Sith from completing the ritual. You two are going to undo that.”

Kylo doubted Banyn’s ritual had anything to do with what the tablet said. How could destroying the Light be undoing the wrongs of the past? It made little sense. He looked at Ragnara and saw the doubt he felt reflected in her amber eyes.

“Come along!” Banyn shouted at them. “We don’t have much time.”

Snarling, Kylo deactivated his saber and placed it on his belt. Marching after the priest, he wrapped the Dark around him. Letting it flow through him. He glared up at the temple as the power of the dark side increased with each step.

“Feel it, Kylo.” Banyn whispered in awe as he waved his hand at the temple. “The power of this place is awe-inspiring.”

The building loomed over him at the same time beckoned him to enter. Two statues of Sith warriors flanked the black door. The Sith symbol was carved into the wood. 

The Dark radiating from the temple caused his stomach to turn. It wasn’t the Dark he was used to, it’d been corrupted from whatever the Sith had done within the building. Was this what the tablet meant? Was he to stop the ritual, not complete it? Would destroying this building end the corruption of the Sith? 

“I don’t like this place.” Ragnara whispered beside him, taking his hand in hers. “The evil of this place. This is nothing like what I grew up with.”

Clapping his hands, Banyn hurried toward the door. He pulled it open and waved them inside. His smile twisted Kylo’s stomach and his fingers itched to take the priest apart. Ragnara squeezed his hand and he looked at her.

“Whatever happens in there, know that I love you.” She whispered. “We’ll overcome this and be stronger for it.”

He saw her tenacity and fire spark in her amber eyes. She was right. They were stronger, they would overcome whatever Banyn planned. Gritting his teeth, he nodded. Wrapping his darkness around him, he headed into the temple. 

Once his eyes adjusted to the dimness, Kylo found himself in a hallway. Statues lined the walls of the corridor. Between each statue, a door stood open, revealing rooms with a single bed and a dresser. Dust covered the dressers. In one room, an animal growled at them from atop a bed and Banyn quickly closed the door.

A shorter corridor crossed the hallway they were in, with more statues lining the hall. At the end of the hall, the corridor opened into a large chamber. Cold braziers sat in the corners of the room. Kylo’s lip curled as more reminders of the Temple of Akimn filled his mind. The only difference was instead of a throne, an enormous statue of a Sith stared down at an alter. A marble slab sat in front of the statue, flanked by standing candelabras. 

“This is where the Sith attempted to perform the ritual.” Banyn’s voice echoed in the empty chamber. “We will complete it.”

Kylo glared at the priest as he stepped closer. “You still haven’t explained the ritual to us. Why do you need us? Why are we so important to it?”

Banyn’s eyes flashed. “I would think it’d be obvious to someone as intelligent as you. Your vision, boy. The carvings on the walls of the Temple of Akimn. The reason you’re pulled to her.”

Kylo stared at the slab beneath the watchful eye of the statue. Ice water washed over him and he stared at Ragnara. Her breathing increased as realization dawned on her as well. 

“You’re kidding me?” He glared at the priest. “The ritual requires us to have sex in order to work?”

Banyn smiled. “In order to bring about the end of the Light, you need to impregnate her. The birth of your spawn will bring about the destruction of the Light.”

“No.” Kylo shook his head and stepped back. “Even if it doesn’t work, I’m not-”

“You will!” Banyn shouted as a blast wave tossed him and Ragnara across the chamber. “I will kill your precious Rey if you do not.”

His back slammed into a pillar and he dropped to the floor. He stared at the floor as he tried to get his breathing under control. Was this ritual even real? It didn’t come across as a Sith ritual at all. None of it made any sense. How could his offspring of one woman bring about the balance while the offspring of the other annihilate it? It also didn’t match up with what the tablet said. 

“It is written on the walls of the Temple of Akimn.” Banyn shouted. “You will get her pregnant.”

Kylo pushed himself to his feet. “You forget that Rey is there, too. We were carved on those walls long before you came along.”

Banyn glared at him as he stood in front of the altar. “So, she is, and so you were. It still doesn’t change the fact of what’s on the walls and what happened in your vision. Complete the ritual, Kylo.”

“No.” Kylo ignited his saber. “This ends here.”

“Ben.” Rey’s frantic voice startled him. He spun around and stood in the cramped cockpit of a Silencer. He blinked at the back of Rey’s head and his heart pounded in his chest. 

“Rey.” He gasped and she turned to look at him.

“What’s going on.” She turned back to face the front. “I can feel your fury through our Bond.”

“Banyn’s threatened you again if I don’t do what he wants.” He growled through gritted teeth.

“What does he want you to do?”

Kylo tightened the grip on his saber. He couldn’t be distracted by her now, but he knew he needed to tell her. He glanced to his right as Banyn strode toward him. Would the priest use his Bond with Rey to hurt her? He didn’t think he could, but he wasn’t about to take the chance. The man could already hurt her regardless of distance.

“He wants me to have sex with Ragnara in order to complete a ritual.”

“No, Ben.” Rey glared at him.

“He’s threatened to hurt you if I don’t.” He closed the Bond and faced Banyn.

“She’s close.” Banyn chuckled. “She might get here in time to witness the death of the Light.”

He took a step toward the priest. “You’re not touching her.”

Banyn waved his hand to Ragnara. “Then complete the ritual, Kylo. Bring about the destruction of the Light.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, you can’t destroy the Light.” 

“The disappearance of your Light proves otherwise.”

It was Kylo’s turn to laugh. Banyn raised an eyebrow and took a step back. He felt as if he’d lost his mind, but the entire situation was insane.

“It’s still there.” Kylo stalked around the priest. “Can’t you sense it. I didn’t destroy it at all.”

“B-but you could read the tablet.” Fear poured from the priest and Kylo’s darkness swelled.

“Turns out, I only needed to open the door a little wider instead of all the way.” Kylo whispered near the priest’s ear. “All I had to do was kill another Jedi.”

He kicked Banyn in the back, causing him to stumble into a pillar. The Iunian cried out and staggered backward, holding his bleeding mouth. Kylo swung his blade at the priest’s head, but the man ducked. The blade sliced into the pillar, sending sparks flying into the air. 

Banyn stumbled away from him and he hurled a wave of red lightning at the priest. The Iunian screamed and dove out of the way, banging his chin on the stone floor. His sight turned red and he twirled his saber as he stalked toward the priest. He swung his blade downward, but the Iunian rolled out of the way. The priest scrambled to his feet and thrust his hand out. Kylo flew backward and collided with the scorched pillar.

“Stop it!” Ragnara ignited her saber and moved to stand between the two. “Kylo, please. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

Kylo glared at the priest through a curtain of hair. His darkness demanded he kill the priest. 

Banyn wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and returned the glare. He looked at Ragnara and Kylo growled.

“If you think this ritual is a waste of time, why are you fighting me over it? Why don’t you prove to me it won’t work and perform it? Save your Rey. I can hurt her even from here.”

“You keep threatening her and I will keep attacking you.” Kylo snarled as he took a step closer to the priest.

Banyn smirked and waved toward the altar. “Perform the ritual and I won’t hurt your Rey.”

The Dark swirled around him, whispered to him, spread from him. Ragnara’s Dark reached toward him, wrapped around him and caressed him. He looked at her and he sensed her worry, desire, and resolve. There was also anger burning in her eyes. He slipped into her mind and her emotions wrapped around him.

_This is wrong. I didn’t want it like this._ Her thoughts swirled around him. _I wanted you to come to me because you wanted to._

“The time to complete this ritual is almost passed.” Banyn snapped. “Get to the altar. Now!”

Kylo glared at the Iunian. Igniting his saber, he charged at Banyn.


	23. Chapter 23

Rey entered the atmosphere of the planet Vayu. She guided the Silencer through the clouds and burst out over golden plains. Her heart hammered in her chest as she scanned the fields spreading out before her. She didn’t see any sign of Ben or the _Falcon_. 

“Where are you?” She whispered.

She reached through their Bond, but found the door shut tight. Anger beat back against her, but she sensed it wasn’t toward her. The emotion surging, beating at her wasn’t the familiar anger she’d seen and felt. This was darker, more vicious. It frightened her. She fought against the impulse to bang against the Bond. Instead, she followed the rage like a trail. 

She sped over a hill and spotted the _Falcon_. A wave of joy surged through her as she guided the Silencer toward the ship. Her gaze traveled over the land, searching for signs of Ben. A white form caught her attention and her stomach twisted into a knot. A white tree stood several feet from the _Falcon_. Images of Ben fighting Banyn flashed in her head. Her gaze traveled past the tree toward the mountain range in the distance. Dark clouds hovered in the sky and a chill slid up her spine. This was where the vision took place.

“No.” She whispered to herself. “I need to find him.”

Without stopping, she flew over the _Falcon_ , barely noticing the two standing near it. The dark anger grew stronger, closer. The fear gathered around her, gripping her with its icy fingers. She cruised over another hill and saw a black building sitting in the middle of a valley. Dark power reached toward her and images of rituals and battles flashed in her mind. The icy grip tightened around her heart, but she swallowed it down. She gathered her Light around her and shoved the darkness away. 

Ben’s fury beat at her and she guided the Silencer toward the building. He was in there with Banyn and Ragnara. She wanted to destroy the building, to erase the darkness she saw take place within its walls. She needed to get him out of there first. Narrowing her eyes, she lowered the ship for a landing. 

The doors burst open and a figure flew out as if pushed. It bounced off the ground twice and slid a couple of feet before coming to a rest. The figure climbed unsteady to its feet and ignited a lightsaber. Its red glow propelled a shiver down her spine.

The Silencer touched the ground, but she didn’t notice. Her gaze flicked back to the building and Ben stalked out. He twirled his purple blade and her heart hammered in her chest. Images of his vision flashed in her mind, pushing her into action. She needed to stop this, needed to take him back to Iun. 

Rey climbed down from the ship and unhooked her saber. She raced toward him as he marched across the field toward Banyn.

“Ben!” She shouted as she ignited her weapon.

He didn’t stop, didn’t look at her. Her stomach threatened to release its contents as icy fear squeezed her heart. She picked up her pace when movement to her right caught her attention. She skidded to a stop as Ragnara hurried out of the building. Ben roared, bringing her attention to him. Red lightning shot out of his fingers toward Banyn. The priest lifted the red blade, blocking the lightning. 

“Rey!” Ragnara raced toward her.

“What’s going on?” Rey asked, forcing her attention from Ben to the Sith woman. 

Ragnara shook her head and looked toward Ben. Rey grabbed the woman’s arm and squeezed, bringing the amber eyes to her.

“He wanted Kylo to take my virginity for a ritual.” Fire and sorrow burned in the amber.

Rey narrowed her eyes. “Ben told me.”

“Banyn believes there is a ritual to destroy the Light. He tried to get Kylo and I to perform it with him, but Kylo refused.”

Rey blinked at Ragnara as her grip on the other woman’s arm slipped. She looked at Ben as rage and pain swelled within her. She wanted to destroy Banyn, end his existence for forcing Ben to sleep with another woman. Then again, didn’t he have a vision of sleeping with Ragnara? Her breathing hitched and she took a step back from Ragnara.

“We didn’t perform the ritual.” Ragnara told her. “Kylo was adamant about it.”

Rey shook her head and turned her attention to the fight between Banyn and Ben. Red and purple blades collided against each other and worry prickled her skin. She wanted to go to him, to help him, to end the terror of losing him. Even though the location was different, she couldn’t deny the screaming in her veins. This had been what the vision warned her about.

“Ben!” She screamed and raced toward him, blue blade humming beside her. Ragnara shouted behind her, but she ignored the woman. She had to save Ben, had to stop the fight.

She waved her hand and the priest flew backward away from Ben. Ben blinked at her for a moment, then narrowed his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Ben snapped as she slowed her pace. “He’ll be able to hurt you now!”

Rey shook her head and grabbed his hand. She turned and hurried back toward the Silencer.

“I’m getting you off this planet.” She yelled. “That vision won’t happen.”

Pain ripped through her and she staggered. Ben gripped her hand tighter and pulled her against him. His arms wrapped around her as her lungs fought to draw in air. She clutched her throat as invisible fingers squeezed her neck. Dark spots flickered in her sight as she fought against blacking out. 

“Let her go!” Ben shouted behind her. 

“You will not defy me!” Banyn bellowed. “I will release her when we all head back into the temple.”

Ben growled behind her and a blast of Force tore through the surrounding air. The grip on her throat loosened and she drew in a large lungful of air. Rey sank to the ground as she took in another pull of air. She looked behind her as Ben hurled another wave of lightning at the priest. Banyn dove out of the way, rolled and leapt to his feet. He ignited the red saber as purple black shot out of Ben’s hilt. Heart racing, she picked up her saber from the ground and ignited it. If she couldn’t get him away from the priest, then she’d have to help him defeat Banyn. The way they should’ve done in the temple on Iun.

_I just hope he’ll let me this time._

With a cry, she raced toward the two combatants. Banyn stared at her as he brought the red blade against Ben’s purple. She swung her weapon at the priest’s waist, but the Iunian spun out of the way. The blue blade continued its momentum, forcing Ben to block her blow before it collided with his stomach.

“Damn it, Rey.” Ben growled.

“I’m not leaving you.” Rey held his brown gaze, wanting him to accept her help.

He sneered and spun away from her. Banyn thrust out his hand, pushing Ben across the field. Rey screamed his name, then thrust out her hand, tossing the priest in the opposite direction. Breathing hard, she hurried toward Ben as he climbed to his feet. He called his weapon toward him and ignited it. His dark gaze narrowed upon Banyn, but she grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Forget him.” She pleaded as she tugged at his hand. “We need to leave.”

He glared at her and snatched his hand back. “I’m not giving him a reason to hurt you in retaliation. I’m going to kill him.”

She looked toward Ragnara for help. The Sith woman lifted her hand, raising the priest off the ground. Ben took off toward the hovering priest, his saber spitting and crackling. Rey shouted at him and raced after him. Why couldn’t he see the danger he was in? Why wouldn’t he listen to her? She understood his need to protect her, but she hated that it was at his own expense. 

The dread she’d felt ever since he’d told her about his vision rose within her, squeezing her. Urgency and fear pushed her legs faster after him. With a cry, she reached out her hand and froze him in mid-stride. Eyes wide, she slid to a stop. Ragnara released Banyn and he dropped to the ground. A crack of bone and a scream tore through the air. 

“Ben.” She whispered as she stood in front of him. 

He glared at her and she wondered if he could break the hold. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her hand to his head.

“If you won’t come on your own-”

“Lightside scum!” Banyn bellowed behind her.

Rey flew across the field, landing on her side. A snap echoed in her ears and she curled into a ball as she slid to a stop. Pain ripped through her from her arm and shoulder. Squeezing her eyes shut, she took in slow breaths to push past the pain. Tears stung her eyes and she held still while she worked through the pain. She heard her name from far away, but she couldn’t move. Not until the pain left her. 

Footsteps pounded toward her as she drew in another breath. She opened her eyes and spotted a pair of boots near her face. Wincing against the agony, she looked up at Ragnara.

“Get up.” She grabbed her uninjured arm and helped her sit up.

Sucking in a breath, she clutched her broken left arm and glanced toward Ben. Banyn stood in front of him and an icy ball splashed in her stomach. 

“Get away from him!” She screamed as she forced herself to her feet. 

Banyn grinned at her as he limped backward. His eyes glowed purple as he raised his hand. The breath left her and she fought to breathe. Ragnara stepped in front of her and thrust her hand out. A lightsaber slapped into her hand and she ignited it. A crimson blade shot out of the hilt. With a wave of her hand, the priest flew backward and struck the ground, shooting dust into the air. 

“Get him out of here.” Ragnara whispered, then raced toward the priest.

Rey watched the Sith woman race toward the priest, then forced her gaze to Ben. She called her saber to her and hurried toward him. She stood in front of him and his gaze flicked from her to Ragnara and back. Rage and fear coursed through their Bond and it burned in his eyes. She knew what he’d say, but he was her priority. 

“Let her handle Banyn.” She told him as she released him from her hold. “I’m getting you off this planet.”

Ben shook his head and she grabbed his arm before he raced for Ragnara. She yanked on his hand and pulled him up the hill toward the Falcon.

“I’m not leaving her here.” Ben snarled. 

“I’ll leave the Silence for her.” Rey snapped, glaring at him over her shoulder. “She can handle herself, Ben.”

“So can I.” He wrenched his hand from her grasp. “He’ll kill her.”

Rey faced him, fear and anger flooding her being. “His plan is failing, Ben. He’ll kill both of you!”

Ben growled, spun on his heel and headed back down the hill. Rey called after him, but he ignored her. Gritting her teeth, she raced after him. She wanted to kill Banyn herself now for no reason other than getting Ben to leave this planet with her.

_Why is he so damn stubborn?_ She asked the universe as she ignited her saber. 

Ragnara hung in the air above Banyn, her fingers gripping her throat. Rey’s stomach clenched and she sensed fury and terror flowing from Ben. It mingled with her own dread and she picked up her pace. 

Red lightning flew from Ben’s fingers, striking Banyn in the chest. The priest flew backward, hitting the ground. Ragnara crashed to the ground, crying out and holding her leg. Rey understood that pain, but she couldn’t afford to help the woman now. Banyn needed to die and she would be the one to end him.

Ben raised his saber over the priest and brought it down. Banyn rolled out of the way and climbed to his feet. He hopped away from the darksider, fear flowing from him. 

“I’m going to kill you.” Ben growled as he stalked after the priest. “The Iunians went easy on you. I won’t.”

Banyn reached out his hand and the hilt of a saber slapped into it. The red blade shot out and he narrowed his eyes at Ben. 

“You could’ve had it all.” He snarled as he swung the blade at Ben. “You could’ve righted all the wrongs of the Lightside. You could’ve begun an entire new era for this galaxy. For the universe.”

“I’m going to right the wrongs of the Sith.” Ben growled as he blocked the blow. “Starting with you.”

Ben shoved the blade away, spun around, and brought his saber down upon Banyn. The priest raised the red blade to block it, but the blow caused him to stumble. Rey saw her chance and swung her weapon at Banyn’s legs. He didn’t see it in time and the blue blade sliced through flesh and bone. The priest cried out and collapsed to the ground.

“Rey!” Ben snapped, turning his dark glare on her. “What are you doing?”

“Helping you.” She shouted. “Since you won’t leave, I’m helping you.”

“You want to help get Ragnara on the Falcon.” He pointed his saber at Ragnara. “Let me handle this.”

Banyn crawled away from them, leaving his right leg and the saber behind. Rey narrowed her eyes and stalked after him. 

“Rey.” Ben warned, but she refused to acknowledge him. 

This priest had been the source of their problems since they landed on Iun. He had manipulated Ben to do his bidding and had almost forced him into sleeping with Ragnara. Threatened all of them so he could destroy the Light. 

“You have manipulated and threatened my family long enough.” She growled as she twirled her saber.

Banyn sneered up at her. “You foolish girl. The threat is you! The Light has kept the dark side from reaching its full potential. Keeping him from reaching his full potential.”

“I’m not keeping him from anything.” She raised her saber and swung it down upon the priest. 

Banyn reached his hands out and Rey left the ground. Her stomach dropped into her feet and air whistled by her ears. Ben shouted her name, then hurried over to the priest, kicking him in the head. The ground rushed up toward her and a scream tore from her throat. Ben raised his hand and caught her with the Force. Her blood pulsed through her ears as she realized she floated in the air.

A moment later, the ground slowly drew closer. Trying to calm herself, she kept her gaze on Ben. He whispered in her mind, chiding her for doing something so foolish. She didn’t argue with him, but she didn’t agree with him. 

Her feet touched the ground and she crumbled to her knees. Her arm throbbed, reminding her it was broken. It was a foolish idea to weld her weapon with a broken arm, but she couldn’t let Ben fight this priest on his own. She knew he needed her whether or not he wanted to admit it. They were one. The Light and the Dark. She couldn’t live without him, just as he couldn’t live without her. 

“Rey.” Ben whispered and cupped her face.

She looked at him, saw the fear in his eyes. It mingled with hers to the point she couldn’t tell the difference. She placed a hand on his cheek and fell into his gaze. 

“Let me fight with you.” She whispered, pushing her Light at him. “Please.”

Ben recoiled from her Light, but he didn’t turn away. He narrowed his eyes as anger burned the fear away. With a growl, he climbed to his feet, helping her to hers.

His eyes glowed red and her breath caught. Heat poured through her, pooling at her center. Igniting his saber, he turned and headed toward the priest. The priest continued to crawl away, but he didn’t have anywhere to go. He held out his hand and called Ragnara’s saber to him. He ignited it as Ben stalked toward him.

Igniting her saber, Rey hurried after Ben. He swung his saber down upon the red blade. Sparks flew from the collision and a crackle split the air. Using the Force, the priest forced himself to stand on his good leg. He thrust out his hand, propelling Ben away from him. 

Rey swung her blade to take the priest’s other leg off, but he blocked the downward stroke. The collision rippled up her arm. He pushed out his hand to shove her away, but she used the Force to steady herself. The priest blinked at her and she smirked. 

With a snarl, she spun, bringing her saber around in an arc. He ducked and the blade soared over Banyn’s head. 

“You’re finished, Banyn.” Ben snarled as he flung a wave of red lightning at the priest. 

Rey backed away from the priest and lightning. The scream echoed off the hills and Rey’s stomach clenched in empathy. She pushed it down, though. This was the man who manipulated the very man she loved. She shouldn’t have sympathy for him, but she couldn’t stop the Light within her. 

Clenching her jaw, she gripped her saber tighter. The Iunian shouldn’t be underestimated. He had centuries to amass his power and abilities. All it’d take was one opening and she knew he’d take it. Twirling her saber, she strode toward the priest.

“Rey.” Ben warned again, but didn’t let up on the lightning.

She watched the Iunian scream and writhe beneath Ben’s torture. She gritted her teeth to keep from feeling anything close to sympathy. It was difficult. She wanted to convince Ben to stop, to end the priest’s life quickly. Another part of her, the dark part, delighted in Banyn’s pain. Wanted it drawn out, so the priest felt the pain straight to his veins. She placed her hand on her stomach as the Dark swirled inside her. 

“Ben.” Rey turned to face him. “Just end it.”

Ben narrowed his eyes, but stopped the lightning. The priest coughed and jolted from the aftershocks. Rey closed her eyes to keep from seeing it. Drawing in a deep breath, she opened her eyes. 

“You listen to the Light.” Banyn spat even as he shook from the pain. “She will destroy you. The Light doesn’t allow the Dark to thrive.”

“Shut up.” Ben backhanded the priest, sending the Iunian onto his back. “You know nothing!”

Without another word, he shoved his blade through the priest’s chest. Banyn opened his mouth in a silent scream before a blast of the Force threw all three of them across the field. 

Rey used the Force to cushion her fall, the Dark and Light within her increasing her power. She landed softly on the ground as she cradled her broken arm against her stomach. She looked around and saw Ben lying on the ground several feet away from her. He didn’t move and her stomach sank. Dread gripping her heart, she hurried toward him.

“Ben.” She knelt beside him, checking him for wounds. She found none, but the knowledge didn’t ease her fears. She placed her hand on his chest and sent herself into him. Darkness gathered around her and her breath caught. 

_It’s just him._ She reminded herself. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her energy deeper inside him, searching for internal wounds. 

Y _ou should heal yourself._ His voice whispered around her. _I’m fine._

Shoving the growing concern for him down, she concentrated on finding wounds. There wasn’t any internal bleeding, not even a single broken bone, but the worry wouldn’t leave her. If there wasn’t anything wrong with him, why didn’t he wake up? Did he hit his head? She ran her hands through his hair and found a slight bump. Drawing a deep breath, she focused her Light upon the injury. Opening her eyes, she gazed down upon him. She cupped his face with her hands.

“Wake up.” She whispered as tears stung her eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with you. Wake up.”

He drew in a breath and elation rushed through her. He opened his eyes as a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. His gaze focused on her and he raised a hand to place on her face. Warmth spread through her and she covered his hand with her own. 

“You had me worried.” Rey whispered.

“I’d think something was wrong if you didn’t.” He quipped and she laughed. 

“Now will you leave with me?” She asked as she helped him sit up.

He looked around the field and he followed his gaze. The body of Banyn lay several feet from them, dark smoke coiling upward. A chill slithered down Rey’s spine and she shivered. Movement caught her attention and she dragged her gaze from the body. Ragnara pushed herself to her feet and strode toward them. She didn’t hide the limp and Rey winced in sympathy.

“Now we can go.” Ben’s tired voice drifted to her ears.

“Bout damn time.” She grumbled as she climbed to her feet.


	24. Chapter 24

Kylo followed Rey and Ragnara toward the hill. His gaze fell on his Silencer and he stopped. Even though the _Falcon_ could hold all of them, he couldn’t bear to leave his ship here. Other than his saber, the Silencer had been the only thing truly his. 

“You go on ahead.” He told Rey. “I’ll follow you in the Silencer.”

Rey looked at the ship, then at him. “You sure?”

“Yes.” He offered her a small smile. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Rey returned his smile and strode toward him. Heat and relief flowed from her and his breath caught. The dim light from the setting sun didn’t take away from her radiance. She seemed to glow, banishing the shadows spreading across the valley they stood in. She placed her hands on his chest and sparks jolted over his skin and through his veins. 

“You better.” She whispered as her hands traveled up his chest and around his neck. 

Pulling his head down, she captured his mouth in a soul searing kiss. Fire coursed through his veins, chasing away the chill of the evening. He wrapped his arms around her, dragging her closer to him. She ran her tongue over his lips and shivers traveled over his skin. He opened his mouth on a groan and her tongue slipped inside to tangle with his. 

A throat cleared and he pulled back to look at Ragnara. She averted her gaze as sorrow and jealousy surged from her. He rested his forehead against Rey’s. 

“Go on.” He whispered as he placed his hands on her shoulders. “Night is coming and I want off this blasted planet.”

Rey smirked and gave him a quick kiss. She kept his gaze with hers as she walked backward toward Ragnara. Their Light and Dark pulled toward his darkness. It swirled within him, meeting the pull with its own. Before their pull grew unbearable, he dragged his gaze from the two and headed for his Silencer. 

As he climbed up the ladder, he looked over his shoulder. Rey helped Ragnara climb the hill as the Sith favored her injured leg. He winced, then turned his attention to the Sith temple. He glared at it as the fight with Banyn replayed through his mind. The fury returned, burning in his stomach. Even the relief of finally killing the priest didn’t calm the hatred flaring within him. His Dark swirled around him as the cool breeze tugged at his hair. It brought him out of his thoughts and he resumed climbing the ladder. 

Dropping into the chair, he started the engines. The hum of the ship soothed him, but his gaze wouldn’t leave the black building. Would the ritual had worked or had it been the ravings of a priest gone insane from isolation? Had the ancient Jedi really stopped such a ritual? Shaking his head, he guided the Silencer into the air. More questions to add to a growing pile. 

Dark power pulled at him as it had before and he glared at the temple. It called to him, voices whispered in his head. It was the Temple of Akimn all over again. His Dark twisted inside him, demanding he answer the call. The darkness calling to him felt wrong, felt corrupt. His breathing grew uneven and his hands shook around the controls. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he fought against obeying the darkness within the building. 

He’d been so focused on fighting Banyn and preventing his ritual, he hadn’t felt the darkness of the place. Now, it was all he felt and it was stronger than anything he’d felt before. It was stronger than the Sith he’d lead, stronger than Snoke. This darkness was ancient. It’d lay dormant for centuries until he came along and it didn’t want to let him go. 

_Your darkness is beautiful._ It whispered to him. _You are strong in the dark side, but I can strengthen you._

Kylo shook his head and guided his Silencer to hover in front of the building. Narrowing his eyes, he shoved his darkness at the specter within the temple.

“No.” He growled. “I will remedy what your kind corrupted.”

The voice laughed. _The Sith have welded the dark side for centuries. You cannot mend what we have perverted. You are not immortal._

“Maybe not, but I know how to start.” He fired upon the temple and elation rushed through him. 

A wicked grin spread across his lips as pieces of stone and marble exploded into the air. He maneuvered his ship around the building and fired again. The darkness of the building screamed in his head, but he ignored it. He wrapped his own darkness around him like a shield as he pressed his thumb down on the button to his weapons. More black pieces exploded in fire and smoke. 

The sun had disappeared behind the horizon as Kylo stared at a black pile of rubble. The voice in his head silenced, but the darkness of the temple continued to tug at him. Gritting his teeth, he turned his ship around and shot up into the sky. The pull decreased with each increase in altitude. It wasn’t until he left the planet’s atmosphere that he didn’t feel the lure anymore. 

Kylo sighed in relief and leaned back in his seat. Closing his eyes, he reached through the Bond to brush against Rey’s mind. Calmness and love caressed him, soothing his irritation. With a slight smile, he typed in the coordinates to Iun and jumped into hyperspace. 

****

Kylo landed the Silencer near the _Falcon_ as the sun rose over the Iunian landscape. He climbed down the ladder and took in the rubble of the buildings scattered before him. Survivors meandered through the walls of the principal building. The structure that held the clinic and prison lay in rubble. His stomach twisted into a knot as he strode away from his ship, searching for his mother amongst the survivors. People rummaged around the rubble, some picking through debris and cleaning up. Others placed the pieces in carts drawn by large animals he didn’t remember seeing. Was the rest of the village like this? Was his house still standing? 

His mother stood off to the side, watching the Resistance rebels and the remaining Iunians clean up. Her dark gray robes fluttered in the breeze and tugged at her hair piled on top of her head. He hurried toward her as his gaze scanned for Rey. 

Leia turned her attention to him and relief flashed in her brown eyes. She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. He breathed in her scent as his own relief flooded him. 

“I knew this would happen, but I thought I could kill him while still in the temple.” He whispered as guilt rushed through him, causing his face to burn.

Leia rubbed his back. “Did you kill him?”

“Yes.” Kylo growled and pulled away from her. “I shoved my saber through his heart on Vayu.”

Leia nodded as she cupped his face in her hands. Her smile had faded, but the relief remained in her eyes. She turned toward the ruined buildings and sighed.

“If you want to make amends to the Iunians, you can help them rebuild what Banyn destroyed. It might make things go faster with the three of you.”

“Where are Rey and Ragnara?” He searched the throngs for them, but only saw Finn, Chewie, and Poe helping amongst the rubble.

“I think they’re having a conversation.” Leia placed her hand on his arm, bringing his attention to her. “I saw them head toward your house.”

Unease swept through him and he glanced toward his house. None of the homes were destroyed, thankfully. A few buildings down the street had lost one or two walls or a roof. Sighing, he jogged toward his house, hoping he didn’t have to clean up any blood. As he drew near, he reached through the Force, checking life forces within the house. Two life signs pulsed within and he breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever they were discussing inside hadn’t come to blows. Yet. He picked up his pace and burst into the house.

Rey reached for her saber before she saw it was him. “Ben!”

“Kylo!” Ragnara stared at him, her eyes wide as she stopped mid-stride. 

He stared at the two, his gaze roaming over both of them, checking for injuries. Finding none, he strode closer to them, slamming the door behind him. They blinked at him, watching him. Rey raised an eyebrow and folded her arms against her chest.

“Worried we might kill each other?” She asked without humor in her voice.

“I admit it, yes.” He looked from one to the other, sensing frustration, confusion, unease, desire, and anger. 

“Don’t be.” Rey rolled her eyes. “We’re grown adults who know how to talk to each other without resulting to violence.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes. He knew it was a dig at him, but he let it go. The tension in the room grew thick and he knew they felt his rising temper. Closing his eyes, he drew in a breath. The threat had been illuminated. His family was safe. 

“My mother suggested we help with cleaning up.” He told them, changing the subject. “If we use the Force, it’ll go quicker.”

Rey smiled at him and stepped toward him. “Great idea. Might ease that pent-up aggression I feel from you.”

She took his hand and led him out the door. 

“What were you two talking about?” He asked, trying to keep the suspicion and worry from his voice.

She smirked at him. “Afraid we might gang up on you?”

He scoffed. “You’ve done it before.”

She laughed, sending heat and tingles through his body. Kylo stared at her as his pants grew uncomfortable. He wanted more than anything to take her in his arms and forget the rest of the galaxy. To bury her in kisses and make love to her all night.

“I healed her leg.” Rey squeezed his hand. “That’s all. The clinic was destroyed.”

His gaze went to the destruction and a chill sliced through him. Rey’s academy had been in that building. 

“The padawans?” He stopped, pulling her back. “Are they all right?”

“I didn’t see them when we landed.” She scanned their surroundings, unease flowing through their Bond.

Kylo dragged her with him as he headed for his mother. He hoped she’d know where the children were, or at least had seen them. Had they been in the building when Banyn attacked? Were they able to get away?

“Mom!” He shouted, getting Leia’s attention.

Leia stared at him, a mixture of emotions flashing through her eyes. She smiled at him as her eyes grew wet.

“Have you seen the children?” He asked as he strode up to her.

“They’re fine.” Leia took his free hand and squeezed it. “They escaped the building before it collapsed on them. They’re being looked after by Zana.”

Kylo relaxed, turning his attention to the survivors as they removed rubble and debris. One survivor wore the blue and white of a medic. Sighing, he looked at Rey and squeezed her hand.

“Let’s get started, shall we?”

Rey smiled at him and returned the squeeze. “After you.”

“Aren’t you two adorable?” Ragnara snapped as she walked by them. She raised her hand and pieces of stone rose off the ground. The debris floated over the heads of the workers and into a nearby cart. The pieces dropped into the cart with barely a sound. 

“I think she’s showing off.” Rey whispered to him. 

Kylo shook his head and raised his hand. Larger pieces of building rose off the ground and floated toward another waiting cart. He lowered the rubble into the wagon and the driver headed off out of the village. 

“Should the padawans help?” Rey asked as she lifted some debris with the Force. “It’ll be good for them.”

Kylo shook his head. “Let them recuperate. The three of us can handle this.”

****

The sun sank below the horizon as the last of the ruined buildings slipped into the carts. The Iunians drove the carts out of the village as the first of the night insects started their songs.

All that remained of the buildings were their foundations. The voices that’d filled the air with conversation and orders had silenced as everyone stared at the emptiness before them. More guilt speared through Kylo as a soft breeze ruffled his hair. Even though he hadn’t been awake when this happened, it still happened because of him. He doubted helping repair what he’d destroyed would make up for what Banyn did.

“It’s a start.” Leia placed a hand on his arm, bringing his attention to her. “Soon, this will all be a memory.”

He turned his attention back to the foundations. It was a start, but he knew places out in the galaxy still contained scars he was responsible for. Places he’d destroyed for revenge or conquest. Dantooine floated into his mind and he closed his eyes. Were the repairs still ongoing? He knew the Resistance had attacked the First Order orbiting the planet. How long had it been? Had Hux taken over since he disappeared? Was there even still a First Order? He ran a hand through his hair. There were still issues he needed to deal with before he could focus on what was left of the First Order. 

He looked at Rey as she watched the Resistance and Iunians return to their houses. She was free of Banyn’s threats and he was free of Banyn. One less menace whispering in his head. Closing his eyes, he drew the crisp air into him. He didn’t have to worry about his family being threatened by a madman. He was finally free and elation poured through him. 

Kylo pulled Rey against him, eliciting a squeak from her. She placed her hands against his chest as he stared down at her. The dim light concealed her eyes from him, but he’d had them memorized. The hazel shone brightly in his mind, propelling heat through his body. Burying his hands into her hair, he claimed her mouth with his. She gasped as her hands gripped his shirt. Her moan shot sparks down his skin straight to his groin. He needed her more than anything right now. 

Without warning, he lifted her into his arms and her laughter rang through the night. He carried her away from the ruins, down the street, and toward the house. With a flick of his finger, he pushed the door open and stepped into the house. He kicked the door closed and carried her into the bedroom. 

He placed her on the bed and followed her upon it. Running his fingers through her hair, he devoured her mouth, producing a moan from her. Fire surged through his veins at the taste of her. His Dark swirled within him, chasing the fire and wrapping around him. He groaned into the kiss, demanding more of her. 

With a growl, he rose on his knees and pulled off his shirt. He tossed it to the side, then buried his face in the crook of her neck. She arched into him as licked and nipped the soft flesh there. The scent of flowers mingled with the taste of salt and sun, producing a heady mixture that stoked the flames building within him. Her fingers dug into his hair and he licked and kissed his way back to her lips. 

“Ben.” She whispered.

Standing, he pulled her up with him. She slipped her tunic off and tossed it to the side. Her hands ran up his chest and sparks joined the fire already burning within him. He drew in a breath, bringing a smile from her. She lowered herself back to the bed and his gaze roamed over her. His gaze fell to her breasts and his mouth watered.

“So beautiful.” Kylo whispered as he took a breast into his mouth. 

She arched into him, her fingers returning to his hair. His right hand massaged her other breast, his thumb flicking her nipple. She moaned his name and liquid fire coursed through him. His dick strained against his pants as his Dark demanded he fill her. He growled against her flesh, then swirled his tongue around her nipple. 

“I want you to beg.” He growled low as his Dark whipped around them.

“Ben.” She said his name through clenched teeth. She scraped her nails along his back. She didn’t beg, she demanded. 

He chuckled as he placed kisses under her breast, then against her stomach. Light and Dark swirled around him as he pushed himself to his knees. He ran his fingers over her stomach. It protruded more than the last time he’d seen her without clothes on. Worry and guilt filled him, chasing away the desire. 

“Don’t.” Rey grabbed his hands, pulling his attention to her. She shook her head. “We’re fine, Ben. We came out of this unscathed.”

Closing his eyes, he squeezed her hands. She was right, but it didn’t ease the guilt, the worry. His actions had forced her to put herself in danger. He had wanted to protect her, but he’d caused her to worry.

Her lips pressed against his, shoving the guilt and fear away. Fire exploded into an inferno and his Dark increased within him to meet her Light. Growling, he deepened the kiss as his hands traveled down her sides to her pants. He worked to push her pants down as she gasped into the kiss. His tongue slipped in to explore. 

Kylo pulled her pants off and flung it away. It slapped against the wall and plopped onto the floor. He took her mouth once again as his right hand traveled down her side. Her arms wrapped around him and he moaned at the sensation of her touch. His hand moved from her hips to travel between her thighs. She parted them and he cupped her mound. She gasped against his mouth and he smiled. Moving from her mouth to flick his tongue against her earlobe, he inserted one finger inside her. She arched against his hand.

“Ben.” Her voice wobbled and he chuckled. 

He inserted another finger into her and she bucked against him with a moan. Pressing a kiss along her jaw, he moved his fingers within her. She panted his name as her Light wrapped around him. He growled in her ear as he flicked his thumb at her clit. She shuddered and moaned, bucking her hips into his hand. 

With a final kiss on her lips, he climbed off the bed. He flung his pants behind him and kicked his boots off. A strong wind tugged against his hair as his Dark swirled around the room, chasing her Light. Fire licked at his insides as he crawled back onto the bed and hovered over her. He fell into her eyes as her hands ghosted over his chest.

“I love you.” He whispered as he slowly pushed into her.

Rey’s head fell back as a low moan filled the room. He closed his eyes as her walls wrapped around him, welcoming him. His Dark roared in triumph as he stretched her. He buried his face in her neck as he basked in the feeling of her surrounding him. 

“You feel so good.” He whispered in her ear as he fought to contain himself. His Dark goaded him to take her with abandon, to satisfy himself and leave her exhausted with wanting. He pushed the notion back. He wanted to savor this moment, wanted her to relish in it as much as he. 

“So do you.” Rey dragged her fingers through his hair, sending tingles dancing over his skin. 

Kylo propped himself up on his hands and stared into her eyes. Holding her gaze, he pulled out and thrust back in a slow, lazy motion. Her fingers dug into his arms and her soft moans urged him on. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as her moans coaxed the flames within him higher. 

He lifted her left leg up and back, driving deeper into her. She gasped and clutched at his shoulders. He continued his lazy rhythm as her mewls begged him to quicken his pace. Kissing her forehead, he obliged her. He slid in and out of her, building the flames higher. The Light and the Dark spun around the room. The lights flickered throughout the house and the wind whipped at their hair. 

Kylo propped himself back on his hands and increased his pace. She wrapped her legs around him, pushing him deeper into her. He clutched the bedsheets by her head as he pounded into her. The sounds they made no longer resembled moans. Her nails dug into his back as he drove them closer to the edge. 

She tilted her head back and screamed his name as her walls rippled around him. He drove into her, riding her orgasm as the flames engulfed him. With a shuddering moan, he buried his face in her neck as he spilled himself inside her.


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for scenes of child birth that might not be all that accurate.

_Nine months later_

Kylo hurried down the corridors of the _Guardian_ toward the medbay. His heart hammered in his chest as he raced by personnel with barely a glance to. He reached out through the Bond toward Rey and was answered by a wave of pain. He stumbled from the onslaught and leaned against the wall. Drawing in deep breaths, he sent a rush of calm toward her. 

_Ben!_ She screamed into his mind. _They’re tearing me apart._

_Take deep breaths._ He pushed from the wall and continued his rush to the medbay. _Remember the meditation you found in the texts. I’m almost there._

He turned a corner and heard her cry of pain. Picking up his pace, he pushed past a group of officers heading toward him. A Dark power caressed him, followed by Light. He pushed his darkness toward his children as the doors to the medbay opened. 

Beds occupied by patients lined up against the wall. Medics flitted from patient to patient like bees to flowers. None of them paid him any mind. None of the patients were Rey. His gaze drifted around the room, his senses searching for Rey’s Force signature. A growl of anger followed by a cry of pain drew him toward a closed door on his right. Without waiting for permission, he burst through the door.

Rey lay on a bed, her legs held in the air by restraints. A blue blanket draped over her waist and a medic sat between her legs. His hands curled into his palms. 

“Ben.” Rey’s voice drew his gaze from the medic. 

Her hair clung to her forehead and sweat glistened over her skin. He took her left hand in his and squeezed it.

“I want you to push again.” The medic said.

Rey groaned as her head plopped back on the pillow. “You’d think they’d use the Force to come out themselves.”

Kylo brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. “Until that’s possible, you need to push.”

She bared her teeth. “You push.”

He bit his lip to keep from laughing. An image of her baring her teeth at him in a snowfall flashed in his mind. She’d looked beautiful in all her fury then. Pushing the image away, he kissed her damp forehead.

Growling, she rose up on her elbows and pushed. He squeezed her hand, offering her encouragement. She squeezed back with enough pressure to break his hand. He turned his gaze to the medic as she sat between Rey’s legs.

“I see the crown.” She said as she motioned for another medic. 

Rey plopped back down and took huge gulps of air. Kylo brushed the damp hair off her forehead. Turning, he spotted a cloth on the counter. He called it to him and wiped the dampness off her forehead.

“You’re doing great.” He whispered. “They’re almost here.”

“Stop talking.” She growled as she glared at him. “I’m not letting you touch me again.”

He chuckled then. They both knew that wasn’t true. Ever since they’d been assigned to this ship, they’d barely been apart. Leia thought it’d be good for them to leave Iun for a while. He’d believed it had more to do with the building animosity between Rey and Ragnara. The two had almost come to blows several times during the rebuilding of the village. He and Leia had to step in before it escalated. 

Separating the three of them had been the only solution. The _Guardian_ arrived the following week. He hated it at first, remembering his time on Dantooine. Spending more time with Rey had been his only joy in the entire nine months. 

“Once you’re well, we’re leaving this ship and finding our own home.” He whispered in her ear.

Rey blinked at him. “Really?”

He nodded. “Wherever you want.”

Rey’s eyes widened, then she cried out. She glared down her body to the medic. Her grip on his hand strengthened and her breathing increased.

“Almost there.” The medic reached under the blanket and Kylo tensed. 

A moment later Light exploded into the room. Kylo’s breath left him as he stared at the medic. She lifted a red covered baby close to her chest. She glanced down at the child and a second later, screams filled the room. Another medic hurried over and wrapped the child in a blanket. 

“It’s a boy.” The head medic announced as the other medic hurried toward the counter.

Rey groaned and pushed herself up on her elbows. The head medic looked under the blanket. Kylo squeezed Rey’s hand as his heart sped. The Dark within reached out to him, caressed him. He pushed his own darkness toward the child inside.

_Come out._ He coaxed. _It’s all right. Give your mother a break and join us._

Rey collapsed back onto the bed and screamed. The impulse to comfort her, to hold her pulsed through him. He placed his hands on her shoulders, her face, ran his fingers through her wet hair. 

“I see the head.” The medic called. 

Rey glared at him. “I’m going to chop you into little pieces.”

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to arouse my darkness, Rey?”

She smacked him against the head and he pulled back. Her eyes widened, shame flooding their Bond. She reached for him, her eyes begging him to forgive her. He took her hand and squeezed it. He understood completely. This wasn’t her, what she said, she didn’t mean. His mother had warned him of the things she might say or do during this. 

“Don’t worry about it, Rey.” He brushed a tear from her eye. “I expected it.”

“Child number two.” The head medic drew his attention to her. 

She cradled another child in her arms. Darkness filled the room and lights flickered in the ceiling. A moment later, an ear-splitting wail echoed through the space. He winced, but refused to turn away. The second medic wrapped the child in a blanket and carried it to the counter.

“Another boy.” The head medic stood. 

Rey collapsed against the bed, breathing heavy. She blinked up at him and he smiled. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, he kissed her.

“You did great.” Kylo whispered. 

“Next time, you give birth.” She snapped.

He laughed and claimed her mouth with his. 

A clearing of the throat pulled him away from her. He turned and found the second medic holding two bundles in his arms. Kylo's heart rate raced as he stared at his sons. He’d never thought he’d see this day. Never thought he’d experience such joy. His lips twitched as he held out his arms. 

Darkness and Light wrapped around him, caressing his darkness. He stared at his sons, elation he’d never felt before filling him. Their eyes were closed, but he saw tufts of black hair gracing the babies’s heads. Would they have Rey’s eyes or his? They nestled in their blankets and one sucked his thumb. A chuckled bubbled to the surface.

“Say hello to our sons, Rey.” He turned back to her. 

Her eyes fluttered open. Exhaustion buffeted through the Bond, but elation followed. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and held out her arms. Not able to keep the smile off his face, he handed the bundles to her. She gathered them in her arms, holding them against her chest. Looking from one to the other, a tear tracked down her face. 

“What do you want to name them?” He asked. They’d never had time to discuss possible names for the twins. There’d always been something more pressing. 

She smiled at him, then shifted her gaze to the twins. One of them yawned, then snuggled back into his blanket. A giggle escaped her and she pressed a kiss to the child’s forehead.

“Kiran Skye and Revyn Benjamin.” She whispered as she looked up at him. 

His heart swelled and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

_Six weeks later_

Kylo strode down the ramp of the _Falcon_ , Revyn in his arms. A warm breeze ruffled his hair as he took in the area. A single cabin stood in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by trees with dark leaves and white flowers. The roof looked rotted through and weeds strangled the purple and blue flowers attempting to grow in a garden. 

“You really want to live here?” He asked Rey as she strode up beside him. “The place needs work.”

Rey beamed up at him as she patted Kiran’s back. The baby burped and she giggled. She turned her attention to the cabin and shrugged. They had studied star charts for weeks to find a place neither of them had been to. He didn’t want the remains of the First Order to find them. She’d desired a quiet place, bursting with green. On the edges of the Outer Rim, Alderyn served their purposes. 

“This place is perfect.” She pointed to a space in front of the cabin. “We can build our own academy over there. We’ll continue to train the padawans. We’ll tear down the cabin and build a bigger house.”

Kylo sighed and strode toward the cabin. He wanted to continue the padawans training. He hadn’t thought he’d enjoy it so much. Their interest and acceptance coaxed him to teach more, train them more often. They’d taken well to learning both sides of the Force and he wanted to teach more Force-sensitives. Teaching the balance of the Force would do well to end the corruption of the Sith. 

“We’ll need supplies.” He remarked as he turned to face her. “I saw a city not far from here. We can look there. Maybe even find some more Force sensitives.”

Rey smiled at him and cupped his face with her free hand. She stepped closer to him, then pressed a kiss to his lips. A tingle spread through him, straight to his groin. She pulled back and he followed her until he lost his balance. Laughter rang through the clearing as he righted himself. 

A roar filled the clearing and Kylo looked over at Rey as Chewie marched down the ramp. He carried two boxes in his hands as he headed toward them. Finn followed, carrying another box.

“This cabin is more than a fixer-upper.” Finn remarked as he dropped the box by the door. 

“We’re going to tear it down.” Kylo remarked. “We’re going to build something bigger.”

Finn nodded, scratching the back of his head. “Just the two of you?”

Rey snorted. “Of course not. Even with the Force it’d take months to build all I have planned.”

“She’s going to build her own town.” Kylo couldn’t help but quip. 

Finn stared at him, then chuckled. “I’ll bring back some help, then.”

“Thank you, Finn.” Rey stepped toward her friend and embraced him. 

_Mine!_ His Dark rumbled through him, demanding he remove Finn from Rey. Violently if need be. He knew he had nothing to fear from Finn. Rey and Finn had hugged many times, but his possessiveness never failed to rise within him. 

Shaking his head, Kylo lifted his free hand and opened the door. He lifted the box by the door and floated it inside. Chewie nodded to him as he carried his two boxes inside the cabin.

Finn patted Rey back and stepped back, clearing his throat. Placing his hands behind his back, he nodded to her.

“I’ll get to it then.” He smiled at her. “Should only take a couple of weeks.”

“See you then.” Rey patted his shoulder.

Finn nodded and took off back toward the _Falcon_. Rey turned toward him with a sigh.

“The roof needs to be fixed before we even think about sleeping in there.” Kylo pointed out.

Rey shook her head as Chewie rejoined them. “Worry about it tomorrow. I’m sure there’s a part of the cabin where the roof is still intact.”

~There's room on the _Falcon_ ~. Chewie rumbled.

Kylo shook his head. “You need to get going if you’re going to bring back some help within a couple of weeks.”

Chewie shrugged and headed back toward the ship. He waved at them from the ramp and pressed the button to raise it. 

Kylo watched the _Falcon_ fly away and for the first time in his life, his heart didn’t ache. He wrapped his free arm around Rey and held her against him. Pressing a kiss against her hair, he breathed in her scent. It mixed with the fresh scent of the forest surrounding them. 

“Maybe your quip about my own town wasn’t a bad idea.” She rested her head against his shoulder. “Maybe add a couple of houses for Finn and Leia.”

He barked a laugh. “Don’t get too carried away. Right now, just focus on building a home.”

She looked up at him, her eyes beaming. “I already have, Ben. With you.”

She pulled his head down and captured his lips. A groan escaped him as he tasted fruit and rain on her lips. She was right, he realized as heat surged through him. They didn’t need to worry about a house or ship. They were home the moment they met. 

“You’re my home.” He whispered against her skin. “I love you, Rey. Always.”


End file.
